Young Justice: Shazam
by Hellfire17
Summary: 10 year old Harry Potter was granted powers by The Wizard Shazam to fight against evil. Now watch as years later as he uses his powers to fight against super villains as the sidekick to Captain Marvel and fight alongside Young Justice.
1. SHAZAM!

**I am surprise no one else has written a fic for this. I have looked everywhere and could not find one, so I decided to write my own.**

 **This is a mix of the new 52 Shazam and the old one. Captain Marvel is still called Captain Marvel, Harry will be called Shazam. They will become living lightning like in the new 52 but they will still have that whole wisdom, power, stamina, speed, invulnerability, strength thing. Black adam will be the one from pre 52. Like new 52 they can they shazam without transforming they have to want to transform they can also say shazam to use magic.**

Lily potter was frantically rushing around her little Harry's room setting up the runes to protect him. Most of them were powerful but well known, some were obscure and known only to a few. But the one that held it all together was something she alone had discovered as an unspeakable while in egypt where many great magical discoveries were made. However what made this one unique is that it did not protect but rather purify normally this would do nothing but Lily was not known as the smartest witch of her generation for nothing using a series of runes she made it so that it would block the killing curse. The deity the protection drew power from was known for imprisoning the seven deadly sins. She hoped to use that to block the curse as it was commonly called the wrathful curse or hatred given form. A old study had revealed that the killing curse would only work in one felt the sheer desire to kill the being. It was pure hated put into magical form. Finishing the runes she heard the battling below stop. A single tear slide down her cheek that meant James had died she silently wept for her husband before drawing herself up to face Voldemort. As he blasted into the room he made some offer of stepping out of the way and letting him kill Harry. 'Yeah right' any woman who did that had no right to call herself a mother. As he brought up his wand to kill her, she internally smiled the protections were about to be charged the greatest way she knew how a willing sacrifice. As the curse hit her she prayed that the protection would work.

As her murderer's wand was turned on her son the Wizard Shazam felt something attempt to draw on his powers. Inspecting the source he was pleasantly surprised to see instead of the usual wannabe gods or vile beings it was instead a young mother make a protection for her son.

The moment he saw why it was trying to invoke his power he let the protection take a small amount.

"Time to die Harry Potter." Spoke Voldemort.

" **AVADA KEDAVRA"**

But the protection held and Voldemort was vanquished. A fragment of him tried to possess Harry but his spirit was quickly crushed by the remaining power of the Wizard. The Wizard had decided to watch the boy seeing him as a candidate for the spot of Captain Marvel.

Years past and Shazam saw that the boy had magic of his own and a knack for getting into mischief. While the boy had a good heart he had decided not to give him the full power of Captain Marvel as he had already decided on another. Instead giving him a small test to see if he was worthy of a smaller fragment of his power.

The almost 10 year old boy was walking through the city of london wait for the 2 hours to pass till he had to go back to his aunt and go home. He was not worried about her leaving him behind as she had tried in the past and he had managed to get back both times once when he was younger and she had tried to 'accidentally' lose him. But lucky a police officer had found him and took him back to his aunt. She had to explain how she lost a young boy so easily yet did not seem to be looking for him or even worried. Something which a 5 year old Harry found funny. She tried again 2 years later but Harry had just walked up to a police officer once more and asked for help again. Ironically it was the same cop as last time so wasn't that fun. After that she learned not to try and get rid of him. As he strolled through the city he started heading to a less busy district to get away from all the people. When it was almost time for him to head back he thought he heard something. Walking towards it he heard it again. A banging noise and a couple voices. "Get off me!" A female voice called.

"Come on baby we just wanna have some fun. Right guys?" A male voice asked and got a small chorus of agreements. Somehow Harry doubted they meant checkers. Inching closer he saw a young girl about 17 pinned up against the wall by a man who looked like a walking stereotype of a criminal, with several other around him looking the same. Now normally this is where someone would yell 'leave her alone' then proceed to get the crap kicked out of them. But Harry was no idiot he knew the advantage of surprise and instead just rushed forward shoving the first guy the one holding the girl to the ground. As the girl fell to the ground he helped her up and while the others were in shock he took her hand and started running.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they ran.

"No idea!"

"What you mean you could be leading us right back to them for all you know?"

He just turned to her and gave a carefree smile. "But that's half the fun."

Despite the situation the teen found herself smiling back at him. "Turn here." He ordered turning the corner they saw several of the guys from before looking for them. Turning to the teen "Run I will distract them."

"But-"

"Whatever they do me, I'm sure they are planning on doing a lot worse to you." At that she nodded she turned away from the alley and started running.

Jumping out Harry called "Hey boozoes over here" despite knowing the kid was most likely trying to lead them away the leader did not care his pride had been damaged and he would damned if he let the little shit get away. Rushing after him the first idiot as Harry had labeled them ran through the opening in the alleyway to attack him. Where Harry was waiting and kicked him in the stomach. Laughing he started running again turning a corner he saw another guy waiting for him. sliding under his legs he chuckled as the two idiots ran straight into one another. Turning a corner he found himself at a dead end turning to leave he saw his way block by the guy he first attacked the one who pinned the girl to the wall.

Kicking him to the ground the punk laughed "Nowhere to run you little shit. You're mine now."

"I disagree isn't that right?" He asked looking behind the punk. Turning around the punk expected to see a cop or some adult but instead saw nothing. 'Dumbass' Harry smirked before kicking him in between the legs. As the punk recovered Harry took off running and not a moment too soon. As seconds later the other goons ran up to the alleyway and started to give chase once more. As he ran he jumped down under a bridge as he ran he saw an open door smiling he ran through the door closing it behind him. Running through the hallway he was surprise as tunnel gave way to a large cavern looking around he was amazed at the size of this place no way it fit under that tiny bridge it was like magic. Looking around he saw 7 statues each with a menacing look on their face with a name under each of them pride gluttony, wrath, greed, lust, sloth and envy. continuing he saw an old man sitting upon a throne "I have been waiting for you young one."

Jumping back in shock Harry asked "Me, why me?"

"I have been watching you your entire life."

"Isn't that creepy." Harry joked

But instead of being insulted the old man just chuckled "Perhaps, but there is a reason I have been watching you. I wanted to see if you were worthy."

"Worthy?" He asked in confusion.

"Of the my power, the power of Shazam." The old man spoke.

"But why me?" As Shazam still had not answered that question.

"Years ago a young woman prayed to me to protect her son from a wicked man. Who had intended to kill the young boy before he could become the instrument of his destruction as foretold. As she prayed to me I saw the evil of the man the pain he had cause, the pain he would cause, and the good the child could inspire. So I protected him from the monster sending his own spell back at him. But by doing so I had marked the boy with my power he would forever hold my mark upon his forehead." Harry reached up and felt his scar he had a feeling he knew who the boy was. "As you have no doubt guessed you were that boy. So young Harry I set a challenge for you a final challenge to make sure you would not stand by and let an innocent get hurt."

Harry looked at the old man in shock. "You mean you nearly caused that girl to be hurt! What gives you the right to do that. If that is what's necessary to gain your power then you can forget about it!"

To his surprise the old man just smile in pride. "Good you are not willing to allow an innocent to be hurt for your own benefit. But no, I did not cause that woman to be attacked I merely led you to her." Once Harry heard that he calmed down. "Now do you wish to become a hero to help the innocent."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes please."

The wizard returned the smile. "Before I give you this power. You should know you will not be the only one with this power and you will not be as powerful as him. Where you shall be Shazam the wizard, he shall be Captain Marvel. You will have the power of gods but he will be earth's mightiest mortal."

"So I will have powers but his will be greater than mine." He summarized, the wizard nodded. "Then sure I don't mind I will still have super powers."

"Then speak my name."

"Shazam?" He asked wondering if something was suppose to happen.

"No!" The wizard shook his head. "You must say it with feeling, with intent, with power!"

" **SHAZAM!"** And in a crack of lightning Harry Potter vanished and Shazam appeared.


	2. Meeting The League

**Harry looks like the regime Shazam from injustice gods among us. But he does not age up like captain marvel does he stays the same age if a bit bigger and tougher. Captain marvel is the innocent kind light hearted yet street smart boy he was pre 52. Harry was born 1997 to make his age fit the show. But everything is otherwise the same for HP universe.**

* * *

A year passed before Harry made his debut as Shazam. before that he lived in the rock of eternity learning all he could from Shazam right up till his passing several months ago by giving the last of his powers to Captain Marvel. Harry hated Captain Marvel for several weeks after that as the closest thing he ever had to a father died because of him. But eventually he learned to let go of his anger realizing that the wizard gave his life to fix his mistake.

Harry was walking through london once more for the first time in months. After the wizard died the beings that existed within the Rock insisted he go out and help people as the wizard wanted. so here he was looking around for something to do.

 **Breaking news in a meeting between the prime minister and U.S senator Robert Martin international criminal organization the cult of Kobra attacked the meeting making demands for 50 million U.S dollars and several ancient artifacts. While the justice league has responded many of it heavy hitters are dealing with an earthquake in tokyo. So the government might have to give into their demands.**

Harry smirk that was convenient for him, the minister not so much. Running into an alley he made sure no one was around before calling " **SHAZAM!"** And in a crack of lightning he was replaced with Shazam. Shooting off into the sky he headed towards parliament.

* * *

Black Canary was not having the best of days sneaking into the compound where they were holding the prime minister was way too easy and low and behold it was a trap. They had somehow managed to make a device that canceled out her powers taking out her main advantage "Twister where is that back up?"

" _At least 10 minutes out."_

"I don't think I can last that long." Ducking behind another cultist she kicked him to the ground only to hit in the back by another.

"Canary!" Green Arrow called drawing an arrow he fired it right at the gun knocking it out of the criminal's hand. "That was my last arrow. How about your canary cry?" He asked his back against hers.

"Still gone."

As the cultist raised their guns to fire the ceiling shattered and a blur slammed into the ground discharging a burst of electricity send the nearest cultists flying. Moving quickly the blur took down another ten halving the number of opponents. Realizing that they would not be able to hit the blur the cultists turned their weapons to the duo of heroes in hopes of killing them or the blur if it tried to stop them. Firing they cultist were surprised when they hit nothing, looking around they could not see the blur or the heroes.

Setting down the two heroes Shazam let out a sigh of relieve that was close.

"Thanks Marvel that was-. You're not Marvel." Green Arrow spoke having assumed by the powers it was Captain Marvel that rescued them.

"Thank you captain obvious anything else you would like to point out?" The duo gazed down at a kid who could not be any older than 12. He was dressed in a smaller version of Captain Marvel's uniform with black in place of white and more black than red.

"Who are you?" Black Canary asked she did not remember Captain Marvel picking up a sidekick.

"I'm Shazam." He smirked.

"Shazam like the wizard who granted Captain Marvel his powers?" Green Arrow asked skeptically.

"Yes and no." He answered. "Yes the same as Shazam that gave Captain Marvel his powers. No I am not the one who did that, I inherited the title from him." Turning back to the building he smiled "Now I believe that we have some super villains to stop." He said before jumping back down into the warehouse.

"Who dares stand against a god!" Kobra bellowed.

"That's funny I was raised by a god and he never mentioned you." Turning around kobra saw a small child floating in mid-air with a cocky smirk on his face.

"You dare mock me?" He gritted out.

No I'm stating a fact. This is me mocking you." He said blowing raspberries at the false god.

"Die!"

"That does not sound too good for my health." He joked as the villain's henchmen opened fire. he just stood there and let the bullets bounce off him. When they finally ran out Shazam disappeared and started taking out the few henchmen that were left.

As the last goon fell he turned to Kobra who had grabbed a strange looking weapon. "You shall know your place insect!" Was all he said before firing a beam of energy. Shazam just stood there and let the blast hit causing a massive flash of light. When it cleared nothing had changed Shazam was still floating there in mid-air showing that his powers were fine. the reason it did not affect Shazam was that his powers were mystical in nature meaning that device made to target genetic anomalies would not affect him.

Shazam lifted his hand into the air before releasing a bolt of lightning. The lightning easily destroyed the gun. "Before I take you in I have one question."

Glaring at him Kobra answered "What is it?"

"Why are you hitting yourself?"

"What?" Was all Kobra managed to get out before Shazam appeared in front of him and grabbed his arm forcing him to hit himself.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" He asked as he made Kobra punch himself in the face, till finally Kobra fell unconscious.

"A little brutal don't you think?" Turning around he saw Black Canary and Green Arrow walking towards him.

"Nah, if he is a god as he claims then he should be able to handle this." He dismissed.

"Hmph fair enough."

"Anyway kid if you don't mind, some of the higher ups of the league want to talk to you?" Black Canary asked.

"Want to make sure I'm not a threat." He asked with a slight grin

"That's not-" Black Canary tried to deny before Green Arrow interrupted her. "Basically yeah." Shooting a glare at him she turned to Shazam. "You must admit it is very suspicious a person with the powers of Captain Marvel showing up randomly. Especially when he told us the Wizard died after giving him his powers."

"Alright let's go then." He said taking off into the air. "Are we meeting at the Watchtower?" He asked with a grin.

Immediately the smile on Green Arrow's face vanished. "How did you-?"

"Magic."

"Of course," Canary sighed "but no we are meeting at the hall of Justice." Turning to leave Shazam followed till they reached an empty alley.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" He asked with a smile.

"I wish," Black Canary muttered. "No this is how we get around the world." Walking up to a wall she pressed a seemingly random spot only for the wall to move out of the way revealing a room with several objects but the strangest thing was the large black tunnel looking device. Black Canary walked up to it pressing several key on the console next to it. Before walking through vanishing in a flash of gold light.

"Alright kid you're up next." Walking up to the device with a sceptical look he walked through only for gold light to obscure his vision. When it cleared he was in a completely different place.

* * *

Looking around he noticed several heroes in a tense conversation.

"Batman we can't just lock him up because you don't trust him." Spoke Superman.

"Yeah if we did that most of the planet would be in prison." Joked Flash before Batman shot him a glare. "Shutting up now."

"You know I can hear you right?" Shazam called turning around they raised an eyebrow. "Enhanced senses nothing on the level of superman but definitely superhuman."

"Alright then who you are?" Batman asked blunt as usual but mentally taking note of what he just said.

"Oh, are we sharing secret identities now Batman."

Batman just glared "We are supposed to believe that the wizard who gave Captain Marvel his powers and then died. Later gave you yours."

"No, that's ridiculous. I got my powers first." He stated.

"You did?" Asked the Flash. "Then how come we have not seen you before?"

Turning he addressed Batman. "Look up missing children Harry Potter, age 11, born 1997 july 31st, to Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter."

Walking up to the computer Batman started typing, a few minutes later there he was on the screen. "You look a lot smaller in your picture, I thought the camera added weight not subtracted." Flash joked an easy going grin on his face.

"I can look more like that if you want?" He offered. " **SHAZAM!"** And in a flash of lightning Shazam was gone replaced by Harry Potter. His appearance had not changed that much shrinking a bit, his hair changed as well, less like Captain Marvel's being a bit longer just about covering his eyes but the most notable change was the lightning bolt scar that appeared on his forehead.

"You're quite casual about revealing your identity to us." Superman noted.

"It's not like there is anyone I care about for the super villains to threaten." He shrugged pointing out the obvious.

"It says here that you have an aunt, uncle and cousin." Batman informed them.

"Like I said, no one I care about." He stated coolly. Batman frowned noting how quickly the boy's carefree demeanor vanished once his family was mentioned.

"Okay." Flash said changing the subject "What about your powers?"

"Same powers as Captain Marvel, though to a less extend, plus magic." He told them. "Though I would guess my control is great than his. As I have actual training with my powers while his is mostly improvised."

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at it this way, I live in the rock of eternity, spent months training with the Wizard. While Captain Marvel's training went more like here's your powers, have fun, protect the innocent, yada yada yada."

"Wait, you mean there is more to my powers then transforming me into Captain Marvel?" Captain Marvel asked, he never even thought that there could be more to his powers than what he could already do.

"well I can cast magic spells, but you can use the magic to summon lightning though. For example" looking around he saw a statue near the corner of the room. Holding up his hand he focused and a bolt of lightning struck a nearby statue destroying it completely.

"The only limit is my imagination and power." Letting out a small yawn he stood up "I'm going home now so if you will excuse me."

"Wait," Batman spoke up. " how did you know about the Watchtower?" He phrased it like a question but it was more like an order. Opening his mouth to speak with a grin Batman stopped him. "And don't you dare just say magic." He warned shooting him a fierce glare.

"Fine ruin my fun why don't you." He complained "In the Rock of Eternity there is a mirror that the Wizard could use to see anything. Using that I once saw him standing in front of a window in outer space talking about how amazing the Watchtower was. And before you asked no I can not use it to see any but Captain Marvel because his power is connected to mine my skills with it are nowhere near as good as the Wizard's and it does not matter if I accidently see you in your non powered form I already know your secret identity."

"You do but how?"

"The Wizard showed me why he choose you. Naturally as this was before you got your powers so I know your secret identity. And can i just say wow a difference of 24 was not expecting that."

"You're 35!" Asked Black Canary in shock she always thought he was at most 20 with how he acted.

Captain Marvel just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hehe" but on the inside he was incredibly nervous he knew that Harry meant months not years.

"Well if you will excuse me."

"Let me take you back." Green Arrow offered.

"No thank you I have my own way." pointing his hand at the wall he spoke once more. " **Shazam!"** Blasting the wall with lightning, a door formed where it hit. "Adios." He said before stepping through the door vanishing behind him.


	3. Independence Day

**I would like to apologize in advance for how Speedy/red arrow is portrayed in this chapter I love him as a character he is awesome and i love how he develops but you can't deny that when he first appeared he was an annoying brat. Waaah they are treating us teenagers like children. Waah I should be apart of the justice league. I am mature enough let me prove it by storming out of here like a child throwing a temper tantrum.**

* * *

"Ha-ha first ones here!" Gloated Shazam as they land. There was a quick incident with Icicle on their way here but he was quickly dealt with. As the other heroes and their sidekicks arrived they waited for Kid Flash and The Flash to show up. "Why is the fast of us all is always the last to show up?" Shazam asked looking towards the others.

"They like to take the scenic route." Robin joked getting chuckles from the others.

"Aww man late again! why are we always the last ones here?" Kid Flash complained as he skidded to a stop in front of the group.

"Maybe because you're not as fast as you think." Shazam told him.

"Oh if it isn't mister ego himself decided to grace us with your presence?" He asked glaring at each other before laughing and fist pumping.

"Ice villain?" Shazam asked receiving a nod in turn. "Same for the rest of us."

"Wow this is amazing; I think this is the first time all the sidekicks have been together." Kid Flash said looking around and he was right all of them knew each other for years. But this was the first time they were all together, before this something always came up, causing one of them always being busy.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Said Speedy his usual frown on his face.

"Get over yourself Speedy, as much as we don't like it we are sidekicks." Shazam responded annoyed at how easily he got bothered whenever someone mentioned the word sidekick.

"Whatever." He muttered turning to go inside the crowd in front of the hall of justice larger than usual.

"Hey look it's Arrow Boy"

"No you idiot that's Speedy, the one you're thinking of is Flash Boy."

"What but why is he called Speedy than?"

"I don't know." They saw both Kid Flash and Speedy both sag in depression and grit their teeth in anger respectively.

"Hey look behind them it's Shazam."

"Wow is he really 14 he looks at least 16?"

"Yeah it's because his powers."

"Wow is that Batman walking in broad daylight?"

"Ha you owe me 20 bucks Tom told you he wasn't vampire."

"Damn." Shazam actually chuckled at that last one, but Batman wasn't a vampire he hated the sun way too much to be one.

Turning to Kaldur he asked, "Nervous?"

"A little, it's a bit overwhelming."

"You're overwhelmed Freeze was underwhelmed why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin complained as they enter the building before stopping short "Oh that's why." He gazed up at the giant statues of the founding members of the justice league.

"Come in." invited Aquaman opening the door to the inner room of the hall. "You now have full access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course the library."

"We'll be just a moment we need to discuss the occurrence of 5 ice villains attacking on the same day, we should not be long." Batman informed them before walking up to the rest of the adults.

As the other sidekicks took a seat Speedy seemed to just get angry. 'Here it comes.' thought Shazam.

"That's it, you promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy complained.

"It's a first step you are given access very few receive." Aquaman said frowning at the boy's tone.

"Oh really, who cares what side of the glass we're on." Speedy said pointing up at the glass to the tourist taking pictures.

"You need to be patient Roy." Green Arrow said trying to placate the Angry young hero.

"What I need is respect."

"You mean trust."

"What?" he growled turning around to face Shazam.

"You don't need to trust someone you respect but you do need to respect someone you trust. For example I respect Bane's genius; I would not trust him as far as Robin could throw him." Though cool on the outside Shazam was just as angry as Speedy. They were supposed to take the first step in joining the league today but instead they were given a bullshit entrance to the false HQ. Did they think that Harry just magically forgot about the watchtower.

"Whatever," He dismissed "what I mean is that they are treating us like kids. No worse like sidekicks."

"As someone who has been treated like a child, I can tell you being treated like a sidekick is better." Shazam defended before Speedy shot him a glare.

"And you're no better, you're all actually ok with this?" he asked the others as they looked at each other confused. "Today was supposed to be the day step one in becoming full fledged members of the league."

"Yeah sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?"

Kid Flash asked in confusion.

"Except the hall isn't even their real HQ the real thing is in space." As Robin,Aqualad and Kid Flash looked on in shock. The other heroes shot Green Arrow a glare.

"I know- I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception." When the glares did not lessen he tried to shift the blame a bit. "Shazam knows as well."

"What!" The sidekicks shouted turning towards him.

"The difference is that Shazam found out before any of us knew about him. Not only that he found out on his own by accident." Batman glared while the other sidekicks shot him a betrayed look.

"They told me not to tell plus Speedy did not tell you either." He pointed out.

"That's because I thought he trusted me I guess I was wrong." Speedy spoke.

"Calm down son you are not help your cause. stand down or-" but Speedy cut him off.

"Or what you'll send me to my room and I'm not your son. I'm not even his, I thought I was his partner but not anymore." Throwing his hat on the ground he stormed out. "Guess they're right about you four. You're not ready."

Before anyone could say anything alarms started blaring. "Superman to the Justice League there has been an explosion at project Cadmus."

Walking up to the computer Batman started typing. "I've had my suspicion about project Cadmus for a while. This may present the perfect chance to in-" before more alarms went off.

"Zatara to the Justice League the sorcerer Wotan is planning on using the amulet of Attan to block out the sun."

"Superman?" Batman asked.

"It's a small fire local authorities have it handled."

"Then cadmus can wait." Pressing a button on the console he spoke "all leaguers converge on zatara's coordinates, Batman out." Turning he addressed the young heroes. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin questioned still mad about the watch tower.

"This is a league mission."

"You're not trained to-"

"Since when?" Kid Flash shouted interrupted his mentor before he could finish his statement.

"I mean you're not trained to work with this team." Flash said indicating to the rest of the adult members of the team.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready."

"But for now, Stay put."

With that they turned to leave "Glad you didn't bring you-know-who." Green Arrow asked the Martian Manhunter as they left.

"Indeed."

For a few moments everyone was quiet until "arrrggg." Shazam roared picking up his chair and slamming it into the wall. Letting his frustrations show now that the adults were gone.

"My mentor, my king." Aqualad mumbled in sadness feeling slightly betrayed.

"I can't believe this I thought they trusted us."

"Wait," Robin said turning to Shazam. "Why are you pissed? Seemed fine with their treatment earlier."

"That's because I knew bitching would not help our case." He told them, throwing a hissy fit would only have proven their point and as much as it annoyed him, he also knew that in some regard the league had a point about the fact that they weren't ready. "And I don't know about the rest of you but I'm checking out Cadmus."

"But they told us to stay away."

"From the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin said as he hacked into the system. **[access denied]** "wanna bet?" He asked the computer with a smirk.

"Whoa how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked in amazement, hacking into justice league systems is only slightly easier than breaking into fort knox with a spoon while wearing neon yellow.

"Same system as the Batcave." **[access granted]**

"So who's up for a little poetic justice?" Shazam asked with a smirk looking towards the others.

Aqualad smiled back, "They are all about justice."

"So we're really doing this?" Kid Flash asked looking at the others. "a team on a mission?"

"Yeah I think we are." Robin said with a smile.

As they head toward cadmus Shazam finally asked what cadmus was. "It's a genetics lab here in DC, according to the file Batman has been suspicious about them for awhile." Robin told him reading the file. "It should be just around the corner."

They got there just in time to see two scientist get blown out the window, "Got it, Kid Flash called running and grabbing them placing them on the roof before losing his momentum and slipping grabbing on to the window sill at the last second.

"We need a plan." Aqualad told them turning only to see no one there.

"Haha, hurry up Kaldur we don't have all day." Shazam laughed flying into the building with Robin on his tail.

Sighing he ran up to the firemen "I'm going to need to borrow this." He said taking control of the water to form a whirlpool around him to get him to the top of the building. "Get on now!" He said to the scientists who quickly rushed to comply stopping on the second floor he got off before lowering them all the way to the ground.

Looking at the other sidekicks he looked at them in annoyance "Thanks for the help." He said sarcastically.

Not looking up from his computer Robin responded. "You handled it, besides we're here to investigate Cadmus."

Looking around they heard an elevator ding heading towards it Aqualad thought he saw some kind of creature inside but did not get a good look.

"The elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash said having heard the elevators as well.

"This is wrong." Bringing up his wrist computer the boy wonder scanned the elevator noticing something clearly wrong. "This is a high speed elevator it does not belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad said as he ripped the doors open. "Maybe that's why." Kid Flash said looking down the shaft, which seemed to go on for miles.

Shooting the ceiling with a grapple Robin jumped down with Aqualad and Kid Flash sliding down on the same rope while Shazam merely floated down behind them.

Sliding down Robin watch the levels pass him by till he finally ran out of rope on the 26th floor. "I'm at the end of rope." He told them before jumping on the ledge with Aqualad and Kid Flash right behind him.

"By passing security and there." Turning he addressed the flying hero. "Shazam do it."

"With pleasure." He smirked before casually ripping the door open with little effort.

"Welcome to project cadmus." closing his wrist computer he looked around at everything in amazement wondering how they had 52 floors like this and no one knew about them.

"Well let's look around." Kid Flash said before running off.

"Kid wait-" Aqualad called before putting his hand down and sighing it was just like him to run off.

Running through the hall he reached the end till he heard a loud stomping noise trying to slow down he instead slipped right it to the path of what those giant monsters were. Rolling out of the way right as one of them was about to crush him. Letting out a sigh of relief he got up and gazed at the hulking beasts passing by.

What none of them noticed was one of the smaller creatures on top horns glow for a brief moment.

In his lab the head of cadmus was working on another sample of the Blockbuster formula. Hearing the door open he looked up in annoyance. "Guardian, What part do not disturb was not understood?"

"Sorry Dr. Desmond but a G-Gnome reported a perimeter breach on sub level 26." Said a man in gold armor.

"Did a miss an alarm?"

"No sir but-"

"Then the G-Gnome is confused. Whatever might occur in the faux lab above ground. The real cadmus is the most secure facility in DC."

"It's my job to keep it that way sir." He said not budging on the issue.

"Fine take a squad and check it out." He ordered turning back to his research. "Now leave me be."

A strange G-Gnome that looked more human than the rest stepped up "perhaps it is best if his G-Gnome were to stay behind."

"Yeah wouldn't want anything happening to the little guy." Guardian said patting the little G-Gnome on his shoulder fondly.

"No! The benefits of instant telepathic communication far outweigh the risk." Desmond said before scratching his G-Gnome on the chin causing it's horns to glow red.

The G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder horn turn red in response. "I need my G-Gnome with me at all times." Stated Guardian in a far away tone with a blank look on his face.

smiled "Good. now leave!" Giving a small bow in respect Guardian turned to leave neither him nor Desmond were aware of the look of disgust he shot Desmond.

Typing in the last few keys on his computer Robin opened the high security door. "Ok I'm officially whelmed." Looking up he saw several dozen containers with little creatures inside but that was not the strangest part the strangest part was the electricity being generated by them.

"This explains why Cadmus is not on the grid. It generates its own power using these things." Kid Flash said indicating the creature in the container. "This must be what they are bred for."

"Even the name is a clue." Aqualad said "in ancient mythology Cadmus created life by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"And it seems this Cadmus is following the steps of its predecessor." Walking up to a terminal Robin pulled out a USB cord and plugged it into the computer. "Let's see why. They're called Genomorphs." Getting more info his eyes widened in shock "whoa! Look at the states on these things super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These things are living weapons. They're building an army."

"But for who, is the question." The young speedster said face uncharacteristically grim.

"Wait there is more project Kr." pressing several keys Robin grimaced "The files are triple encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" Turning to fight they saw a man in gold armor run in with several Genomorphs at his side. "Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Shazam, Kid Flash."

"Figures our enemies are the only ones to get your name right." Shazam joked.

"I know you, your Guardian. A hero." Aqualad said in shock a hero was working here.

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked in confusion.

"My job." He told them to their surprise. "I'm chief of security here and you're trespassing. But I'm sure we can call the Justice League and clear things right up."

"You think the justice league is going to approve of you making weapons?" Kid Flash asked incredulously, if he thought they would approve of this he was clearly insane.

"Weapons what are-" the Genomorph on his shoulder horn glowed for a moment. "Ahh my head." Shaking his head he looked toward the young heroes with sudden hostility. "Take them down hard!" He ordered the Genomorphs who sprung into action attacking.

Throwing down a smoke bomb Robin quickly fired a grapple into a support beam pulling himself up. While Kid Flash jumped of a wall and dashed past the creatures. Both Aqualad and Shazam engaged the creatures.

Picking one up Shazam hurled it at two others sending them flying back. Looking around he saw Aqualad take down Guardian but was about to be overwhelmed. "Aqualad down now!" He ordered building up an electrical charge in his hands. Eyes widening in realization he dived to the side just in time to avoid the electrical blast the sent both the Genomorphs and the recovering Guardian into the wall.

Running out the turned the hallway to see Robin hacking the elevator. "Way to leave u s behind Rob."

Not glancing up for second "You weren't right behind me?" he asked in genuine surprise. Years of training with Batman made his first instinct in situations like those to retreat to gain an advantage. "Got it." Said right as the elevator opened. "Close it!" Called Shazam several Genomorphs right behind him. As the elevator started closing he picked up speed and grabbed Aqualad making it into the elevator just as it closed.

"That was close." Kid Flash sighed in relief before noticing the numbers in the elevator. "Um Rob we're going the wrong way."

"No we aren't. Project Kr is down on sub-level 52."

"I think we are in over our head." Aqualad told them "we should call the league."

"No!" They look in surprise at Shazam. "We got into this, we get out of this. They will never trust us if we can't do this on our own." The others found themselves agreeing with him on this. If they did the mission and succeeded. Then the league while mad would see they were ready for bigger things. But if they failed or called in help, the league would assume they were correct in their initial judgement on them.

"Yeah he's right we have to figure out what Kr is on our own." Kid Flash nodded in agreement with Robin's statement. Aqualad sighed their pride was going to get them in so much trouble.

Reach a fork in the road he turned to Robin "which way?"

"Yeah bizarre looking hallway 1 or bizarre looking hallway 2?" Robin joked not knowing which way to go.

"Halt!" looking up they saw a humanoid Genomorph blocking one of the paths. Horns glowing he levitated several containers before throwing them at the teenagers.

Diving to the side Shazam took off into the other hallway. "Bizarre looking hallway 2 it is." He joked as they ran into the hallway.

The elevator opened to show Guardian with several Genomorphs. "They are headed for project Kr." the humanoid Genomorph informed them.

Running a head Kid Flash and Shazam saw a female scientist exit project Kr. Rushing up Shazam picked up one of the metal containers and used it to jam the door. "Hurry up!"

Aqualad was the last one through turning around he kick the metal container into the Genomorphs coming up behind them. Once he did Robin quickly started hacking the door activating the emergency override to lock the door. "A little too close for comfort." Aqualad said giving a sigh of relief.

"Yeah no kidding."

"Um, guys you may want to see this." Kid Flash told them eyes not moving from the figure in the pod.

"Is that what I think it is?" Aqualad asked in disbelieve.

"No way." Shazam said in shock. "It can't be."

"But it is." Robin confirmed grimly. "A clone of Superman."

"Even the name was a hint." Kid Flash said in slight anger. "Big K little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton."

"Guys this is really bad." Robin told them reading what they were doing to him. "Weapon Kr code named Superboy, Forced growth 16 weeks, Implanted learning. They're basically making a slave out of Superman's son."

"Well come on let's get him out of there."

"Give me a minute." He said. "This thing is triple encrypted. I'll need a seco-" he was cut off by the sound of tearing metal. Looking up he Shazam had ripped the door off the pod.

"You were taking to long."

"Hey he's waking up." Kid Flash told them. "Hey take it easy you may be a bit disoriented after being in there so lon-" was all he managed to get out before a punch from Superboy sent him flying into the wall unconscious.

"Kid!" Shouted Robin before turning on the clone. "Big mistake!" Throwing several exploding shuriken only for them to do nothing. "Oh crap!" He said before he to was knock out.

"We are trying to help you." Aqualad told him fending off a blow from Superboy luckily for him it seemed they did not give him fight skills so he had a bit of an advantage. "I'm sorry about this." He apologized before shocking Superboy.

As he let out a cry of pain it seem to work on taking him out before his eyes suddenly ignited in rage and he threw Aqualad into a wall in rage.

"Guess it's my turn." Shazam said before launching himself at Superboy meeting him halfway. As they struggled for dominance, Shazam for the first time found he was facing someone stronger than him. Oh sure there were heroes who could crush him like a bug like Superman or even Captain Marvel. But among his age group he was always the strongest no one could match him in raw strength till now. Glaring he upped the ante adding electricity to shock him and unlike Aqualad's, his lightning could deal some real damage. As Superboy let out a cry of pain Shazam smirked. "Give up. Everyone knows Kryptonians can't stand magic," He let sparks jump between his hands. "And magic is what I'm all about."

Giving Superboy a punch to face he actually managed to make him bleed. As Superboy froze in shock, gas suddenly flooded the room. At first not concerned as he was immune to gases he notice a tint to the gas. His eyes widened as he felt his body weaken 'magic' the gas was magic, powerful magic at that. 'Damn it' he cursed as he collapsed.

Superboy got up sluggishly as the gas was not as effective on him as Shazam. As it was merely enchanted to work on magical beings like dragons.

Walking over to the door he forced it open to see and Guardian on the other side. "Good boy." Desmond smirked.

 _'Wake up. You need to wake up! WAKE UP NOW!'_

Shaking his head Robin woke to find himself in restraints looking around he saw the others in similar position and was that Shazam. He didn't know it was possible to knock him out. Guess that said how powerful Superboy was.

"Wow I didn't know it was possible to knock him did you?" Kid Flash asked the others.

"I always assume his powers made him immune to such things." Aqualad said just as shocked. "It seems you are most certainly powerful if you managed to knock him out." He said addressing the clone.

"I didn't," Superboy admitted . "He beat me. They used magically enhanced knockout gas to take him down." He said clearly annoyed with himself.

"Do not take your defeat harshly," Aqualad told him trying to give him a little comfort. "From what I can tell you two are equally matched. But he has more experience fighting then you." Superboy did take comfort in that, knowing he only lost because of lack of experience. "But I must ask who are you?"

At this question Superboy seemed to puff up in pride. "I am Superboy made to replace Superman should he fall or remove him should he turn from the light."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. but like Superman you deserve a life of your own, a life away from this place."

"Cadmus is my home!" He nearly roared.

"Your home is a pod." Kid Flash pointed out. "I mean have you ever even seen the sun."

"No," He admitted reluctantly. "I have had images implanted in my mind. But I have never left Cadmus."

"Well we can show you the sun." Robin told him.

"Pretty sure it's after midnight." Kid Flash said before the others shot him a glare. "But we can show you the moon."

Robin then added the cherry on top. "We can introduce you to Superman."

Superboy look up in surprise at the mention of Superman. But before he could respond the door opened letting in a 2 scientist and Guardian. "No they can't they will be otherwise occupied." He told the clone. "Why is the weapon out of it's pod?" He asked Guardian annoyed.

"The kid brought the prisoners here." Guardian said not seeing a problem with that.

"We have G-Gnomes for that." He said irritable.

"There's nothing wrong with letting the kid stretch his legs" Guardian defended.

"Oh really?" Desmond questioned scratching his G-Gnome on the chin, once more causing it's horns to glow.

"The weapon belongs in a cage!" Guardian roared in sudden rage. Robin took careful note of how whenever their horns glowed Guardian suddenly became more obedient. Leaving the room the clone started back to his pod.

Seeing Guardian become obedient once more the scientist smirked before walking over to a terminal. "Now to start the cloning process."

"Pass, the Batcave is crowded as is."

As the needle went to penetrate their skin an alarm blared looking at the monitor they all saw why. Needle not only failed to pierce Shazam's skin but also broke off and ricochet into the glass cracking it.

Robin snorted "Wow what amazing tech you have."

Desmond glared at the insult. "Continue the cloning procedure with the other three." He ordered and 3 more sets of needles popped out stabbing into them. They cried out in pain as they were electrocuted and there blood forcefully extracted. "And where is Dubbilex?" He asked before said Genomorph stepped forward "lurking as usual I see. Get the G-Gnomes to copy their memories, once they have done that delete them."

Superboy was walking back to his chamber when he heard Aqualad speak to him. "Superboy you live." He grounded out in pain. "That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person the choice is yours. But ask yourself what would Superman do?" On hearing that last question Superboy stopped eyes narrowing.

A the cloning procedure happened they heard the tearing of metal turning around they saw Superboy ripping the door open. With the door removed the cloning procedure immediately stopped. Sighing in relief Aqualad smiled at seeing the clone make the choice to be a person not a weapon.

"What are you doing here?" Desmond growled out stomping towards the clone with Guardian right behind him. "Get back to your-" was all he said before super shoved him out of the way with ease knocking him into the wall.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy glared before turning to the sidekicks.

"So you here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy glared for a moment before answering. "Don't seem to have heat vision so helping it is."

As he finished that sentence Robin finally managed to unlock his restraints. Dropping to the ground he sigh in relief rubbing his wrists. "Finally! Batman would have my head if he knew it took me so long to escape."

"That's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash asked in disbelieve. "The whole league will have our heads when this is done!"

Reaching over he pressed a button on the console. "Free Aqualad and Shazam, I got Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either!" Jumping up he crushed the restraints holding Aqualad.

"Thank you." Superboy just nodded back.

Before he could let Shazam free he woke up and shattered his restraints with ease. "How long was I out?" He asked still disoriented from being unconscious.

"A few hours." The Atlantean told him.

"Good, now let's get the hell out of here."

Rushing the made it to the door before Desmond spoke. "You'll never get out alive. I'll have you back in pods by morning."

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelm at all." Robin said throwing several bird shaped weapons that primed to explode at the samples of their DNA.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked as they ran through the door.

Desmond managed to get up just in time to see the pods explode. Gritting his teeth he spoke to his Genomorph. "Activate every Genomorph in cadmus."

Running through the halls they turned towards the elevator. "We still have 42 floors we need to climb. We need to-" before Aqualad stopped several very large Genomorphs blocked their way. Turning they several more emerge from the pods attached to the wall.

With a roar of rage Superboy launched himself at the nearest Genomorph blocking the way to the elevator. Punching it to side before being slammed to the ground by another. "Good idea." Complimented Shazam before following his lead.

Punching a Genomorph into the wall he turned just in time to dodge a blow from a Genomorph. Seeing the others head to the elevator he followed.

"Superboy," Aqualad called "we are trying to escape. Not bury ourselves."

"You want to escape fine!" Picking up one of the down Genomorphs he spun in a quick circle before hurling it at the other 2 knocking them down.

Shazam ripped open the elevator door and flew threw while Robin grappled up and Kid Flash ran up the walls. Rushing up Superboy picked up Aqualad and jumped into the air as if to fly only to fall back down. "I'm falling."

Before he could go too far down Shazam swooped down and caught him. "Got you." He said catching the two of them and placing them on the side of the elevator shaft.

Before he noticed the faraway look in Superboy's eyes. "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" He whispered.

Placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder Shazam tried to offer some comfort. "Remember Superboy you're 16 physically, chances are the powers you don't have are because Superman didn't gain them at your age either."

"You're right. Thanks."

"Now let's go I really want to get out of here before some crazy scientist take an experimental drug to take control of cadmus or something like that."

"You're being paranoid." Kid Flash accused dismissing his concerns.

Oh really? How many super villains do we have because they were some kind of scientist that did that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair point." Kid Flash conceded. "Let's get the hell out of here before that happens."

"Guys this is our stop otherwise we'll be crushed." Robin told them pointing up.

Superboy punch the door open and they took off running. As they ran through the halls Superboy heard a voice _'Turn left brother.'_

"Left here." _'Turn right.'_ "Right! Right!" They turned right into an dead end.

"Nice going Supey you trying to get us re-podded?" Kid Flash asked when they faced a dead end.

"I'm sorry I thought." He apologized.

"Don't apologize this is perfect." Turning on his wrist computer he started hacking the system. When the Genomorph entered the dead end all they found was an open vent.

"At this rate will never get out" Kid Flash complained as they slowly made their way through the vents.

"Shhh," Superboy shushed. "Listen." Listening they heard it. It was very quiet to them but it sound like something else was in the vents with them. "The Genomorphs followed us."

Running through the halls Desmond held a small tablet in his hands that was showing the location of the sidekicks. "It seems someone, Robin most likely, hacked our systems disabling our internal security cameras luckily it seems he forgot about the motion sensors." He smirked foolish child. "The Genomorphs have them cornered they are all coming out in here." Entering the bathroom the wait for the heroes to exist the vent only for the Genomorphs to fall out on top of them. "Ohh! He hacked the motion sensors." Desmond growled out in rage.

"I hacked the motion sensors."

"Nice." Shazam chuckled "take them on a nice trip."

"I'd like to think so." He smirked. "But there is still plenty of them between us and out."

"Yeah but now we have room to move." Kid Flash said before taking off up the stairs barreling down the Genomorphs that block the way.

"More behind us." Robin called before Superboy crushed the stairs leading up to them. "That works."

As the leaders of cadmus took the elevator to cut of the heroes at sub level one Desmond stopped the elevator claiming he need to grab something from project Blockbuster.

Running up the stairs Kid Flash ran right into the closing security doors. "We're lock."

"Thanks my head hadn't noticed." Kid Flash said sarcastically.

Superboy ran up to the punch it only for it to have no effect. "Help me would you?" He asked trying to pry the door open before Shazam ran up to help they managed to open the door a little but not enough to get out.

"Robin?"

"Can't hack fast enough." The Genomorphs were closing in. "damn it" he cursed, "This way." He ordered kicking open a side exist. Only for them to run into Guardian and several G-Gnomes turning around they saw they were box in. getting ready for a fight they were surprised when the Genomorphs stood down right before they felt a mental attack knock them out.

Shazam barely managed to get his shields up in time to stop the attack from knocking him out and even then he was disoriented for several seconds. Then next thing he heard was Superboy saying he choose freedom.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked cautiously.

"I'm fine get out of here I will deal with Desmond." He said growling out the last word very angry that he was controlled by him.

"I think not." The Genomorphs moved out of the way showing Desmond standing behind them with a vial of an unknown substance. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to cadmus." The vial tipped back and he collapsed to the ground in pain before he started to mutate.

"Can I just say, I fucking called it!" He gloated before seeing the looks the others shoot him. "What I did." He mumbled.

When Desmond finished mutating his entire appearance had changed his skin was now gray with his old skin hanging off him like seaweed he had easily tripled in size and his eyes had turned red with black sclera. "Get back!" called Guardian before attacking the creature only to be batted to the side.

With a cry Superboy launched himself at Blockbuster and started exchanging blows they seemed evenly matched before Blockbuster tackled the clone through the ceiling. "Well that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said before following them up. When they got up there they saw Superboy and Blockbuster exchanging blows though it seem that Blockbuster had the advantage. Blockbuster roared throwing Superboy into the others.

Charging the monster Kid Flash rushed him only to duck between his legs at the last second the monster looked at him for a second before turning his attention back to the others only to find Superboy and Shazam right in front of him arms pulled back to punch. Hitting him in the face Blockbuster stumbled backwards only to trip on Kid Flash "learned that one in kindergarten." The young speedster joked. Robin jumped over him throwing several shuriken only for them to be batted aside like nothing.

Getting up Blockbuster launched itself at Superboy only for Shazam to intercept him at the last second tackling him into a pillar shattering it. Seeing the building shake Robin got an idea, "Kid!" He said calling over the speedster before explaining his plan.

"Got it." He nodded. "Hey ugly!" He called running at the creature, punching it in the face trying to draw its attention. Looking down at his hand he saw he help what was once the creature's nose "Got your nose!"

With a roar of rage the monster attacked him only for him to move out of the way at the last second causing it to shatter a pillar. However a piece of the pillar slammed him in the back knocking him to the ground. Recovering he ran over to the other only for Aqualad to drench the floor in water. Sliding to a stop Superboy jumped over him punching Blockbuster to the floor before he could recover Shazam blasted him with lightning.

"Move!" Shouted Robin running towards the exit the rest following in suit. They managed to escape just before a blast brought the whole building down on top of them. However a large piece of the building fell on them but Shazam and Superboy easily shoved it off them.

Looking around they saw Blockbuster trapped under a large bolder unable to move. Superboy did not care about that though he was gazing up at the moon in amazement. "Much better in person is it not?" Asked Aqualad coming up behind him.

"And look," Kid Flash said pointing up. "Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

Superman slowly land with several other heroes in tow. Seeing Superman his clone stepped forward pulling the torn symbol on his chest up revealing the crest of the house of El. Looking at him hopefully he felt crushed when Superman's eyes just narrowed in anger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked eye narrow.

"He is a person Batman." Said Shazam stepping up to defend him. Words like freak or boy and in certain context It always annoyed him as his relatives called him those things.

"I'm Superman's clone." He said with pride.

"Start talking." Batman ordered.

A few minutes later they were standing around waiting for the league to make a decision. Superboy was looking over at Superman in rage being able to everything they were saying hear Superman insult him. He understood Superman was angry but to say he was not a Kryptonian but a fail attempt to make one hurt a lot.

Walking over to him Superman tried to talk to him but just flew after a few words.

"Cadmus will be investigated all 52 levels." Batman told them "but you hacked justice league systems, disobeyed direct orders."

Flash cut him off, "You should have called us."

"Yes and you will not be doing this again"

"I'm sorry but we will." Aqualad said in a shocking show of defiance.

"Aqualad stand down." Order Aquaman.

"Apologize my king, but I will not." Aquaman's eyes widened in shock this was not like Kaldur at all he was always quiet, followed orders and did as he was told. "We did good work here today. The same work you trained us to do."

"Look if this is about your treatment at the hall?" Flash said trying to convince them to calm down.

"It is not."

"Why are we trying to justify ourselves to them?" Superboy growled. "It's simple get on board or get out of the way!" Shazam smile he really did have a way with words.

The adults looked at each other, "Give us some time." Batman requested.

* * *

"This used to be the league's base before the location was compromised." Batman told them standing in the center of the sidekicks new base.

"Yeah and you trade it for a tourist trap."

Shooting Kid Flash a glare he continued. "The six of you will be doing missions from here."

"Real mission?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Yes but covert."

"If the incident with Cadmus has proven anything it's that the bad guys are getting smarter." Flash said. "Will still handle the big stuff there is a reason we have these giant targets on our chest." He joked thumbing his symbol.

"Wait you said six?" Shazam asked there was only five of them did that mean Speedy was coming back.

"Yes you will be joined by another." **[Recognized Martian Manhunter 04]**

 **[Recognized Miss Martian B06]**

Turning they saw the Martian exit with a young girl in turn not that they could really tell. Her hood covered her face and most of her body. Running up they saw her take off her hood. "Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi I'm Kid Flash that's Robin, Shazam, Aqualad and Mr. Broody over there is Superboy. But it's OK if you forget their names." He said flirting with her.

"Superboy." Aqualad beckoned him over.

Walking over he greeted her. "Hey." he said plainly if a little shy.

"Hi." she said blushing. "I like your shirt." She complimented her own shirt shifting to look similar to his.

"Wow! He works fast." Shazam joke to Aqualad.

"Indeed." He agreed. "It seems Speedy was wrong we are ready and today is the day."

* * *

 **Somethings will not be same or missing from the chapter that is because the bulk of this that I typed, I did not have access to the internet at the time so it went from my memory.**


	4. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**[recognized Robin B01, Kid Flash B03]**

Rushing out of the teleporter they ran up to the others who were dressed in civilian clothes even Shazam. Who while still transformed wore a black jacket with a red t-shirt that had a gold lightning bolt in the middle. "Did you ask him yet?"

"He is arriving now."

"Then what are you waiting for let go ask him." Wally dashed off with the others following in suit.

Rushing out to the entrance to the cave the team stood below waiting for Red Tornado to land. "Red Tornado!" Wally waved as he landed.

"Greetings team is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?" The android inquired.

"We can't just want to say hi?" Harry questioned with a grin.

"We were wondering if you had a mission for us?" Aqualad asked ignoring his fellow team member's question completely.

"Missions are The Batman's responsibility." He stated wondering why the team would ask him as they should know this.

We know but it's been over a week and-"

"You will be test soon enough." The robot told them. "Till then enjoy each others company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said considering what Speedy said earlier. 'Your team is a joke. A way for the Justice League to keep you in line.' It seems that he may have been correct after all.

"No but I am told social interaction is necessary for team building." Red Tornado told them. "Perhaps you can keep busy by touring the cave and familiarizing yourselves with it." He suggested.

"Keep busy does he really think we're buying that?" Kid Flash complained.

"Oh I can check!" M'gann focused for a second before blushing. "I forgot he is a machine, inorganic. I can't read his mind."

"Nice try though." Wally grinned. "Know what I'm thinking right now?"

You don't need telepathy to figure that out KF." Shazam slapped him over the head.

"Then what do we do?" Robin asked unsure.

"We keep busy." Aqualad said his displeasure clear.

"Well me, Superboy and Shazam live here so we could show you around."

They looked towards the other two "Don't look at look me." Superboy said as if they were crazy for even thinking that he would do that. Which to be fair they should have expected as he was not exactly the most social of creatures.

"We won't a private tour sounds much better." Wally said flirting with M'gann. Not that she realized it.

"She never said anything about a private tour."

"This is a team building exercise. We all go." Aqualad told them.

Walking inside M'gann began the tour. "This is the front door." She joked entering the cave. "And this is the back." She said walking out of a side entrance. "The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Wally explained.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked this seems like a much better place to have as a home base.

"The caves location was compromised." Aqualad explained.

"So they trade it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy asked. "Yeah. that makes sense."

M'gann looked worried. "If the bad guys know about the cave we must be on constant alert!"

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here."

"Uhh" she looked around in confusion.

"What he means is that we are hiding in plain sight." Kid Flash clarified.

"Oh that's much clearer."

Superboy looked around in confusion sniffing the air. "Do I smell smoke?"

M'gann's eyes widened, "My cookies!" She cried taking off into the air. Pulling the tray of burnt cookies out telekinetically placing them on the counter. "Oh! I was trying out granny jones recipe from episode 17 of-" she cut herself off with a small giggle. "Heh! Never mind."

"I bet they tasted great. he does not seem to mind." Robin pointed towards Kid Flash who was eating the burnt cookies.

"What! I have a serious metabolism." He defended.

"I'll make more." She offered.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad complimented.

"Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'Ahm." he smiled. "Actually my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret I.D," He divulged flirting with her once more. "Unlike glasses over there. Batman's forbidden the boy wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Well mines no secret it's M'gann M'orzz." She smiled brightly. "But you can call me Megan. It's an earth name and I'm on earth now." Shazam, Aqualad and Robin all noticed how overly happy she seemed about that.

"I'm Harry Potter." He offered.

Superboy got up and turned to leave feeling weird not have a real name. M'gann seeing this tried to over some comfort. _'Don't worry Superboy we'll find you an earth name too."_

Superboy turned around and shot her glare. "Stay out of my head!" He snarled in anger.

The others turned to her. _'What's wrong?'_ She asked in confusion. _'I don't understand.'_ She asked the others as they held their heads in shock before grabbing her own in pain. She fell to the ground shouting in pain.

Harry's eyes widened in shock "Megan! I'm sorry I reacted on instinct!" After the events at Cadmus. When he was nearly taken down by a mental attack, he had worked on improve his mental shields. however it seems that training made him sensitive to telepathy as he lashed out on instinct when Megan tried to make telepathic contact with him.

Helping her up she asked out loud this time what was wrong. "I know it's different on Mars Megan, as everyone has telepathy. But here on earth it is a massive invasion of privacy." Aqualad explained to her.

"Plus the telepathy of the G-Gnomes back at Cadmus left a bad taste for Superboy." Wally told her.

Her eyes lowered in shame. "I-I d-didn't mean to-"

"Just stay out." Growled Superboy storming out of the kitchen taking a seat on the couch.

Looking to change the subject Harry got an idea. "Hey why don't we test out our powers?"

Superboy looked up curious, "What do you mean?"

"I mean when was the last time any of us test the limits of our powers?" He said grinning. "We can have test to see who can do what better."

The others looked at each other that did sound fun. M'gann grinned, "Let's do it."

* * *

The first test was a test of strength everyone even Miss Martian and Robin participated in this one. First up was Robin who walked over to the regular weight lifting set. Picking up the bar he managed to lift 150 before he gave out. Wally was next surprisingly he managed to lift 250. He explained that his powers also minorly boosted his strength nowhere near his speed but still enough to be superhuman. Kaldur went after him making it up to 20 tons before he dropped out. M'gann's was the funniest as they forgot that as Martian she also had super strength managing to lift 100 tons before she reached her limit.

The finale was contest between Superboy and Shazam both were standing under a specially made weight machine for those with super strength.

"Let's go!" Shout Shazam standing under the machine.

"You asked for it." Wally said before adding weight.

"Is that it?" Asked Superboy a few minutes later.

"Is that it he asked." Robin gaped he knew they were strong but this was ridiculous. "He's carrying over 200 tons."

"Fine then," Wally smirked. "take this" and jumped the weight up to 400 tons.

"Umph!" Shazam grunted at the sudden increase in weight.

"Having trouble?"

"Easy as pie. How bout you?"

"Don't even feel it."

When the machine reached 500 tons Shazam fell to one knee. "Shazam do you want us to-"

"Keep going!" he insisted get back up on both feet. "I can take it." And up it went 515, 550, 600 till finally he gave out at 736 tons. "I'm out." He sighed collapsing.

"It seems I'm still going." Superboy smirked.

"Let's see how long that lasts." Robin questioned adding another 250 bringing it up to 1000 tons.

"Barely feel it." As they added more weight he started to strain "What am I at?"

"1500 tons." Came the reply from Kaldur. He reached his limit at 1758 tons. **[1]**

"Damn it." He swore as he reached his limit. "I'm done."

"Nice you got double what I did." Shazam complimented.

"Next is speed and that is my area." Wally bragged before vanishing in a gust of wind. They did this one out side as Shazam was fastest while flying.

* * *

Robin and M'gann went first on this one robin topping out at 18 miles near superhuman and M'gann 60. Next up they set up several speedometers all across both the bay and the sea with the M'gann's bio ship being the last marker.

"Ready," Robin spoke over the speakers. "Set," they prepared themselves to start "go!" And with that they were off Aqualad dropped out quickly at 120 miles per hour after a few minutes.

Superboy was pushing himself to his limit while it seemed that Shazam was putting in some effort he was clearly not at his limit. Kid Flash was barely even trying putting in very little effort to keep up with them. Pushing himself as hard as he could he was rewarded with a large boom before shooting off. Harry and Wally exchanged a look before following in suit. Superboy while not slowing down had clearly reached his limit at mach 1[2]. Shazam shot off at mach 2 trying to win while the young speedster just sped up. Pushing himself to the max he just barely made it to mach 3 before Wally got bored and shot off at top speed. Heading back to the cave the checked their max speeds. Wally was lying on the ground exhausted he was a lot faster than both of them but he had nowhere near the stamina they did. He could go max speed for about 20 minutes max before dropping out while they could go for days before needing rest. "What ...was...the score?" He panted.

"Superboy topped out at 1200 miles per hour," Robin informed them. "Shazam was about 2400 and you were wow mach 11." They looked at him in shock they knew he was fast but.

"How come you never go that fast on missions?" The boy wonder asked.

"Can't keep it up for long" he told them. "Plus I'm not as good at controlling my speed as Flash. I'm more likely to hurt myself than a bad guy." They nodded at the explanation, made sense.

As they rested Robin's communicator went off. "Team there has been an alert triggered at the Happy Harbour power plant please investigate." Red Tornado requested. "I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"Coordinates received heading there now." Getting up they climbed into the Martian bio-ship.

"It seems Red Tornado is keeping us busy." Robin complained.

"It was a simple fire that led you to Superboy so don't jump to conclusions." Megan pointed out.

Superboy glanced at the martian guiltily. "You feel bad about how reacted to her but don't know how to apologize right?" Kaldur asked with a knowing look on his face. "Just apologize." He offered Superboy just looked away.

Miss Martian gazed at Superboy sadly. "Don't worry he will come around." Robin comforted.

"I'm not sure I think he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"You guys do know he has super hearing right." Kid Flash informed them in a mock whisper. Returning his volume to normal he continued. "and can hear everything we're saying."

They coughed awkwardly they had forgotten that. "So how bout you show us some martian shapeshifting?" Robin requested changing the subject.

She smiled standing up her form changed into a female Robin. Spinning in a circle she changed into Kid Flash. "Is it wrong I think i'm hot?" Kid Flash asked staring at his female form.

"Yes." Shazam told him. "But can't you change into boys?"

It's harder to do mimic boys." She admitted.

"How bout that phasing through solid matter thing Manhunter does?"

"That's a really advance technique." Miss Martian said embarrassed at her lack of ability.

"Don't sweat it," Robin told her. "Flash can vibrate his molecules through solid matter. When he tries it," He said indicating to Kid Flash. "he gets a bloody nose."

"Dude!"

"I remember that it was hilarious." Shazam laughed. "Captain Cold managed to hit you with his ice and you tried to vibrate your way out."

"Guys!"

A few minutes later they arrived at the power plant. "We're here but I don't see a disturbance." Aqualad commented looking around.

"I think I do." Superboy said looking over they saw what he was talking about a large tornado was headed towards them. Before any of them could react the ship was swept up in the wind. As they spun out of control Megan fought to remain in the air till finally she got the chance to pull them out of the twister. Spinning to a stop she opened the lower door dropping them down.

"Robin are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad questioned over the roar of the wind. "Robin!" He shouted when he noticed the boy wonder missing. All he got in reply was laughter.

"He was just here." M'gann commented confused looking around for the young hero. Hearing explosions they turned to the power plant to see the windows getting blown out.

* * *

"Unh" Robin groaned as the robot slammed him against the wall maybe it wasn't the best idea to run off on his own after all.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked landing next to him.

"Didn't catch his name but he doesn't play nice."

"My apologies, you may address me as Mr. Twister." The Android informed them before making two of his name sake and sending them at the oncoming heroes. Superboy plowed his way through both of them till Twister made a tornado under him lifting him into the air. Kid Flash pulled his goggles out of his pocket and slipped them on taking off running at Twister only to be hurled through the open cargo doors. M'gann and aqualad rushed him only to sent flying backwards. "I came here expecting superheroes not children." The robot mocked.

"We aren't children!" Robin called angry and a little sore from Speedy calling the team a joke before.

"Objectively you ar-" he began to say before Shazam flew in at superspeed punching the robot back several hundred feet.

Wally was recovering from his little trip when he saw come flying out of the building before crashing into the ground forming a small crater.

"It seems I underestimated them." The robot mused climbing out of the dirt. Wally rushed the machine hoping to catch it off guard.

"That's not the first mistake you made today!" Wally cried launching himself at the andriod only to be caught once more in a tornado. "Ahhh!" He called flew back before stopping mid-air.

"I got you Wally." M'gann assured him as she set him down.

"M'gann read his mind. Find a weakness!" Kaldur ordered her.

"I thought I wasn't suppose to do that?"

"It's ok with the bad guys!" Robin insisted.

As she tried to read his mind she got nothing opening her eyes she realized something. "Hello Megan! Guys! is Red Tornado in disguise."

"What!" The others asked looking at her.

"Think about it he is android and makes tornados. How many robots do you know who can do that?"

"It makes sense, Red Tornado did say we would be tested." Aqualad agreed.

"Speedy call it!" Wally shouted in anger. "This team is nothing but a joke."

"Well the game ends now." Aqualad stated walking up to the field where the android.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Shouted a frustrated Robin.

"So let's end this!" Aqualad finished.

"So be it." Raising it's hands in the air it formed two massive tornadoes that caused the sky to blacken.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Hollered the Atlantean over the wind. As the tornado got worse lightning start to emerge.

"I don't think Red Tornado can do that." Shazam said.

"You think I am Red Tornado. Ironic." He stated before blasting the ground around them with lightning sending all of the flying. Superboy pulled himself up no worse for wear and launched himself at the robot only to blasted back with lightning.

"That trick won't work on me!" Shazam roared flying at the robot. Engaging him in an intense aerial battle.

As they engaged a fight of the sky the others were recovering. M'gann was the first to recover.

"Uh what happened?" Wally question shaking his head.

"M'gann tricked us that's what!" Superboy shouted demolishing a small boulder in his rage.

"She didn't do it on purpose." Aqualad defended. "It was a rookie mistake any of us could have made it."

"Yeah well we should go help Shazam, hit the showers Megan." Wally said a bit coolly.

As they all took off to go help M'gann looked down in shame. "I was just trying to be part of the Team."

"I don't think we even have a team." Aqualad admitted before taking off after the others.

* * *

Once everyone was gone M'gann decided to call Tornado for help. "So you see the team really need you help." M'gann finished explaining the situation.

"If I were to intervene, it would not be to help." Red Tornado informed her. "I will admit it is strange this foe has both my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy."

M'gann's eyes widened in realization. "Hello Megan!"

The others were engaging the robot and it was not going well. After realizing that it's lightning was useless against Shazam it started to use the wind to redirect his blows at the last second so they couldn't hit him. The rest of the team was not have better luck. Superboy was thrown through the air once more with a boat landing on top of him. Looking at Robin Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "You brought your utility belt?" He questioned, considering that they were messing around before this, that raised a lot of questions.

"Never leave home without it. First thing Batman taught me."

"Yeah right after never go to the bathroom without it." He joked before Megan contacted them. _'Listen to me all of you.'_

"What did we tell you!" Growled Superboy at have someone in his mind.

 _'I know I messed up, but I know how to fix it now. Please trust.'_

"Everyone clear the area." The officer called to the groups of fleeing citizens. Before Red Tornado flew past them.

"Hit the showers boys." He said landing. "I was hoping you could handle this. clearly you can not."

"But we have a plan now." Robin objected.

"The subject is not up for debate."

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up."

"I'm here now." Red Tornado stated before forming a Tornado and sending it at Twister. But Twister just reflected it back. "It appears we are evenly matched." Before sending another tornado at him.

"No we are not." Punching the ground he block the tornado and blasted Red Tornado with lightning. "Now remain still android this will not take long." said before several wire ejected from his hand connecting to Red Tornado's head.

"Long then you would think." Tornado stated his head changing into Megan's.

"NO!" He cried in shock before a tornado sent him flying, as the tornado stopped it was revealed to be Kid Flash spinning in a circle. Running up to the recovering robot Superboy unleashed several punches at his torso before sending him flying into the bay. Where Aqualad was waiting hitting him with an anchor, he electrocuted the the robot till it's arm blew off. The explosion knocked it out of the harbor and back onto land where Megan quickly used her powers to rip his other arm off. Hearing the crackle of lightning he looked up to see Shazam with a massive blast of lightning in his hands. He unleashed it in a large blast destroying the legs. Before it could fall Robin threw several explosive shuriken at it. The explosion removed what remained of the tubing that fueled it's powers.

Landing it's chest piece opened up revealing a small man inside. "Foul, I-I-I call foul." He stuttered in fear. Before M'gann lifted a large boulder and crushed him.

"What the hell!" Kid Flash called as the others looked at her in shock.

"M'gann I don't know how things are done on mars but here we don't execute prisoners." Aqualad informed her.

"I thought you trusted me." She said moving the rock to show it was a robot as well.

"Cool souvenir." Kid Flash exclaimed picking up a robotic eye ball.

"He is definitely turbed." Robin said still on that whole dis- word thing.

"Wow a robot controlling a robot. Didn't see that one coming." Shazam admitted with a smile before turning serious. "But M'gann be more careful next time there are plenty of way to block a telepath next time it may not be a robot."

"About that I have been meaning to asked how did you block me out earlier?" She did not know anyone but another telepath could stop one from entering someone's mind. Oh sure there were way to stop them from getting the info they wanted but not block them out.

"It's my magic it protects my mind at all times though it is not perfect and people can talk to me telepathically."

Kid Flash snorted, "Magic isn't real it is all a bunch of smoke and mirrors. The energy field around your body that gives you your powers interferes with the telepathic wave she emits when using her powers. Making it so she has to use more power to break through. When you strengthen your shields all you are doing is make the energy field around your head denser." He informed them making his opinion on magic quite clear.

* * *

"As you can see the robot was clearly made to sabotage you." Aqualad informed Red Tornado half an hour later.

"Is that why you refused to help?" Asked Megan.

"No, it was because if I had interfered it would have solved nothing that you yourselves could not do." He told them before walking off.

"I guess if it we need someone watching us. It would best be a heartless machine. Any of our mentors would have interfered right away." Kid Flash said.

"Dude harsh!" Robin scolded.

"And incorrect I do have a heart it is a carbon steel alloy." Red Tornado said. "I also have excellent hearing." He told them before leaving.

"You know," Robin said as they left. "Speedy was wrong this team thing-"

"Might just work out." Finished Aqualad.

* * *

 **Author's note: things are starting to change even if in little ways. Wally's disbelieve of magic is now known so how will that change the episode with dr fate.**

 **[1] to lift an object the force applied is roughly 10 times as much so when superboy in the episode with the bus on the bridge was trying to lift roughly 200 tons while keeping his footing. And not letting the bus fall. Remember the trouble he had was not with lifting the bus but keeping his footing as he was slipping not have trouble lifting the bus. Also to rip a 1x1 common steel sheet it takes 20 tons of force. Superboy ripped the top off a tank with no effort and sent it flying. That is about a quarter of the tank at minimum that's a 19.5x25 sheet of metal do the math.**

 **[2]his speed it is basically his super strength applied to his legs. And did you know it only takes moving at 68 miles per hour to run on water. but he cant just go straight to top speed he needs to build it up and it takes a little time.**


	5. Schooled

**This took me way too long to get out. I'm sorry the funny thing is that i just started working in this monday**

 **I skipped the first mission because it wouldn't change anything Aqualad still leads the team everything happens the same except they catch cobra. I mean think about Harry is 14 not that much older than Robin he didn't lead the team because he was to young plus while Harry can come up with plans he is too immature to constantly lead the team.**

* * *

The driver of the school bus rolled his eyes as the kids made a ruckus in the back. It was 7 in the morning couldn't they just fall asleep in their seats like normal kids. His attention was draw back to the road as the bridge shook and two cables were torn out from the sides of the bridge. "Crap!" he cursed turning the wheel to avoid the cables, hitting a side barrier. He let a sigh of relief right before a truck trying to stop rammed into them putting them on the edge of falling off.

Superboy ran through the surrounding cars trying to get to the area of the accident. Normally he would have jumped but as Wally had pointed out he could get to places much fast by running as he could not speed up while in the air.

With a grunt of exertion Superboy lifted a car from the edge and placed several feet away before rushing off to the bus.

The children let a cry of fear as the bus slide once more over the edge. Superboy grabbed the back of the bus and started to pull gripping the bottom of the bus he crumpled the metal in his hand and gave a large pull. Dragging it half back on to the bridge. Pulling again he was surprised when the bus moved without any effort before the bus lifted into the air. Looking up Superboy saw Superman holding the bus floating down gently putting the bus down on the ground.

"I had that!" Superboy said objecting to the aid of Superman.

"I couldn't take that risk." Superman told him sternly. "We don't yet know the limits of your powers."

"No you don't know the limits of my powers!" Superboy objected fed up with being treated like a child and a mistake by Superman. "I learned the limits."

"Look I know that I have been-" he was cut off by his communicator going off. "Superman. Whoa whoa Arrow slow down what's attacking." he glanced at Superboy for a moment. "No I'm definitely available. I'm on my way." he turned to Superboy. "We'll talk later but I-I have to go." without another word he shot off into the sky.

* * *

 **[Recognized Superboy B04]**

Turning the team saw Superboy march in clearly angry. "How was Metropolis?" Megan asked only to be ignored as his stomped past.

Black Canary walked in slightly haggard in appearance and cleared her throat. "Ready for training everyone?"

"Uncle J'onn what are you doing here?" M'gann gave him a quick hug before pulling back.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by and see how you were doing."

"A few bumps and bruises, but I'm doing great. I really like it here."

"That is all I can ask." J'onn smiled.

"Black Canary!" Harry shouted. "So good to see! How about a hug!" he smiled opening his arms in a dramatic fashion.

"No." she responded immediately not even having to think about the answer.

"Hurtful." Harry muttered from the corner of the room a small storm cloud hanging over his head.

"Is the cloud really necessary?" Black Canary asked exasperated, he did this just to annoy her.

"what you don't like." after the meeting three years ago Harry spent a lot of time around Black Canary. At first everyone thought he had a crush on her but he shamelessly revealed that he just really liked annoying Canary.

Superboy scoffed and started to walk off Black Canary saw this and called him back. "Why don't you stay awhile class is in session." she activated the training simulation. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. Except for Shazam that's a punishment." she said glancing at said superteen who just happily waved. "Now I will throw at lot at you. Both what I learned from my own teachers and...uh" Here she winced taking off her jacket. "And my own bruises."

"What happened?" M'gann asked worried.

"The job."

"If want I could try and heal it?" Harry offered. "I have gotten a lot farther in my magical studies I could help."

"Thank you Shazam." she said as he healed her.

"How that?" he asked stepping back.

She rolled her shoulder a couple times. "It's good thanks." she then continued where she left off. "Now combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should alway be acting not reacting, now I'll need a sparring partner?"

Kid Flash downed the rest of his snack and raised his hand. "Oh right here! Let's go!" he stepped on to the training platform. "After this I'll show you my moves." He told Black Canary winking at her.

Shazam just shook with laughter. "This is going to be hilarious. Please tell me this place records these things?" he asked Robin.

"Yeah why?"

"Just wait see." Harry smiled.

After hearing his statement Black Canary smirked and lashed out with a punch that Kid Flash easily blocked before sweeping his legs out from under him. "Oh. hurts so good."

Harry just collapsed to the ground laughing. "You're up next." Black Canary told him stopping his laughter. He paled and then in a flash of light he was gone. "Where did he-" Then they saw the black cape behind Miss Martian. Seeing everyone looking in her direction she turned around to see Shazam hiding behind her.

Realizing he had been caught he tried to cover his tracks. "Pay no attention to the superteen hiding behind the Martian." He told them not moving.

"Shazam I'm going to give you to the count of three. 1...2-"

"Alright, alright." He conceded stepping out from behind M'gann. "So powers or no powers?" He asked with powers he would most likely win, without he was screwed.

"No powers." Canary smirked at Shazam as he paled.

He mumbled out a quick " **Shazam!"** and Harry Potter was standing there. "Let's do this." he said holding out his arms in a basic guard. The fight was quick, clear from the start that Black Canary was going to win, but that did not mean Harry didn't put up a good fight.

"Now," Canary began as Harry laid on the ground gasping for breathe, he was not out of shape but Black Canary didn't go easy on him. "Who can tell me why he lasted longer than Kid Flash?"

"Oh oh KF hit on teacher and got served!" Robin answer with a grin even as Kid Flash elbowed him.

"Dude!"

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of the battle."

Superboy scoffed. "Oh please! With my powers, the battle is always on my terms. If Shazam used his powers you wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Care to prove that theory." She challenged. Superboy stepped up to the stage and as soon as the fight began he lashed out with a punch that Canary caught. Then she used his momentum against him to hurl him across the stage.

Robin started to laugh only for Aqualad to elbow him in stomach, causing him to cover his mouth in a failed attempt to muffle his laughter.

Superboy got up with a growl. "You're angry good, but don't let it control you. Channel that anger." but Superboy ignored her advice and charged her again. Canary ducked down and swiped his legs out from underneath him.

"I'm done!" Superboy said walking off.

But Black Canary called him back. "Training is mandatory." she said eyes narrowing. She understood that he angry about how Superman treated him but his recklessness could put someone in danger.

Superboy was saved from having to respond by the appearance of Batman on a monitor. As the team gathered around Batman began to speak. " _Six hours ago an android attack Star City realizing he was out matched Green Arrow called for backup. This proved to be a dangerous mistake when the android was faced with the seven leaguers who responded it copied their powers. In the end it took nine leaguers 5 hours to take it down."_

"Who built it Marrow?" Robin asked shock at the thought if a robot with the powers of the entire league.

" _Good guess, but no this particular robot bears the signature of professor Ivo"_ Batman gave them a second to digest this.

"What but Ivo's dead!" Robin gasped his base was destroyed with him inside they searched for weeks but found no evidence of teleportation or a secret bunker/exit.

"So we thought." Canary said before muttering. "or hoped."

" _The remains of the android will be moved to STAR Labs facilities in Boston and Manhattan, with additional trucks acting as decoys. The Team will escort the real transports."_ the task of moving the androids was separated into three groups, Superboy and Robin would take half with Kid Flash and Miss Martian taking the other half. Shazam and Aqualad would act as decoys hopefully throwing off some of the people searching for the machine.

* * *

It was fairly quiet till finally Superboy spoke over the comms. " _Who does Canary think she is teaching a guy with super strength how to fight?"_ he asked rhetorically.

"Watch it." Shazam warned in defense of his mother/older sister figure. "Canary is right Superboy, all this power means jackshit if we can't use it."

" _I can control my powers!"_ Superboy grunted out in slight anger annoyed that Shazam wasn't taking his side.

"Your demonstration in the cave begs to differ." Shazam retorted. "You barely did better than KF and he was a disaster."

"Hey!" Kid Flash cried out, why was everyone picking on him.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, does that mean aster is the opposite of disaster?" Robin asked curiously.

""Oh My God! Give up this stupid prefix thing Robin, we get it you have no life."

"Not happening." Robin laughed as Aqualad sighed. Why was everyone on his team so immature. "Crap guys we're under attack!" Robin sudden exclaimed a few moments later.

"Same here!" Kid Flash said with a grunt as he jumped off his bike and headed towards the truck attacking the robotic monkeys.

Harry and Aqualad were on guard for several minutes before realizing they were not under attack. "We are not under attack." he told the rest of the team.

"That great because I just lost my partner!" Robin exclaimed looking in the direction Superboy had ran off in. "but how did the robots know which trucks to attack? I doubt you two lucked out."

They were quiet for a moment before Robin, Kid Flash and Shazam all exclaimed at once. "Tracking device!"

"Robin can you-"

"Already on it." he answered hacking the one of the remaining robot monkey.

"Robin I'm sending Shazam and Kid Flash on ahead."

" **Shazam!"** Harry called transforming into Shazam having had to stay in his normal form for discretion.

* * *

Flying up next to Robin he saw Kid Flash was already there.

"Changed into your uniform I see." Robin noted as they headed towards Gotham.

"Are you kidding I feel naked in civvies." Kid Flash said.

"Same here feels weird being normal." Harry agreed most heroes felt that way as normally they had to either pretend they were to the same as before they got their powers/ became a hero or pretend to be something they weren't. Most heroes just felt more comfortable in uniform in those they could be themselves.

"Hold on the parts just made a sharp turn." Robin told them stopping. "Before they were just passing Gotham now it seems they are heading into it." he typed several things into his wrist computer before his eyes widened and he turned to Shazam. "Dude they're at our school."

"Wait you two go to the same school?" Kid Flash questioned incredulously. "Why was I never told?"

Shazam and Robin exchanged a look. "Well I guess it never came up." Shazam said sheepishly with a shrug. "We never talk about school, so we never mentioned it."

* * *

They entered the school gym to see Superboy getting knocked around by the android the android. "Yonk!" Kid Flash said as he picked up Superboy pulling out of the way of the robot.

" **Access Captain Adam."** The android said as he faced the superteens, his palm glowing with power. As a beam of energy was fired at them the teens jumped to the side avoid the blast. Harry may have been near invulnerable but he did not want to test the limits.

The robot turned it's attention to Robin and Kid Flash for a moment ignoring Superboy and Shazam. " **Access Superman."** The machine intoned before grabbing Kid Flash and hurling at Robin.

With a roar of rage Superboy launched himself at the android. " **Access Martian Manhunter."** Announced the android, turning intangible for a brief moment before returning to normal. " **Access Black Canary."** the sonic scream it unleashed sent superboy flying into the bleachers.

That's when Shazam noticed something. "Guys! The robot can only mimic what it has seen. It can only copy _exactly_ what it has seen no more no less!"

Kid Flash smirked. "In that case." speeding at the robot he started spinning his arm he form a small tornado around his hand throwing his arm out a whirlwind of air fired at the android.

" **Access Martian Manhunter."** turning intangible the robot waited for the attack to pass through him before attacking. " **Access Flash"** it's arm popped at supersonic speeds sending the speedster into the wall.

"RAAA!" roared Superboy attacking the robot seemingly going berserk. Only to their surprise when the robot moved out of the way Superboy continued on attacking Ivo who had been watching the fight from the bleachers.

Letting out a cry of fear the inventor called out to his creation. "Amazo protect master priority alpha!" the robot turned it's attention from Robin to Superboy. Catching on the the idea Kid Flash ran up and grabbed the scientist as he ran. "Amazo help!"

"Hey Shazam!" Kid Flash called amusement in his voice. "Keep away!" he called tossing the criminal to Shazam who caught the panicking man and held him up just as Amazo was attacking causing it to freeze as it tried to figure out what to do. It was order to protect him but it could not rescue him with causing harm. It was snapped out of it's dilemma as Superboy slammed into the robot sending flying into the bleachers.

" **Access Superman."** the robot shot out of the rubble and grabbed Wally crushing him. The glass for the windows shatter as a green arrow shot through it. " **Access Martian Manhunter."** the machine said at the last second turning intangible but letting go of Wally in the process. Robin noted that the arrow look like Green arrows he grit his teeth as he climbed to his feet he should have known they wouldn't trust them.

" **Access Superman."** As the robot slammed its leg to the ground causing a minor quake making Kid Flash fall to the ground. Robin threw one of his bird-a-rangs at the machine. " **Access Martian Manhunter"** as the robot turned intangible Superboy landed in front of it punch the intangible robot right as it returned to normal causing it's head to explode.

"Quick take apart!" Robin ordered as he grabbed the robot's arm and started to pull.

"Dude it has no head." Wally pointed out as he walked towards the downed android.

"It's a machine Wally it's doesn't have to have everything in the head." Shazam pointed out as he helped take apart the robot by ripping it in half.

"Yeah." Robin agreed. "Not worth the risk."

"You all did very well." Batman said giving out one of his rare complements. "To take down Amazo was no easy feat."

"To bad you didn't trust us to do it!" Robin exclaimed causing the other to look at him in surprise. Holding up the arrow that saved Wally he continued. "You followed us!" he accused looking at Green Arrow.

Arrow calmly walked up and grabbed the arrow before reaching into his quiver and pulling out one of his own. "Not one of mine." he told them showing the different arrow heads.

"But that means-" Robin trailed off.

"Speedy!" Wally exclaimed in joy grabbing the arrow deciding it would make a good souvenir. "He does have our back." Shazam doubt that he had seen speedy's arrows and they were also different from that one.

"You did good," Green Arrow told them. "The league is impressed, you took down Amazo and captured Ivo."

"The whole league?" Superboy asked looking at Batman who nodded.

"Yes, though others were slow to come around." he said and Superboy seemed to perk up at that.

Shazam took a deep breath as he entered his room, he felt it, had been feeling it for a while something big was coming. He just hoped they were ready to deal with it when it came.

* * *

 **i'm having a poll should starfire appear in this season or the in between years. also the years in between is when most of the hogwarts stuff will happen.**

 **also something i want to mention is there will be character death people will die and not come back, they will have to struggle for victory characters dying. and voldemort will not start off as a threat but he will become one.**


	6. Fitting In

"Team I would like to introduce you to your new teammate." Green Arrow said as the team relaxed after a day at the beach.

"Hey I'm Artemis." She greeted feeling a bit uncomfortable around the young heroes.

Harry was the first to introduce himself. "I'm Shazam," He smiled holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." She said shaking his hand prompting the others to introduce themselves.

 **[Recognized Kid Flash B03]**

"The Wall man is here!" Wally shouted as he he ran out of the teleported decked out in full beach gear with several beach toys. "Let's get this party start-" Slipping on his own towel he face planted. "-ed" He finished lamely looking up at the adults, Batman and Red Tornado just looked at him while Green Arrow and the team stared at him in amusement.

"Wall Man huh?" A female voice came from behind Kaldur who moved out of the way showing a young blonde girl around 16 dressed in what appeared to be a female's version of Green Arrow's uniform. "Love the uniform." She said smirking at him. "And what are your powers exactly?"

Wally got off the ground and looked at Kaldur ignoring her. "Uh who is this?" He asked indicating to the young archer.

I'm Artemis your new teammate." She said introducing herself once more.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." He told Artemis a bit rudely.

Green Arrow walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ah She is my new protege."

"Wha- What happened to your old one?" He asked refusing to accept that Speedy had been replaced.

 **[Recognized Speedy B06]**

"'Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." Roy said stepping out of the teleporter. "Call me Red Arrow."

Green Arrow stepped up. "Roy you look-"

"Replaceable." he finished.

"Roy it's not like that." Green Arrow said in an attempt to defend himself. "You said you were going solo.

"So why waste time finding a sub!" Roy said a bit bitter about being replaced. "Can she even you that bow?"

"Yes she can." Artemis said stepping up to defend herself. "And she is going to smack you if you keep talking like she isn't here."

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"I'm his/she's my niece." both her and Green Arrow said at the same time.

"Another niece?" Robin Whispered to Shazam and Aqualad, who nodded back they doubted she was actually his niece.

"But she is not your replacement," Aqualad told him. "And we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did you know who we'd choose." Kid Flash said, even Shazam agreed with that statement. No offence to Artemis but he had known Speedy for years and even if they didn't always get along he would still trust Roy to watch his back.

"Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay." Artemis said quickly defending her place on the team.

Trying to stop another argument Aqualad stepped in. "You came to us for a reason Roy?"

Red Arrow took a deep breath and answered the question. "Yeah a reason named Roquette."

Robin's eyes lit up in recognition. "She one of the world's foremost expert on Nanorobotics. She vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago." Red Arrow corrected. "By the league of shadows."

"Woah."

"You want us to rescue her from the shadows? Hardcore!" Kid Flash said giving Robin a high five.

"I already did that." the archer informed them. "Only one problem." bringing up another holo-screen the young man showed the image of a cylinder object. "The shadows had already forced her into building a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog. it's made of millions microscopic robots. That can eat through anything stone, flesh, bone even steel. But that's not their true purpose, their true purpose is data collection they eat and store data." Roy said explaining the true purpose the machines. "This gives them access to weapon, top secret information, cutting edge tech."

"Perfect extortion, blackmail, manipulation, power broking." Artemis listed off what they could do with such a weapon. "Yeah that sounds like the shadows."

Kid Flash snorted. "Like you know anything about the shadows." Artemis just smirked at him causing him to throw his hands up in frustration. "Who are you!"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert."

"But if the shadows know she can do that..." Robin said following his train of thought.

"They target her." Roy finished. "Right now she is safe and off the grid. Stashed her at the local high school."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow questioned incredulously.

"She is safe for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." He offered holding his hand out to his former protege.

"You and I?" Red Arrow asked slight anger in his voice. "Don't you want to bring your new protege?"

Green Arrow stepped up but Batman put a hand on his shoulder calming him down. "You brought this to the team, it's their mission now which means it's her mission."

The former sidekick scoffed. "Then my work is done here." he stormed off walking up to the teleporter.

 **[Recognized speed-]** Roy cut the machine off. "That's Red Arrow B03 update."

* * *

Kid Flash glared at Artemis who rolled her eyes and looked away. It wasn't her fault Speedy or Red Arrow whatever he called himself now didn't join the team.

' _Miss Martian link us up.'_ Aqualad order as the team split up to cover more ground. ' _We do not want the shadows intercepting our com.'_

' _Everyone online?'_

' _Uh this is weird.'_ Artemis said looking at her hand half expecting it to turn purple.

' _And distracting! Coding and distributing an algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. But now I have to hear teen-think in my head ugh!"_ she said grabbing her head in frustration.

' _Lady do you always complain when people try to help you?'_ Wally asked taking a bite out of his snack.

' _Pot meet kettle have you met?'_ Artemis asked rhetorically reminding him of how he was treating her.

' _I don't need crap from the girl who drove Red Arrow off the team!'_

' _That is so not on me.'_ Artemis said jumping of the desk and pointing at Wally.

' _Fate of the world at stake!'_ Roquet said in annoyance.

Shazam snorted at that. ' _Lady you way over estimate the importance of tech.'_

' _I'm going to patrol outside with Miss Martian and Superboy.'_ Artemis said wanting to get away from Kid Flash.

' _You should go easy on her.'_ Robin told him. ' _It was her arrow that saved you.'_

 _What no that was speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's arrow. Right?'_

' _Not so much.'_

' _Well, I'm still not giving her the satisfaction.'_ Wally said acting like a child crossing his arms stubbornly.

' _You know I can still hear you right?'_ Artemis asked amusement tinting her voice and Wally let out a cry of frustration.

Roquet pinched her nose in annoyance. ' _I couldn't get the justice league.'_

' _The virus won't be of much use if we can not find the weapon.'_ Aqualad pointed out. ' _Can you track it?'_

' _My Utility Fog is not a weapon.'_ The doctor objected. ' _It is science brilliant science and of course I can track it but I would need to go online to do so.'_ Shazam wanted to point that there was no other purpose something like the fog could serve but kept quiet, the doctor was already acting like Speedy. ' _But if I do that I might as well rent a billboard with this address saying assassinate me in neon.'_ she said looking down she may have hid it well but she was very nervous.

Aqualad put a comforting hand on her shoulder. ' _We will protect you.'_

She sighed and pressed enter on the keyboard. ' _Tracking fog now.'_

* * *

Superboy landed on the ground with a solid thunk. ' _Mmm that boy'_ muttered Artemis looking at the fine male specimen before her.

' _He can hear you.'_ Miss Martian Reminded her. ' _We can all hear you!'_ Miss Martian wouldn't admit it but she was slightly jealous that Artemis could be so up front with her feelings.

' _Oh I know'_ the archer responded with the mental equivalent of a smirk.

' _Miss Martian Dr. Roquet has located the Fog reconfigure the Bio-ship so Robin, Shazam and Superboy can pursue.'_ The atlantean of the team ordered.

' _I Disagree,'_ Shazam objected ' _Superboy would be more useful if he stayed Robin and I can deal with the fog superboy is tough enough that any Assassin they send his way would be useless his Invulnerability allowing him to tank anything they throw at him.'_

Kaldur nodded conceding the point he had made. ' _Good point Superboy you stay and guard the doctor. Shazam, you and Robin deal with the Fog.'_ Aqualad said changing his orders. Shazam and Robin entered the Bio-ship and moments later the ship took off.

* * *

" _Robin to Aqualad we were too late the Fog already stole the data from star labs.'_ Robin looked in shock at the destruction of one of the most advanced science laboratories in the world. " _This is bad!"_ Robin exclaimed looking out at the collapsed building. " _They just got some of the most cutting edge Science in the world."_

" _Robin continue to follow the fog we are moving the doctor to a safe location."_

Fly towards the next target Robin paled. "It's targeting Wayne Tech, in theory it could be used to hack-" Robin cut himself off clearly realizing he was about to reveal a secret that Batman told him to keep. "Never mind doesn't matter." Robin dismissed. "What matters is that Wayne Tech operates under a 24 hour work force we'll never get everyone out in time." Robin's wrist computer suddenly lit up. "It's downloading!"

Shazam saw the van carrying the Fog and smirked. "Don't worry I got this." and jumped out of the ship.

"Shazam!" Robin exclaimed at the falling hero before sighing he could be so impulsive sometimes for someone with the wisdom of solomon.

The grunt controlling the Fog looked up on hearing lightning cackle to see Shazam bearing down on him. "Shit!" he cursed before firing his head cannon. But Shazam was ready for that and countered with his lightning.

"Come on what kind of ninja uses frickin lasers!" Shazam complained as he punched through the attack. The blast had slowed him down long enough for the league of shadows agent to release the Fog. "don't even think about!" Shazam roared as he sent a blast of lightning at the cloud easily destroying half of the nanobots. The assassin attacked Harry hoping to stall him but with the basic training Shazam had plus his super speed it was no contest to who would win. Grabbing his leg Shazam threw the grunt into a nearby wall.

Turning on the Fog he built up a charge of electricity. "Tech meet magic." Shazam joked before frying the remaining nanobots.

Robin landed on the ground moments later "Shazam I got the virus! Where's the Fog?" he asked looking around for any sign of destruction.

"Gone I dealt with it." Shazam dismissed before turning to the van. "But Robin how good are you at hacking computers?" he asked with a grin.

Catching onto what he intended Robin smirked. "Pretty damn good."

* * *

"Report." order one of the many faceless monitors surrounding Sensei.

"Masters before Ojo capture he managed to send the Star Labs info to us but it was corrupted." Sensei gazed down in shame at having failed his mission.

"How did this happen?" L-4 asked.

"The boy wonder, Robin." Sensei spat the name with disgust. "Trick us by sending a small amount of Wayne tech Data loaded with a virus to seek and destroy any information it could."

"How much was lost?"

"Most of the Star labs Data and several other unimportant files."

"You have failed us Sensei." L-4 told him.

"But in the end it does not matter." L-1 dismissed. "We have an inside agent, very inside." upon hearing this Sensei smirked.

* * *

 **This will most likely be my last update for the rest of the week given that I have finals starting monday.**

 **Charles Ceasar: trust me I want Zatanna to appear just as much as you do so please wait i can't rush it other wise it comes out looking sloppy and terrible.**


	7. Fate: Part 1

**One thing I want to cover Shazam's powers instead of have the strength of hercules he is as strong as hercules. understand the difference his powers don't come from them but they are comparable to them. So his stamina is as great as atlas instead of having the stamina of atlas.**

 **Also every 50 review equals a one shot normally a small what if scenarios like what if Shazam went to the star wars universe or what if all the harrys of my stories met. This applies to every story. How ever if they are already more than 50 it will be one hundred.**

* * *

M'gann and Artemis watched as Superboy, Aqualad and Shazam sparred in the center of the cave. "So Kaldur's nice, um, don't you think?" Artemis asked as Shazam jumped over Aqualad's sweep only to be knocked to the ground by Superboy. "Handsome, commanding." Artemis said listing his positive traits. "You should totally ask him out." She suggested to the Martian.

"Naah," Miss Martian dismissed. "Him and Shazam are like brothers to me." A small smirk suddenly overcame her face. "But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally."

Artemis choked out a laugh. "Please we would kill each other in a week." She said nose wrinkling slightly at the thought of dating Wally. "We are completely different."

"You know what they say opposites attract." M'gann said in a sing song voice, enjoying a chance to tease her usually unflappable teammate.

Artemis snorted. "Yeah, well I'm not a magnet. Me and Wally never gonna happen."

The timer on the platform ran out and Superboy and Shazam disengaged. After the first time they sparred had last three hours and neither one showed any signs of stopping, Black Canary had decided all their fights would have a time limit. It turns out being powered constantly by radiation and magic to refill your stamina from a limitless reserve of power allowed you to fight for quite some time. Who knew?

The sound of the upper level portal that lead to Red Tornado's room opened up as he descended to the ground. Turning he started towards the computer before Wally ran up next to him.

"So Red got a mission for us?" Wally asked hopefully.

"Missions are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado explained slightly confused on why they continued to ask him this despite knowing that.

"Yeah well _The_ Batman is doing _the_ dynamic duo thing with _The_ Robin." Wally told him. "But you are going somewhere a hot date or a missión." He said with a poor french accent on the last word.

"If we can be of help…." Aqualad said trailing off who like Kid Flash was getting bored sitting around doing nothing for last couple of days.

Red Tornado seemed to consider this for a moment before pressing another key on the computer bringing up an image of an old man. "This is-" Red Tornado began only to be cut off by Shazam.

"Kent Nelson."

"You know him Harry?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah he was Doctor Fate years ago Batman brought me to him to make sure I was who I said I was." the others nodded at this, it made sense Batman wasn't exactly the most trusting.

"Correct he was a charter member of the Justice Society a precursor of your mentors Justice League." the image changed from Kent Nelson to a man dressed in a golden outfit with a helmet obscuring his face.

"Of course he was the earth's sorcerer supreme." Aqualad said realizing where he recognized the name from.

"Yes and he has been missing for 23 days and while he may simply be on one of his walk abouts. But in his home sits the helmet of Doctor Fate the source of his mystic

might and it is unwise to the helmet unprotected for so long."

Wally snorted and whispered to Artemis. "More like Doctor Fake the guy has some advance technology and Gandalf's it up for the ladies. Guy is total sham."

Shazam who overheard him shot Wally a small glare Doctor Fate was not someone to be so easily disrespected according to the Wizard he is just as powerful as he was in his prime which was saying something given that the Wizard was once the most powerful lightning god around.

"We would be honored to help him." Miss Martian said stepping forward.

"You don't really believe he uses magic do you?" Kid Flash asked expecting her and Superboy to agree with him about magic given their powers could easily be explained by science.

"Of course he is just like the high priests of Mars." M'gann said not noticing his disbelieve.

Wally thought about pretending to believe in magic to get with M'gann, but realized he had made his opinion on magic quite clear over the last several months. As the teens turned to leave Red Tornado stopped them. "Hold on." the android walking towards Aqualad, bringing his hand up he revealed a strange object. "You will need this to enter the tower." Grabbing the key Aqualad nodded at Red Tornado before him and the team walked to the teleporter.

* * *

"So Shazam what's the doc's deal?" Artemis asked as they started walking to the location of the tower. "Why'd he stop being Doctor Fate?"

"I don't really know." Shazam said walking alongside the group instead of floating as usual, not expecting anything to happen they all came in their civilian clothes. "All I know is that one day he took off the helmet and never put it back on. The only time I talked to him was when Batman brought me to him." The wizard said looking up at the sky. "The only other thing that happened was that he gave me my book of magic and even that was just a basic book."

"So you got nothing?"

"Not quite," Harry disagreed remembering the man always carried something with him. "I do remember he was always nostalgic, always looking at this old pocket watch."

"So all we know is that he is some old geezer who is stuck in the past?" Kid Flash asked. "Wow I can see why he such a big deal." Wally said in faux amazement. "He is just like any old man. Stuck in the past." Wally said dismissively.

"Well think of it this way." Superboy offered. "How many heroes do you know that lived to an old age?" They stopped to consider that and realized he was right besides Kent Nelson they couldn't think of that many heroes and especially that age most of them died young and even those that didn't, normally did not last that long as years of crime fighting took its toll on one's body.

"Actually he isn't that old by magical standards. Even weak magicals and squibs can live for over a hundred years." Shazam told them, "How long you can live directly relates how much power you have. There is a woman alive right now that is over 400 hundred years old and she isn't even a sorceress just a normal witch." The others blink as their mind processed what that meant.

"Do you mean you could live for over four hundred years?" Artemis asked in shock at the thought of living that long.

Shazam snorted. "Of course not." Artemis sighed in relief at least something still made sense. "As long as I'm like this I'm immortal."

"WHAT!" Artemis exclaimed in surprise.

"You didn't know that?" Shazam asked mildly surprised. "I thought Green Arrow would have told you."

"Well it seems my uncle hasn't told me a lot of things." Artemis said, while Shazam snorted at the fact that she was trying to keep up the charade of being Green Arrow's niece. Not evens Wally believed that and he's believed some pretty stupid things.

"Well we are here and look there is nothing around!" Wally said looking at the empty lot after having circled it a few time. "Maybe it's hidden by magic." He asked mockingly.

But Shazam just smirked "Wanna see a magic trick." He asked grabbing the key from Aqualad before inserting it into an invisible lock causing half of it to disappear. "Tada!" twisting the key the Tower of Fate revealed it self.

"So what do you think?" Artemis asked with a slight smirk as the building came into view. "Adaptive micro-optic electronics combined with phase shifting?"

"Yes thank you!" Kid Flash said not caring that it was Artemis he was thanking, he was just finally happy someone was using logic. He then frowned when he saw Artemis smirking at him condescendingly and glared at her once he realized she was mocking him.

Unseen by the teens Abra Kadabra and Klarion the witch boy were watching from the shadows. "Don't you use that?" Klarion asked with a smirk.

"Yes." the faux magician said through grit teeth. The more time he spent around the witch boy the he came to realize he was incredibly annoying. He was starting to regret agreeing to come along even if Klarion had promised him real magical powers if he did. According to him there were enough magical objects in the tower to arm an army and he would get first pick.

Walking into the tower Superboy quickly noticed the door had disappeared behind him. "Guys what happened to the door?"

Shazam looked behind him and saw that it was missing. "Safety measure to make sure we were not followed in." He said belaying any worries that it was a trap.

As he said that a hologram of Kent Nelson appeared before them. " _You have a key but the tower does not recognize you, please state your purpose."_ the hologram requested the group.

"Oh look a magical creature!" Kid Flash said sarcastically walking towards the hologram. Seeing what Wally was about to do both Aqualad and Shazam called out at the same time.

"KID DON'T!"

But they were too late as he had already spoken. "We are true believers here to find Doctor Fate." He said with over exaggerated grandiose. The hologram looked unamused and blinked out moments before the floor collapsed into a lava pit.

As they fell M'gann grabbed Wally and slowed down their decent greatly but not completely as the heat was quickly getting to her. Artemis shot one of her grappling hooks grabbing Aqualad as it pulled her up.

Superboy grabbed the wall digging his fingers into the rock to slow himself down stopping just as his feet hit the lava. "Aaaahhh!" Superboy roared as he pulled his feet out of the molten lava. "Those.. Were my favorite boots." He growled. "This nelson guy better be worth it.

Harry was the last one to fall being closed to the edge as he neared the lava he called out in panic. " **SHAZAM!"** moments before he hit the lava lightning enveloped him. Transforming him into Shazam. Hitting the lava he sunk below the surface for a brief moment before rising out of the lava upright. Spitting out some lava he huffed. "The annoying thing is, that doesn't even hurt it just tickles."

"Oh yeah woah is you." Kid Flash said as he and M'gann were losing altitude getting closer to the lava. "You don't have to worry about burning to death!"

"Don't you get sarcastic with me." Shazam said floating up to them. "I'm the only one here who can save you asses."

"That's it!" M'gann suddenly exclaimed. "Wally never answered the question he just gave a sarcastic response." taking a deep breath she spoke very clearly and carefully. "We were sent here by Red Tornado to make sure Kent and the helmet were safe."

As she finished saying that the floor was covered in a metal sheet stopping the Martian and speedster from roasting. Dropping to the ground Kid Flash let out a sigh of relief. "That was way too close."

"Yeah no thanks to you!" Artemis said angrily stomping up to the young hero. "You nearly got us flamebayed!"

"Hey, don't blame this on me!" Wally yelled at her in response to the accusation.

"Why not? It's your fault you just can't accept magic is real!"

"That's because it's not!" He shouted. "Everything can be explained by Science!"

Aqualad spoke up interrupting their argument. "Kid I spent a year studying at the atlantean observatory for magic." He said calmly. "My mystic marks which allow me to perform magic were given to me there."

"Ever heard of bio electricity." He retorted. "In primitive societies even fire was considered magical." He pointed out.

"What about me?" Shazam asked. "How do you explain me and my powers?"

"I don't know I'm sixteen, I do not a master in physics!" Wally was smart but not even he could figure out quite how Shazam's powers worked as by all logic it cost energy for him to transform but instead he gain power from doing so.

"You're pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his _sneakers_!" Artemis said putting emphasis on the word sneakers, pointing how his power were not exactly explainable by science either.

"That is science, I recreated Flash's accident which gave him his powers and tada here I am. See everything can be explained by science." he said reiterating his earlier statement.

Aqualad bent down to grip the handle to the hatch on the ground. "Let us test that. Shall we?"

"Wait don't!" Wally warned. "The backdraft will roast us alive." but once Kaldur pulled up the hatch instead of a raging inferno there was a small amount of snow falling through. "What the hell." He muttered.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked as they jumped through the portal only to feel gravity change on the other side. Landing on the ground they groaned in pain.

"Ever heard of string theory?" Kid Flash asked standing up brushing the snow off himself. "We are in a pocket dimension." Artemis let out a groan of frustration this boy was so stubborn.

"Hey what's that?" M'gann asked looking at a shinning light in distance, obscured by the snow. Suddenly the snow stopped and light became clear. It was a cane just floating in the air.

"What the hell?" Artemis asked walking towards the cane.

"Oh look his magic staff." Wally said sarcastically before speeding up to the walking stick and grabbing it at the same time as Artemis.

"Oh God Damn it!" Shazam complained as they gripped the staff, third rule of being a superhero picking up random objects never ends well.

"Got it!" the two called at the same time. "What!? I'm stuck!" Being pulled into the upwards Shazam shot into the air after them grabbing the cane just as they vanished.

Reappearing in a flash of light the three moaned. "Wally I swear to God if we make it out of this I'm kicking your arse."

"Arse?" Artemis questioned.

"When he gets annoyed he slips back into british slang." Wally explained, spending the last three years in America had an effect on his vocabulary but when he got annoyed or angry he, as Robin once put it became british again.

* * *

Moment before they appeared a short distance away klarion and Abra Kadabra were being led in circles by Kent. "stop stalling old man take use to the helmet." abra demanded before blasting the elderly man with an unknown energy causing him to cry out in pain.

Climbing back up to his feet Nelson smirked. "I'm sorry but at my age you find your memory starts to fade." Abra Snarled a lifted his wand to blast the man again before a flash of light drew their attention.

Sensing the presence of his cane he smiled before flipping over and using his cane like an anchor to pull himself towards the teens that had just appeared. Landing next to the teens he grabbed his cane and used it to destroy his bonds. Lifting it up he pointed it at one of the hundreds of walls a beam of gold energy causing a door to appear. "Quickly through here!"

Seeing the sorcerer and teens escaping Klarion started to throw a temper tantrum. "I want the helmet! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it!" He wined sending blast after blast at the door causing it to shake, meanwhile Abra rolled his eyes for a billion year old creature it acted more like a two year old.

Inside the room that was revealed to be an elevator, The teens stood around the old man. "I'm kent Nelson by the way." He turned to Shazam and smiled. "Nice to see you again Harry or do you prefer Shazam?"

"Either is fine."

"How Can you two be talking so casually?" Artemis asked. "Who the hell were those two?"

"Well miss…"

"Artemis and that's Wally."

"Well Artemis, Wally we are up against an opponent with potent mystic powers."

Wally scoffed, "Abra Kadabra! Please Flash proved he used futuristic technology to mimic magic." Wally seemed happy to once again be able to prove he was right. "Guy is all show no biz." Wally dismissed waving his hand.

"Your right." Kent agreed.

"No I'm- wait did you just agree?" Wally questioned having been ready for the elderly man to disagree.

"Yes, your right Abra is a charlatan but the boy that was with him Klarion, he is a genuine lord of chaos the natural enemy of a lord of order, like Doctor Fate."

Wally snorted "you are a lord of order?"

Kent instead of being insulted just laughed. "No, I'm just an old coat that he used to put on." he then pulled out and opened a pocket watch. "At least until my wife Inza taught me there was more to life than that." he sighed lost in memories. "She was a real pistol." closing the watch he smiled. "Anywho Klarion wants the helmet with it's power nothing could stop him. He would turn the world into his own personal playground of pandemonium." the elevator dinged letting them out.

"Nice alliteration." Shazam said.

"Thanks." Kent chuckled a flash of gold light drew their attention a door appeared in mid-air as the rest of the team fell out on to the ground. "Friends of yours?"

A blast of energy caused them to look in the opposite direction to see Klarion and Abra had caught up with them. "Friends of yours?" As another blast of energy pasted them they scattered Wally and Shazam grabbing Nelson while Artemis dived out of the way.

"This way!" Nelson ordered slamming his cane against a giant bell causing it to echo across the endless staircases.

"NO! NO! NO!" Klarion called flying into the bell after them.

* * *

Appearing on the roof Nelson quickly ran to the Helmet floating in the air but just as he wa within reach. "Kent look out!" Shazam called dashing into action as the chaos magic neared the old man. Shazam moved to step in the way only for another blast to push him off course. "NO!" he called as the blast hit Nelson. Falling to the ground Wally helped Nelson up, as he stood he grabbed his cane and muttered a quick incantation. Slamming his cane to the ground right as another blast of magic hit the barrier.

"Not bad for a old doctor 'fake' huh kid?" He asked coughing. "Listen Shazam.." Kent let out a few more hacking coughs. "You need to put on the helmet it's the only way."

"Save your energy old man." Shazam ordered worry clear in his eyes. "You're going to be fine." He insisted.

Nelson just chuckled. "Kid I feel my magic fading away, I'm dying nothing can change that."

"I-I-I-I could- could..."

"Nothing kid I'm old it's my time." Kent let out one more cough before reaching into his jacket with a shaking hand and pulling out his watch. Opening it he smiled. "My dear Inza I will be with you soon." He smiled one last time before his watch dropped and his heart stopped.

With Kent gone the magic powering the shield started to fade. Powering up one Klarion smirked before forming a set of astral hands and tearing the shield to pieces. Seeing Shazam on his knees looking down at the ground, he laughed when he saw tears fall from the boy's eyes. "Hahaha! What's the matter kid you sad the old man is dead well don't worry you will be with him soon."

"I know I can't beat you." Shazam whispered Klarion only able to hear because of his supernatural abilities.

"Haha all you heroes are the same one moment of sadness and you cry for mommy."

Shazam looked up suddenly lightning dancing in his eyes. "But Doctor Fate can!" he yelled rage in his voice.

Seeing the boy grab the helmet Klarion gulped in fear, if the speedster had put on the helmet he knew he could win the kid had no aptitude for magic. Shazam on the other hand he was… well a god even if he was at his full potential no mystical being could have a better host. "If you put that on that helmet you will never take it off never!" Klarion warned him hoping it would stop the boy.

But Shazam ignored him and lifted the helmet up and placed the helmet on his head, as he did so he embraced Fate.

* * *

 **dumbledore will appear but he will be an ally not an enemy. also Black canary kind of knows he sees her like that im mean they have never said it but both know it.**


	8. Fate: Part 2

**One thing I want to be clear on superboy's speed he is not able to instantly go 1000 miles an hour it is a slow build up. It can take him over ten minutes to hit that speed so it is not viable in a fight because by the the time he would get up to that speed normally the opponent would be long gone or be ready for him.**

* * *

In a flash golden light Doctor Fate took Shazam's place but his appearance showed who his host was. The black of Shazam's outfit remain but the red had been replaced by blue. The most prominent change to Doctor Fate's apparel though was the Golden lightning bolt that remained upon his chest. " _Klarion!"_ Doctor Fate spoke his voice both a mixture of Shazam's and his own. Klarion paled and started to back up in fear the amount of mystical power that came off him was impossible to ignore. Doctor Fate pointed his hand at Klarion and formed his ankh and spoke. " **Shazam!"** the bolt of magic was so powerful even Wally could sense the magic rolling off it, the spell had contained enough power, that when Klarion dodged it cleared away the entire cloud line.

Klarion growled and charged up to blasts of magic, before letting them loose. Doctor Fate held up a single hand and blocked the first one bare handed, the other curved and struck him in the back kicking up a cloud of dust. "How do like that Fate!" he called as the blast hit him, it could have leveled an entire city block there was no way he came out of that unscathed.

"It tickled." Came the slightly amused voice from within the smoke. As it cleared the blue eyes of Fate narrowed. "My turn." as he slowly stalked forward Klarion threw everything he had at him but it all just bounced off of him. Till finally he stumbled , he fell to his knees holding his head Klarion saw his eyes flickering between blue and green.

Klarion laughed in both relief and amusement. "He's fighting you isn't he?!" most people could struggle all they wanted against Doctor Fate but his immense cosmic power made it child's play to keep control. But Shazam despite his young age and inexperience was still a god and divinity was not something to be stolen. Normally Klarion would have taken this chance to take out doctor fate but right now he was too worried about one of them regaining control, so he made the wise choice and got the hell out of dodge.

" _Well that was anticlimactic."_

Kid flash jumped off the ground in shock as he looked at the ghostly specter of Kent Nelson. "Woah! Man you are quiet." He shouted before realizing the insensitivity of what he said. "Sorry I didn't mean- that is to say-" he stumbled for an answer but Kent laughed.

"Don't worry kid I may be dead but my sense of humor remains strong."

"Speaking of that how…"

"Am I here?" he finished for the speedster. "When Shazam put the helmet on, it tried to pull my spirit in with it. But the mental powers of Shazam pushed me out, so here I am."

"Are you going to be stuck like that forever?" Wally asked in worry.

Kent chuckled. "No, only as long as the helmet remains on."

"Speaking of that why hasn't he taken it off yet? Klarion is gone."

Kent's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "He is most likely try to convince the boy to keep the helmet on, combined with the power of Shazam there would nothing he couldn't do."

* * *

Shazam looked around the inside of his mind it was the Rock of Eternity the place where he felt safest. He had always known this but he had never appeared here. He always entered his mind in what he deemed the center of the Rock of Eternity the throne room but this was the entrance to the Rock he should not have appeared here.

He made his to the throne room to see what was in his seat of power within his mind. On his throne which sat at the foot of the wizard's a smaller version of his, sat Doctor Fate. with a snarl he stormed up to the throne. "Get off of my throne!" he snarled Fate did not have to sit there he could be anywhere in the room and still have the same amount of power it was symbolic pure and simple. Saying to Shazam that he was in control now.

Fate ignored him, "Get off now!" Shazam threatened once more. Taking a step towards the Lord of Order he finally reacted.

"Don't worry young one I was just dealing with Klarion." Nabu said turning towards him letting Shazam see that his eyes were pure blue no pupil or scalera just blue mystical energy. "Now let us speak about what is going to happen."

"What do you mean 'What going to happen'? I'm going to take off the helmet." Shazam said this was still his mind and if he thought he was going to give it up than he had another thing coming.

"Are you sure you want to?" Fate asked, as he stepped off the throne.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" he asked why would he ever keep the helmet on, forced to watch the world through the eyes of Doctor Fate.

"Think of all the good we could do together." Nabu said to him. "Think of all the people we could save."

Shazam paused that was a good point. Good men like Kent Nelson wouldn't have to die, he could help thousands, millions.

Nabu saw he was winning him over and pressed on. "You know my helmet allows my users to see into the future, but in the end they are just mortals they can not comprehend the full scope of my powers." Shazam personally knew the truth of this, every magical he came across assumed there was a limit to his power, could not sense the never ending ocean that was his reserves. His abilities may have limits but his power did not.

Nabu knew this, he knew exactly what buttons to press. He was not doing this maliciously he truly did want to help people but he needed Shazam to agree for him to do so. "I have the knowledge of spells and experience that you lack, but you have the power together there would be nothing we could not do." he held out his hand to Shazam, but he hesitated.

Nabu saw this, but also knew he only needed one more push. "Come with me." he said gesturing to a previously unseen door. Walking through it Shazam realized he was no longer in his mind but rather Nabu's. He indicated to a stand where a version of his helmet sat. "put this on." Shazam shot him a sceptical look he may have not been the most cautious of people but he wasn't stupid enough to put on a representation of Doctor Fate while inside his head. That was just asking to get possessed. "Don't worry it will not let me control you, but rather it will allow you to hear what I hear every day what I see every day."

With only a moment's hesitation he placed the helmet on his head. He was immediately bombarded with thousands of sounds and images it was incredibly painful. It took several seconds for him to adapt to the influx of information but instead of being a relief he wished for the pain from before to return. He saw people crying out for help men women and children dying everywhere he looked, horrible plans that could kill thousands being made. "Stop it stop it I said **STOP IT!"** Shazam cried hold his ears and squeezing his eyes shut and then just like that it was gone.

"Now do you see?" Nabu asked as his own mind faded away and they returned to Shazam's. "This is what I go through everyday forced to sit idle by as these things happen. But with you help I could stop them, I could save them." he held out his hand once more and this time Shazam reached for it.

"Don't take his hand!" a hauntingly familiar voice said, Shazam froze impossible he was dead. Slowly oh so slowly he turned around to see elderly black man dressed in simple yet clearly well made monk robes, holding a golden staff with the tip being in the shape of lightning bolt.

"Shazam!" he exclaimed in shock and joy he turned away from Nabu and embraced the elderly god in a hug. Something he had always regretted not doing while he was alive.

The old man chuckled and returned the hug. "I'm not Shazam any more, you are."

The reminder of the god's passing causing his smile to vanish, "then what do I call you?" he asked in a more subdued tone, calling him the Wizard seemed too impersonal.

"You could try my name." he said amused, causing Shazam to flush he never considered the Wizard would have a name outside of Shazam. It made sense he supposed Shazam was the name of the leader of the Circle of Eternity, both a name and a title. It had remained in mankind's mind long after the council fell even if it's original meaning had been lost. The Wizard chuckled once more seeing the embarrassment on his face. "It's Mamaragan." he told the boy.

Shazam smiled some of his usual mischief sliding back into it. "That's a lot of A's, no wonder you went by Shazam."

Mamaragan smiled, it was good to see him smile, looking sullen did not fit on his face. Before he could respond the sound of a throat clearing drew his attention. "As touching as this is, I am still waiting for your response." Nabu said in his usual monotonous tone.

Shazam turned to the Wizard before he was so confident in his choice to accept his offer, but Mamaragan had stopped him. "What should I do?"

"I can not tell you what you should do, but I can tell you why you shouldn't do so." he could advise but his time in this world had passed, Shazam's choices were his own.

"And why should he not accept my offer?" Nabu asked turning to the Wizard, he did respect the Wizard but he did not have the same reverence for him as most magical beings. he was older than the Wizard by billions of years he found it hard to revere a man who's a mere child to him.

"He is a young man he has decades of mortal life before he must take up the burden of protecting the world at all times! Let him enjoy his childhood while he can." Normally Shazam would have objected to being called a child but considering these beings were thousands of years old he most have still been an infant to them.

"He has already taken up protecting the world, with such things there are no half measures you must be willing to give your all."

"And he is willing to give _his_ all!" Mamaragan said put emphasis on his. "But it should be his all, not Doctor Fate's!"

"Then he not giving his all is he?" Nabu pointed out. "If he can do more good as Doctor Fate than to truly give his all he must put on the helmet!"

"Enough!" Shazam shouted, glaring at the two. "It is my choice! Not yours, neither of yours!" he said shooting a look at the Wizard reminding him of his earlier words.

"Than what is your choice?" Nabu asked turning to the boy.

* * *

Wally was talking to Kent Nelson while they waited for Shazam to emerge, they had mostly talked about the superhero world and how things had changed from his time. "Wait you're serious, there was a supervillain called Condiment Man?"

"Yeah, we used draw lots for who had to fight him because it real pain in the keister to clean our costumes after we had cleaned his clock." Wally laughed if only they had such easy supervillains.

"No wonder you guys seemed unstoppable if those were your worst villains!"

"Why you little brat, I may be a ghost but I can still kick your can!" Kent said waving his spectral cane around like the old man that he was. All while he smiled good naturedly. Then his spirit flickered his smile faded a little as he looked down at his form. "Well it seems it's time for me to go."

"Wait!" Wally called reaching out to him. Despite knowing he was already dead he could not help but try to save him. It was in his nature, something that made Kent smile again.

"Don't worry kid it was my time, besides…" he turned his gaze to the still open watch on the ground the image of his long deceased wife staring back at him. "I can finally see my dear Inza once more." he chuckled, as if remembering something. "Let's just hope she doesn't kick my ass too hard for taking so long, she was never a patient one." his body started dissolve into particles of light. "Well, see you later kid, and remember find a spitfire of your own one who won't let you get away with nothing." he began to say something else but he vanished before he could say it.

Shazam lifted the Helmet of Fate off his head. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. There was a small smile on his face, which fell when saw the body of Kent Nelson lying on the ground.

"Shazam!" Wally exclaimed running up to him. "How did you get Doctor Fate to let you take the helmet off?"

Why would I need his permission to remove it?" Shazam asked, he had no need ask him to remove the helmet it was his body not the other way around.

"Kent had told me that he had to release his host for them to be able to remove the helmet." Kid Flash answered he knew that Shazam didn't fall under the category of typical, so that could explain it.

"I'm not exactly your typical magical." he said with none of his usual bravado. It was more of a sullen resignation.

"Are you okay?" Wally asked looking at Shazam with worry, it was strange to see the usually unflappable Shazam acting like this.

He sighed, "I just want to go and this mission was a failure anyway." with a glance at Kent Nelson's body he lifted it into the air and walked towards where they had emerged, waving his hand he reopened the portal taking them back inside of the tower.

* * *

Artemis turned to her returning teammates with a small smirk as Abra Kadabra lied on the ground groaning in pain, "it's seems you were right Wally he was all show and no…" she trailed off seeing the body of Kent Nelson. "Oh no." she muttered. She may have been no stranger to death but that did not mean it got easier and she honestly hoped it never did. It was easier when she never knew the person but personally knowing the person even if it was only for a few moments made it harder to deal with.

"What's wrong?" M'gann asked floating over before seeing the body she gasped and stumbled only being stopped from falling by Superboy. Who merely looked down as did Aqualad.

"Let us go home." Aqualad said solemnly.

* * *

Shazam placed the helmet in their souvenir hall as Wally had called it. He stared into the eyes of the helmet half expecting it to glow, before sighing and heading back to his room. He closed the door before turning it into a portal home to the Rock of Eternity. He walked down the halls of the Rock his footsteps echoing as always yet the shadows seemed darker, the echoes louder, the aura of the place empty. As he passed the throne room and saw the thrones that hadn't been sat in for millennia, he was reminded that no else lived here, that here he was alone.

* * *

 **Harry is very arrogant much like his father because just like his father he is basically untouchable, 95% of the league could try and take him down and he would most likely win he is far more powerful than the average super hero and that has gone to his head a bit. But guess what he just got a kick in the ass to get him to grow up.**


	9. Memories Make The Man: Part 1

**IT'S A MIRACLE SEASON 3 OF YOUNG JUSTICE CONFIRMED! PRAISE SATAN! One thing i do want to be clear on since we know it will be continued, I know how this story will end I knew how it was going to end before I even began to write this. I know almost all of my major plot points and the divergence will begin for young Justice at roughly the end of season 2 that is not to say things will not be changed in the first two seasons but this story is more about Harry potter than the team itself not to say they aren't important they are but it will be more focused on the magical side of things. And since not really much is known about the five year gap I'm sure I could write that the team had a swap where every couple on the team switched genders for two years and there would be nothing to disprove that.**

* * *

Robin dived to the side as Clayface slammed his fist into the ground cracking the concrete. "Where the hell is Shazam?" he asked as he threw several batarangs the man of mud. They landed in him exploded blasting off an arm and a leg. But less than a second later they regenerated.

"He said he was on his way." Superboy growled as he attacked Clayface no matter what he did nothing affected him. No matter how many times he hit the creature he would just regenerate. He punched Clayface in the chest, and Clayface grinned as he slowly absorbed the teen into his body. Superboy struggled but nothing would get him loose. Soon he was enveloped into Clayface.

"Superboy!" Robin called before jumping up and throwing several more shuriken at the clay creature. Causing him to lash out turning his fist into a hammer slamming it into robin's chest and sending him flying into the wall. Clayface smirked before he heard a beeping. Looking down at his hand he saw an explosive embedded into his arm. "Son of a bi-" the explosive blew his arm and most off his chest off free Superboy who collapsed to the ground gasping as oxygen flooded his lungs.

Aqualad looked at his teammates as Clayface towered over him. "Night night aqua-brat." he said raising his hammer shaped to crush the atlantean. Only he cried in pain instead as Clayface lost his solidity and gold lightning coursed through him.

As Clayface turned into a pile of mud on the floor Shazam stood with his hand out stretched as lightning danced off his hand.

* * *

" _Well done team Clayface was taken down hit the showers and head home."_ Batman complimented over the monitor before blinking out.

"Home I am home." Superboy said as he headed for the showers to get the mud off himself, the rest of the team following in suit.

Aqualad was stopped by Shazam grabbing him by his shoulder. "We need to talk." Robin stopped alongside Aqualad but Shazam shot him a look. "Alone." Robin held his hands up in gesture of peace and kept walking.

"What is wrong Shazam?" Aqualad asked.

"What's wrong? How about the fact that you seem to have your head in the clouds, or should I say the sea." Shazam's gaze hardened as he looked at Aqualad. "It should have taken you five seconds to beat Clayface you can manipulate electricity Kaldur." Aqualad looked down in shame he knew Shazam was right if he had been focused on their fight he would have been able to easily beat Clayface.

"I know I have been distracted recently." he admitted.

Shazam sighed and the hard look on his face faded away. "Just deal with it Kaldur. The team needs you." Shazam said, Aqualad looked at Shazam and was forced to remember how he had changed since the incident in the tower of fate. He no longer joked around as much, was quicker to take criminals down. No longer engaging banter with opponents. Whatever happened while he wore the helmet weighed heavily on his mind.

"I will."

"Good, see you later." he said walking off.

* * *

Harry held his head as it felt like he just went twenty rounds with Bane in human form. His eyes widened when he realized he was Shazam. How did that happen the last thing he remembered was destroying the fog and then going home to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened, but came up to giant hole in his memory. He opened his eyes with lightning dancing within them, someone messed with his mind! He rose into the air and looked around before seeing several tanks firing at an unseen target. Shazam smirked knowing his team some of them were probably involved in this.

Shazam flew down just as a missile impacted the ground. It exploded harmlessly against the ground behind him. Shazam heard them screaming in a foreign language, his magic immediately translating for him. " _Open fire he is to close to the site!"_ he wondered what this site was.

Shazam held his hands up in a gesture of peace and spoke. "My name is Shazam I'm with the justice league if you could tell me where I am-" he was cut off by a missile slamming into his chest sending him flying back. He skidded across the ground before he managed to regain his footing and slid to a halt. "Alright then we do this the hard way. He flew forward and ripped the cannon off the nearest tank before flipping the second. Two of the soldiers popped out of the tanks and started shooting at him. He slowly walked forward and grabbed the gun from one of the soldiers. The man than threw a punch with struck him with an audible crack. The man collapsed to the ground holding his now broken fist. Shazam picked the man up by his jacket. "I have a question, If the missile didn't work and neither did the bullets why do think punching would do anything?" the soldier seemed to actually consider this for a moment. An explosion went off in the distance. "Never mind." he said tossing the man into his fellow soldier.

Shazam took to the sky and flew in the direction of the explosion, as he looked down on the desert landscape he saw a black streak zip across the sand dunes. "Found you." he said flying after Kid Flash, it seemed the fast kid alive must have been low on fuel as it took very little effort for him to catch up.

"Shazam thank god!" Kid Flash exclaimed happy to see a familiar face. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" he asked as he stood next to Artemis, not that he knew who she was.

"Hey Wally, and no I have no idea last thing I remember is meeting Artemis."

Artemis blinked at this. "Do I know you?" She asked clearly they had amnesia but that did nothing to explain why they were in the desert.

Shazam frowned at this, he had only lost at most a few weeks of memory but it seems they lost a lot more. "What month do you think it is?"

"What? What kind of question is that? It's March." Artemis said they could not have lost that much time. Wally nodded and gave the same answer.

"Guys it was nearly September last I checked."

"What we lost five months!" Kid Flash exclaimed, great summer vacation had passed and he didn't even remember it.

"No we lost more than that I'd say around six or seven months. I'm missing some memories too."

They took a moment to digest that before Wally leaned over to Shazam. "So how do me and Artemis get along."

Shazam couldn't help but snort at the idea that they got along, even with his memory in fragments he remembered the many times one of them tried to kill the other. "We could barely keep you two off each other." one comment from Wally and Artemis was trying to rip his head off. Not that she wasn't justified to a certain extent, but they did kind of need him.

"Wait you mean the two of us are _together_?" Artemis asked slightly incredulously at the thought of her, someone with… well let's call it a shady family history dating a superhero.

Kid Flash zip up to Artemis throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Well beautiful what do say we start remaking those memories."

Shazam opened his mouth to correct them about their mistake when he stopped. 'I have an idea.' he thought with a devious smirk. "Oh God please don't I'm scarred enough as is." he then remembered where they were. "Have you guys seen anyone else, a green skinned girl with red hair, Robin, Aqualad or a teenager around sixteen with super strength?" he asked describing the two unknown members of the team to them.

"We haven't seen a green skinned girl around but we have seen someone like that guy you mentioned." Artemis seemed to consider something for a moment. "Are you sure he is on our side? I mean he just seemed to attack everything in sight." she said remembering him ripping the top off a tank.

"Shite!" he swore Superboy didn't exist more than five months ago he would have been pure instinct and rage. So basically normal without the crush on M'gann or the ability to speak. "If you find him don't try and fight him just call me."

"Come on how strong could he be? Just some of the old Kid Flash speed and he is down." Wally said with his usual braggart attitude and while Artemis didn't agree with how he phrased it he did have a point.

"Wally he is just as dangerous as I am." Shazam said completely serious a change from what Wally remembered of his joking fun loving attitude. Wally's jaw dropped at this statement, of all the sidekicks Shazam was the most powerful, Kid Flash may have been the fastest, Robin the smartest, Aqualad the most level headed and Speedy the most precise but Shazam could take them all down he was the Superman of the sidekicks the only difference was that he had no Achilles heel like Superman did there was no kryptonite to help take him down. The thought of this Superboy being as powerful as he was made even Wally hesitant to fight him. Wally fell to the ground holding his head as an image flashed in his mind. " _Hey take it easy you may be a bit disoriented from being in there so lo-" Wally was cut off as faster than he could react the teen the teen punched him with surprising speed sending him flying into a wall the last thing he felt was pain as his back slammed against the wall was pain._

"-ash!" Wally heard a voice calling his name drawing him out of the Memory.

"D -Flash!" Kid Flash!" Wally looked up at Shazam and groaned.

"Oh my head, it feels like that time Superboy punched me into a wall."

"You remember!" Shazam exclaimed, "how did you remember?"

"I don't." Kid Flash said getting off his knees. "I just got a flash of fighting him in some kind of underground lab."

Shazam helped him to his feet. "That would be Cadmus they created him, but he betrayed them." he said as Kid Flash regained his footing.

"Yeah well you're right, he scary strong Harry." Wally admitted before he thought that if he could get some food in system he could beat Superboy, after all he wasn't the first person super strength he had to fight against but his memories reminded him that not only was he strong he was fast, not on par with a speedster but enough to make him dangerous.

' _Guys can any of you hear me!'_ came telepathic cry from M'gann. It was faint she must have been far away as only Shazam's own minor telepathic abilities allowed him to hear her.

' _M'gann we are over here!'_ Harry answered allowing M'gann to trace the message back to it's source.

"Um did any of your just hear a girl talking in your head?" Artemis asked worried for her mental health.

"Girls are always on my mind." Wally said with a smirk which then slid off. "but they aren't normally talking." he admitted confused.

M'gann landed with a smile "Harry, Wally, Artemis!" she exclaimed in joy pulling Shazam into a hug which he returned with a smile.

"Hey M'gann." he said noticing that she seemed to have hugged a bit to tightly as if she was making sure he was actually there. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I can't believe I'm on earth." She said excited, to her it had been only yesterday she was on Mars now she was on Earth with a friends. She was on a team! "Wait you remember me!" They had all had their minds wiped of the last six months, how did he know her?

"My mental defenses are quite strong." he said with a smirk tapping the side of his head.

"Looks like the gangs all here." Robin said popping out from wherever he was hiding.

Wally jumped into the air, "come on man! Give us a little warning before you pop out of nowhere." Robin smirked it was always fun to do that.

"So we got our minds wiped? Makes sense." He said pulling up his holographic computer, showing the date september fourth. "We lost six months. The only thing I remember was Batman ordering radio silence."

"Well we are all on team." M'gann said cheerfully. "I can help you remember but-" she cut herself off even on Mars entering someone's memories was highly rude and invasive, even a crime in some situations.

"But what?" Artemis asked she really wanted her memories back it felt weird having people act as if they knew her but didn't even remember them. Did they know about her history or was that still secret.

"She would have to enter our minds." Robin finished for her, he knew enough about telepathy to know how that worked.

"Whoa no way!" Artemis said stepping back uncomfortably her mind was off limits maybe she trusted these guys in the future enough to let them know her secrets but right now she knew nothing about them.

Wally put an arm around her shoulder in comforting gesture and she unconsciously relaxed at the movement. "Look M'gann was it? I know we trusted you in the past but we don't remember. You can't expect us to just let you into our head." M'gann nodded sadly she knew they weren't being mean but as a species to whom mental powers did not come naturally of course they would be wary of letting someone into their mind.

Shazam put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Than trust me Wally, she is our friend, we have fought side by side many times we can trust her."

Wally hesitated before nodding he did trust Shazam he may have like Wally played pranks on them but when it came down to it he would trust him with his life. "No no way." Artemis said, "I'm not letting anyone into my mind."

Shazam sighed and leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Huntress." Artemis' eyes widened at the mention of her mother. However trustworthy Shazam was he at least knew who her mother was.

"Fine!" she grumbled. "but only the last six months." she deserved to have some secrets.

Robin nodded. "for the mission. I'm in."

M'gann closed her eyes and then the group found themselves in a dome of glass with images playing across it. "I going to have to piece them together from what we remember. So Shazam I'm going to have to use you as template for most of this." she said addressing the the only one among the with even partially complete memories, he nodded having expected this.

"Try not to be overwhelmed by my mind beautiful." Wally said with a flirtatious smile.

"Or underwhelmed." Robin smirked before becoming considerate. "Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" he asked causing Shazam to sigh of course that would be same.

"Let's just get this over with." Artemis said shifting uncomfortably before Wally gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Alright then get ready." M'gann warned before they bombarded with memories.

* * *

 **Done i should be a bit more focus on this story I want to have season one done by new years, get it? Done on the same day season two began.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: dumbledore is a good guy! Man that guy gets a lot of hate considering he is the good guy canonically, but just because Shazam has plenty of knowledge and power doesn't mean he can't learn from dumbledore. think about superman learned from others and he is the most powerful being on earth.**


	10. Memories Make The Man: Part 2

**i know it** **is unreasonable to expect to get out all of season one by the end of the year so instead I'm aiming for getting Zatanna introduced by the end of the year**

* * *

Several things happened as their memories flooded back, first Wally and Artemis jumped away from each other clearly embarrassed about having been so close. Second Shazam found his grin sliding off his face, as he remembered the tower of fate.

"Shazam!" Both Wally and Artemis cried as they had a look on their faces like they'd just took a dip in a pile of garbage.

The teen looked at them his smile gone. "What?" he asked honestly confused regaining and sorting through a month's worth of memories made the little prank he pulled fall into the back of his mind.

"How could you? Saying we couldn't keep our hands off each other!" Wally asked betrayed, he could believe Shazam would pull a prank like that but still.

Shazam forced a grin onto his face. "When did I lie?" he asked, "you two are constantly trying to kill each other."

"But you implied that we were together." Artemis said with disgust indicating between herself and Wally ignoring Robin's laughter in the background.

"Guys we can focus on that, later right now we need to find Superboy and AQUALAD!" Robin suddenly exclaimed remembering the aquatic teammate.

"He has been out there for hours!" Wally said forgetting his argument with Shazam. "He would be dehydrated by now."

"What about his water bearers?" Artemis asked, "those are full water aren't they?"

"That depends on whether or not he is awake." Shazam answered. "If was than he should be fine if a bit dehydrated but if he was unconscious…"

"Atlanteans live in the sea how long can he survive without water?" Wally asked Robin who was as always way ahead of him. Already running the calculations.

If he hasn't gotten water in the last 24 hours he has at most…" Robin froze, "half an hour." he muttered.

"Can you track him?" Wally asked, worried for the atlantean.

"Already on it he is two miles west." before the rest of the team could react a huge cloud of dust exploded as Shazam shot into the air at near supersonic speeds. Now that he knew where to look he could sense out Aqualad once he got close enough.

"Damnit Shazam." Robin cried out in annoyance before turning to Kid Flash. "Can you go after him?"

Wally shook his head. "Not a chance Shazam doesn't need to eat he's still at full power, but I'm running on empty." one of the downsides to being a speedster he needed to eat ten times more than than the average person did in a week in an hour. Shazam didn't have that weakness he could fight for days on end with rest, Superboy was similar and even M'gann could a few weeks without eating.

"Damn!" Robin cursed before he sighed. "We better wait for him to get back, M'gann you should call the bio-ship."

She closed her eyes and reached out for the Bio-ship telepathically she could feel it on the edge of her mind but it was too far out of range for her to call it here. "I can't it's too far away." she said dropping her arms to her side.

Robin frowned he didn't want to split up the team further but he had no choice, they needed the Bio-ship for Aqualad to recover. "Alright M'gann go get the ship, be careful and remember no contact telepathic or otherwise." he said making a decision, he hated to go completely dark but he had no choice whoever wiped their minds hijacked the Team's connection and there was no reason to believe they couldn't do so again.

M'gann nodded and camouflaged her body allowing it blend into the surrounding area, before she levitated herself off the ground and heading in the direction of the ship.

* * *

Robin paced nervously as he waited for his teammates to get back. With Aqualad out of commission, it was up to him to decided what to do. Than with nary a sound Shazam landed kicking a small amount of dust. In his arms a highly dehydrated Aqualad. "Where M'gann?" he asked looking around and noticing their resident Martian was missing.

"Maybe you would know if you had been here." Robin said slightly scathingly, that he had run off on his own away from the team.

"I was grabbing Aqualad in case you don't remember he was lying unconscious in the middle of desert."

"Well you had stayed a minute longer you would have been able to take the water I scavenged from our Bialyan friends and help him." Robin said pulling out several canteens of water from behind his cape. He had gotten them when he first ran into the soldiers not knowing why he was in the desert nor how long he would be stuck there, he made sure he would have plenty of provisions, including water. Unscrewing several of the lids and pouring the first one down Aqualad's throat. Giving the atlantean some much needed relief, pouring another canteen over Aqualad they saw his body relax at the sudden influx of water.

"Why does it matter he is safe nothing could have or went wrong." Shazam growled defensively he did what was right and logical maybe he could have waited and gotten those canteens but everything else made perfect sense he was currently the fastest one on the team with Kid Flash running on empty and being able to fly, meaning he could just go over any patrols it is like Batman says people ever so rarely looked up.

"How bout the fact that were flying through a desert at supersonic speeds carrying a dehydrated atlantean!" Robin said. "Not all of us are as invincible as you and Superboy, he easily could have gotten even more dehydrated and put him in critical condition."

"He is right dude you could have really messed up." Wally said causing Artemis to snort.

"You are one to talk, remember all your showboating back at the tower of fate trying to prove magic was a shame."

' _QUIET'_ M'gann cried in their heads, in the heat of the argument none of them had noticed M'gann had returned. ' _We are supposed to be a team so why are you fighting, not to mention Superboy is still out there!'_ she scolding them.

"You are right M'gann." Robin sighed they had lost sight of the objective, they could deal with any of the other problems after they got their missing teammate back. "We need a plan. Artemis Kid Flash get Aqualad on the Bio-ship, we should have the equipment to help on board as well for you to recharge KF, Artemis restock on and arrows. Shazam I going to need you to be on watch go up high and make sure no one finds us, M'gann you need to try and track."

"Superboy!" the martian cried falling to her knees as she held her head in her hands. "He is in pain I have to go!" she said before taking off to find the kryptonian.

"M'GANN!" Robin called out after fleeing martian what was it with people on this mission and running off. "Shazam go after her!" he ordered quickly hoping the young superhero would be able to catch up with her before anything bad happened.

"What why?" He asked both a bit confused on his worry and slightly mockingly giving his previous don't leave the team behind speech. "M'gann can take of herself."

"Remember the person who took our memories is still out there, we don't know if she can beat them." Shazam lifted off into the air ready to follow Miss Martian. "Shazam becareful." Robin called as he flew off. He was admittedly worried out his teammate after all whoever they were after was not only powerful enough to wipe all of their minds including Miss Martian, they also were capable of causing the near invincible Superboy immense pain.

* * *

Shazam flew into the area where they were keeping Superboy he saw the cage where they were holding him having several dents in it. The soldiers and scientist backed away in fear as even more banging happened Superboy slamming up against the door causing it shudder and shake.

Shazam smirked even as a mindless primal fighter he still hated being trapped or controlled, he flew down and up to the door ignoring the warning of the scientist not to open it or the creature inside would destroy him. He quickly punched two holes in the door before grabbing the door and ripping it off. "Superboy!" he called into the darkness of the cage. "Superboy come on M'gann is looking for you." he said hoping to draw the teen out of the cage without fighting him.

He heard footsteps walking towards the exit and smirked before he blinked in confusion since when did Superboy have glowing green eyes. "Oh crap!" he said before a blast of green energy sent him flying out of the cage. Flipping in the air, he stopped himself and looked towards the cage as a young girl came flying out with her hands glowing green. She gave him an uppercut to the chin knocking him off balance before hitting his knees with a sweep. Shazam didn't know who this girl was but it was clear she was very well trained. She knew he was strong from the way he had ripped the door of her prison off. So she made sure he would remain off balance. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for her he had an ability she didn't super speed.

Recovering after a particularly strong blow that sent him sprawling into the dirt, he flew up into the air and dodge one of her punches before kneeing her in the stomach and grabbing one of her hands and spinning in a circle incredibly fast and throwing her into the dirt. "Calm down I don't want to fight you." he said as he looked at the girl dressed in purple. She had literal flaming red hair and a tan complexion, he notice that despite the fact that the armor seemed to cover up very little that it actually protected her body. It covered up vital areas like the chest as well as protecting her wrists and ankles as well as her forearms and thighs. Covering up a lot while at the same time covering up very little.

The girl glared up at him her eyes glowing green all while babbling in an unknown language. Shazam frowned at this, she must be the source of the alien energy. The only languages his powers had a hard time translating where alien ones too foreign from any of the ones on earth it could take a while for it to translate. "I can't understand you." the girl looked down at her glowing hands before pointing them at the ground and firing off a blast of energy kicking up a massive cloud of sand. Shazam flew up high into the air and looked around for any sign of the alien. He found it when he saw a trail of red energy heading in the direction of his teammates. He quickly flew after it.

* * *

M'gann looked at Superboy as Psimon laid on the ground clutching his head in agony. "I'm glad your alright Superboy." she said with a blush. Superboy just nodded looking away as a red tint colored his cheeks. He was saved from having to respond by the little robot sphere rolling up to him and gently bumping him in the side, beeping happily as it did.

Superboy looked at her a bit like a little kid who just found a puppy. "Can we keep him?" he asked causing her to giggle and nod.

An explosion went off in the distance and both of them looked on to the cloud of sand in the distance. "You don't think?"

"It is our team." Superboy said with the smallest amount of fondness.

"We should go help them." M'gann said as she lifted off into the air picking both Superboy and the sphere as she did.

* * *

Shazam twisted around a soldier and grabbed his gun before throwing him into a group of his fellows. The soldiers were fighting his teammates when he arrived and it seemed the alien at least knew they were the enemy. As she immediately engaged in battle with them. The two of them quickly took down the entire group of soldiers. The girl looked at the group with caution understanding that they weren't they enemy but not exactly trusting them either. "Can you understand me?" Robin asked with caution as the girl looked at him strangely. Fast than any of them could react she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

She let him go and he fell to the ground with a shocked look on his face clearly not having expected that. Kid Flash laughed and helped the boy wonder to his feet. "Wow Robin you work fast." Robin didn't respond to shocked from the kiss.

The girl looked at them strangely. "Who are you? where am I?" she asked aggressively.

Shazam held his hands up in gesture of peace. "Calm down you on the planet earth, I'm Shazam this is my team. That's Artemis, Kid Flash and the boy you just put into a coma is the boy wonder Robin." he said pointing to each one of the individually. "If you come with us we can help you find a way home. We know some green lanterns that could help." he said her reaction to the green lanterns would tell them a lot if she didn't know who they were that would be fine but if she tried to avoid meeting them or running they would know she was most likely a criminal.

The girl looked down sadly. "I can't return home I have no home to go back to." she said remembering her sister selling her to the citadel to sate her own jealousy.

Shazam put a hand on her shoulder. "Then you will fit in fine on this team almost all of us are misfits with no place to go." She looked at them in surprise, not used to kindness after spending so much time with the citadel.

* * *

" _The alien you discovered is not in any criminal data base and her story with the citadel adds up, for now she will remain with the team."_ Batman said looking at them, this team got bigger and bigger everyday, he just hoped they wouldn't crumble under the pressure.

"Hello my name is Koriand'r." she said introducing herself finally. "But I believe on earth you would call me Starfire." the others barely registered her greeting though as they were distracted by her state of dress or lack of there for. She was dressed in just the underwear Artemis had loaned her.

"Well than uh..Starfire, could you please tell us.." Aqualad was blushing and looking away as were the rest of the guys on the team except for Robin who was once more comatose. Shazam placed a hand on his head and turned him away from Koriand'r.

"He is asking why you are dressed like that." Artemis finished for him causing him to sigh in relieve as she took over the conversation.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked confused as she looked at her body looking for tear in her clothing or something similar.

"Well we are wondering why you are wear just the underwear?" Koriand'r blinked this was underwear she assumed the other clothing was for winter as she knew some planets like earth had it.

"Do I have to put on the other clothing?" She asked pouting slightly, she didn't want to wear so many pieces of clothing.

Artemis sighed she couldn't believe she was having this conversation. "Why don't we ask Robin?" Kid Flash said with a smirk at the boy wonder who was currently so red he looked like a tomato.

"Um-I-well-um." Robin tried to stutter out a reply as the team laughed, finding it hilarious to find the the usual cool and confident Robin blushing up a storm and struggling for words.


	11. Confrontations

**On something from an earlier chapter the reason Shazam didn't throw a temper tantrum like red arrow is that he grew up with the dursleys he knew cry and moaning wouldn't get shit done. Growing up he learned that you had to do something if you wanted something done.**

* * *

"Red Arrow to Aqualad do you read me?" Roy called into his ear-piece as he waited for a response.

" _Aqualad can't come to the phone right now he is sleeping with the fishes."_ Red Arrow sighed it was Shazam, great.

"Shazam, where the hell is Aqualad?"

" _Visiting Atlantis why?"_ Roy couldn't help but think about how strange their lives were. When saying someone was visiting Atlantis was a legitimate answer.

"I need to know how tall the league of shadows assassin Cheshire is."

" _Sure thing Speedy."_ Shazam said entering several keys as he drew up the league's database.

"My name is Red Arrow." Roy growled, not liking the reminder of his days as a sidekick.

" _Cheshire is 1.68 meters tall."_ Shazam told him ignoring what he had just said.

Roy made a noise of confusion and he could feel Shazam smirk. " _She is five foot six for you stupid Americans."_

"Might I remind you, you are an american."

" _Please I'm about as much as an american as you are an adult, Speedy."_ Red Arrow growled at the mention of both his supposed immaturity and former code name. " _Technically but not really."_

"Whatever thanks for the info, but I got to go. Cheshire is about to make her move."

" _Sure you don't need any help?"_

"I don't need any help from the Junior Justice League." Roy said, he did not want the Justice League butting in on this he could handle it.

" _Fine then next time you want information get it yourself."_ Shazam said before ended the call.

* * *

"Where are you Cheshire?" Roy muttered looking around the area, his glasses scanning every person and checking their faces, height and build. Trying to find the assassin. "Got you." he said finding her in the news stand. Roy saw the limo containing the negotiator pull. 'Just gotta wait for her to make her move.' he thought, he knew that she would have to make her move now, after this she would need back up to even place eyes on the target.

He saw her climb on top of the news stand. 'What's your move Cheshire- a fucking rocket launcher!' he thought incredulously this was ridiculous they were ninjas what kind of ninjas used rocket launchers.

Acting fast Red Arrow drew his bow back and fired and arrow to send the rocket launcher off course. Cheshire jumped to the ground and began to run through the panicking crowd kicking anyone who tried to stop her aside. As she reached the limo she pulled out a pair of sai and jump over several members of the panicking crowd as well as the security force.

Roy jumped on top of the limo than fire an arrow that broke open in mid air to reveal a net, Cheshire cut through the net before it could slow her down. "Nice tr-" she grunted as the former sidekick followed up the arrow with a football tackle knocking her to the ground. Unluckily for Red Arrow the errant rocket finally hit something the explosion dazing him long enough for Cheshire to turn the tables pinning him to the ground with a sai at his throat. The cocking of guns drew her attention to the dozens of soldier pointing the weapons at the two of them. She calmly lifted her hands into the air in a clear gesture of surrender.

"This is Cat Grant and we have just witnessed an assassination attempt on the arbitrator." the door of the limo opened to show who was inside it was. "Lex Luthor?" She said in confusion. As a resident of Metropolis and worker for the Daily Planet she knew full well that he wasn't the cleanest of characters. he was more likely to be against this peace talk than for it.

'Damn it!' Roy thought 'should have let her complete the mission.'

* * *

Red Arrow emerged from the water under a bridge gasping for air, holding the broken remains of his bow. With grit teeth he activated his comlink. "It's Red, I may be in a bit over my head." he growled out not wanting to admit he needed help.

" _On my way."_ he could hear the amusement in Shazam voice as he said this.

* * *

"The League of Shadows is after you." Roy told Luthor, with disgust in his eyes that he was even protecting this man.

"Isn't every league?" Lex asked rhetorically as he calmly got dressed, with the help of his assistant.

"It's not just Cheshire it's Sportsmaster and Ra's himself and they won't stop until they have completed the contract." he said eyes narrowing he would be surprised if scum like Luthor considered this to be merely saying hello.

"Oh. Ra's and I are something of competitors it doesn't surprise me that he wants me dead."

'Yeah competing scum bags for who is more of monster.' Roy thought, "I should let you two destroy each other." he said.

"Your stab at pragmatism is" a brief chuckle emerged from Luthor's throat. "Well adorable. But you and I both know I'm the only shot at peace these two countries have."he said smirking as Red Arrow looked away in annoyance knowing full well he had no choice but to help. Not if he wanted peace. His smirked widened. "I will increase security but if our friends in the league of shadows think that you're dead maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"I have a better surprise." Red Arrow said as he walked out the door. Halfway through the building his comlink went off. "Red Arrow."

" _It's Canary."_ Roy held in a sigh he didn't want another conversation about joining the team first with Kaldur and the others then Ollie now this.

"Look Canary I'm not going to join the team." he said getting it out of the way.

" _I'm not calling about that."_ she said before sighing. " _I need a favor."_

* * *

Shazam landed with a loud thump on the roof of a building about two miles away from the summit, he would have landed closer but tensions were already high. "Nice landing, I see you are no longer causing earthquakes." Roy said with a smirk as he knelt down looking over the edge of the building at the city below.

"I see you still can't get anything done with needing someone to save your ass."

Roy frowned. "Shouldn't you be in school." he shot back.

"I'm ditching. Not like I need it." he said with a shrug and Roy had to concede that point, of the former sidekicks none of them really need to be in school both Robin and Kid Flash were geniuses beyond anything a school could teach and Shazam had a perfect memory and super speed allowing him to crack open a book and read everything in it in less than a minute.

"Maybe I should tell Black Canary about this." Roy mused with a playful smirk, knowing full well that she was one of the only heroes who could tell him what to do.

"Do it and I will tell her about the time Green Arrow took you to drinking after a mission last year." Shazam threatened.

"Touché." Red Arrow conceded she was much more likely to kick his ass than yell at Shazam for that. He then yawned and stretched. "Man I can't wait for this mission to be done. Being around Luthor is exhausting every time he breathes could be a play with him." more like every time his black heart beat.

"If only you had a team to back you up than you wouldn't be so exhausted." Shazam said in a seemingly off handed way.

"One I'm not joining the team get over it. Two you don't have to sleep to begin with." Shazam just grinned. "When was the last time you slept by the way?"

Shazam's grin immediately vanished. "Black Canary put you up to this didn't she?" he asked his gaze hardening. "I'm fine!"

"No Shazam you are not!" Roy shouted getting up and turning around to face Shazam. "Canary told me what's going on with you, for the last two and a half weeks you haven't slept once, and despite the fact that school started for gotham two days ago you haven't been there once, you may not want to deal with a normal life but too bad! Life isn't all sunshine and rainbows. Grow up!"

"Who the hell are you to talk to me about growing up?!" Shazam shot right back. "If you didn't notice you threw a temper tantrum all because you weren't allowed into the watch tower!"

"No we are not going off topic here! Shazam what happened to you?!" he said pushing down his desire to argue that he should have gotten access but also clearly seeing through the attempt to change the topic.

"I FAILED!" he shouted before he fell to the ground and leaned against the roof access door. "I failed to save Kent Nelson not because I wasn't fast enough or strong enough but because I didn't take the fight seriously." he muttered putting his head in his hands.

Roy sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel Shazam. You think you are the only one of us who's screwed up before."

"I didn't 'just' screw up Roy I could have ended it from the start, I was faster than Klarion if I had wanted to I could have blocked the blast I was just too confident that I would win. Didn't see why I should." he said with a humorless laugh.

Roy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before exhaling. "Look Shazam you have always been straight with me telling what you thought and never sugar coating it like everyone else so I'll do the same with you. You were an idiot." He said plainly. "You could have done any number of things with your powers to stop Klarion but you were too cocky and someone payed the price." he said not holding back causing Shazam to look down in shame. Black Canary and everyone else said it wasn't his fault and tried to comfort him. But Roy was tell him what happened and not sugar coating it in the slightest,

"But that just makes you like the rest of us." he said making the young hero look up in shock. "You don't think the rest of us haven't made mistakes like that in the past? Going in over confident and getting our asses kicked to remind us that we aren't all powerful."

"I didn't get my ass kicked I got someone killed!" He growled, there was a difference he wished that he could claim that he got his ass kicked at least then he would have been the only one hurt.

"Alexander Walt."

"What?" he asked confused. "Who is that?" did this have something to do with the mission.

"My Kent Nelson." Roy said with a sigh. "A man who was completely innocent yet got caught up in my arrogance."

"What happened?"

Roy slide down and sat next to Shazam. "It was a few months after a became Green Arrow's...sidekick." he muttered as if it made him sick to admit he was once a sidekick. "I was going up against a couple street thugs in an old warehouse, I don't even remember what they were doing just that I had gotten there before Green Arrow and that meant I could take them down without him, show him I was improving. But I got cocky after taking down all but one of them I played with him. Just to piss the guy off." he gave a humorless chuckle. "And it worked he got so angry eventually he just started shooting everything that moved." Here Red Arrow's eyes lowered as the memory of what happened haunted him to this day.

"One of the bullets flew through a window a moment later I heard a cry of pain. Turns it was middle aged man who was walking home from the bus station, his house was only a few blocks away. The bullet tore right into his chest he died before the ambulance got there." he turned to Shazam his eyes becoming hard once more. "If you want to make up for what happened than do so train your ass off day in and day out. But trust me you can't let it become an obsession for you, I did and I ended up kidnapped for a month because I became so single minded in my attempt to make amends. Ollie didn't even notice I was missing for a week assuming I was just blowing him off again. So trust me Shazam don't let this control who you are because it is not worth destroying yourself over." Red Arrow got up and walked to the edge of the building drawing his bow as he did so. "If nothing else promise that." he said as he notched an arrow and fired it into a building, the rope attached to it making an impromptu zip line.

* * *

"It seems our plan failed." Ra's Al Guhl said as he enter Luthor hotel room and began pouring himself a drink.

"Yes and I wonder whose fault that was?" Luthor said bitingly this had cost his company millions.

"No one could have predicted he would have called in Shazam, all our reports show the two have an antagonistic relationship. We had suspected he would have called in Aqualad or perhaps Robin." the one downside was that he still used league issue communicators and while they could hack them every time they did, it was detected and they beefed of their cyber security there were few places they could hack. The watch tower was one and the batcave was another.

"Yes it's a shame your doll could not show off her abilities." Shazam had taken down most of the assassins before the dust had even settled. More skilled they may have been but skill meant very little when your opponent could hit you before your brain could even register they had moved, and your weapons just bounce harmlessly off them.

"Peace has been achieved but they have not yet embraced the light." Luthor said pouring himself a drink.

"Don't worry in the end everyone will embrace the light."

* * *

Shazam entered the cave feeling better than he had in months. He still felt guilty over what had happened with Kent but he had taken Speedy's words to heart. To focus on making sure it didn't happen again, but also to not let it destroy him.

"So Shazam how was school?" Canary asked as he enter the cave lounge. She was sitting in a chair clearly having been waiting for him. "Is there a reason you're back early?"

"Damn." he had forgotten about the time difference, it may have been late at night at the summit but it was still just past two here.

* * *

 **In my personal opinion every hero has a Kent Nelson, someone who died because of their over confidence or lack of caring. For example spider-man's is his uncle ben someone who died because he didn't stop a criminal. And yes did skip the fight scene nothing major happened and i felt it best to skip it … soooo yeah.**

 **Also thank you to Akasha drake for pointing out that it was koriand'r not komand'r.**

 **Tamagat: not quite sure yet.**

 **Guest: what went shit? my dog, your cousin, the world, the earth the sun, be more specific if you want to be helpful.**

 **Thank you to everyone who review I hate everyone who didn't because my OCD is going crazy being just one short of 100.**


	12. Secrets

**One thing someone brought up that I agree with is that Captain marvel should not be able to perform magic like Harry and so I changed it now Captain Marvel can control lightning, basically he is like Captain Marvel from** **Justice league war** **with the appearance of his young justice counterpart. Also I do like the speech thing they did with starfire in the cartoon it makes sense just because she knows the language does not mean she knows the quirks of it. For example I know the words for I, love, to, eat and food in german but I still have trouble putting it together. To say 'I love to eat food.'**

* * *

"Oh they finally got together?" Harry said looking at M'gann and Conner who sitting on the couch much closer than usual.

"What who?" Artemis asked him looking around the only ones in the cave were her, Aqualad, Harry, M'gann and Conner.

"Conner and M'gann." He said looking at her strangely anyone could tell they liked each other you would have to be blind or Wally to not notice.

"No they are not," she denied shaking her head. "I mean look at them. They're not together…" she finished weakly on seeing M'gann laugh and Conner blush. "Oh god have I been a Wally?" She asked looking at Harry.

"yeah … kind of." He admitted, to archer who smacked herself in the head.

"Oh God!" She groaned placing her head in her hands. "and to think this day started off great." She looked at the clock and sighed. "Great now I am going to be late!" She said standing up.

"Where are you going it's saturday?" Harry asked.

"I got roped into helping set up for homecoming." She groaned, she tried to refuse but that girl was just so peppy and before she knew she was agreeing to come for at least an hour.

"Let me guess one second you were saying no the next Bette had you agreeing to come for an hour or so." He asked with a smile there was a reason most students avoided her during events like this.

"How did you know?" Harry opened his mouth to respond but she stopped him with a raised hand. "No wait let me guess, Magic?"

Shazam had been very tempted to say that but decided otherwise. "No I go to Gotham Academy." Artemis blinked.

"But I haven't seen you around?"

"Oh really you mean you a sixteen year old sophomore doesn't know the fourteen year old freshmen?" He asked with a sarcastic exaggerated tone.

"Don't get smart with me." She said glaring at him but also blushing slightly in embarrassment, seeing the point in his logic he was two years younger than her and Gotham academy was a big place. "See you later Harry." She said picking up her bag and walking out, feeling a lot more enthusiastic about leaving the cave now with the new couple in it.

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell anyone Kaldur?" Harry asked after telling him about the possibility of a mole.

"I agree with Red Tornado, this came from Sportsmaster and he revealed nothing he could not have gotten from his fellow villains." He then sighed. "We also can not risk tipping off the mole if there is one on the team." He hated having to watch his teammates for any of them being a traitor but he accepted such responsibilities when he became leader.

"What I trust them with my life." Harry defended they fought side by side dozens of times.

"Which mean very little when one is immortal, Harry." Kaldur said with a slightly amused smile. "Besides we do not know how they are a mole."

Harry looked at him strangely. "What you're thinking that they might unknowingly be giving out information?"

"Possibly, we know the genomorphs can implant knowledge into a person's head and can make physic connections with people perhaps who ever Sportsmaster is working for has a direct route into his head." Harry had to concede that point, he trusted Superboy but that could have very well have happened.

"Fine you are right we don't tell the Team, but I still think we should tell Batman just to be safe. Even if not to help than to know that there is one if something happens like in Bialya." Aqualad nodded that was a fair point.

"Alright I will tell him when we next meet with him."

Harry walked into the main area of the cave where the group was relaxing. "Starfire you ready."

"Yes I can wait to learn the beating of criminals." She said clear excited to go out fighting.

"'Can't wait' Starfire." Harry corrected her she still had trouble grasping the english sentence structure

"So you are excited too then?" She asked.

"What no I was correcting your-" Harry saw the smirk on her face and realized that perhaps the supposedly naive Starfire was not as naive as she pretended. "Well played." He conceded.

"Come on then let us begin the beating of criminals." She said flying over to the Zeta tube.

"Okay are you messing with me now or not I can't tell?" He asked as they walked into the portal.

* * *

"How was I supposed to know the man could not catch the garbage can?" Starfire asked as they reappeared back in the cave. "He said he was super strong."

"A lot of criminals say that no matter how weak they really are." Harry told her. "besides that you threw it with enough force Kaldur would have had trouble catching it."

She crossed her arms and looked away. "I do not see your point." She said stubbornly.

"Hey I'm not saying it wasn't funny I'm just saying you should have known better." Shazam said, "hey Robin you owe me twenty bucks…" he trailed off seeing the destroyed cave.

"What happened?" He asked rushing up to the team the room was destroyed.

"Red Tornado and his … siblings attacked us he was traitor!" Superboy growled.

Shazam's eyes widened. "Tornado was the mole?" He asked turning to Aqualad who nodded.

"Though we are still unsure whether or not it was willing or in his programing."

Superboy caught what he said moments earlier though. "You KNEW! You Knew there was a traitor!" He roared rushing up to Shazam and grabbing him by his cloak slamming him against the wall. "M'gann nearly died! We all did!" He shouted in rage. "When were you going to tell us? When we were buried in the ground?"

"Tell you what? That 'hey we might have a traitor because a super villain told us even though there was no proof!" He said shoving Superboy off him.

"So then why didn't you tell us?!" Kid Flash asked, feeling betrayed both him and Kaldur with held info from them important information from them.

"I didn't wish to create unnecessary discord among the team." Aqualad told the team.

"Did want to cause trouble or tip off the mole?" Robin asked with a glare, Aqualad looked away giving Robin the answer. "I can't believe this."

"Enough." Batman said stepping in, he didn't need to raise his voice because he was Batman when he speaks you listen. "With Red Tornado...missing the league has decided to have a rotating supervisor to take his place. Captain Marvel has volunteered for the first shift."

Captain Marvel stepped forward and waved to the team. "Hey guys can't wait to hang out." it would have seemed like an attempt for an adult to act like a teen if Shazam didn't know Captain Marvel's true age.

Superboy turned to Shazam and glared. "When I am finished dismantling Red tornado you and I are going to have a little talk."

"Oh yeah? What are you going say? because you can say it right now." Shazam said not backing down.

"Okay fine!"

"Stop it both of you!" Batman ordered. "Red Tornado is a member of the justice league and that makes him a league issue. I have another mission for the team." he told them making them bristle at reading the article.

"This is what you give us to distract us from Red Tornado, a wild ape chase!" Robin said he couldn't believe it, it was July fourth all over again not being trusted with important information than being shafted from a mission because they weren't part of the league. Only this both Aqualad and Shazam were against them. "This is a joke!"

Batman's glare turned to Robin. "I never joke about the mission." Robin looked down, he of all people knew how true that was. "I have studied the patterns checked the sources this is something bigger than a mere 'wild ape chase.'"

"Aqualad your team shall go and investigate." Aqualad nodded in understanding.

The team walked past Aqualad Kid Flash scoffing as he did so. "'Your team.'"

* * *

"You're coming with?" Kid Flash asked Captain Marvel who seemed excited.

"Sure we'll have a blast!" he said flying into the ship.

"Translation he blames us for 'red fiasco'" Robin said glaring at his back. The two of them saw Aqualad and Shazam walking up and turned away from them and went up the ramp.

The ship landed without a sound and the team plus Captain Marvel walked out. "Switch to stealth than we will review mission parameters."

Kid Flash scoffed. "Parameters, it stealth we don't need no parameters." he tapped his symbol and turned his uniform black before turning around and walking away Robin following him.

"Kid, Robin." he called after them and Robin turned around with a glare on his face.

"We started this team because the league was keeping secrets from us."

"Or did you forget that just like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid asked sarcastically before he and Robin walked off into the underbrush.

Superboy grabbed Miss Martian's arm. "Come M'gann I'll keep you safe."

M'gann wrenched her arm out of his grip. ' _You're my boyfriend Conner not my keeper.'_

"I just want to keep you safe." he said confused by her anger.

"Like Kaldur did?" Artemis asked easily able to guess what she said telepathically. "We don't need your help. Come on M'gann." she said as the two of them stormed off.

Superboy called out after M'gann but she kept going. Then he rounded on Aqualad. "Why didn't you stop them you're supposed to be team leader!"

"Oh is he? because it seems like the rest of the team has already decided he isn't!" Shazam said as he reminded him of the way they raged about how he shouldn't be team leader and they can't trust him on the way here. Superboy merely glared and launched himself into the air. "Ass." Shazam mutter before taking off himself.

Captain Marvel looked around confused. "Did I miss the part where you explained what the actually was."

Starfire herself also felt confused she didn't understand why everyone was so angry, as it seemed the entire flight here everyone seemed determined to glare Aqualad and Shazam into an early grave.

* * *

Shazam flew through the air reaching out with his senses there were dozens of life forms down below him and something felt off with every last one of them. He looked up hearing the cry of eagle swooping down from the sky the bird attacked him. Shazam moved out of the way looking at the bird strangely it didn't look natural it's skin was torn like something forced into a much too small container. Shazam leaned to the side and grabbed the bird by it's neck pinning in place. The bird struggled in the air trying to fly free, forcing Shazam to tighten his grip before it heard a crack. Looking at the neck of the mutant avian he saw some kind of collar around it's neck. Grabbing it he tore it off with little effort. Almost immediately the bird calmed down. Shazam flew down to the ground and set it down gentle.

He looked at the bird with pity in his eyes this eagle was in constant pain from whatever turned it into this. He placed his hand on the bird's head. " **Shazam."** he muttered as he pet it his magic worked its way through it's body and purged the enhancer slowly removing the animals pain until there was just a normal Eagle.

Shazam looked up as he felt M'gann knock on his mental barriers, he opened them enough to let her in. ' _Team come in.'_ Kaldur called over the link.

' _Oh great Aqualad's voice in my head I have so missed that.'_ Kid Flash said sarcastically.

' _Hey aqualad we were attacked by giant vultures but since were moles you probably think we attack ourselves.'_ Robin told him.

' _If he did he wouldn't tell you.'_ Artemis told them.

' _Fine you don't want us keeping secrets!'_ Shazam said indignantly. ' _I just saw a bird, a butterfly, and a worm. Just so you don't think i'm keeping secrets.'_

' _ENOUGH!'_ Aqualad roared in their head's ending the snide comments. ' _Captain Marvel has been taken and we will need to work as a team to save him.'_

Wally snorted ' _under your leadership I don't think so.'_

' _This is not up for debate.'_ Aqualad growled. ' _You all elected me leader so I will lead if you want me to step down I will do so. After this mission is done. But till then I am leader and you will listen to me.'_ everyone was stunned into silence Kaldur was always soft spoken never raising his voice for him to be doing it now it must be big. ' _Now we need to find Captain Marvel.'_

' _He is west of my position.'_ Shazam informed everyone.

' _How do you know that?'_ Kid asked.

' _I am the source of all his powers so long as he is Captain Marvel I will know where he is.'_ it was at moments like this Robin came to the terrifying realization that he was way at out of his depth and remembered that Shazam could one day create people with powers like Captain Marvel.

' _Okay we will rondevu there.'_ Aqualad told the team.

* * *

"Robin?" Starfire whispered on the way to the rendevu, outside the mental link so no one would over hear.

"What is it Star?"

"Why is everyone angry at Aqualad?"

"He lied to us!" Robin said raising his voice only to lower it once he realized his tone. "He didn't tell us about the mole."

"But is that not a what a leader should do?" She asked she had seen her father do it many times.

"What?" Robin asked not believing what he heard, "he withheld important information that could have saved our lives."

"But he didn't know who this mole was and a good leader does what is best for everyone, not what makes everyone happy." Robin went silent not wanting to admit that she had a good point. Batman would have done the same.

* * *

"So what are you doing here?" Captain Marvel asked from his place on the examination table.

"Oh ho why do you care? You have bigger problems." the Brain said to his test subject.

"Hey wisdom of solomon I can't help but be curious." he said with a shrug or at least an attempt at one given that his body was immobilized.

"You expect me to tell you?" the Brain asked. "Clear Solomon was not as wise as we thought." the brain mocked.

"Well I know you used Kobra-venom to make these creatures, so you must be supplied by someone I'm guessing it was whoever Sportsmaster bought it for. Unless you are working for him." Captain Marvel deduced finishing with a sideways glance.

"As if I would ever work for him!" the Brain said indignantly. "I am above him, near the top-" the brain stopped and began to chuckle. "Oh I see what you did there, you attacked my pride. Well played it seems the wisdom of Solomon is as great as the tales say."

A large machine rolled above his head. "Now let us see what this wisdom of solomon does to your brain."

Marvel looked at the machine not feeling the slightest bit of fear even without the courage of achilles to keep him calm he knew there was no chance of the machine piercing his skin. "That won't work on me you know."

The Brain made a noise of disbelieve. "It can cut through solid steel, soo I think I will wait and see."

The machine charged up and just as it was about to fire the tiger who led Marvel into the trap in the first place attacked the Brain. Sending his metal chassis skidding across the floor. "Insolent Creature!" the Brain activated the color of the tiger causing it to fall to the floor in agony.

"NO!" Captain Marvel cried straining against his bonds.

"Please boy the collar makes it so you can't move." Brain mocked, before going silent as Captain Marvel broke the bonds holding him. The collar he wore sparking for a moment before it lost it's light and deactivated.

At the same time outside the Brain's gorilla assistant was thrown through the steel door leading to the lab. Followed quickly by Starfire and Shazam, Starfire grabbed him and threw him at Shazam who punched him into the ground.

"Give up Brain." Shazam ordered. "We have you trapped and you are outnumbered and outmatched."

"You may outnumber me you may outmatch me but you do not have me trapped monsieur." the brain said opening his casing and revealing a large machine inside. It glowed red and Marvel moved forward grabbing the Tiger that helped him and flying backwards. In a blinding flash of light the Brain disappeared.

* * *

"So now that we have decided that Aqualad is to remain leader, there is one more thing to address." Shazam said seriously.

"What?"

"Robin you owe me twenty bucks."

"Damn it!" he cursed, realizing what he meant. "How many bones did she break?"

"Twelve." Shazam told him as Robin grumbled and handed over the money he owed.

* * *

 **Zatanna to be introduced in the next 2-3 chapters. And Harry wasn't there for the attack on the cave because if he and Starfire were there they along with superboy would have easily dismantled the robots. Adding two more powerhouses to the team means sometimes they can't all be there otherwise the mission becomes to easy.**


	13. Injustice

**Next chapter we get… Zatanna!**

* * *

"Computer national news." Batman ordered storming into the cave.

" _The initial attack was short lived however metropolis was only granted a short reprieve as even with the intervention of Superman and the Justice League there seems to be no end in sight."_

Batman turned around pausing the news feed as he did so. "Do we get to go out there?" Robin asked his mentor excitedly despite the situation this was the kind of scenario that they had always hoped for, a chance to fight side by side with the league.

"No the league will soon have this under control." Batman said causing Kid and Robin to groan there was a planetary wide attack on the world by plants and they were still being put on the side lines. "The reason I'm here is the fact that said in report on the santa prisca mission that you encountered Sportsmaster who gave the blockbuster formula to Kobra who then combined it with Venom to make Kobra-venom."

"Which was than given to the Brain and he used that to enhance the animals like Wolf." Robin added.

"Don't forget the collars that they used at bellereve that he used to control the animals." Miss Martian told them.

"Batman is possible that plant thing is on Kobra-venom too?" Artemis asked seeing were this was going, he wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't relevant.

"Correct, I had Green Lantern run an on the spot analysis and the plant contains trace amount of a Kobra-venom variant."

"This can not be a coincidence," Aqualad deduced his brow furrowing in thought. "Several of these villains had clashed in the past and they are not ones to forget grudges easily."

"Not to mention some of them don't even work in the same hemisphere, doesn't the Brain normally stay to the jungles of africa I know the doom patrol used to deal with him years ago." Shazam pointed out, many of them were breaking their patterns.

"I believe we have an underground movement of supervillains working together."

"That would explain how Sportsmaster knew what he did." Robin said, calling the holographic interface. "All of the missions that he mentioned evolved someone who most likely to working for this secret society of Supervillains.

"They must have decided we were becoming a pain and tried to divide us." Kid said annoyed that they nearly did exactly that.

"Yeah and they must have decided now was the time to make their move because this plant thing is attacking all over the world." Robin said bringing several news feeds. "Taipei, Tokyo, London, Paris if it is a major city it is under attack." Suddenly the screens turned to static.

"Dude!" Kid scolded he thought he stopped doing that.

"It's not me." he said trying to bring the screens back up. "Something is cutting into the satellites all the satellites."

 _The screens regained image but instead of the previous news feeds it showed the joker standing there in all his sadistic glory his usual demented grin on his face. He tapped the camera a few times. "is these thing on? Hello citizens of the world! We interrupt your usual mayhem to bring you this important announcement." he flicked out a switchblade and used it to indicate off to the side turning the camera as he did so. "From the Injustice League." he said with a mad cackle._

 _The camera showed seven supervillains standing together in a group, after a moment Count Vertigo spoke. "We are responsible for the attack on your cities, if you wish to stop them a ransom of ten billion american dollars is required delivery instructions have already been sent to the united nations there is no time limit but the longer you wait…"_

 _"The more we get to have our jollies!" the Joker finished with a mad cackle and the feed cut off._

Batman's comlink went off. "Roger that Aquaman will prepare the ransom as a backup, but it won't come to that."

Robin reversed the video feed until it showed the group image of the Injustice League. "Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Joker, Atomic Skull, Wotan, Ultra humanite and Black-"

"Adam!" Shazam finished with a growled, making the others step away as lightning danced across his body.

"Seven powerhouses. But why reveal themselves now?" Kid Flash asked.

"After India they must have realized we were getting close and decided to move on their own terms rather than ours." Aqualad rationalized, they were closer by the day it wouldn't have taken them long to find out that the criminals were working together from there it would have been a short matter to track them down.

"This sounds like a glorian gorblog." Starfire said, making the others look at her in confusion.

"What's a glorian gorblog?"

"You haven't heard of a glorian gorblog?" Starfire asked everyone where she was from knew who he was, seeing the negative response she explained. "The glorian gorblog is named after the great general glorian, he tricked his enemies into lowering their guard by sending a few members of his elite teams to be captured over the course of three months allowing himself to be pushed back to the capital city on the supposed eve of his opponents victory he reveal that his elite teams were alive and well and had them set bombs around the enemy camp and blew them all away. In the course of a week he pushed the enemy back further than ever before and began to conquer their worlds."

"So you're saying this a diversion to throw us off their scent!" Robin realized, it was perfect these members were all ambitious, powerful, and smart it was completely believable they could be leading this.

"That doesn't matter right now," Batman said dismissing it for now but filing it away for future reference they might be onto something. "What matters is the fact that those seven are currently holding the world hostage."

"So we are going to be destroying some plants, someone get me a weedwacker!" Exclaimed Wally excited.

"The justice league will handle the plants, I have a different job for this team."

"Oh man." Wally groaned, before Artemis punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"With so many places being attacked at once there must be a source. Your job is to destroy it."

"You do know what you are asking of them correct?" Zatara asked, they were children some of them younger than his daughter and he could not image sending her into to do such a task.

"They are ready."

"Ready for what?" KF asked before he was punched in the arm again by Artemis. "Ow stop that."

"Think Wally if the big guns are going up against the plants who do you think we are going up against?"

"Oh." Wally said getting what she meant before his eyes widened. "Oh!" they were being sent up against the Injustice League.

"Well batman I trust you are correct." Giovanni said looking at the teens doubtfully.

"I trust you can track the source." Batman retorted coldly.

"Of course Robin a map if you would." he requested of the boy wonder.

He nodded bringing up a holographic map of the world. Giovanni held up his hands and focused **. "dlrow eht skcatta taht yrecros eht fo ecruos eht dnif!"** he chanted "there that is the source of the sorcery."

"Coordinates locked, the Louisiana bayou." Robin said, "come on." with that the rest of the team ran off to the bio-ship.

* * *

They flew through the bayou completely cloaked. Everyone was tense, this wasn't going up against the more run of the mill supervillains these were the powerhouses Black Adam who was just as powerful as Captain Marvel and Superman. Someone Shazam had been hoping for a long time to have a… conversation with.

"He's here!" Shazam growled looking at the window, Adam may have found a way to cloak himself from Shazam at a distance but at this close range he could not hide anymore. "M'gann open a hole in the Bio-ship!" he ordered, and M'gann quickly complied, as a hole opened up in the bottom of the ship Shazam shot out shattering the sound barrier as he did so.

"Damn it!" Aqualad cursed Shazam had always been impulsive but this was new and he seemed to have been calming down before. "Starfire, Superboy go after him." He ordered the two who quickly complied.

Shazam slammed into Black Adam faster than the villain was expecting sending him flying into the ground. Shazam didn't stop for a second, following the villain into the underbrush and laying into him with all his strength. "How! Dare! You!" He roared in rage each punch echoing like a thunder clap.

"Insolent boy!" Adam growled punching the hero in the face sending him flying out of the underbrush. "You think you can challenge me!" he shot off into the air only to be intercepted by Superboy who landed on him at near supersonic speeds. Before he could recover the Kryptonian landed a haymaker across his face. Black Adam recovered from the punch and slapped the boy away. Only for a orange skinned girl to hurl several orbs of green energy at him. They slammed into him and sent him skidding back a few feet. He blasted the girl with lightning making her drop from the sky. "How dare you attack me insects!" he roared in annoyance they dared to challenge him a god.

"How dare we! How dare WE!" Shazam asked getting up, his green eyes were gone replaced by an electric blue, lightning dancing around him. A crack of thunder drew Black Adam's attention to the sky where the sun was being covered up by a large thunder cloud. "HOW DARE YOU WEAR THAT SYMBOL ON YOUR CHEST!" He boomed, a crack of thunder following his statement. "AS IF YOU DIDN'T BETRAY MAMARAGAN! AND SLAUGHTER THE COUNCIL OF ETERNITY!" a bolt of lightning struck a tree next to Adam completely destroying it leaving nothing behind, not even splinters.

Black Adam for the first time in five thousand years felt fear, true fear the last time he felt fear like this was when the wizard banished him. He remembered it clear as day he entered the chamber of the council where the last and greatest of them sat upon his throne. To this day Black Adam didn't know why he let him live, true once given the powers of Shazam they couldn't be taken back but that didn't mean he couldn't have returned him to mortal form and killed him. Perhaps it was because he felt there had been enough death, or maybe because he could not bring himself to kill the warrior he had trained, regardless he had instead been banished for five thousand years trapped until he had been freed by accident.

Shazam held up his hand and let lightning build up in it. " **SHAZAM!"** he roared sending a massive amount of magical lightning at him. Black Adam's eyes widened and he rolled out of the way as fast as he could. A single bolt of that lightning and he would be made mortal once more and time would catch up with him. Yet at the same time he couldn't kill the boy as he had no idea what effect it might have on his powers. For once the tables were turned on the villain he was the one he had to disable his opponent without killing while he enemy did everything he could to kill him.

* * *

Count Vertigo cursed as he fought against the archer and speedster, the original plan had been to take them by surprise Poison Ivy fill the air with a toxin to weaken them or at least force them into the open than Black Adam and Wotan would take out the Heavy hitters before they could do anything, while he kept the rest busy.

But some how Shazam had sensed Black Adam and had flown into a rage and he was quite sure that Adam would be out of commission for the rest of this battle, he spared a glance at the center of the storm that had appeared out of thin air, as another dozen lightning bolts struck down from the heavens like they were called by down by an angry god, which they most likely were.

He caught the speedster in his psychic field, and knocked him to the ground with his cane he would never do something as mundane as punch the boy, it was beneath him.

"Kid Flash!" Artemis exclaimed, rushing at the Count only for a blast of magic to knock her to the ground.

"You have my gratitude Wotan." the count said nodding to the ancient sorcerer.

"Save your gratitude Count, we still have another problem to deal with." Wotan said indicating to the trio of superheroes attacking Black Adam, or be more accurate chasing him. It seemed he had given on fighting the teens and decided fleeing was his best chance at survival.

"Can you help?" the Count asked as another dozen bolts of lightning nearly hit Black Adam.

"And get smite out of the sky?" Wotan asked looking at the Count like he said the Joker was sane. Moments later several bolts of lightning nearly struck Black Adam once more but when he dodged he was right about their base causing the plant to be struck instead destroying it.

"Damn!" Wotan cursed.

* * *

"How are we supposed to destroy that?" Robin asked as he jumped to the side of Poison Ivy's vines. All while in his head he communicated with Miss Martian to take out Ivy. 'when she grabs me I'll activate my taser charge and you take her out.'

A crack of thunder and an explosion caused everyone to look at the base only to see it covered in flames and the controller plant destroyed. Poison Ivy fell to her knees clutching her head the unexpected backlash of the plants destruction stunning her.

Robin moved to attack on finish her off when a blast of magic cut him off. "Don't move boy wonder." Wotan drawled "not if you want your friends to live." trapped in a cage of magic were Aqualad, Artemis and Kid Flash.

"Wotan help me!" Black Adam cried out in panic, as he dived low to the ground avoiding several more lightning strikes.

Shazam flew down after him fist charged with lightning, seeing the hero flying at him Wotan attacked with an extremely powerful blast of magic. But it may as well have been a water balloon for all it did to him. The boy flew through the attack with ease and punched Wotan out of his way to continue of his path for Adam.

Adam turned around with surprising speed and slammed into Shazam sending him flying away. "Finally." he sighed it was much harder fighting opponent you didn't want dead.

"It's over." Superman descended from the sky the rest of the league following suit.

The villains looked at the surrounding heroes than at each other before decided surrender was their best option. "We surrender." Count Vertigo said holding his hands up.

"Hawkman, Hawkgirl go check out the base for the Joker and Atomic Skull." Batman ordered the two thanagarians. The two nodded before taking off into the air. They were nearly knocked out of the sky when a massive gust of window swept through area and Shazam appeared flying straight at Black Adam. Adam dived out of the way as the hero shot past him.

"I have surrendered call him off!"

"Shazam stand down!" Batman ordered only for the teen to ignore him and continue to charge Black Adam.

"Shazam stop!" Canary ordered, hoping he would listen to her. When he ignored her Superboy stepped in jumping in front of Shazam and grabbing him in an attempt to stop him.

But Shazam showed surprising strength forcing his way out of Superboy's grip. He attacked Black Adam with a haymaker only for a lasso to wrap around his wrist. "Calm down Shazam!" Wonder Woman ordered the young god. When he continued to struggle against the rope she was forced to exert more force to hold him back.

Unable to move his eyes turned to the sky where the storm clouds opened up and struck down on Black Adam. only for a green shield to block the bolt of lightning, but the single bolt cracked the shield. And two more quickly followed striking down on the shield breaking it.

"J'onn!" Batman called making the martian nod. Closing his eyes he pressed against the teens mind, not surprised to find resistance.

"Get out of my head!" Shazam growled finally speaking.

"Than calm down."

Shazam grit his teeth. "Fine!" he spat, reluctantly.

Eyes turned to J'onn who nodded. "He is telling the truth."

Wonder Woman relaxed her grip on her lasso and he pulled his hand free. Then he turned around and punched Black Adam so hard in the face he went flying through several trees. "Now I'm done." he said flying off.


	14. Humanity: Part 1

**The reason the League stopped Shazam from taking Black Adam's powers was that if he had Black Adam would have died. You see black Adam is five thousand years old and while the powers of Shazam keep forever young that is only as long as he remains transformed. As soon as he becomes mortal, time catches up with him, what I mean by that is that all five thousands years catch up with him. He would age five thousand years in an instant.**

* * *

 **[recognized Zatara 1-1]** Zatara stepped through the zeta tube before walking up to the access pad for the zeta tube.

 **[Access Granted Zatanna Zatara A-0-3 authorization Zatara 1-1]**

A young girl around the same age as Robin and Shazam stepped through the zeta tube and looked around nervously. She had long black hair, blue eyes and wore a catholic school uniform. "Zatanna this is the Team, Team this is my daughter Zatanna." he said introducing the girl who waved shyly to the team. A bit overwhelmed meeting them, a lot of the people in her school would kill for a chance like this.

Shazam was the first one to step forward, "Hi my name is Shazam." he introduced himself, with a smile. "The others are Miss Martian, or M'gann, Superboy or Conner, Aqualad,or Kaldur, Artemis who uses her real name for some reason." The archer glared Artemis was great name for a superhero she was goddess of the hunt and archery. Perfect for her. "Robin whose real name he refuses to tell anyone, Starfire or Koriand'r and the lazy one in the recliner is Kid Flash or Wally." he introduced each one of them waving as they introduced, well except for Superboy who just grunted.

"Hey! Arm broken fighting the Injustice League!" he said waving his arm that was in a cast.

"Dude you have accelerated healing that thing is healed by now it's been a week." Robin said making Wally grumble, it was true it finished healing about a day ago, he just didn't want to participate in training.

"So are you joining the team?" Shazam asked, curiously.

"Well-" She began only for her father to interrupt her.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves she is just here to visit, though I am disappointed we missed training Zatanna could use the practice." She wanted to join the team but he wouldn't let her, kept making up excuses, at first he wouldn't let he be a sidekick when the others started appearing, then he wouldn't let her join the team when it was started saying he didn't know if she was ready. Even though she was, she was a sorceress she had both the power and skill he was just being overprotective.

' _Does anyone else feel like we are still on probation with Zatara?'_ M'gann asked the others feeling the slight disapproval he held for the team.

' _Not just Zatara why is Marvel still hanging around?'_ Superboy asked gesturing in the direction that Captain Marvel was in.

' _Because we like having him around.'_ Wally said making Artemis roll her eyes.

' _You mean you like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot.'_ sometime she swore he was younger than he looked.

' _And your point is?'_

' _It almost makes one nostalgic for red tornado's tenure as our supervisor.'_ aqualad said.

' _Yeah at least he trusted us.'_

' _If forgetting the fact that we should have trusted him!'_ Connor exclaimed.

' _He's right he nearly got all of you killed.'_ Shazam agreed.

Zatanna looked between them, seeing the gesturing, and changing looks on their face it didn't take much to realize they were having a mental conversation. How rude she had heard of going out of your way to exclude someone from a conversation but that was ridiculous, and also slightly cool. Her nervousness from earlier vanished. "Are guys having a Psychic conversation?" she asked. "Because I can't tell if that's cool, or really rude." Her father and Black Canary looked over, whoops. Did not mean to alert the adults.

Canary stared at them for a second before Superboy exploded. "Alright fine we were talking about Red Tornado. It been three weeks and not a word." he said, that robot nearly got M'ga- all of them killed, he wanted some payback.

"We told you before Tornado is a member of the Justice League that makes him a League Issue and we have made finding him our top priority along with the other androids."

"Yet you have found nothing!" Superboy exclaimed.

"How about you take Zatanna on a tour of...the..cave?" Zatara suggested awkwardly, clearly trying to change the subject.

After tricking Captain Marvel to go play with Wolf they went further into the cave away from the adults. They past the kitchen and Robin noticed that her outfit had changed from a catholic school uniform to casual everyday wear. "What when did you? How?" he asked looking between the room they just past and her when did she change.

* * *

Shazam laughed. "Wandless and silent conjuring Impressive." she tried not to preen under the praise, but a magic user getting a compliment from Shazam was like a christian getting a compliment from Jesus.

"Thanks." she said. "Want to see another spell?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"Sure why not." Robin answered for the group Shazam's and Aqualad's magic was different from this more raw power, less subtle arts.

" **knip mih nrut."** there was a flash of light and...nothing happened. They looked around to see if something had changed but everything was the same.

Shazam looked at her with a smirk. "Why don't you try again."

" **knip mih nrut."** she said using a bit more magic. But again nothing happened.

"It's going to take more power than that to affect me." Shazam said with a grin as he felt her spell once again splash harmlessly against him.

Her eyes narrowed this was no longer about impressing them this was about her pride as a sorceress. " **knip mih nrut!"** she shouted pouring an obscene amount of magic into the spell, still nothing happened to Shazam. The others well... Wally was turned completely pink and so was Robin's belt. Artemis' mask was also turned pink but she didn't notice. Superboy found his Shirt pink as well, M'gann and Starfire both had their clothes turned pink but neither cared. Only Kaldur was left unaffected.

"Nice look Wally!" Artemis laughed, holding her sides.

Wally tapped his chest twice turning it black then back normal hoping it would change it back to it's regular yellow and red. But it remained pink. Wally glared at Artemis before laughing as well.

Artemis noticed he started to laugh at her and rushed to the nearest reflective surface. Seeing the pink mask she grabbed it tore it off her face. "Kill it with fire!" she cried.

Aqualad cracked a smile at the over reaction. "Zatanna if you wouldn't mind?"

She blushed and nodded she did not mean for that to happen. " **lamron ot kcab meht nrut."** in flash everyone was back to normal. Artemis picked her mask back up looking at it doubtfully as if it would turn back to pink any second. "Sorry about that." she muttered cheeks a little red, she just meant to turn Shazam pink but she supposed he would not be a lord of magic if such a simple spell could effect him. She decided to change the subject. "We are not really going for a tour are we?"

"No, we are going after Tornado!" Superboy growled looking to Kaldur for confirmation.

He nodded, "we are."

"What about little Miss Magic." Artemis said reminding them of Zatanna.

Don't worry she won't tell," Shazam said "not, if she doesn't want her father to hear about her little magical mishap." her eyes widened in shock well played, she wouldn't have told on them anyway but it was a smart move.

"Don't worry I won't tell," She smirked. "I mean how can I tell him if you kidnap me?" she asked.

Artemis smiled. "Oh she is going to fit in great."

Zatanna let out a shriek of surprise when she lifted off the ground. "Hey Artemis, Robin either of you got rope? After all if we are going to be kidnapping her we got to make it look real."

Artemis smiled and pulled out a few arrows. "I think I might have one or two." she said looking between her arrows trying to decide which one to use.

"You are not tying me up." She said glaring at Shazam, something that was undercut by the fact he was carrying her like luggage.

"Well than I guess I'll carry you like this." he started to walk off the others following along chuckling all the way. Normally Artemis would have told him to knock it off but she was feeling a bit vindictive, after Zatanna turned her mask pink. She may have reversed it but that wasn't the point, she worked hard for her tough girl image being seen in a pink mask would ruin it.

"I'll get you for this."

* * *

Black Canary's faced appeared on the monitor as the bio-ship left the hanger. " _M'gann the ship was not cleared to leave the cave, what's going on?"_

"We are kidnapping Zatanna." M'gann giggled. "To show her around Happy Harbor."

"Put me down!" Zatanna exclaimed hit Shazam with all her strength which had the same effect as a fly hitting a window, probably doing more damage to her than him.

" _Zatanna!"_ Zatara exclaimed worried.

Zatanna stopped her futile assault on Shazam and turned to her father. "Hi dad." she waved casually.

" _What's going on?"_ Canary asked with a sigh.

"We are kidnapping Zatanna we had to make it realistic." Artemis answered. "We were going to tie her up to but she wouldn't let us."

Canary sighed again. "Just be careful." she said before closing the window.

Giovanni turned to her with a glare. "What are you doing tell them to get back here." he said. "They should not be acting like-"

"Kids?" Canary finished for him. "Zatara they are kids and they are acting like they should."

Zatara sighed he knew he could be a bit over protective at times. Zatanna was fifteen and she still wasn't allowed to go over the houses of boys. But he couldn't help but worry.

"Don't worry Zatara they are good kids. It will be fine." she hoped.

* * *

Shazam turned around in his chair to face Zatanna who they had strapped into a chair she wasn't trapped but it was spirit behind it. "So I have to ask Catholic school?" he said looking at her strangely.

"Yeah I know laugh it up a witch spending half the day in a church." She sighed. "But it's an all girls school meaning no boys." not that, it stopped her from going on dates and hanging out with boys but her dad didn't know that. "But I'm curious do you know that the MACUSA and the ICW have a standing request to talk to you?" it made sense he brought back magic, it had been weakening for as long as anyone could remember at least the last two thousand years. The gods had left the mortal world and magic seemed to have left with them. It was the reason magicals hated christianity so much, they blamed the church's forceful conversion of people and the dying off of the old religions for the decline of magic.

People had felt that magic might be returning when Diana of the Amazons entered the world, but after WW1 she vanished again till she returned decades later not having aged a day. Then Atlantis rejoined the world, the famously reclusive magical nation home to the greatest remaining academy of magic remaining. Teaching arts that had been lost to the surface world for millennia. Then an influx of magic that set off every sensor in the world, the ley lines which had been weakening just like everything else for so long surged with magic. Dozens of ley lines that no one even knew existed waking up. The wards of Hogwarts hadn't been so charged since the founding. Many wards had actually overloaded with power frying them the wards of Hogwarts had been so powerful students for the first month after couldn't even cast a simple stupefy without the wards blocking it. They actually had to modify them to not accept the amount of magic that was now following into them, and out right stopped it from absorbing the magic that wizards naturally generated. Something that if year ago you had said they would be doing you would have been deemed crazy. The wards of Hogwarts were ancient and designed to use the power wizards gave off to ease the stress on the ley lines something that was no longer necessary.

Many people had been joyful yet clamoring for an answer. What had happened did the ministry do this or some obscure ritual of some kind. The answers to everyone's surprise came from the seers, like with everything else the sight of seers had been on the decline, several ministries had entire departments set up to study them to see if anything could be divined from it. Unlike in ancient times where a seer could give a prophecy on command if they wanted, now they were so rare it was considered a dead art, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons were one of the few schools to still teach it. Every seer said the same thing there is a new god of magic and he walks among us. At first everyone thought it was Captain Marvel he was powerful and radiated magic like beacon, but he reveal that he received his powers from a god named Shazam, who chose him to be his champion, about six months later a young hero calling himself Shazam appeared fighting alongside Captain Marvel. At first many were doubtful but test after test proved he was a god and the seers confirmed it as well. It was strange to hear about an art that was mocked openly as foolhardy, be used to confirm something so important.

"I really don't want to deal with a bunch of politicians trying to look good by getting a picture with me." she laughed because that was exactly what would happen.

"We need figure out where Tornado is." Superboy said as they aimlessly flew around.

"But Batman has looked everywhere, every possible location and logical spot." Robin said going through the files he had… appropriated from the Batcaves computer. "We would need an illogical solution A truly stupid idea." as one everyone turned to Wally.

"As a matter of fact…" He began ignoring the insult.

* * *

 **Imagine Shazam's power like a fire hose incredibly powerful and dangerous but only tapping into a small fraction of the full power within.**


	15. Humanity: Part 2

The team look at Ivo as he sat down in the chair cool as cucumber, not looking at all nervous by the half dozen heroes surrounding him. "As thanks for helping stop the prison break last month, Strange has given us five minutes with you." M'gann explained glaring at the inventor, who looked amused by her attempt at intimidation. He had faced down Batman she thought he would be scared of a Manhunter reject.

"Tell us where Marrow and his reds are?!" Superboy demanded, not wanting to waste anytime no doubt Canary had already noticed they were not in Happy Harbor.

"And why would I know where he is?" Ivo asked condescendingly.

"Because and here is a truly dumb idea. You are Marrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game you are the most likely person to keep track of him." Kid Flash said.

Ivo had to admit the kid had a point he was always keeping track of Marrow and he was sure Marrow did the same. So he leaned back in his chair with a smirk. "Okay better question why should I tell you?"

"He knows Miss Martian do it." Aqualad ordered and Ivo smirk.

"Please you think this is my first time facing a telepath?" He asked laughter bubbling up in his voice.

" **llet su t.o worraM's noitacol!"** Zatanna said leaning on the table looking at Ivo with a look of deep concentration. It was not easy casting a truth spell on someone who could resist a telepath.

"Marrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, one hundred meters south of old faithful." Ivo bluttered out with a confused look on his face why was he saying that. "Wait what just happened." They were not prepared for a Magic user who could force the truth out of him. That's why Strange had no problem letting them in he assumed they would have gotten nothing.

* * *

"Can you do that?" Wally asked Shazam and Kaldur as they left the room.

Kaldur shook his head. "No I never even came close to level of master at the observatory. That was extremely high level magic."

Wally turned to Shazam who shrugged. "Depends do you want them brain dead after? My magic is overpowered and gets the job done. It's like a jackhammer against a door and Zatanna's is like a lock pick I don't need skill because I can bust down the door with ease but If you want it intact go with the lockpick." The others nodded, and look at Zatanna with newfound respect both Kaldur and Shazam admitted she was more skilled in magic than them while not more powerful.

"So what's the limit on your powers than Zatanna?" Artemis asked looking at the girl. "Could you teleport us to Marrow or put him in cell or force his bots to surrender?" She asked she really hoped so, even she doubted it. It would make this mission so much easier.

"Or create peace on earth for all time?" She asked with an amused smile. "Shazam couldn't even do that and he's a god." She pointed out, if doing things like that were so easy. Than trust her the world would either be a lot better place or a lot worse.

"All magic requires energy and most of it has to come from within, or gods like Shazam." She said indicating to said god. The others had to admit it was strange hearing someone outright call Shazam a god. Sure they knew he was one but they never heard someone call him one in such a respectful tone. Normally it was preceded by the word heretic or some other insulting phrase. It made them realize that he was a lot like Aquaman and Wonder Woman, someone of amazingly high standing helping out because it was the right thing to do.

"How long until we get there?" Superboy asked as they entered the Bio-ship. "I am way past ready to turn Tornado into a trash compactor."

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Aqualad asked, beginning to feel doubt about his supposed betrayal.

"Aren't you" Superboy growled.

"No I am not, he had many chances to destroy us. Why not wait till we were all together or take some of us out on a mission than the rest later." He pointed out, "it does not make sense, the attack on the cave implies that they did not have any information on it other than where it was. There must have been a hundred better ways for him to beat us, or betray us. Besides does that not just make him a slave to his programming, something to perform tasks whenever his maker demands." He finished looking at Superboy, who was unable to meet his gaze. He knew that if he had been properly programed by cadmus he could have possibly done the same.

Everyone went quiet they were so focused on the fact that he had betrayed them to consider why.

* * *

The team landed at Yellowstone with bio-ship camouflaged, completely invisible to the human eye. "Stealth mode." Aqualad ordered as everyone changed from their usually bright outfits to a darker color scheme. As the team got off the ship, Aqualad walked up to Zatanna. "I recommend you stay behind."

"Is that an order?" Zatanna asked looking at him challengingly.

Kaldur shook his head. "No you must do as you see fit."

"Good." She smirked, she had been begging her dad to let her join the team if she could prove that she could handle herself here. Maybe he would let her, assuming he didn't ground her for life. " **Emit ot yrt tuo a wen kool."** She said as a cloud of smoke enveloped her, transforming her clothes into a female version of her dad's outfit. Aqualad smiled before they walked out to join the rest of the team.

"Ivo was right, there is definitely something down there." Robin said as he scanned the area. Suddenly the wind began to pick. "Shazam please tell me that is you?" Robin asked the wind speed increase till they began to lose their footing on the ground. Even the fliers finding it hard to maintain their position.

"Why Tornado why did you betray us!" M'gann asked as the android appeared. He merely stared at them emotionlessly, several tornados spawning and tearing up the surrounding area.

' _Message received?"_ M'gann asked the others as she saw what Tornado was doing.

"Who cares why?" Superboy asked. "Let's trash him!" He launched himself at tornado with a roar. The rest of the team following in suit. All of them playing along with his plan, with seemingly minimal effort Tornado took the whole team down.

Another red showed up one they didn't recognize. "Impressive performance brother, but we both know that is all it is a performance." The earth around the crack as the red android lifted the message into the air. "Blowing a message in the sand brother?" He asked sounding almost disappointed. "You forget I have all you memories and a next gen processor. I know your next move before you do." He said and with a thought the android shattered the large piece of earth and sent the fragments at the team. As they all blocked dodged the rocks one way or another Zatanna froze her mind going blank as a rock the size of her body came flying at her.

"Zatanna!" Shazam called as the rock came down on her. Moving her grabbed her and twist her around so the rock hit him instead of her. As the rock shattered uselessly against his back he turned to her. "Look if you can't deal with this that is fine, but go back to the ship otherwise you just might get in the way." Shazam told the sorceress. a bit mean he knew but he would rather have her alive and annoyed at him than dead.

She shook her head. "I'm good, just caught off guard."

"It useless to fight me I know all your moves, you humans can not hope to match me." The android who had introduced himself as Red Volcano bragged.

"We aren't human!" Superboy, Miss Martian and Starfire shouted as they attacked him.

He moved out of the way of Superboy grabbing him and throwing him at Starfire knocking them both to the ground. He then opened a nearby heat vent to take out Miss Martian. "Apologize perhaps the better term would be meat bag."

" **ekoms otni a dnilb dlof!"** Zatanna said as a blind fold formed from the smoke covering his eyes. "Tornado never knew my moves." She said confidence restored.

"I'd love to see them some time." Shazam said before realizing the innuendo. "Sorry that was to Wally." He said, he actually did mean spells, this time.

"I don't mind." Smiled Zatanna flirting with him.

"Flirt later let's take down this wannabe Terminator!" Artemis said running past them shooting arrows uselessly against Red Volcano.

"Superboy, Starfire, Shazam stop holding back!" Aqualad ordered, the powerhouses of them team. "Zatanna water now!"

She nodded. " **retaw, stol fo retaw!"** She said conjuring massive amounts of water for the atlantean. He took control of the water with his water bearers. Forming a massive snake of water.

"Miss Martian, Robin, Artemis cover us!" He commanded as they attacked.

His massive water snake attacked Red Volcano first, forcing him to form a massive wall of earth to block the water stopping most of it from hitting him, a little splashed over soaking him. "You expect water to do something to me? How Human." He said with disdain, as if he wasn't built immune to water damage.

"The water is not meant to harm you, but help him." Volcano looked up to see Shazam floating in the sky. Storm clouds having gathered in the sky.

" **SHAZAM!"** He roared causing a bolt of lightning the size of a car to strike down. The flash of light causing by the lightning blinded all of them and the following boom of thunder, nearly deafened them.

When the light cleared they saw a large dome of earth surrounding the android but he did not get out unscathed. His left eye was blown out and burn marks covered his metallic skin, the dome that shielded him was crack and destroyed. "Arrogant meat bag do you believe such a thing could stop me?"

"Well we hoped so but we didn't think so." A loud crack echoed throughout the area as Kid Flash raced into the area, dashing through all the debris surrounding the area he grabbed Superboy and began to run at Red Volcano. Volcano glared and lifted his hands throwing large chunks of earth at the duo. But every time a piece of earth got close Artemis would shoot it down, or Miss Martian would redirect it. "Insolent Meat Bags!" He rose into the air by lifting a large chunk of the ground up creating a large plateau for him to stand on. The earth shook as he did so and lava rose from the earth covering the ground.

With this new limit on his mobility it was easy for Volcano to predict the speedsters moves. **"ekam ekoms setacilpud fo Dik Hsalf dna Yobrepus!"** Zatanna shouted, the smoke around Kid Flash shifted until there were several copies of the speedster running each carrying a Superboy. Red Volcano tried to focus and find the originals only to realize, the lightning strike earlier destroyed most of his sensors leaving him with only the usual color spectrum and infrared something useless here as the heat of the lava obscured his vision. As one the Speedster and his copies stopped and threw the Superboy they were carrying at Volcano.

Red Volcano attacked the smoke duplicates trying to find the real one. If he was human he would have let a cry of frustration as he batted aside yet another copy. Just as he was about to bat another aside a one of the boy wonders bird-a-rangs wrapped around his arm with a rope attached to it. With little effort he tore the weapon off his arm and tugged at the rope pulling Robin towards him, except instead of Robin, the rope was attached to a tree. The tree slammed into him pushing him back and before he had a chance to recover the Bird-a-rang he pulled out earlier exploded in his grip.

"RAAAA!" with a roar of anger Superboy slammed into the android tearing it's left arm off. He landed on the plateau skidding for a moment before pushing off and attacking again. But Volcano grabbed him with his remaining arm and threw him at the incoming Shazam knocking them down.

He was then hit in the face by a blast of green energy from Starfire, the android forced a piece of earth to split apart right below her causing her to be hit by a blast of lava. She let out a cry of pain and was quickly pulled out of the way by Miss Martian who pulled her out telekinetically. She had second degree burns all across her body.

"Enough!" The android called. "It is time to end this!" The earth began to shake and the lava flow increased. The top of Yellowstone crumbled and lava began to flow from the top. He was cut off abruptly by a wave of water slamming into him. He turned to deal with atlantean only to see it wasn't the atlantean attacking him but his brother. "Brother why do-" his question was cut short by another wave of water slamming into him sending him into the lava. He rose out of the lava on a column of earth only for Red Tornado to smash into sending him back into the lava. "Please stop this!" He begged his siblings as they attacked him slowly dragging him into the lava. His last thought before he went off line was. 'Father would so disappointed.'

Superboy scooped Red Tornado out of the water. The teens let out a sigh of relief as Red Volcano sunk into the lava, that was easily the hardest fight they have ever had. Then earth began to shake again, and Kid Flash's eyes widened in realization. "We were too late, it already hit stage two!" He said now it would not stop, not unless they could relieve the pressure building up.

"Tornado we are the verge of a stage three super eruption we need to vent pressure and fast! Robin triangulate the pressure point!" Kid ordered, Robin did so with only a moment's hesitation. It was easy to forget with how goofy Wally acted that he was still a genius scientifically.

"Got it!" Robin said sending the coordinates to Artemis who fired an arrow pre programmed with the points to hit. Red Tornado rose into the sky his body sparking as he did so till finally he reached the cloud line and formed a tornado easing the pressure, halting the eruption.

* * *

"I have to ask how did you do that duplicate spell I thought it took time to make them and figure out how to cast them?" Artemis said didn't she lay out her limits just before the mission.

She blushed a little. "I use the same spell when I want to sneak out."

"Oh how often have you snuck out on dates?" Shazam asked the magician with a grin.

She gave a mischievous smile her blush disappearing. "Oh once or twice."

Shazam laughed. "oh I'm sure, and does you dad know about these dates?"

Zatanna snorted and shook her head. "You think he would ever let me out of the house if he knew I snuck out on dates? I would be ...grounded ...for life." She finished her shoulders sagging she was so getting grounded for life because of this.

* * *

"YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" Her father shouted as soon as they were home. "What were you thinking you could have been hurt! You are not ready to go on missions!"

"You're right Daddy." she muttered at the last part.

"NO! Zatanna I am right you are-" He paused. "Did you Just agree with me?" She always rejected that she wasn't ready vehemently.

"I would have died, if it wasn't for the team." she said remembering how she froze when the rock flew at her, and not just that time, but others as well when Volcano was trying to take down Wally she nearly got hit a dozen times but she was always pulled out of the way at the last second or someone would stop the rocks. They came at her faster than she could come up with spells. "You were right, I nearly got crushed a hundred times, I wasn't fast enough to think of spells." she shivered, realizing how close she came to dying. "I was useless, I cast five spells over all and only three of which were useful. The most I did was provide a brief distraction and give Aqualad water." she said disappointed with herself, she was always going on about how useful she could be if she was on the team but she bet even if she wasn't there it would have ended roughly the same

"Zatanna…" Zatara said pulling her into hug not really knowing how to comfort his daughter on one hand he was happy she had realized she wasn't ready on the other hand it hurt him to see her so vulnerable

"Train me?" She asked look up at him. "I want to be able to help I don't want to stuck on the sidelines please daddy?" Zatara wanted to say no, but as soon as he looked into her eyes he knew his response. She was not going to sit on the sidelines the best he could do was train her to be as ready as possible.

* * *

 **Man three thousand words I did not expect this to be that long. And one thing that bothered me was how quickly Zatanna got used to combat think about this was her first time in a fight, with real stakes yet she does not hesitate and starts fighting like a pro, she doesn't freeze up or anything. In this she sees how ridiculously behind everyone she is and is all the more determined to be useful.**

 **I hope everyone liked the fight scenes it was very difficult for me to write them, Also I don't know if I have mentioned this before but assume everyone but Superboy, Miss Martian, Robin and starfire have dated people. I never liked that whole one true love thing and them being together forever from the start, I love how they did robin he was just like in the comics a boy who dates lots of girls, and had trouble being committed don't think that is going away oh no.**

 **Reviews:**

 **First to several people. FOR THE LAST TIME, YES HE WILL BE GOING TO HOGWARTS HE WILL IN ALL MY STORIES!**

 **Ehem sorry it was getting on my nerves. You know I just realized I had a poll set up for people to vote whether or not Starfire should enter this season and not one person voted.**

 **Tamagat: no he will not turn her into a miss marvel, one thing that gets annoying is when the male character does something like that, where they** _ **give**_ **the power to them just like that. He may help her but her power will mostly be her own. With some exceptions at times**

 **Guest: about the web of life I have a vague idea what that is, and no one of my rules and pet peeves is that the character crossing over for marvel or any series should never be more than five years younger than either, Peter Parker, Kitty Pryde or Iceman or one of the main characters. It is annoying to have the him being raised like that, have tony stark raise him fine just make him in the general age group of one of them.**

 **Cormin12: don't point out plot holes just assume they somehow know or batman made a deductive leap, that because shazam is the source of their powers and how Black Adam fled that must mean he can harm them.**

 **PureXvenom: thank you for the kind review, for this story I don't think I get to many bitchy reviews as you call them most do try to be constructive, now my other stories dear god do they get flamed at times one guy said Order and Chaos wasn't Harry potter because he wasn't going to hogwarts for the triwizard tournament at 14 seriously I made a minor correction to make him a year older not changing the plot in anyway, for hogwarts.**

 **I say they aren't bitchy because they are right about my grammar and spelling it could use work and while it is getting better it could still use work. Besides it does help get a bench mark, originally people told me 'great idea needs a lot of work in grammar spelling and format, you should rewrite it.' to 'you just need to fix some minor grammar mistakes and spelling issues, but otherwise great story hope to see more.'**

 **For example someone told me instead of saying 'he was 14 years old' I should spell out the numbers like this 'he was fourteen years old.' saying it help with the flow of the narrative and when I read back through I realized he was right and fixed it. Little corrections like that made the stories better.**

 **One of the greatest compliments I get though is on my update rate. A lot of people say it is amazing. One guy even said and I quote '** **...The only bad thing about it(that I care about in any case) is the update time...but that argument get's thrown out when I see I'm following 4 of your stories so it's more than understandable.' and that is a great boost to a writer to one someone is following four of their stories.**

 **Anyway next is Failsafe which I might skip not ignore but more of go straight to the aftermath, because that is the one mission where you can skip it and it have very little impact as long as you keep it in the story line. Great impact on the show and character development, but you can just go to the aftermath and it would have the same impact on your story normally.**


	16. Aftermaths and The New Gods

"How are they dealing with the simulation?" Flash asked as the league sat in the meeting room of the watchtower.

"They aren't dealing with it." Batman said remembering the team sitting around silently, in a stark contrast to their usual attitudes. "J'onn what happened in there?"

After everything went wrong and they believed it to be real, I tried to enter M'gann's mind, I was disoriented unable to remember why I was there falling into the same trap as the rest of them believing it was real. It was only after the death of Robin, Zatanna and Kid Flash was I able to remember why I entered the simulation."

"Was it then you ended the simulation?" Wonder Woman asked, but J'onn shook his head.

"I did not get the chance it seems with everyone else believed to be dead. Shazam unleashed a wave of power unlike anything I have ever felt. It shattered the bonds holding the minds together and releasing everyone."

"He also completely obliterated the infirmary." Batman told them, "it seems though he was still aware enough of his surroundings that he didn't harm any of his teammates." they stared in shock at the remains of the infirmary. It was unrecognizable except for eight spots which remained untouched. "Captain Marvel had to fly him out of there before he exploded."

"Is he okay?" Superman asked and Captain Marvel couldn't help but snort in amusement. "What's so funny Captain?" He asked not seeing the humor in this situation.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just I had to get out of there as fast as I could, the storm over the atlantic was caused by him."

"He caused a class five hurricane!" Aquaman asked in shock, he heard about it from his soldiers they stated it was much deadlier than usual, more dangerous and formed out of nowhere.

"Yes it lasted only an hour but the point remains, this is the second time he has done something we believed to be well beyond his capabilities."

"Second when was the first?" Green Arrow asked.

"Do you remember the swamp and what happened?"

"Yeah he went berserk on Black Adam, guy is still afraid to leave his cell at Belle Reve last I heard." He was still afraid that if he stepped out of line that Shazam would come for him. Guy would probably take a lot of crap there if it wasn't for the fact that he was still a powerhouse, and could take on anyone there.

"And how did we stop him?"

"Diana caught him in the lasso…" Superman trailed off as he realized what happened.

"What is it Big Blue?" the Flash asked as Superman looked on in shock.

"He resisted the commands of the lasso." Batman told them, causing them all to remember Wonder Woman's order to calm down. "He should have been forced to calm down whether he wanted to or not." He looked at Wonder Woman the question clear.

"The lasso is unbreakable." She told them before reluctantly admitting. "but it's power to compel is limited, if the being holds enough power they can resist. It would be unlikely to work against most gods."

"Shazam has never shown power like this before." Batman said, "this leads me to conclude that he holds back subconsciously like Superman." He said indicating to the Kryptonian. "The question is what do we do?"

"What do you mean Batman? He is a child!" Wonder Woman said immediately. "And our ally at that!"

"I mean do we tell him and help him control it? Or do we keep it a secret and hope he never needs it?" do we give a young boy the full powers of a god and hope it doesn't go to his head? Or do we keep it a secret and hope it doesn't backfire? Was what he was really asking.

The heroes looked at each other before they voted. "seven for eight against. We don't tell him. Dismissed."

* * *

Superman was stopped outside the room by Diana. "Kal Can we talk?" She asked with a light glare.

"Sure Diana." He nodded and the two stepped off into a side room.

"Why did you vote for him not knowing? You of all people should know the dangers of uncontrolled power." She asked him.

"You are right I do, but there isn't a day that goes by I don't wish I could be that clueless farm boy with no knowledge of my full power." He told her surprising her, she didn't know that.

"Why?"

"Because before I felt like a bull in china shop, now I feel like a T-Rex in a castle of glass." He sighed. "Now every day I have to be more careful with everything stay in control of my emotions so I don't accidentally burn the Daily Planet down when I get annoyed with the copy machine. Can you imagine what that would be like for a young boy like Shazam, Diana he is a kid with the powers of a god. Let's let him be a kid a while longer before we put the weight of the world on his shoulders."

Diana frowned she did not think of it that way, she looked at her bracelets remembering the power they held back. He was right once she had become aware of the power coursing through her she had been unable ignore it.

* * *

Shazam floated high up in the clouds above the Cave. He didn't want to go in because he knew just like the rest of them, he would have to talk to Canary and he wanted to avoid that for as long as possible. The sounds of yelling and fighting drew his attention. Looking off in the distance he saw Superboy fighting with several strangely dressed teens. "Hello misplaced aggression." He mutter flying towards the group.

He slammed into the largest one sending him falling down to the sea. The one dressed like a cowboy quickly turned his guns on his opening fire with deadly accuracy. Shazam grimaced as the bullets hit him, they didn't so much as hurt as they did, sting easily ignorable but still annoying. He decided to pull a Wonder Woman using the bracers of his uniform to block the shots.

"Forever people stop!" the dressed in green armor ordered, in his hand was glowing box. "These people did not steal the new Genisphere!" He smiled at them. "They saved from the real thieves." the one with the guns put them down and the other one with the energy bolts in his hands let them dissipate. The groups vehicle swooped down and picked up their ally who had fallen into the sea.

"We apologize for the attack we were under the impression you had taken the new Genisphere." the one in the middle dressed in green armor said. "My name Vykin I am the leader of the forever people, we are young gods of new genesis."

Superboy looked to Shazam and was surprised to his his eyes harden. "And what do the new gods of New Genesis think they are doing on earth without the permission of the gods of this world?!" He asked with a growl.

"How do you know that?" the largest one asked nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Because I am one of the gods of this world and I for damn sure did not give you permission to be here."

the teens paled, before the Vykin stood. "We are on a mission from the High Father-"

"Who has no jurisdiction here!" Shazam said making them bristle at the insult to the High Father. "And you think that gives you the right to kidnap humans!" they look at each other confused what was he talking about now.

"What are you talking about? There are no humans among us, and we have not taken any since landing here." the largest one said, rubbing his head in confusion.

"Oh and what about her?" He said pointing to the unconscious girl lying in the back.

"Dreamer?" Vykin asked. "But she is one of us."

Shazam scoffed. "I may not be one of the best magical sensors around but I can tell the difference between a mystical being native to this planet and one who isn't." the best way to describe it would like each magical signature was like a voice, each unique to the individual, some like twins may have similar but not the same voice, with little almost unnoticeable differences. for beings from another dimension or worlds, their voice was like a foreigner visiting a different country it was almost always immediately obvious they were not from around here.

"We can wake her and you can ask her yourself." Vykin offered, she was one of them there was not going to be different answer, than what he expected they grew up together after all.

* * *

Dreamer was slow to rouse holding her head as she got up. The last thing she remembered was confronting the thief of the New Genisphere than trying to get into his head with very poor results, she was overwhelm and his animal companion attacked her. Her eyes opened wide and she looked around only to see herself still in their ship with the rest of the forever people. She sighed in relief. "Vykin I assume we recovered the new Genisphere?" She asked before seeing the two teens one of whom was the person they were fighting earlier.

"Peace!" Vykin called stepping in front of her. '"They are not the enemy, the one with the sigil of S on his chest is the one who saved the New Genisphere."

"And he is?" She asked her eyes moving to the other one floating in the air power coming off him in waves.

Vykin gained a nervous look on his face. "He is one of the gods of this world." Suddenly his nervous look made sense they did not exactly ask for permission to be here. "He is also under the false assumption that you are not of New Genesis."

"But I grew up there I have spent my whole life there with the forever people, where else would I be from?" She asked, looking at Shazam strangely.

"Perhaps it is the cloaking spell you cast before we came to hide our presence, maybe even with you unconscious some of it remained." Vykin suggested, it was the only logical answer. She nodded, but secretly she held suspicions. She was unconscious and the spell should have collapsed as soon she was no longer concentrating on providing power for it.

"My name is Shazam, and this is Superboy." He said introducing them to the forever people.

We are the forever people, I am Dreamer you already know Vykin, he is Moonrider, and this Serifan." She said pointing to a lean, black haired man with bright blue eyes and a boy dressed as a cowboy.

"I'm am named after an animal that does not exist on this world, but you can call me… Wolf!" the biggest one said.

Superboy shook his head. "This is Wolf." He said indicating to the canine sitting in the front of the Sphere. The wolf looked forward, and looked like the noble animal it was.

"Ah then you may call Bear, Bear is even better." He said snapping his fingers.

"This is mother box the living computer, we have tracked stolen technology from our homeworld here, we would appreciate help if you are willing." Vykin requested.

Superboy and Shazam looked at each other for a moment before nodding. "Fine we will help, but we do this our way." Shazam said, Vykin nodded it was fair this was their world.

* * *

"The rescue drill is here." Vykin said looking down at the empty plot of land with a large hole in the middle.

"At a construction site perfect cover for drilling." Shazam said looking down.

"And conveniently right across the street from the federal reserve." Superboy noted, looking back he saw the blank look on the forever people's faces they clearly had no idea what he was talking about. "It's where we keep money." they nodded in understanding while Serifan jumped to his drawing his guns.

"It looks like we got a good old fashion heist on our hands, let go in there guns ablazing and round up them outlaws!"

Dreamer looked a bit embarrassed by his actions. "I am sorry he has seen a lot of earth westerns." She apologized with an exasperated look.

"This is your world." Vykin said looking towards Shazam. "We will follow your lead."

"There is a time to go in strong and a time to go in smart." Superboy said, making Shazam do a double take. Since when did Superboy know the difference between the two.

"Jerry!" an old woman called walking on to the construction site making the goons there turn around with their guns aimed right at her.

"Ma!" one of the man said lowering his gun, making the others follow. "What are you doing here?!"

"You forgot your jacket."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Ma get out of here it isn't safe!" He told her.

Suddenly a group of people dressed in glowing clothing dropped down taking out his crew before he could act. "Ma get back!" He ordered pointing his gun at one of the people who dropped down. He backed up only to bump into her, he turned around. "Ma I said get out of...here." He trailed off when his mother dissipated into smoke and a beautiful teenage girl dressed similar to the people who just attacked. "Aw crap." He muttered before he was knocked unconscious, by his gun hitting him repeatedly in the face.

Superboy, Bear and Wolf jumped down onto the guards protecting the bottom of the pit. With a quick signal the others jumped down. Quietly the group advanced on the criminals.

"A billion in bullion Ugly." the woman said looking at the gold in amazement. This more money than she had ever hoped to see. "That old creep's tech delivered as promised."

"Yeah Whisper, this is a bigger score than anything my old man delivered to intergang." a large man even bigger than bear said.

Vykin stood up and began to walk to the thieves. "Wait!" Superboy whispered/shouted. "I guess we are going with the up front approach." He muttered he couldn't believe he was being the reasonable one here.

"That drill and these carts are the property of New Genesis, you will return them now!" He demanded, confidently.

"And the gold goes back, too" Superboy added stepping up.

The criminals exchanged amused looks. Whisper stepped forward. "Back off kiddies or things get ugly!" She threatened.

"I'm Ugly." the big man from earlier said as the vest he was wearing shifted until it was some kind of chest canon. It fired several disks at the duo, but Vykin reacted fast he pulled up a chunk of earth that blocked them.

Ugly fired several more disks that went around the wall and surrounded Vykin electrocuting him, causing him to fall to the ground in agony. As soon as their leader was attacked the forever people moved.

Bear immediately rushed two of the goons who slammed one of the weapons into the ground turning it to mud. Bear sunk beneath the ground up to his waist but did not let it stop him he walked through the earth with minimal effort. "Haha you are going to have to try better than that if you want to stop me!" He laughed.

Whisper snarled and drew two crimson whips of energy, slashing at Bear the whips did some damage but to much. Scratching him and leaving marks.

Moonrider blast two of the disks trapping their leader before he was hit in the back with a disk that called all the dirt and stone around him to fly at him clinging to his body till he was trapped in a sphere of earth.

Serifan was doing much better than his allies his long range fighting style suited this area perfectly. Any of the disks that tried to get near him were immediately shot down, he aimed at the ones holding down Vykin and shot them freeing their leader. "Forever people retreat this arena favors their weapons." He ordered and the team fell back. Shazam and Superboy freed Moonrider from his dirt prison, he looked at them gratefully as he took deep breaths trying to catch his breath.

The group dashed back to the pit they landed in Bear gave Moonrider, Serifan and Vykin a boost up. "Hurry up!" Shazam called flying up and grabbing Wolf and going up.

Superboy copied him by grabbing Dreamer and jumping up the top, Bear following.

"I have no wish to prolong this battle." Vykin said. The earth began to shake and the drill rescue drill dug its way out of the ground. The back opened up and the criminals walked out. "Don't worry she will protect us."

"Who Dreamer?" Superboy asked looking at Vykin strangely she didn't seem to have any combat abilities.

He shook his head and pointed up. "No the New Genisphere." Sphere flew in guns popping out of it's sides and opened fire on the Criminals.

"Cool." Superboy said looking at Sphere before he blinked. "Wait Sphere's a she?"

"It is time." Vykin held up Mother box and the forever people chanted. "Taru!" they were engulfed in golden light, when it cleared a giant man of golden skin and blue armor stood in their place. With almost ridiculous ease it dispatched the thugs.

"What was that?" Superboy asked once they had disassembled from whatever that was.

"That was Infinity Man, by merging into one and becoming him we become closer to the source and greater than the sum of our parts." Dreamer explained.

"Glad we aren't that close." Superboy said and Shazam nodded. He liked being his own person.

"Humans tend to shy away from intimacy from what we have seen." Bear noted, and they had to concede he was right, most guys weren't even comfortable giving another man a hug.

* * *

"I'm curious have any of you actually been in fight before?" Shazam asked.

"Of course we have!" Moonrider said insulted. "We have trained for years."

Shazam shook his head. "No I mean a real fight not a training session."

That seemed to knock the wind out of Moonrider's sails. "Well no but we have spent hours in the simulators." He defended.

"That is not the same as having your life at risk."

"How did you know that we have not faced real combat before?" Bear asked.

"The way you fought." Superboy told them eliciting strange looks. "You all fought more as individuals than as a team as soon as Vykin went down. You aren't used to having to adapt on the fly, but having time to plan out your next move." Vykin frowned he did not notice that, they were some of the best students at the academy. Was real combat that different. "Besides you pulled out your trump card way too easily."

"What do you mean, Infinity Man ended the battle." Serifan asked, wasn't that what they wanted?

"Yeah but it takes few seconds to enter it giving you opponents plenty of time attack you or sabotage your transformation. Plus a trump card should be just that a trump card not something you use every battle, we could have beaten them without Infinity Man." Shazam pointed out.

Vykin seemed lost in thought for a moment before he nodded. "You have made valid points, I must consider this further later on, but for now we must finish our mission."

* * *

"It clear no one here." Superboy disguised as Jerry said. The air around the shimmered before the forever people along with Shazam and Superboy were standing alone in the warehouse. Suddenly the lights turned on and they were surrounded by intergang with Apokoliptan weaponry.

"But he could be wrong." Shazam said as they looked around. He turned to Superboy. "Bet I can take down more than you." He challenged to which Superboy smirked.

"I hope you are ready to lose." the two shot off attacking the Intergang members.

Bear laughed. "Come on are we going to let them win?" He asked jumping into battle. Everyone seemed to get into the competition even Vykin and Dreamer.

Serifan slide between two members of Intergang quickly shooting them. "That's two more for me!" He shouted gleefully. "That put me at ten."

"Well that is a shame, because I am at fifteen!" Bear said throwing a large crate knocking down four of them.

"seventeen." Moonrider said blasting several with his energy bolts.

"Is that all?" Dreamer asked her eyes glowing pink. "I must be at least twenty five." true the visors filtered out her illusions but only a third of them were wearing them making the rest easy to trick into taking down the ones with visors.

Vykin saw another dozen come out and attack them, it seemed their weapons were immune to his powers, but their surroundings were not. He was about to call for them to merge, when he remembered what Shazam said, 'a trump card should be just that a trump card not something you use every battle.' he shook his head and continued his assault.

Ugly looked around as one by one over a quarter of Intergang was taken down, this was their main stash of this tech if they lost this, well let's just say Ugly would be the prettiest thing that could happen. A blast of lightning hit him at the same time as a bolt of energy.

"That one was mine." Shazam said, looking at Moonrider who shook his head.

"My attack hit him first." He disagreed, the last member of intergang, snarled.

"Well played young gods, but don't think this is the end." the man exploded letting out a wave of energy that sent them all flying back. They all quickly recovered flipping in the air to stop themselves from going any further. They looked on in shock as Desaad one of Darkseid's highest ranking soldiers stood there.

Shazam not truly knowing Apokolips' reputation did not hesitate to attack he unleashed a powerful blast of lightning that struck Desaad. Instead of letting up the attack like he normally would he kept it going, normally this would cause agony in a person but against another god he wouldn't be surprised if it barely stunned him.

Suddenly he heard chuckling, slowly Desaad got up laughing as he did so. "Not bad young one certainly better then those New Genesis gods. But not good enough." He pressed a button on his belt and then a boom was heard and a vortex appeared turning quickly stepped through.

Shazam went to follow but Bear grabbed him stopping him. "Do not go my friend trust me, it is dangerous. That world is much like how the humans imagine hell, place with everything on fire, and screams of the tortured to be heard at all times." Shazam relaxed as the boom tube closed.

"What is this?" Serifan asked after the boom tube had closed picking up what looked like a red version of the Mother box.

"It's a Father box." Dreamer said leaning away from the machine as if it would attack them.

"Let me see it." Serifan handed the father box carefully over to Vykin.

He scanned it carefully and his eyes widened when he realized it's purpose. "It was meant to take control of Infinity Man." He couldn't believe it, if he hadn't had listen to Shazam's advice it was possible they would be serving Apokolips. It seems he did have a lot to think about.

* * *

"You have our thanks for your assistance, we will be taking the New Genisphere and departing."

"What no! You can't take her." Superboy rejected.

"Why should we let you keep her? To us she lives to you she is merely technology." Serifan asked crossing his arms.

"It's not like that." He denied.

"Than what is it like?"

"We bonded OKAY!" He shouted embarrassed to admit it.

Vykin smiled, clearly having expected that. "Yes it is." the rest of them smiled as well. "I thank you once more." He said holding out his hand to Shazam.

"No problem," he said grasping it. "If you are ever back on earth come over we will hang out." He offered.

"We will." He nodded before they departed through a boom tube.

* * *

Shazam sat across from Black Canary who looked at him calmly. "Are you ready to talk about it?" She asked gently he had been avoiding this for days.

"Yeah." He muttered looking down.

"You reacted violently to the deaths of your team reasonably so. How did it affect you?"

"I got angry but that's it." He told her, not looking up.

She looked at him skeptically. "You expect me to believe that you were not affected by the deaths of those closest to you?"

"It's true if there is one constant in my life it is that." He said mirthlessly, make her pull back slightly in shock.

"If this is about what happened with the wizard-" she began knowing he never properly dealt with that either.

"It's not just that Canary." He looked into her eyes and she was surprised to see them so defeated not even after the tower of fate did he look like that. "Do you know what my first memory is?" He asked her, and her eyes widened he never went into his past, ever, anything they had they got from official records. "That of my mother begging for my life before she was killed. Murdered. So trust me death is something I'm used to." She was struck silent, his first memory.

She leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shazam I didn't know. That is something no one should have to deal with."

"Well I did!" He looked away. "But that's not it." He muttered, "I wasn't released from the Simulation with the others." He admitted.

"What?" She asked her eyes widening, he was still in there after the others got out. "How long?"

"An hour out here, days in there maybe more I stopped keeping track." He said sighing. "The worst part wasn't the deaths, the worst part was the fighting. For days on end with no stop I fought. No how many I destroyed more came." He put his head in his hands. "I don't think I can do that again."

"Shazam no one will make you do that." Dinah said comfortingly. "It is your choice."

"And I made it." He said. "All those years ago when I took on the mantle of Shazam, I agreed to take over fighting the forces that try to enter this world."

"Mamaragan once told me, of the time he and the other gods were forced to fight for years on end day and not without rest. I don't know if I can do that."

"Shazam, Harry you don't have to do it alone, you don't think your friends won't help you?"

"And when they die, in battle or of old age?" He asked her. "When they get tired of fighting, I don't have a council of gods to back me up Canary! I am the only god left of my pantheon!" He shouted before burying his head in his hands once more. "I don't know if I can deal with it." He muttered.

"Don't worry Harry we'll be there to help."

* * *

Conner sat in the cave a day after the meeting with the forever people. Next to him was M'gann who was leaned up against him reading a book while Superboy watched the static on the TV. Superboy turned to the outside of the cave when he heard a loud boom similar to the one he heard when the forever people used a boom tube. "What is it Conner?" She asked seeing look outside.

"I don't know but I'm going to go check." He got up and walked towards the cave's exit. "Red Tornado hangar doors!" He called as he walked up the ramp leading outside. It opened and he blinked in shock at who was there. "Dreamer?"

"Con- Superboy do you know her?" M'gann asked landing right next to him correcting herself before she accidentally revealed his identity.

"Yeah," He nodded. "She was one of the Forever People I told you about, Dreamer."

M'gann turned to her and smiled. "Hey Dreamer my name is M'gann." She said introducing herself. "Is something wrong? She asked seeing Dreamer's red eyes.

Dreamer swallowed before speaking. "It turns out Shazam was right I am of Earth not New Genesis."

* * *

 **OH MY GOD 5000 thousand words my wrists hurt so much! Well onto the next chapter.**

 **First: How the lasso of truth is explained to work in this it makes sense, look if it is so powerful and absolute with its orders why doesn't she, say fly up to Trigon and tie him up in it or Darkseid I believe it is because the power to compel is limited.**

 **How Shazam reacted to the new gods: that seems entirely believable to me remember he is a god of this world, imagine each world like a country, you would be pretty damn pissed if military from a different country came in and started strutting around like they own the place, basically acting like america.**

 **Zatanna was involved in failsafe but I couldn't think of anything to write for her to confront it so let's assume she while very badly effected didn't really have some deep seated reason behind it, that for her it was just the trauma of losing the people she cared about.**

 **Shazam has dealt with some shit but moving on, Dreamer is the only member of the forever people to be a human and it will be explained. I wanted one of the forever people on the team and she was the one I could find the most information on. Also how the forever people fought to me in the episode it seemed too sloppy for them to have truly been in battle, I mean look at the episode with Red Volcano than this one and look at how they fight, the team works together very well and help each other out when they can and fight together flawlessly, on the flip side the forever people each seemed to be doing their own thing. And the thing with Infinity man they used that twice once against like 6 common criminals with impressive tech true but I believe they would have been easy to beat, but nope they Immediately pull out their trump card. All of this screams that they haven't face real life or death combat.**

 **Reveiws:**

 **Duskrider: he taught her less of fighting and more of self defence, so she could fight but most of it was defensive.**


	17. The Earthling of New Genesis

**Several people have mentioned that the Forever People were humans taken from different points in history but that is not true it was retconned later and in the new 52 they are of new genesis not earth**

* * *

"Why don't you come inside and tell us what happened?" M'gann asked the girl gently, it seems that finding out she was from this New Genesis place had shaken her to the core.

Dreamer nodded and followed them inside carrying her bag in with her.

"Thank you." she whispered as Megan handed her a glass of water.

"So Dreamer what happened?" Conner asked.

Dreamer sighed before beginning her story.

* * *

" _Highfather we have returned." Vykin said kneeling before the High Father who sat on a throne at the top of a flight of stairs._

" _I trust you mission was a success?" He asked, kindly smiling at them._

" _Yes but there...complications." Vykin said looking up._

" _I assume that is why the New Genisphere is not with you?"_

 _Vykin nodded before speaking nervously. "We left her there."_

" _Why?" the High Father asked looking at the group curiously, but not angry._

" _We met a boy there who saved the New Genisphere and bonded with it, it did not feel right to separate them."_

 _The Highfather nodded in approval. "I am glad you did what was right for the New Genisphere rather than what was easy Vykin. Now what were the complications?" he questioned._

" _We found out the thieves did not only have New Genesis technology but also that of Apokolips."_

 _The Highfather's smile vanished. "Tell me everything." he ordered. "From the beginning."_

" _Upon arriving on the planet Earth we tracked the New Genisphere down and engaged in a battle with it's savior unaware he had rescued her at the time. The boy received help from an ally of his, and fought them until the New Genisphere informed us that they were not the enemy. Then they introduced themselves the savior of the New Genisphere called himself Superboy and the other." here Vykin paused._

" _Go on." he prompted kindly._

" _He introduced himself as Shazam one of the gods of Earth." ah the Highfather saw why he was nervous, it did not look good for him to go a planet without permission from the gods there then proceed to attack one and his allies. "From there we managed to convince him to help us reacquire the stole technology we confronted the thieves as they were stealing valuables from a 'bank' a place where humans keep money and other such things. It was here we found that not only did they have technology from New Genesis but also Apokolips. Soon we retreated to the surface and merged to become Infinity Man. after defeating them we discovered that they were receiving the stolen technology from Desaad." the Highfather eyes widened before he frowned, Darkseid was many things but foolish he was not if he allowed his chief scientist off world than there most be some great benefit._

" _We tracked to a warehouse where they ambushed us, we then engaged in battle with the criminals who called themselves Intergang. We found out Desaad was disguised as one the criminals, sadly he managed to escape." Here their shoulders slumped in shame, they should have caught him._

" _Do not worry my children more powerful and wise beings than you have failed to apprehend that monstrosity." he said banishing any shame they felt._

" _We found this with him Highfather." Vykin stood and held out the Father Box, one of the guards stepped forward and took it from him. Walking up to the Highfather he presented it to him with a bow._

" _Well done Forever people you have done New Genesis proud, I am pleased, this will be of great benefit." he congratulated them, a Father Box was an amazing thing to recover, especially the one that belong to the chief scientist of Apokolips._

" _Is there something wrong?" he asked after a moment of seeing Vykin shift uncomfortably._

" _The Father Box was programmed to take control of Infinity Man, if it was not for the advice of Shazam we might be under the control of Apokolips." Vykin admitted making, the other shift around restlessly, they were immensely disturbed by the thought of being under the control of being like Desaad._

" _What advice?"_

" _He told us we used Infinity Man too easily that we could not fight properly on our own." Vykin told the High Father who nodded._

" _This is true but it was something you had to learn on your own." they would never have taken it heart unless it was shown how it flawed. Infinity Man was powerful, he had the power of each of them Multiplied by each other. All their powers but also their weaknesses he only knew what they knew, could only do what they could._

" _Well done Forever People you may rest." as soon as he said that they stood up and headed for the doors. He smiled as he heard them arguing over who won a competition they had, to be young again and not have the weight of worlds on your shoulders._

 _Dreamer stopped at the door and looked back hesitantly. "Is something wrong Dreamer?" the Highfather asked._

" _Yes-no- maybe." she said looking conflicted._

" _Well than why don't you tell me and we can find out." he smiled at her and found herself relaxing._

" _It's just I heard from Shazam that I felt like a native of earth, and though Vykin said it was just a remnant of my spell that hid us." she said quickly already feeling foolish for bringing it up._

" _And you are worried that you may be from Earth?" the Highfather asked unusually serious. She nodded and waited for a denial. A confirmation that she was of New Genesis, she supposed she felt that it could be true because she was one of the only orphans on New Genesis. Death was rare among them and ever since the tenuous peace treaty with Apokolips it could be counted on one hand the number of deaths. When no denial came she looked up to the Highfather to see that he had aged greatly, his old yet youthful appearance replaced with an ancient looking one._

" _Highfather?" she asked nervously, it wasn't true. it couldn't be!_

" _It was years ago," he began, "I was visiting Earth meeting an old friend, when I sensed it. A young divine one whose power was out of control in a small town. Realizing there were no other gods around and that I could not allow a child throwing a temper tantrum destroy so many lives. So I entered the Village and as soon as I did I was beset with visions of monsters and demons. I attempted to battle them only to realize they were illusions. Dispelling them I continued on until I found the source a young baby a girl with glowing eyes. She was like the ancient ones of this world mortals of such great power that they ascended into divinity."_

" _So you took me!" She shouted tears brimming in her eyes. "You took me from whatever home or family I had and brought me here to be a weapon!"_

" _Dreamer!" Bear scolded how dare she talk to the Highfather like this._

" _No." the Highfather said raising his hand. "She is right I did take her from her family. But not without their knowledge." he continued his story. "I used my powers to suppress your own banishing the illusions. With the illusions gone the people of the town dared ventured out of their homes. I am saddened to say when I asked about the baby I found some of the grabbing weapons in an attempt to kill you. I shielded you and cast a spell calming them down and questioned them, I found that you had been casting the illusions for the months but they were minor seen only the drunk or children and dismissed, until the death of your mother, after that you began to cry and the illusions came only this time they were seen by all. The citizens had taken shelter, in their homes afraid that if they came out they would be attacked. When I tracked down you mortal family I found that they were going to kill you claiming that if something called a baptism could not purge the devil from you than nothing could. I was angry and sent the men who tried to attack you back, before taking you I asked only one question what was your name."_

" _What was it?" She whispered, her own family had rejected her tried to kill._

" _Bela." the Highfather answered. "In the language they named you in it meant beautiful, hence where you name comes from."_

 _She was silent for a moment before speaking. "Highfather may I go?"_

" _Of course, you need time to think I understand."_

 _She shook her head. "No, may I go to Earth?"_

 _The Highfather sighed. "You wish to know about where you came from?" he asked and she nodded. "Than you may go but know that you are always welcome on New Genesis, you may not have been born her Dreamer but you are of here." he told her and she walked out of the room._

 _The Forever People tried to stop her, but the Highfather stopped them. "Let her go. She needs to grow on her own, you all must."_

" _Highfather?" Vykin asked confused._

" _You have all grown strong together, but now you must grow on your own, find who you are not as a whole but an individual."_

 _The group reluctantly nodded. "As you command Highfather." with a bow they left._

* * *

" _Goodbye Dreamer!" Bear wailed tears in his eyes. "Be safe." he pulled her into a bone crushing hug and let out sniffle. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"_

 _She smiled at her teammates glad to see they still accepted her. "Goodbye Bear I'll miss you too. But I need to do this." she turned to boom tube, took a deep breath and stepped through. Walking through she began to realize what she left behind, everything she had ever known. Her friend, her family for the first time in her life she was going to be on her own. She could not remember a time when should couldn't rely on her friends for help._

* * *

"Then I met with you." she finished her story.

"So you are here to find yourself?"

she nodded. "I was hoping you could help find my-my birth family." she stuttered still unused to the idea of having one.

M'gann nodded. "We would love to help you! Do you have anything to go on?"

Her shoulders sagged. "Only that they were located close to this planet's equator." she knew this could take years, not that she didn't have the time she was immortal but she felt impatient.

"Don't worry about it we'll find them." Conner said trying to be comforting and feeling awkward while doing so.

"Yeah!" Megan nodded cheerfully. "You can join the team till then." she offered smiling at Dreamer, who smiled back.

"Could I?" She asked, she would like to do something to help around here, the Forever People were trained to help people and fight evil she hoped she would be able to continue.

"Yeah we can call Batman and have him set you up with an identity here." Superboy said nodding. Oh yes she had forget about the fact that the heroes of this world had secret identities. The concept did confuse her a bit why would you hide who you were shouldn't you be proud of who you are.

Suddenly she remembered something. "Oh the Highfather gave me these to help me here on Earth he said it was valuable." she pulled out her bag and opened it up showing them the inside. She didn't get the value of it, it was quite easy to it make it on New Genesis but apparently it was rare here on Earth.

Superboy looked curiously at her bag and his jaw dropped when he saw what was in there, it was gold and a lot of it at least a hundred pounds of it.

* * *

 **Okay first the way I see gold being valued on new Genesis is that it's very common not that valuable think about it these are** _ **gods.**_ **To me gold while useful is not that valuable like steel no one would say steel is worthless but no one would consider a hundred pounds of steel valuable, it's only worth about $10. It would be the same for the new gods. Also a funny gag joke but you know.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sakura Lisel: obviously it was the second one, all the forever people have kind of gone off on their own to become stronger as individuals she just went to earth. Also to be clear the Highfather is a good guy. Okay? He is not a secret servant of darkseid or something like that he is an old man who has made mistakes. Should he have told her sooner that she was not from New Genesis maybe but he didn't want her to feel ostracized or different.**

 **Guest Review # 149: thank you I do love my comic stories, there is such a rich mythos to draw from. I know how both stories are going to end I have the checkpoints (major Events), have the map drawn and a path out lined now all I need to do is pave the road.**


	18. Ghosts of The Past

Dreamer looked at her Halloween costume in confusion. "I thought dressing like this was frowned upon here?" she said looking at the dress in confusion it was something called a Siren a creature whose song caused people to see visions of what they most desired, which she supposed made it fitting for her. The dress was very revealing something that made little sense considering the frowns she received from teachers when she dressed similar to her normal style if changed to fit earth culture.

"This is the one night a year people can dress however they want and no one will look twice at them." Wally explained, more than once the young heroes had been tempted to either dress as their older counterparts or as themselves without the masks, mostly just to see if people would notice. This was because after Kid Flash once got caught without his mask by some of his friends from school they thought he was LARPing or something like that refusing to believe they could be friends with a superhero and Robin and Shazam wanted to see if the same would happen with them. But they also didn't want to risk blowing their secret identity so they repressed the urge.

"That does not make much sense, what makes this night any different from others?" Starfire asked, she was dressed as the cliche alien with the green make up and everything, finding irony in the outfit.

The teens shrugged, they didn't get it either, it was one of those cultural things that no one understood. "So how is school on Earth?" Wally asked, finishing up his werewolf costume.

"It is nice many of the boys are kind though the girls seemed to be bothered by me for some reason." Starfire said, noting the glare other girls gave her at school. Unlike Dreamer who had adapted to clothing styles here on earth, she had refused to wear more clothing than necessary deeming that she already wore way too much and she wasn't going to go out bundled like maumqu, whatever that was.

"Don't worry beautiful, they're just jealous." Kid Flash said, giving her a flirty wink, being completely honest even with the glamour charm she wore she was still incredibly beautiful and wasn't afraid to show it.

 **[Recognized Zatanna B08, Artemis B07]**

The two teens walked out of the teleport, Zatanna dressed as a witch and Artemis a vampire. The two gave each other a once over. "Nice costume couldn't resist?" Artemis asked the witch.

Zatanna smiled. "You look great too but no I couldn't resist." she laughed, "besides it was the only costume that could get my dad's approval."

Captain Marvel flew into the room with zombie face paint and an excited grin on his face. "Hey guys."

"Hey Marvel is the league having a party?" Zatanna asked looking a bit amused at the make up on the hero's face. "My dad didn't mention one." most of them were going on patrol to deal with any of the criminals who felt the cops would be to busy with drunk teens to deal with them.

He seemed confused and disappointed. "Well no, the Party I was planning on-"

"If you want to come you can't go as Captain Marvel." Harry said walking into the room. "You have to go in your human form." Marvel seemed to get nervous at this and shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright." he said his shoulders slumping in disappointment. He began to float towards the teleporter. "I guess I'll just go trick or treating." he said sadly, reminding them of a kicked puppy.

"That was-"

"Strange?" Zatanna finished for Megan.

"Yeah." she nodded in agreement Captain Marvel always acted really immature but that was still a bit strange.

Dreamer looked confused, from her limited telepathic and empathic powers she could sense he was younger than he seemed. "I do not understand isn't he yo-" Shazam caught her eye and shook his head, it was his secret to tell.

"So Harry, Thor?" Zatanna asked with grin. "A bit on the nose don't you think?" a god of lightning and magic dressing up as a god of thunder.

"You're one to talk, miss witch. At least I'm not going as myself. Vain much?"

"Is it vanity if it's true?" She asked smirking.

"Yeah I think it is."

"Okay you two can flirt later we need to get to the dance." Artemis said, rolling her eyes at the flirting pair.

* * *

The dance was completely boring, it was a bit funny to see groups of people dressed as either their mentors or them.

"Is it weird seeing people dressed as well you?" Zatanna asked, looking at the numerous Shazams, Robins and Kid Flashes.

"It was at first but you get used to it after a while." Harry admitted, Zatanna looked at the teen strangely, she knew he had a mortal form, but she had only really seen it for a moment or two before he transformed into Shazam, he always seemed more comfortable as him. Though she supposed if you knew one of your forms was immortal, unkillable and nearly all powerful you would feel more comfortable as that.

Harry laughed. "Though word of advice never look up yourself especially with the name of another person." he shivered, there things on the internet no person should ever see.

She smiled amused at the over dramatic shiver. "I'll keep that in mind."

Artemis frowned looking around it was a bit hard to get into to a dance when everyone was dressed as someone she knew. Not to mention the lovey dovey way Megan and Conner were acting, she could deal with it at the cave where they toned it down to not tip off Wally, but here with Wally to busy flirting with other girls.

"Jealous?" Zatanna asked seeing Artemis trying to use heat vision on the couple.

"I am not jealous!" said Artemis maybe a bit too quickly.

"Hey I get it he is handsome." Zatanna said giving the kryptonian a once over with great appreciation.

"And I'm not?" Harry asked placing a hand on his chest feigning insult.

"Eh you're more of cute."

"Well I never!" Shazam said turning his head dramatically.

Zatanna giggled. "So wanna leave?" she asked gaining control of her giggles. Seeing the two of them look at her strangely she looked at them a bit pleadingly. "Come on with my dad busy, the team here I can finally go on patrol for once please?!" she begged.

The two exchanged looks. "Okay." Artemis nodded, she did want to hit something.

"Yes!" Zatanna exclaimed pulling Artemis into a hug. "thank you!"

* * *

" **Shazam!"** Harry called as soon as they left the Zeta tube transforming.

The teens raced through the city taking down random thugs as they did so. Artemis growled as Shazam took down yet another criminal before she could do anything. "How about you save some for the rest of us!"

"What's the matter can't keep up?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"Oh I can more than keep up." she said a bit defensively, but also challenging.

"How about a competition?" Shazam challenged.

"You think you can take down more criminals than me?" Artemis asked with a slight glare, but also an eager glint in her eyes.

"I know so."

"Well then let's go, first person to take down more criminals before midnight wins!" She said laying down the rules for the challenge.

"So then I guess I'll see you at midnight." Shazam said taking off into the air.

Artemis jumped back on her motorcycle and drove off in the opposite direction.

"...What?" Zatanna said confused looking back and forth between the two, what the hell just happened. She looked at Shazam than Artemis before deciding it was easier to follow her than the guy who could fly and ignore roads.

* * *

"Oh my head." Zatanna said as she woke up or at least tried to, something was covering her mouth. She looked around panicked trying to find a way out of this. She tried to say a spell but it came out as a muffled. "Mu et em." she cursed into her gag, she first thing she was going to do after this was learn how to perform an untying spell silently and wandlessly because there was no way she was letting herself get caught like this again.

She saw the girl who lead them here slowly walk towards her and she panicked, struggling against her bonds as hard as she could. She leaned away as the girl reached out for her despite knowing that it was pointless.

Than the girl pulled the tape off her mouth, allowing her to speak. " **Eitnu em."** she whispered deciding to focus on why the girl who led them here helped her later.

As the ropes came undone she stood up and looked around, she saw a clock and felt a small amount of relief, it was half an hour past midnight which meant that Shazam probably was looking for them by now.

She turned to the girl who helped her, "why would you lead us here than help me?!" she whisper yelled not wanting to draw the attention of Harm.

unsurprisingly the girl just said. "Secret."

Zatanna's eyes narrowed, she than remembered that Harm had mentioned this was his home. Maybe she could find out where he got his powers. She walked up to the bed and noticed the room was outfitted to suit a girl rather than a boy, she felt a shiver run down her spine imagining who could have lived here and what Harm might have done to them.

Than she noticed a picture on the nightstand, picking it up her eyes widened. "You live with this psycho!"

"Sec-"

"Ret of course. I don't know what else I was expecting." she said frustrated, walking out of the room casting an illusion as she did so. She did it just in time as she slipped out of the room Harm ran in. she rushed into the room Harm just left cutting Artemis loose.

The two rushed down the stairs away from Harm but Artemis stopped halfway when she saw Secret. She pointed her crossbow at the preteen.

"Wait!" Zatanna told her pushing her arm aside moving the crossbow away from Secret's chest.

"Zatanna she's his partner!"

"Than why did she help me?"

"Don't know Secret." she said reminding Zatanna of the only word the girl had said. Something about that niggled at the back of her mind, she knew she read about something like this somewhere.

The cackling of mystical energy made Zatanna turn around. "Look out!" she called pulling them down the stairs avoiding a deadly blast just in time. A second blast flew right by their heads destroying the floor. The two landed in the kitchen of the house, to see Secret standing several feet in front of them gesturing to follow.

"Damn that girl can move." Artemis said, before seeing the stove and smirking.

Harm landed in the kitchen of his house with a growl just because he was evil didn't mean he was fine with the destruction of his home. The archer girl shot an arrow at him, something he caught with ease. You think the girl would try something new by now a hissing noise drew his attention the oven was open and the gas was on, his eyes went back to the arrow witch had just ignited. "Oh that little-"

Artemis covered her ears the explosion went off, she smirked let's see how Harm liked that. The two burst out the back of the house into the backyard. But Artemis stopped short of seeing a piece of wood buried in the ground alongside a vase of flowers.

Zatanna walked up to the grave and kneeled next to it. "'Greta Hayes; beloved sister'" Zatanna read from the grave stone. She fell back in shock when Secret emerged from the grave. That's when it hit her, now she remembered where she read about something like Secret. A ghost often trapped in the same moment until they could move on.

"How did you-" she cut herself off how do ask someone how they died. But Secre- Greta just held up her hands and the air shivered. An illusion of a now familiar dagger appeared.

"Harm's dagger!" Artemis exclaimed, he did this to her.

As if summoned on cue the backdoor of the house exploded in a burst of energy. "They dare defile Harm's holy place."

Artemis's eyes lit up in anger. "We defiled! You did this to your own sister!"

Harm smirked a proud look on his face.

"Your proud." Zatanna muttered in shock, he was proud of the fact that he murdered his own sister

"And you had the gall to write beloved." Artemis growled her grip on her crossbow tightening.

"Not gall truth Greta was the only thing Harm ever loved she had to purged to allow Harm to become pure."

From the grave Greta rose once more and Harm took a sharp intake of breath before regaining his composure. "Oh it casts another illusion spell."

"Expect I didn't speak and Harm knows it can't do magic with speaking." she said with a small smile at the ghost.

Greta stalked closer to Harm and he slowly backed away shaking, when Greta was within arms reach of him he stopped. "Hahahaha!" he burst out laughing. "You think Harm is sorry, Greta should be happy she helped Harm achieve such power." Greta stumbled back as if she had been struck.

He walked past the ghost without a backwards glance. "It is time to die." he brought his sword up and it crackled with energy. With a powerful swing he brought it down on them and Zatanna and Artemis flinched away. After a moment of nothing happening they dared peaked out and saw Shazam standing there holding Harm's arm and he looked livid.

"You killed your own sister for power!" he roared punching Harm across the face and sending him flying through his back fence. A clap of thunder echoed with the punch.

"Harm will do anything for power!" the murderer yelled flipping in the air and landing on his feet before pushing off and rushing Shazam with his sword.

Shazam leaned out of the way of the sword and backhanded him into a car. "You killed your sister for a sword!"

"And look at the power it has given Harm he can even challenge a god!" he shouted glee on his face at the fact he was going toe to toe with a god. He brought his sword up to bisect Shazam but was surprised when he caught it.

Shazam held the sword in his hand and the smallest trickle of blood ran down the blade. A testament to the power of the blade. "Challenge a god, you really think you can challenge me!" Shazam grip on the blade tightened until finally the blade snapped. The upper half of the blade clattering harmlessly onto the road. For the briefest of moments all was quiet until the cackle of energy from the broken blade flowed up to the top. Harm's eyes widened as the broken loop of the blade caused a build of energy in the sword. With an earth shattering boom he blasted backwards into the wall of the building across the street from him, called the house of secrets.

Shazam picked up Harm by his coat and walked towards Zatanna Artemis and Greta.

"What are you going to do with it?" Artemis asked looking at the blade that started all of this. It looked so harmless now like something you would see in a museum.

"Make sure no get's their hands on it again." Shazam answered, before looking at Greta. "I had hoped you would be gone." he said sadly, making the girl look down she had hopped to move on as well but something was still stopping her.

She bent down to look at the sword that caused all of this and reached out to touch it sadly. A bolt of energy from the blade shot out and hit her in the heart. "Are you okay?" Artemis asked.

The girl looked at herself confused before shrugging, and nodding.

"Any idea what is keeping you here?" Zatanna asked the girl.

Greta shook her head. "Secret." she muttered quietly, she had no idea.

"If you want you could stay with me in the rock of eternity?" he offered normally he wouldn't have done this but the fact remained that she had been made a ghost by the sword and now the remnants of its power had entered her. It would be best for the ghost if he made sure she was safe. The effects of the sword were completely unknown, she could come back to life or be trapped forever on this plane of existence the best thing would be for to be at the rock where there were numerous artifacts and books that could help her move on. "There are plenty of books there I'm sure one of them could help you."

The girl nodded. "Secret!" she said eagerly, excited by the prospect of being near someone and being able to move on.

* * *

 **So yeah Secret is stuck Shazam invited her because he feels partly responsible he feels that if he hadn't of broken the blade she would be able to move on. And yes I do have a plan for her. Also I noticed something the number of male magic users is surprisingly small in dc I mean ones around their age most of them are centuries old. If you know of any besides john constantine tell me please.**

 **Kai Orihomunon: I know gold is more useful than just looking pretty but I'd imagine to gods gold is not that big of a deal.**

 **Duskrider: thank you for the review. I agree he is flawed and trust me I got pissed at time too when reading the history of the new gods.**

 **Rant zone:**

 **One thing I find annoying is shoving religion down the throats of the people reading in fanfiction for example one just shits all over polytheistic religions. It basically goes hey heroes pray to God and all your problems will be solved something that goes directly against what heroes represent. Think about it they are about standing up for yourself doing the right thing, not waiting for someone else to do what you can. It says every other religion is a shame and that their gods are false cowards and only christianity is the correct one. And the worst part is if you ignore the religious tones it is amazing. For example the first one had almost no religious tones and it was amazing.**

 **done rant.**

 **sorry it just really annoyed me. but anyway happy holidays and hail satan and all that crap.**


	19. Divided

**Sorry about not updating during break but that is my me time when I kick back relax and play video games.**

 **One thing I hate about a lot of fanfics is that it seems only the love interest can give moral support to someone of the opposite gender.**

* * *

"So have you convinced your father to let you actually join the team?" Artemis asked as they entered the docking bay.

Zatanna scoffed. "Please it took me a full day of begging to get him to let me train with you much less hang out, I'll need a couple of years to get him to let me join for a mission, that or miracle."

A flash of light appeared from each of the adults in the room and when it vanished they were gone. For a moment the various teens stared in shock at the spot where the adults once stood, than the objects that had been levitated by them crashed into the ground snapping them out of it.

"Dreamer, Miss Martian! Check the surround area for adults we need to know if this is just the Justice League or something else!" Aqualad ordered, after a moment's thought.

"R-right!" M'gann stuttered still getting over the shock of the vanishing adults. Dreamer and M'gann stood across from each other and placed their hands on the side of each other's heads. Their eyes flashed and they scanned the entire state.

" _Mommy!"_

" _Jacob where are you?! this isn't funny!"_

" _Come on there are no adults let go have some fun."_

" _Aunt Zela!"_

The two fell backwards with a gasp, Superboy caught M'gann before she hit the ground and Aqualad, Dreamer. "Are you two okay?" Aqualad asked concerned as they two recovered from their experience.

"We are fine, it was just a bit overwhelming." Dreamer told them. "And it is not just the league every adult in the state is gone and I can't tell where."

"It's not just the state." Robin said looking at his wrist computer. "All over the world kids are already posting about it, Japan, China, Canada, Britain, France, Germany, it seems like every adult in the world is gone, if they are over eighteen they are gone."

Wally's eyes widened. "That means…"

"There is no Justice League." Aqualad finished, all of them tried to ignore the shiver that went down their spines at that. This was eerily similar to the simulation, only this time it was real.

"If there is not a Justice League then we must take their place and do as they would." Aqualad said to the team snapping them out of the dark thoughts that came with the reminder of the simulation gone horribly wrong. "Now besides search and rescue when it comes to children is there anything else we need to focus on immediately?" They would have to treat this like it was permanent until they knew what was going on.

"Um yeah," Kid Flash said pale. "How many planes would you say are in the air right now?" He asked gulping.

For a moment they looked confused before what he said dawned on them what he was saying. "Robin!"

"On it!" he answered already looking it up. "It's…. Over two thousand today." he said looking up at Aqualad.

"How many of them have children?" Aqualad asked trying to not let his nervousness show. They needed to remain calm and as leader it was his job to provide an example.

"Officially there is about two hundred but if I had to guess i'd say it was more around four hundred."

"Starfire, Shazam I need you to find those planes." Aqualad told them. "Don't waste time with the empty ones."

"How long do we have till they start dropping out of the sky?" Shazam asked.

"Luckily movies way over exaggerate how fast they will fall." Robin said calculating it. "Most planes will last till at least nightfall the earlies the others will fall will be in three hours."

"Robin track those while Shazam and Starfire go after them."

"We might need some help, Superboy you up for it?" Shazam asked the kryptonian who scowled.

"You know I can't fly."

"Well actually…" Dreamer said looking at Shazam. "We have been working on a way to let you fly."

"We mixed it with the tech of New Genesis and magic." Zatanna began to explain, "it is based on the old design for flying objects which originally ran off the power of the user, we had to modify-"

"Will it let him fly?" Aqualad asked cutting her off, making her blush slightly when she realized she had begun to ramble.

"Yeah it should but it takes way more energy than it should and the more you use it the fast it will burn out." She confirmed, though she sounded a bit nervous when she mentioned it burning out.

"What happens if it burns out?" Superboy asked with a raised eyebrow, though unless it killed him he wouldn't care, he finally had the chance to fly!

"It could harmlessly fizzle out and drop you from wherever you flying." that made sense if he couldn't fly of course he would just start falling. "Or…" She mumbled something under her breathe.

"What was that?"

"Itcouldblowup!" she rushed out quickly.

Superboy shrugged. "Okay." honestly in this line of work if you didn't get used to a constant threat of explosions than you needed a new career.

" **gnirb eht lacigam thgilf loot ereh!"** Zatanna said and in a flash of light a flat rectangular disk appeared in her hand.

She held it out to Superboy who took it with a curious glance at the symbol of Superman on the front. "How do I put it on and activate it?" he asked it was flat so he didn't think it went on his arm or something similar.

"You put it on your belt buckle." Placing the device there he felt an immediate drain on his reserves, it was small but cadmus had made sure that he would always be aware of his reserves and how much was left, after all it wouldn't do for their weapon to run out of power. Deciding that flying would take more energy than say his x-ray vision or any of his other powers, he pushed about a hundred times as much as he would for his x-ray vision.

Shazam coughed to hide a laugh as Superboy went flying into the ceiling cracking the stone. A moment later he crashed into the ground though at much slower speeds. Once again he rose into the air though this time much slower and jerkily sometimes going down for a brief moment before he rising very fast only to stop just as fast.

"It seems you will have to learn on the fly." Robin noted, checking his wrist computer. "We need to get moving now before things start going south."

"Robin you and Zatanna stay here and help coordinate everyone and keep us updated." Aqualad ordered as they team prepared to move out. Robin nodded quickly turning around and moving to the command center of the cave, Zatanna frowned clearly wanting to help but reluctantly followed him.

* * *

As they took off Shazam began giving orders to the other two flyers, Superboy shakily rising with the both of them. "I'll take the eastern hemisphere Starfire you cover the western, Superboy you help her out where you can." they both nodded, Superboy understood why he was being used as back up he was still having trouble with flying though he was learning fast. "Robin can you send us the general area of the planes that are in the air?"

" _On it!"_ a moment later each of their phones went off as they received a map of the general locations of planes for their half of the world. Shazam nodded at both of them before he shot off at supersonic speeds with an earth shattering boom, Superboy noted he was moving a bit faster than when they first raced.

"Hey how are you doing?" Robin asked seeing Zatanna get lost in thought once more.

"F-fine." she stuttered unconvincingly. "I'm just worried about my dad."

"Hey don't worry about it we may not have done this before but it is what we were trained to do." he minimized their screens and brought up an image of her father. "But do you think you can copy this spell." she saw the clip of her father tracking down the injustice league.

She shook her head. "No it's not just the words that matter it's how you shape the spell." words may help channel the spell but it meant very little if she didn't have the power or skill to cover the range necessary. "It would take time and practice for me to figure out how to use a tracking spell."

"Well we may not have the first but we do have the second." he brought up a map of the world. "You can try and track the which planes have children so they know which ones to go after first."

Zatanna looked at the world map nervously what she messed up and gave them the wrong locations. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Robin standing there. "Hey don't worry both Shazam and Aqualad say you're amazing at magic you've got this."

She nodded and took a deep breathe. " **nommus ym dnaw"** she said calling her wand to her, she hadn't used it in years not since she was eight when she needed help channeling her magic. But it could amplify the potency of her spells. " **etacol hcihw senalp evah nerdlihc"** the map flared and for a moment it seemed to be working before it shattered leaving an empty map once more.

She drew herself up to try again. " **etacol hcihw senalp evah nerdlihc!"** she said with a bit more power this time it partially worked show two planes that were flying over the state.

She took a deep breathe and focused and remembered what her father once told her about spells. " _When it comes to anything Zatanna everything is relative to a beginner of magic conjuring fire is impressive but to gods conjuring even volcanoes is child's play, for wizards being able to teleport over a hundred is impressive but a sorcerer it is a poor attempt at magic. We consider the earth large but to one who travels among the stars it is tiny. Magic is about controlling how you perceive the world around you." 'the earth is small I'm just searching my back yard.'_ she told herself before opening her eyes. " **etacol hcihw senalp evah nerdlihc!"** the world map spun for several moments before stopping, all over the world over five hundred points were lit up.

"You did it!" Robin exclaimed. Before contacting the flyers. "Guy updated data Zatanna managed to track which planes have children go for those first."

" _Got it! Nice job Zatanna."_ Shazam answered before complementing the sorceress.

"Thanks." she said breathlessly that took a lot out of her.

"Rest up we going to need you to track the source of the spell later." Robin told her.

"No," she shook her head. "The others are still out there I can help." she told him not wanting to be useless again.

Robin looked like he was going to object but saw the iron look in her eye and sighed. "Than let's get back to work."

Shazam flew through the air at supersonic speeds he had just landed over three planes with children in random fields, not the best idea but he couldn't waste time. He made sure though that they had someone old enough to take care of them before he left.

He felt a massive amount of magic in the air and his eyes widened as the plane he was after fell out of the sky. The magic here over loaded the systems leaving it dead in the air and spiraling out of control, the plane immediately took a nosedive. Shazam dashed in front of the plane and grabbed the nose in an attempt to pull it away from the castle it was about to hit, no one was in the plane but there were people in the castle. He grunted as he threw the plane away from the castle it crashed harmlessly into the grounds behind the large structure.

Shazam looked at the castle, he was over scotland so that must mean this was Hogwarts. He was about to fly off went he felt curses being hurl within the school, he sighed if it wasn't one thing it was another, today was turning out terrible.

* * *

 **Done we are getting into a major arc the biggest one of this story oh yeah i forgot I decided season one would be it's own story as would the five years between season one and two. So this will most likely be a trilogy.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Cormin12: if anyone is reading this i kind of expect them to have watched the episodes and read the books.**

 **Also thank you to everyone who gave names of young male magic users and i just sounded like a pedophile there.**

 **And Noshadowone: if you are going to be a negative nancy and be snide don't read if you don't like it sucks. Also weakening a character and giving them emotional challenges that is called conflict plenty of authors do it both professional and ametuer, you think dumbledore wouldn't have been able to destroy the death eaters attacking hogwarts in book 6 if it wasn't for the poison making him weak both mentally and physically.**

 **Or superman wouldn't have destroyed the supervillains that attacked in the new 52 when his powers were on the fritz.**

 **Or luke wouldn't have flown into a blind rage against vader. It build character. This a general response to your reviews on all my stories.**


	20. Gathering

Shazam landed on the grounds of the castle with a curious glance, the wards were in their passive state, it seemed without any of the adults there was no one to activate them, and since no one had entered the school grounds with negative intent to the children besides the children themselves, they were going to stay that way for now.

He pushed open the the door at the entrance and walked inside. He looked around and blinked, this was…impressive to say the least. He ascended the stairs and pushed the large door open with one hand as the door open he heard spell fire being exchanged with various slurs and insults following. It seemed in the chaos no one had noticed him he saw a deadly curse fly from the group of students in red and gold and decided to change that. He drew on his magical power and brought it to bear allowing even the inexperienced children to sense it. " **ENOUGH!"** he boomed he shout being punctuated with a crack of thunder. Immediately the fighting stopped and several of the children peeked out from their hiding spots. Including a boy around his age who had a shield out in front of several of the what he assumed were first years.

It took a moment for the students recognize him but as soon as they did most of them almost as one they fell to their knees, bowing low. Shazam looked around with scolding eyes. "Who is in charge here." Two students one in green and one in blue slowly raised their hands nervously. "And why did you let this happen?" he asked channeling his inner Batman.

"We tried to stop it but someone threw a spell and it descended into chaos." the one in blue said with the one in green nodding.

"It was one of the snakes!" A student shouted, he had red hair with freckles.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Shazam asked clearly recognizing the school rivalry.

"Well um 'cause they're slytherins!" he shouted as if it should be obvious several students muttering in agreement. He was forced to sit down when two identical red heads who looked a lot like him forced him to sit, if he had to guess he would say they are brothers with one who shouted.

"We apologize for our brother Lord Shazam-" one said before the other finished.

"He is letting a school house rivalry get in his way." many of the students seemed shocked by their respectful tone which either meant they were normally arrogant bigots or trouble makers.

"Um lord Shazam!" one of the small children piped up and blushed when he turned his gaze on her. "D-do do you know what happened to the grownups?" she asked with a small sniff her nose was red.

"They are all gone right now but don't worry I'll keep you safe." he said with a small smile making the girl feel a lot safer if a god was watching over her, she didn't have anything to worry about. Several of the other children also seemed visible relieved even some of the older students did.

"My lord is there anything we can do to help?" one of the students in green asked still bowing one of the students in red coughed something that sounded like kiss ass.

Shazam noticed and told them to stand. "Stand up none of you have to bow." he considered the offer for a moment before he nodded. "Yes there is who here can... what do you call teleportation?"

"Apparate." one of the students offered.

He nodded and snapped his fingers. "Yes that. How many of you can do that?" several students raised their hands including the twin redheads from earlier.

"Okay I need you to go and help the people trapped an in danger in Britain if you really want to help." he told them and saw while several seemed to grimace at the idea of helping non-magicals, some seemed eager to help.

The two in charge stepped and began to organize who went where.

"I have to go." he told them heading for the door but before he left he turned around and fixed them all with a stern glare. "but do not think about starting any trouble and I will know!" No he wouldn't but they didn't know that, as far as they knew he could see all of them at all times.

Shazam left the castle and contacted HQ. "I'm back what did I miss?"

" _Where were you?"_ Robin asked feeling annoyed the entire league was missing and their heaviest hitter went off the grid for half an hour.

"Dealing with a magical situation and don't worry about Britain anymore it's covered."

"Alright fine get BACK TO BASE NOW!" Robin's voice raised panic. "We have plane coming down on Happy Harbor!" Shazam shot off at top speed shattering the sound barrier and hitting mach three in record time.

* * *

"I'm going to slow it down!" Kid Flash said as he shot out of the cave at supersonic speeds. He ran until he reached the plane which was still over the water and began to run circles around it at top speeds hoping to stop the plane but no matter how fast he went it kept falling. "Stop! Stop! Stop! STOP!" He shouted going in circles the plane was only a hundred yards away from the town when miraculously it did stop. He felt a surge of energy and the plane halted in the air, for a brief moment it was not affected by the winds he generated nor gravity. Than it crashed down into the water. Wally felt the wave wash over him and he shouted in joy when his head came out from under the water.

" _Kid how did you stop that? you were not moving fast enough to stop it."_

"I don't know Rob but man am I glad I did."

* * *

The team all stood together in the center of the cave. "We need a way to send a signal to all of the kids in the world let them know we are here to help." Robin said, chaos was erupting and it wasn't getting any better some place were calm and everyone was hiding inside in other place it seemed gangs were already starting to form and take control of areas.

"We could send out a broadcast?" Artemis suggested but Wally shook his head.

"No that wouldn't work they would have to be near a screen and have it on TV otherwise nothing and I doubt those in front of the TV are watching static." Wally pointed out and it was a good point, most kids weren't watching an empty channel but rather playing video games.

"If only we had a way to talk to the adults- Captain Marvel just used his powers." Shazam said looking off in the distance.

"What! Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Yes I am sure that mean I can- the mirror!" he exclaimed before they could ask he elaborated. "I have a mirror that let's me see Captain Marvel anywhere but actually it should be able to see anything anywhere as long as there is a reflective surface. if Dreamer could connect to it."

"I could allow everyone to see us."

"That would require a lot of power." Zatanna said, "it would be inverting the original purpose of the mirror instead of it allowing you to see everyone on earth it would allow everyone on earth to see you. I don't know if Dreamer has that kind of power." she said before she apologized to Dreamer. "No offence." she said awkwardly.

"None taken I don't know if I have that kind of power." she admitted, normally she would just form infinity man with the other forever people to cover the lack of power, but that wasn't possible.

"The question is can Zatanna change the purpose of the mirror?" Robin asked.

"I can do it." she said confidently not showing her nervousness and Robin smiled it seemed that pep talk from earlier helped.

Shazam blasted one of the many doors in the cave with lightning causing a door to the Rock of Eternity to form. He turned around and fixed every single one of them with a stern glare. "Do not touch anything in there and when I say anything I mean anything, I don't care if it is a random rock on the ground you have no idea the kind of things imprisoned in there." he warned before he opened door and spoke with words saturated in magic.

" **I grant you all temporary access to the rock of eternity home of gods!"** a crack of thunder followed the statement.

"Temporary?" Robin asked with a small smirk.

"The things in here are not meant for mortals and even the weakest weapon is the equivalent to a nuke." he said without a smile being unnaturally serious even for the present situation.

"So don't touch anything." they entered the Rock of Eternity and looked around in awe even the entrance hall alone was was about the size of the cave.

"How long does this hallway go on for?" Artemis asked as she could see no end to the hallway in either direction.

"Eternity." he told them, causing them to step a bit closer to Shazam they did not want to get lost in here for eternity. He laughed at their reactions. "I'm just kidding only about a mile or two."

"Here it is." he said pointing to a wall it took them a second to realize the wall was the mirror.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Dreamer asked Starfire and Superboy were still out in the normal world making sure no trouble was being started and deal with emergencies as they arose.

"Do it." Aqualad ordered, her eyes glowed pink and the mirror lite up.

All across the world every mirror and reflective surface showed the young heroes. "Attention teens and children of earth." Aqualad said speaking calmly and slowly all around the world the children began to gather around the nearest surface that showed the heroes.

"I am Aqualad these are my friends Kid Flash, Robin and Shazam." each and everyone one of them looked calm and serious, they seemed invincible and untouchable.

"We are using the Mirror of Shazam to send this message to every reflective surface on the planet." Robin explained.

We know you must be scared and angry at the loss of your parents and family." Shazam said, "but you must remain calm go to your schools and churches gather together and be safe."

"We know there is a temptation to run wild and go crazy but you must remain calm we are working on a way to get your parents back." Kid Flash said.

"We will get them back. Till than be brave." Aqualad finished the message ended.

Dreamer and Zatanna fell to the floor sweating, it had taken a lot out of them to project that message. "You two alright?" Wally asked walking up to the two.

"Fine just a bit exhausted." Zatanna said, Shazam offered up a hand to her and she took and stood on shaky legs.

"Well we still need to track down the source of the spell." Robin said. "So you better recover fast." he turned to Shazam. "Do you think the mirror can help?"

With this? No." he shook his head. "using the mirror to track an unknown person in an unknown place using unknown magic is pointless it would be faster to search by walking around the world."

Robin frowned he guessed he couldn't expect it to be that easy. "Zatanna how long till you're ready?"

"An hour maybe two." she said. "I need to recharge."

"I can give you the power you need." Shazam offered. "I have enough power to spare and as long as she doesn't absorb too much power, she should be fine."

They walked into the room where Robin once again brought up the holographic map of the world. Zatanna stood there holding her wand, she didn't often use it. It was too fragile, not useful in a fight and required far to specific hand gestures to accomplish simple tasks. But for something like this she needed all the help she could get. "You ready?" Shazam asked holding out his hand for her.

She hesitated only for a moment before she grabbed his hand and smirked. "Always." Shazam smiled before he channel a small portion of his power into her.

Zatanna gasped as a veritable ocean of power flooded into her, if the average magical was a cup of water than she was a small pool and her father a large one but Shazam he was an endless ocean going on forever. She pushed those thoughts aside and forced herself to focus on the task at hand. " **dnif eht noitacol fo eht dlrow gnitilps yrecros!"** she chanted the tip of her wand flared and a small crack formed at the end as the immense power strained the tool to it's limit. The map was covered in a blinding light and when it cleared the world map was gone instead there was a map of a small town and a street corner was was glowing.

"It's in Roanoke." Robin said recording the location, they had been surprised when Zatanna started glowing with power and her eyes turned white with her hair defying gravity. But once she cast the spell the power had vanished. "How are you feeling?" Robin asked the team's sorceress.

She smiled feeling completely refreshed. "Great actually like I can run around all of Happy Harbor." instead of feeling tired she felt incredibly energized.

"I made sure to leave you some extra magic so that you wouldn't be exhausted." Shazam told her, she nodded in thanks.

"Good now let's go." before any of them could leave a bolt of lightning struck down in the middle of the cave. "Guys I have something to tell you!" a small child in red hoodie stood where the lightning struck.

The teens looked in shock at the small child. "Billy what are you doing here?" Shazam asked.

"Shazam you know him."

"I'm Captain Marvel!" he shouted.

"Yeah sure you may believe-" Wally began to tell the kid off no offence but in this scenario they didn't have time to deal with delusional kids.

"He is." Shazam said cutting him off. "We didn't tell anyone because it wasn't no one would let a nine year old fight crime." he turned back to Billy. "Now how did you get here?"

"This right here is a world without adults but I just came from one where there are no kids." he explained. "According to Batman because both forms are different ages I can jump between the them, he wants us to work together to attack."

"We can use the Rock of Eternity to coordinate it exists outside space and time so it should not have been affected." Shazam offered.

"Alright I'll go tell Batman." Billy nodded before shouting. " **Shazam!"** and vanishing in flash of lightning.

* * *

 **Done there is so much more to come and by the end of this story one shall perish MHahahahahahah**

 **Also to everyone who asked for an update no you won't get one! :(**


	21. Adults

**There is a reason I keep putting off on updating this it's called I don't want to reach the end.**

* * *

Zatara sighed as he watched Artemis and his daughter enter the room and saw Zatanna gesture in his direction with an expression of disbelieve. "Trouble?" Batman asked, as he saw the expression on Giovanni.

Zatara nodded. "Yes Zatanna has been trying to get out more, spend more time with the Team and-"

"And you are worried about putting her in danger?" Batman finished for him.

"I know I am being stubborn but she is all I have left." he admitted with a sigh. "If something were to happen to her-."

A flash of light appeared in the loading bay centered on the children, when it cleared they were gone. "ZATANNA!" Zatara called and began to cast every spell he could think of to find his daughter.

* * *

It was utter chaos all around the world as everyone was clamoring for answers about what happened the children. Just as it reached it's apex something happened to calm everyone.

 _All across the world every mirror and reflective surface showed the young heroes, the ones that had gone missing alongside all the children. "Attention teens and children of earth."_ Aqualad said speaking calmly and slowly all around the world the adults began to gather around the nearest surface that showed the heroes _._

 _"I am Aqualad these are my friends Kid Flash, Robin and Shazam." each and everyone one of them looked calm and serious, they seemed invincible and untouchable._

 _"We are using the Mirror of Shazam to send this message to every reflective surface on the planet." Robin explained._

 _We know you must be scared and angry at the loss of your parents and family." Shazam said, "but you must remain calm go to your schools and churches gather together and be safe."_

 _"We know there is a temptation to run wild and go crazy but you must remain calm we are working on a way to get your parents back." Kid Flash said._

 _"We will get them back. Till than be brave." Aqualad finished the message ended._

many people felt a bit calmer, the children were safe. They were in another world but safe nonetheless. Slowly many of the angry mobs that had formed dissipated, many parents going home, now that their anger was gone all that remained was worry and sadness. Many sitting around waiting for their kids to return.

Sportsmaster frowned in his civilian attire, he was supposed to start a riot so they could sneak inside star labs and steal something but that message had taken the wind out of the sails of most of the angry parents. Sending most of them home with tears in their eyes for their missing children. Looks like they were going to have to get that sample another way.

* * *

Batman let out an almost imperceivable sigh of relief, that came at just the right time a few minutes later and the league would have had a planet wide riot to deal with. "Not bad." he muttered as he turned away from the mirror he was in front of the go speak with the rest of the league.

"We have found a way to communicate with the children." Batman said without any prompting or preamble. Captain Marvel looked around at everyone else nervously, his real age was about to come to light.

"What is it?" Diana asked, leaning forward even Themyscira hadn't found a way, for once they were helping out understanding how dire it was with all the children on the planet disappearing.

"Captain Marvel can jump between the worlds." Batman said indicating to Captain Marvel who looked like he wanted to disappear.

"How?" Green Arrow asked. "Is it because he connection to Shazam?" it would make sense if the kid gave Marvel his powers than there should be a connection between the two..

"Kind of." Marvel said rubbing the back of his head. "It because Iamactuallytwelve!" he rushing out the last part at super speed.

The Flash blinked. "Did you just say you were twelve?" he asked his super speed allowing him to catch what Marvel said.

"No way!" Canary denied.

"But it does make sense." Arrow said thinking about it. "He often acts a lot younger than he looks."

Many of them were now looking at him and seeing what he meant remembering all the times he acted more like a kid than an adult. "Shazam knew!" Flash exclaimed drawing their eyes to him. "Remember what he said 'a difference of twenty four was not expecting that.' he was talking about months not years." that was actually a very round about way of telling them how old Marvel was.

"Can you go back?" Zatara asked ignoring Flash his mind only on his daughter.

"If I get to the cave I could go talk to them right now." he said, and the members exchanged looks.

"Alright." Wonder Woman nodded before fixing Batman with a stern glare. "But don't think this is over."

* * *

Captain Marvel reappeared in a flash of lightning. "Captain Marvel how is Zatanna?" Zatara asked as soon as he reappeared.

"She is fine but I have a way for us to talk."

"What is it?!" Zatara nearly shouted.

Batman placed a hand on Giovanni's shoulder and gave him a look. "John calm down."

Zatara sighed, "you're right you're right." he agreed. "I am sorry." he said to Captain Marvel who nodded accepting the apology.

"Well according to Shazam the Rock of Eternity exists outside time and space meaning that the divide doesn't exist there."

"So we can coordinate our attacks." Batman nodded, agreeing with the idea. Besides that he could finally see the Rock of Eternity.

"Okay Ready." he asked looking towards the heroes who were coming along. " **SHAZAM!"** he called blasting a door with lightning causing a stone door to appear over the old one.

"Now I can't let you in only Shazam can do that so we have to wait for him." Batman frowned but it made sense, he would do the same and has done the same when it comes to the Batcave.

"Don't worry we already came through." Shazam said walking up, Zatara saw someone behind Shazam and his eyes lit up.

"Zatanna!" he called running up to the stone door.

"Daddy!" She cried smiling but to their surprise both Shazam and Captain Marvel caught them before they could cross the threshold.

"Trust me, you do not want to know what happens if you try and cross without permission." Captain Marvel warned, Zatara glared slightly but understood breaking into the home of a god was ill advised and even if he knew they were coming they should still wait for permission.

"And we don't know what will happen if you cross over into the world of adults as a teen." Shazam said before addressing the heroes on the other side of the door. "Place your hand on the edge of the door." Shazam ordered as the heroes did one by one he granted them temporary access. As soon they were able to enter Zatara and Zatanna embraced each other in a hug.

"I thought I lost you." Zatara muttered to his daughter pulling her closer, an action which she eagerly returned. The other heroes awkwardly watched, they may have been close with their own apprentices it was nowhere near this extent.

After a moment the heroes continued on inside and stared in awe at the massive size of the Rock of Eternity as they entered. "Never gets old." Captain Marvel said staring in shock himself.

Green Arrow was about to pick up a sword the was sitting on a rack, when Shazam appeared next to him. "Do not touch anything!" he commanded making Green Arrow jump in surprise.

"Woah! Sorry kid but what's the worst that could happen?" He said and Shazam picked up the sword and swung it before setting it back down. Green Arrow felt a small breeze from the sing but besides that nothing else. "See nothing…" He trailed off looking the direction of where the sword was swung and saw a massive gash in the wall. "...oh." He muttered and the Flash stepped away from a podium with a slight look of caution. they heard a small giggle and looked around trying to find who laughed.

"What was that?" Green Arrow and Flash asked at the same time.

"Is this place alive?" Flash asked looking around, that would honestly not be that surprising

Shazam rolled his eyes with an amused smile. "Greta don't scare them." he said and a small girl rose up through the floor.

"Secret." she said in sad tone looking down. "S-s-s-sorry." she whispered as if she struggled to get the words out.

"Hey you're getting better." Shazam smiled and the girl beamed before sinking back into the floor.

"Who was that?" Flash asked.

"She is a ghost I met in New York, she was made one by a magical object which also stopped her from moving on." he said giving a rough summary of her past.

"Why did she say secret though?" Green Arrow asked it was like she was trying to something else but it came out as secret.

"When Ghosts first form they are normally stuck in a single moment from when they died. It takes years and a lot of power to be able to act differently. While the power from the sword and Rock of Eternity speeds it up, it is still difficult for her to speak."

"So is that what you do?" Batman asked. "Go around cleaning up magical messes?" he wasn't being rude but honestly asking. They knew very about what his duties as god of magic entailed.

"Well it rare for me to have to get involved but yeah that is mostly what I do." he agreed nodding, he only ever had to intervene with magical affairs twice besides that. Both times was ancient artifact that didn't belong in the world being used. The Rock was the best place to keep such things, as on earth they were dangerous weapons of mass destruction, here they were just another weapon. In fact you would be hard pressed to find a sword in here that wasn't magical, if one even existed.

After a quick reunion with their proteges the heroes began to plan. While there was some arguing among the sidekicks over who should stay and deal with the children and who should go and fight Klarion. It was decided that Aqualad, Dreamer, Starfire and Artemis would stay behind to watch out for any emergencies. While the rest went to go confront Klarion.

"What about the Helmet of Fate?" Aqualad asked. "It's here isn't it. It could be useful in the fight to come."

But Shazam put his foot down and refused to budge on that issue. "Not a chance, I was only able to take off the Helmet because I am a god if anyone else put on the Helmet they would never take it off. Nabu would never let them go."

"But it could be necessary." Robin pointed out. "If it comes down to it, it might be worth the risk."

"There are a thousand weapons in here that could help and might be worth the risk of using them but not a single one will be used. We do not need them to deal with Klarion." for example the sword Shazam used to damage wall applied an equal amount of force on the person who used it as it did on the target. Meaning if Green Arrow swung the sword he would be a bloody smear on the wall.

"We can not rule out the possibility of them being used." Batman said but Shazam disagreed.

"Yes we can." he said before turning to Robin. "You asked before why it was only temporary access? This is why." he said indicating to the group around them. "These objects are too dangerous to be in mortal hands, too tempting to use with the excuse of 'it's necessary' or 'just this once'. But it won't be just once, so unless an army of demons and gods attack the earth we are not touching those weapons!" he finished with a shout before storming off.


	22. Reunited

Shazam flew down and punched the dome protecting Klarion with a lightning charged fist. The force of the blow kicked up a strong breeze and made Klarion frown, if this had been just Shazam without the restriction of being trapped in the circle, he would have won. As powerful as Shazam was he still a child by the standards of most gods, years away from coming into his full power and while Klarion may not have been a god he was no slouch in the power department. As a lord of chaos he thrived in environments like these, if he had been able to leave the circle he would have destroyed this brats.

"Hey stop ruining my fun!" he called both to the sidekicks and his partners in the other dimension. Why were they so useless this was the second time he had to use his magic to absorb an attack on them to stop the heroes from crushing them, pathetic. Honest what happened to the good old days were being a thousand year old sorcerer meant you actually had power. Felix Faust could have been one if he wasn't so stupid, honestly what was so hard about escaping from a powerful mystical tomb that was a mile below the surface. He did it all the time. Speaking of which he should go to Xeron again they knew how to cause chaos the- "Hey stop that!" Klarion said as a Superboy dropped down from the sky at super speeds and slammed into the shield.

" **Shazam!"** Shazam called blasting Klarion's shield with lightning. Making it shudder for a second before it regain solidity.

"Oh ho!" Klarion laughed feeling the power in that. "Seems some has grown up a bit." he didn't anywhere that much of punch last time. He smirked cruelly. "My turn!" he called eagerly like the kid he appeared to be, before forming two massive balls of pure chaos energy and threw them at the young god.

Shazam dodged the first one but the second slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Superboy Shattered Earth!" Robin called, making Superboy nodded before he jumped high and slammed into the ground right next to the runic circle shaking the ground. Shattered earth was their protocol for any and all machines and spells that covered a large surface area. The plan was for Superboy to slam into the ground as hard as he could and disrupt something. Clearly it would have worked as Klarion glared and threw his hands down. A small circle of dirt appeared on the outside of the circle as it moved to completely envelope the runic circle in sphere.

"Zatanna, Shazam now!" both heroes unleashed a wave of power at the shield. Now it was cut off from the leylines, Klarion had to power it entirely himself. Forcing him to expend a lot more power than normal. Shazam's bolt of lightning hit the sphere just as Zatanna's spell hit Klarion's familiar which had grown to the size of tiger. The sphere flickered for a second as the bolt slammed into his shield and his familiar was hurt thus weakening his connection to this world for a moment.

It was so brief that if a person had blinked they would have missed it, but to Kid Flash it was more than enough time to grabbed the gem in the center. But Klarion saw him coming and blasted him. "Nice try you little speedster but looks like you were too slow again." Wally bristled at the mention of Kent but he still smirked.

"It's called a distraction." Klarion turned back to the stone and saw it was missing.

"How?!" he demanded stomping his foot, he would have sensed Shazam getting that close and he was only fast enough to grab it.

* * *

" _There must be some kind of focusing tool." Zatara said as they planned. "It is the only two groups of sorcerers to maintain the spell whilst in different dimensions."_

" _I don't know Klarion is powerful." Zatanna said having a general idea of how powerful a lord of chaos could be but Shazam shook his head._

" _No Zatara is right. I can sense it there is something being used to separate the worlds more than just a spell but something more tangible. Klarion by himself could maintain the spell on his own, with the boost the ley-lines would give him but he would have to be split between the two worlds."_

" _But that's impossible a mind couldn't handle something like that the information overload would kill them." Robin said but Aqualad shook his head._

" _Klarion is a lord of chaos, for him splitting himself in two is child's play." Aqualad said. "In fact it would probably be easier for him to split into two than be in a single form."_

" _But I do not sense him in the adult world Wotan had disappeared from his prison shortly before this all happened." A lord of chaos using that much power would have been detectable._

" _So you're thinking Klarion broke him out to have a little fun?" Kid Flash asked in disbelieve. "But why would he do that if can do whatever he wants on his own."_

" _Lord of Chaos, Wally." Shazam reminded him. "He rarely has a reason for doing anything except because he wants too."_

 _Batman frowned slightly that phrase reminded him eerily of the Joker. "So what's the plan then." Robin asked._

 _Shazam waved his hand a bracelet flew into the room. "This is enchanted so that when you blast the stone with lightning it will break the enchantment. But it will take a powerful bolt." He told Captain Marvel handing him the the bracelet the boy in the body of an adult nodded._

" _Gotcha." he said slipping it onto his wrist._

" _So if Klarion let Wotan free to cause chaos maybe this was all a distraction from something else." Wally guessed, they looked at him strangely. "Well think about it, with all the riots that went on in the adult world and the fact that there are no adults in the other, someone easily could have snuck in and taken something without anyone being the wiser." they went silent for a second considering that._

" _What happens when everything goes back to normal?" Superboy asked breaking the silence. "I mean not everything is in the same locations for both worlds so will there be two versions of the same car or will one copy vanish."_

 _Batman's eyes narrowed that was good point. "A little of both," Shazam answered. "Magical objects will merge back together as their power is split between worlds, but normal mundane objects will not, both copies will remain."_

" _That means if whatever was taken isn't magical we could have no idea." Batman said his frown deepening. "Then that means we have no time to lose."_

 _The two groups one of adults and the other of teenagers began to split off. Zatanna and Zatara hesitated before Zatanna pulled her father into a hug. "I love you Zatanna." He whispered into her ear and pulled her closer. "I won't let anything happen to you." he was saying it less to her and more of to himself._

" _I love you too daddy." she replied before pulling back giving a slightly shaky grin. "I have got this dad, you'll see."_

* * *

Secret emerged from the ground holding the Gem out to Shazam, who smiled and patted her on the hat. "Thanks Greta." the ghost girl beamed.

"No fair! no fair!" Klarion whined. "Ghosts are cheating!" Greta stuck out her tongue at him before sinking back into the ground. Klarion was forced to admit using a ghost was a good idea, especially considering they were at Roanoke with the lost colony nearby the fact that so many died near here at once left a lot of ghosts and one more wouldn't have been noticed, even by him.

Shazam held up the Gem and called out. " **SHAZAM!"**

* * *

When they reached Roanoke they saw that Zatara was right, Wotan was here along with five other ancient sorcerers of great power. "Wotan!" Zatara called before letting loose a blast of fire at the group, predictably they raised a shield blocking the fire. But Captain Marvel appeared behind them and blasted them with lightning.

Blackbriar Thorn growled. "Arrogant upstart you think you can match us!" he asked before waving his hands and without an incantation created a stone golem. It swung at Captain Marvel but he dodged and punched it's head shattering it.

"Is that the best you got?!" Marvel taunted but Thorn just smirked, before he could wonder why he was sent flying back by a hit from the golem which had rebuilt itself.

"You may be powerful but you are not skilled enough to match me." he told the superhero.

Batman jumped in throwing a bat-a-rang at the golem blasting it's arm off once more. "You two focus on the Gem Flash, Green Arrow and I will deal with the golem." he told them before jumping over the arm the swung and him before using it as a springboard launching himself backwards throwing several explosive shuriken at it arm destroying once more.

Before it could recover Flash ran at it at mach speed destroying both legs by the force of his impact, green arrow followed up with four arrows at directly in it's chest, head and remain arm.

Whilst they were fighting the Golem, Captain Marvel and Zatara were attacking the group of sorcerers. Captain Marvel let loose a blast of lightning at Wotan who blocked with great effort.

"I see your title as champion of magic doesn't overstate your power." Wotan admitted as he felt a good chunk of his mystical reserves vanish blocking that blast. A bolt of fire almost hit him but was blocked by Felix Faust.

"Try to pay attention Wotan." Faust mocked making the other sorcerer growl, the truth was it was only their fear of Klarion that made them work together, the Lord of Chaos had threatened them with a punishment beyond their worst nightmares if they didn't do what he said. Normally they would have laughed this off the youngest among them was five hundred years old and they received threats like that so often most people in their circles considered it a form of greeting. But Klarion as a Lord of Chaos had the power to follow through with his threats and they didn't doubt he would.

Captain Marvel let loose another blast of lightning but when Wotan raised a shield to block it once more, Zatara stepped in. " **gninthgil tsiwt! Gninthgil Tilps!"** the lightning split off into four parts and struck all four sorcerers at once. They cried out in agony as the lightning coursed through their bodies. Suddenly the lightning was cut off and was absorbed by the Gem.

A second attempt yielded the same results. " _John follow my lead."_ Batman ordered before he flipped over the group of sorcerers throwing down several throwing stars which were all blocked without much effort. But it was made apparent a moment later when smoke began to erupt from the objects. A shimmering layer of light covered the sorcerers bodies as they looked distinctly not impressed.

"Don't tell me the world's greatest detective didn't think we couldn't raise a simple purifying charm." Wizard asked looking disappointed, this was the most basic of basics.

" **Erif!"** Zatara called sending a bolt of fire at them. Felix Faust's eyes widened. "Shields!" he called realizing what the smoke really was.

The gas ignited and the explosion blinded. "Flash now!" Batman commanded and the Flash zipped in grabbing the Gem.

"Marvel!" he called throwing the Mystical Gem to Captain Marvel who caught it and held it up to the sky calling out.

" **SHAZAM!"**

* * *

In both dimensions the gem shattered removing the divide between worlds and the world of adults and children merged back together.

"Zatanna!" Giovanni called as soon as he saw his daughter pulling her into a hug once more. "I am glad your alright."

"Me too dad." She smiled, maybe she was a bit too eager to get away from him.

The man sighed. "I guess I should let you join the team full time, you have proven you can take care of yourself." he reluctantly admitted. "I guess I am just a bit over protective."

Zatanna smiled mischievously. "A little over protective Daddy?"

Her father laughed. "Alright very over protective is that better?" he asked his daughter who smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry daddy I won't be leaving you anytime soon." she told him leaning further into the hug.

"Well done again team." Batman congratulated. "Once again you have proven to be able to handle the responsibility to step up when you are needed." they blinked from Batman that might as well have been a standing ovation.

Billy yawned, back in his human form both he and Harry were turned back to normal after destroying the crystal the lightning striking them as well as the Gem.

"I should get home Uncle Dudley must be worried." Billy said. "You guys got this?" he asked indicating to the downed super villains.

"Yes we do." Batman said with a nod.

"Great!" Billy said cheerfully before calling out. " **Shazam!"** turning back into Captain Marvel and taking off into the air.

Klarion easily broke the spell holding him and stood up. Muttering under his breath. "No no no no NO!" he shouted the last part send a burst of magic at the little witch who helped stop him before vanishing in a red haze.

Only Harry saw the blast before it was thrown and began to move. " **Shazam!"** he called as he moved to protect Zatanna. But even with being forewarned he was too slow. The blast of magic struck him just as the lightning bolt to transform him did sending him flying backwards.

"Shazam!" Wally called as the young hero went flying.

"Zatanna!" Zatara called in panic as the magic that missed Shazam struck her. Both of them laid on the ground unmoving.

* * *

 **This is what I didn't want to reach, also muwhahahaha muwhahaha muwhaha. There they are both dead forever end of story. JK but also just to be clear when I said I didn't want to reach the end I meant this the part where everything starts to go south.**

 **Reviews**

 **SeanHicks4: he gives captain marvel his powers but he is not as powerful as he is** **right now!** **As I stated in this chapter Shazam's power is growing. Over time he will be more and more powerful.**

 **Guyver2.0: don't worry I will be going very in depth to Shazam's relationship with the Wizarding world.**


	23. Chaos Ripples

**Someone pointed out there was little to no magic in this story and i was basically making a Captain Marvel lite and I realized he was right, I always planned on including more magic for Shazam into my story but he made me realize that what I had planned wouldn't be enough. So thank you Mystolon for helping me realize that. I have decided to base how Divine godly magic works, off Campione as one of the few series in the world that actually gives some kind of explanation for how Divine powers work. Not entire off it but more as a basis.**

* * *

Captain Marvel was flying home at top speed, already halfway there when it happened. It was an innate feeling of wrong, that something was horribly wrong. He felt his connection to the Rock of Eternity and Shazam shudder, and for the briefest of moments his powers momentarily vanishing leaving him as Captain Marvel but powerless in the sky. They returned just as quickly as they vanished, leaving him safe but worried. What had happened? What had caused his powers to flicker like that? Even with his powers returned that innate feeling of wrong remained, he felt a pull back towards Roanoke. The Magic of Shazam ordering it's champion to return; he barely managed ignore it. He flew into his house and landed in front of his Uncle Dudley.

"Billy!" the elderly man exclaimed pulling his nephew into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." he told him pulling back, his smile vanished when he saw the uncomfortable look on his nephew's adult face.

"Billy what's wrong?"

Captain Marvel shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know." he said as he began to pace.

"Well what happened?" he asked hoping for clarification about what happened.

"We fought the bad guys beat them and won nothing went wrong!" he exclaimed feeling unusually angry. He shook his head. "But something feels wrong so so wrong!" he said now looking slightly desperate for an answer. Dudley felt a wave of shame was over him, he was so useless he couldn't do anything to help his nephew.

"Go!" he ordered his nephew and Captain Marvel looked at him confused. "Something feels wrong? So follow that feeling maybe you find what's wrong."

"You're right." Captain Marvel nodded and headed towards the window. "Thanks Uncle Dudley." he called before shooting out the window so fast all the glass in house vibrated.

Uncle Dudley sat down worried. "Good luck Billy." he muttered worried as always for his nephew.

* * *

"Zatanna!" Giovanni Zatara called as his daughter fell to the ground. He ran up to her and began to look her over both physically and mystically. He looked at the gash in her side, that was just a physical example of the wound but internally and spiritually she was even worse off. He cast every spell he knew that he thought might help and a few he invented on the spot trying to do anything to slow down the encroachment of the chaos magic. Finally he found a spell that put his daughter into a small localized time dilation field making her experience time at a much slower pace, slowing down the Magic that was running rampant in her system.

Batman moved behind Zatara and was about to ask for a report on Zatanna's condition but thought better of it when he saw the look on Giovanni's face. Instead he turned to address Robin on the status of Shazam. "Status report." he ordered gazing down at his apprentice.

"I don't know everything seems normal but the attack was magical." Batman grimaced but nodded in understanding. They had very few magical members in the league and even fewer that actively practiced magic, only Zatara and Zatanna as of right now, and whatever spell he cast on Zatanna clearly required his full attention.

"We'll take him back to the cave for treatment." Batman ordered before pressing his comm. "Batman to Wonder Woman."

" _What is it Batman?"_ the superheroine responded a moment later.

"I need you at the cave as soon as possible." he looked at the downed young god and witch. "There has been an incident and we might need your expertise."

" _I'll be there as soon as finish up here."_ she told him.

M'gann called out to the bio-ship which quickly approached and landed next to them. The hatch of the ship slide open and M'gann lifted the injured pair slowly and very carefully into the ship. It took off with nary a sound quickly heading back to the cave.

* * *

The entire time Zatara didn't say anything, not because had nothing to say but because it was taking most of his concentration and effort to keep his daughter in the time dilation field. Diana arrived twenty minutes after they got there.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the down pair, before recoiling as if she smelt something foul. "What happened to them?"

Batman noticed her expression. "Do you know what's happening to them?" he asked.

"It's like some kind of encroachment slowly eating away at them." she looked closer at Shazam before placing her hands over his chest, she was no master of magic but live a few hundred years and you're bound to pick up a thing or two. "Shazam's divinity is fighting it but Harry Potter is suffering." she said, he was very much the opposite of Jason Blood rather than two minds with one source of power, he was one mind with two sources of power and right now his mortal magic couldn't hold up to the onslaught of Chaos Magic. "We need Jason Blood to help with this." Batman nodded and motioned to Robin who quickly but reluctantly moved to contact the demon occultist.

"And Zatanna?" she moved closer and frown overcame her face. She was much worse off than Shazam, he was losing a part of himself true but he would survive no matter what, but Zatanna was purely mortal, a powerful one but a mortal nonetheless.

"What happened?" she demanded to know, looking at him.

Batman was unfazed but explained. "We beat the group that was separating the worlds returning them to normal but Klarion the Lord of Chaos was not happy with that. He unleash a powerful blast of magic, Shazam as Harry Potter tried to block it he called out to transform and absorbed most of the blast but it struck him at the same time as the lightning bolt. Causing this." he said indicating to Shazam's current condition. "Zatanna caught a small sliver of the blast but it was enough to put her in this condition."

"She is dying." Wonder Woman said looking down. "Themyscira might have something to help but I believe we should wait for Jason first this kind of magic is his area of expertise."

"I am already here." Jason Blood said exiting the Zeta-tube. "Now what did you need me for?" he knew this was serious he had been working on a way to reunite the world when they split and after he felt it reunite, merely a hour later Batman was calling for his help.

Batman said nothing but gestured to the down pair, immediately after taking a look at them, the man scowled. "That's Klarion's work, no doubt about it." he said feeling out the magic. He reached into the satchel he brought with him and pulled out a gem. He placed it on Zatanna chest and muttered a quick incantation. The gem flashed and changed color. "That should slow the encroachment for now; but this kind of damage isn't easy to fix. if I had been here when it happened maybe I could have reversed the damage."

He turned to Shazam. "His is much simpler especially considering his servant is now here." He declared turning around just as Captain Marvel entered the cave, looking very uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" He asked looking at the down Shazam.

"Interesting." Blood muttered peering closely at the Champion of Shazam. "Your connection allowed you to sense something was wrong, and drew you here."

Captain Marvel slowly moved towards Harry and placed his hand on him almost as if in a daze. Lightning began to surge, around them and besides summoning a shield to block the lightning Jason did nothing.

Wonder Woman tried to move forward but Jason held up a hand stopping her. "There is nothing wrong, his magic is being fed back into it's source to aid in fighting the chaos magic." After moment the shield dropped and the lightning stopped.

Blood peered at Harry once more. "He is fine there is no trace of the chaos magic left, but it wasn't without a price, his mortality is only a quarter of what it once was. It may recover it may not I do not know." he admitted with a shrug. Wonder Woman glared at him for his callous manner.

"You could try and show some compassion." she told him and Jason shrugged.

"Why? it will not help him recover." Blood said unfazed by the glare. He had known Diana for going on sixty years now he believed. She knew he wasn't going to change so easily just as he knew she wouldn't give up on trying to help people.

"Are you alright?" Diana asked Captain Marvel as he stood back up. "F-f-fine." he said sounding exhausted. "Just tired." he seemed surprised by that, no doubt because in all his time as Captain Marvel, he had never even felt slightly drowsy.

"That probably because most of the magic you had was used to heal him." Jason Blood said indicating to Shazam. "And with him still recovering you will not receive any more power till he recovers." he turned to Zatanna and frowned. "This spell is working much faster than I assumed." he said as he saw the stone was twenty percent red. "Once that Gem turns completely red, the chaos magic will run rampant once more."

"Can you do anything to help?" Batman asked.

"If I had a few days probably. But as she is not she will not last more two and that is with all the gems and spells to slow down the encroachment." Blood told them before turning to Wonder Woman. "Does Themescrya have something to help? I remember you often horde objects of power on that island."

She glared at him. "You do the same do you not." she retorted, and he conceded that point. She sighed. "We might possibly have something to help, I will go ask, they might even be willing to aid given her role in reuniting the two worlds." her people's refusal to ever truly help Man's world had always chafed her, they claimed to better than the men who were in power yet did the exact same thing. Do nothing to help those in need because it 'wasn't their problem'.

They heard a groan and saw that Shazam was coming to. "That was quick." Blood said slightly surprised, but then again the boy was a god. He supposed it was more amazing that he was unconscious to begin with.

He seemed to slowly stir. As he began to sit up his eyes shot up and he sat up quickly. "Klarion!" he called jumping out of bed only to stumble.

"Be careful boy you just woke up even for a god it should take you a few minutes to recover."

"What happened?" he asked looking around his eyes widened when he saw Zatanna. "Is she alright?"

"Wonder Woman if you would go to themyscira and see if they will help?" Batman requested and she nodded heading for the zeta tube.

While they were talking Jason decided to ask Shazam a question before they explained. "How do you feel?"

Shazam adopted a confused look. "What?"

Blood sighed. "I asked how you were feeling boy."

Shazam was about to say fine when he considered the question. He didn't bad just strange like something was off. "I feel fine if a little weird." he told them. "But what happened?" he asked, looking at Zatara who was kneel over his daughter with sweat dripping down his brow.


	24. Decisions

"The girl may be brought to the island but her father must stay behind." Queen Hippolyta told her daughter.

Diana frowned. "That is impossible he must stay by her side." several of the senators frowned and one spoke up.

"We are willing to offer his daughter some of the best medical facilities in the world to save his daughter and he is unwilling to trust us." several other senators muttered in agreement but Hippolyta silenced them with a glare.

"If you had been listening you would have heard she said he must stay at her side, not that he won't leave it." another one responded.

Before an argument could erupt Hippolyta spoke. "My daughter why can he not leave her side?" Queen Hippolyta said addressing Diana.

"He is using a powerful spell that requires all his concentration to stem the flow of chaos magic, both he and Shazam are needed to keep it active." that news had come while the senators had been deciding whether or not to let Zatanna onto the island. He was providing the power to allow Zatara to continue casting the spell.

Several more senators frowned, while many of them had no problem allowing Shazam onto the island even if he wasn't one they worshiped he was still a god and as long as he didn't try and force them to bow or anything like that they would allow him onto the island. The problem came with the girl's father, while they had greatly eased up on their no outsiders policy for the island itself the medical center to treat the girl was inside the part of the city which remained purely amazon.

Wonder Woman sighed as the senators began to argue once more.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Batman asked Jason Blood as he looked over his books for something to help.

"Not very good. Shazam can keep the spell powered but the spell itself is reaching it's limit." he flipped the page of another book and wrote something down.

"What are you working on?"

"A runic array that if done right should allow Zatara to rest by putting the stasis spell in a loop allowing it to last a little while longer as well as maintaining the spell that all that is need is power. Something that Shazam should easily be able to provide." Batman walked away leaving him to his work.

He entered the lounge to see the whole team sitting around in a many eerily similar to the aftermath of the fail simulation. When they saw him enter the whole team stood.

* * *

"How is she?" Robin asked first.

"Not well." Batman admitted and the whole team frowned. "Jason Blood is working on a way to help but it doesn't look good."

They all looked down sadly and Batman left them alone, not that any of them noticed. "This is my fault." Aqualad said after a moment.

"What how is this your fault you weren't even there." Superboy said.

"I am team leader I should have been there to help not have remained behind." Aqualad said. "It is just our victories that are laid on me but so are our defeats."

"We all decided on who should remain behind, not everyone could go. If something had gone wron-" Robin stopped himself with a grimace something had gone wrong and the result was Zatanna in the next room. "If we had failed we need someone for to lead the kids. Otherwise there would have been chaos."

"But if-" Aqualad began again but Superboy cut him off.

"If if if. Focusing on what could have happened is pointless. "What if the Justice League did take you to the watch tower on July fourth would I still be slave of cadmus? Or Dreamer never confronted the highfather, would she still have come to earth? It doesn't matter because it didn't happen." Conner said blunt as always but there was an undertone of worry and anger. He was just as mad as the rest of them.

"I feel so useless!" Wally shouted running his hands through his hair.

"We all do Wally." Artemis said frowning. "Sitting here helpless as Zatanna is-is-is hurt!" she shouted out the last word.

M'gann was sitting in her seat with her hood up and knees up to her chest. For her the sadness and grief was literally palpable. Superboy put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him for comfort.

Starfire the girl who always wore her emotions on her sleeve looked at Superboy. "Superboy I wish to engage in acts of violence would you help me?" she asked and he nodded understanding what she wanted.

"Sure I could hit something too." the two of them headed out to spar.

* * *

"How are they?" Martian Manhunter asked as Batman entered the room echoing a statement made by Batman less than a month ago.

"Not good, loss is never easy." J'onn nodded in understanding.

"I wouldn't be surprised if some of them stop being heroes after this." Canary said more than one hero had stopped after losing someone close to them realizing the cost of being a hero.

"Or it might drive them to run themselves into the ground till nothing's left." Green Arrow said casting a glance at Batman. They all knew what drove him.

Canary thought about that meeting she had with the team after the failed simulation. She wondered if Robin still didn't want to be like Batman if Zatanna died or if he would become exactly like him. A man drive by the shadows of those long past. And she wonder about Shazam he once said he couldn't handle the endless fighting that he would have to one day indure. But she had seen how he reacted to Kent Nelson's death, he had thrown himself into reacting faster spending less time joking around and more time on patrol. Kent was a good man she wasn't doubting that but Harry barely knew the man. How would he react to someone close to him being killed because he wasn't good enough. Regardless of whether or not it was his fault and despite what he would believe it wasn't his fault.

The Zeta tube flashed and Wonder Woman stepped through. "I managed to convince them to allow Zatara and Shazam onto the island as well."

"What about Jason he might be needed." Canary asked, without Jason this whole thing might be pointless.

"Blood has an… agreement with Themyscira in exchange for lending aid when we need it for a mission in man's world we agree to do the same. So long as he doesn't summon Etrigan he will be allowed on." it was barely tolerated on the island and more than one amazon had looked for an excuse to remove him from the island, not that they ever found a reason he was perfectly polite if mocking when explaining something.

* * *

"We must move quickly." Diana said as she walked into the room where Shazam and Zatara were tending to Zatanna.

"They agreed?" Shazam said looking up and Wonder Woman nodded.

"Yes it took longer than I hoped and there is no time to spare."

"You are right." Zatara grunted out with difficulty, quickly standing up only to stumble and nearly fall before Diana caught him.

"Be careful." she told him, it was times like these she wonder how her fellow amazons could think all men were same. Here was a man a father pushing himself above and beyond his limits for even the slightest chance of keeping his daughter alive.

Shazam carefully picked up Zatanna in a bridal style carry and made his way towards to the zeta tube. Once it activated the group of five appeared in Washington DC which was the nearest zeta tube to Themyscira from there they headed into the embassy which held it's own magical portal to Themyscira. Appearing on the Island several guards frowned when they saw the man slowly moving along being helped by their princess. But held it back both out of professionalism and the slightest fear of the god carrying the young maiden Diana had spent the last six hours trying to convince the senate to allow on the island for healing. Gods were famously short tempered and they didn't feel like find out how short this god's temper was.

Heading towards the infirmary Diana opened the door and several healers immediately rushed forwards. "Place on this table m-my lord." it seemed to pain the healer to call a man her lord even if he was a god but years of prayer and lessons made it nearly ingrained to refer to gods in the most respectful of tones.

Shazam gently placed Zatanna on the stone table where immediately half the healers got to work. The head healer walked forward and spoke directly to Blood. "You said you were working a way to slow the damage have you completed it?"

"Nice to see you as well Althea how are you?" Jason asked as he pulled a notebook out of his suit. "And yes I do have it right here." the woman scowled but the two of them got to work carving the runes into the ground, as soon as they finished Zatara felt the strain on his magic vanished and collapsed to the ground in a boneless heap.

One healer reluctantly checked him over and found nothing wrong. "Just magical exhaustion keeping up that spell for so long must have drained him of any magic he had and quite possibly a few years of his life."

Shazam felt the magic cut off as well but he wasn't bothered by the drain in the first place it wasn't much, barely a drop in the bucket. He seemed restless and felt useless and Diana noticed.

"Shazam would join me in a spar?" Wonder Woman asked, the young god who nodded.

While the two went off to spar Althea began to use her various tools as well as centuries of experience to heal the girl. But nothing helped, chaos magic was notoriously hard to heal as much like one would expect it was chaotic constantly changing one moment the spell would be working the next it would be making things worse. She hated to admit but this was beyond her abilities to heal.

Zatara had woken up half-way through the process and she looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "I am sorry."

Zatara started shaking his head. "NO! No no no."

"There is nothing I can do it's in the hands of the gods now." she understood his grief the loss of a child was never easy, she had seen it more than once and it never got easier, parents should be buried by their children not the other way around.

Her words seemed to spark something in his eyes. "Yes it is. Do you know where Shazam is?"

"I believe he said he was heading back to some place called the Cave."

"Thank you." he said before rushing off pushing through his exhaustion. As he left Althea couldn't help but wonder what he was planning.

* * *

"Shazam don't worry she will be fine." Canary said placing a comforting hand on the young hero's shoulder. "The healers at Themyscira are the best."

"I know but I can't help it." the Zeta tube flashed and Zatara walked in and as soon as he saw Shazam he walked forward and give and deep bow. Prostrating himself in front of Shazam.

"Lord Shazam I beg to take my life in balance."

"What?" Shazam said believing he must have misheard.

"My life for my daughter's."

Shazam backed up stumbling slightly. "No there is no need for that she is going to be fine."

Zatara looked up. "Please I beg you take mine and save her."

"Shazam what is he talking about?" Black Canary asked looking between the two in confusion.

"It's called mirroring life and death taking one life to save another, it is highly difficult magic even for gods." Shazam said uncertainty clear across his face.

"Zatara surely there is another way."

"There is no other way!" he shouted before sagging to the ground. "I do not ask this lightly I know I will die but my daughter will live."

"You are asking me to kill you!" Shazam shouted wanting this man to understand what he is asking.

"I want you to save Zatanna." Zatara said. "If I must die for such a thing to happen then so be it."

Shazam still looked uncertain. "I don't know if I even have enough powerful that, even objects like the cup of life need to gather magic for years to pull something like this off."

"Please try." Zatara begged.

Harry pursed his lips before sagging his shoulders and nodding. "I will try."

"Thank you." Zatara said standing and giving a smaller but much more heartfelt bow.

* * *

 **Done this you know I do have a moral compass but it is broken it's stuck on Muwhahahahah.**


	25. Sacrifice

**Not to be rude but Bountyhunter1977 and bloody sleeping dragon yes I could do that but a story needs sadness conflict this isn't a make everything better fic it's throwing shazam aka Harry potter and seeing what kind of chaos is caused by him being there. Somethings will be worse some will be better. This is one of those thing that became worse Zatara instead of giving up his freedom so his daughter could live her life, gave up his life forcing one of his daughter's best friends to kill him so that she could live. Destroying any hope that she might have otherwise had of seeing her father alive again.**

* * *

Zatanna laid down on a stone tablet where she had been placed by the amazons it was a hall meant to amplify magical rituals and as Shazam had said he might not even have enough power to successfully pull of the ritual, thus why this hall was being used to maximize potential success.

"Are you sure?" Shazam asked Zatara as he laid next to his daughter on another stone tablet, in his hand was the golden staff of his predecessor tipped with a live lightning bolt.

Zatara didn't hesitate. "Absolutely if it means my daughter will live."

Shazam looked down. "You know it might not work I have never done this before."

Giovanni sat up and looked at him. "I know it will work, Zatanna trusted you and so shall I." that was he said to Shazam before laying back down.

"Giovanni…" Batman began looking at his old friend, he didn't know what to say.

"Don't say anything just promise me you will take care of Zatanna."

Batman nodded. "I will."

"Thank you." Zatara said simply closing his eyes.

"Time to begin." Shazam said with a forlorn sigh. "Step back everyone." Everyone in the hall moved to a separate area to make sure they didn't interfere with the ritual.

Shazam took a deep breath and began.

" **Life turns to death and from death new life springs forth, a scale, a balancing act tittering back and forth between one and the other. I reject the life being taken this day for I declare not today,"** Zatanna injuries and pale skin began to fade but as she healed her father began to worsen. " **but life begets death and death to life, so in turn Death I offer you this a father's life for the daughter's soul. For only gods can change fate and by my divine power I say not today! SHAZAM!"** Shazam slammed the staff into the ground a stream of lightning burst through the roof with little resistance despite the magic protecting it and struck down filling the room with a blinding white light. When it cleared Zatanna was healed but Zatara was a deathly pale.

Slowly Zatanna sat up. "What happened my head is killing me." she turned to the side and saw her father a sickly pale color lying on a stone tablet. "DADDY!" she cried rushing over to him.

"Z-za-Zatan-na" he mutter sitting up slowly and very painfully.

"I'm right here daddy." she said grabbing his hand.

"Are you alright?" Giovanna rasped.

Zatanna nodded tears in her eyes. "I'm fine daddy."

"Good." he surprised her by pulling her into a weak yet somehow firm hug. He placed a kiss upon her brow. "I love you Zatanna, never forget that." with that said he fell backwards onto the tablet.

"Daddy." Zatanna muttered looking so lost. "Daddy!" she called again a bit louder this time before finally she burst. "DADDY!" she cried tears streaming from her eyes as she sobbed and so it was Giovanni Zatara died at the age 40 with a smile on his face having given his life to save his daughter.

* * *

"How is she?" Wonder Woman asked half an hour later as Zatanna rested it took a spell or two to get her to sleep but no one said anything, losing a parent wasn't easy.

"She was in shock and denial, losing a parent is never easy." he said knowingly, Batman turn and looked at her. "She wanted to know what happened."

"She will hate him." Diana said with a sigh. "She was saved by him and she will hate him."

"He hates himself I can see that already." Batman said looking out the window it was a terrible storm outside. Paradise island never saw more than light drizzles to help their crops but this was a full blown thunderstorm.

"I could go talk to him?" Wonder Woman offered but Batman shook his head.

"No he doesn't know you, he needs Black Canary."

Wonder Woman frown everyone in the league know about the strange mother/son relationship the two had. It was strange because typically that kind of relationship developed between the mentor and sidekick, but Captain Marvel was really a child who looked up to Shazam so she supposed it did make sense. "She won't be able to get close enough to talk to him." she pointed out. He was in the middle of that storm she could barely make out his form which spoke volumes of the severity of it.

* * *

Shazam hovered above within the clouds the storm dancing around him in his hand was the golden Staff of Shazam the lightning that made up the tip writhing as it sensed the irritation of it's master. He had killed a man, you could argue all you wanted about the semantics of it but it didn't change the fact that he used his magic to kill another man. He let out a cry of anger at his weakness and the storm responded, roaring as lightning crashed in the background.

"Shazam!" he turned and saw Superboy hovering in the storm, his flight device still working.

"What are you doing here Conner." Shazam asked turning back to watching the storm.

"Batman called me." he told the young god flying closer with some difficulty as the storm tried to push him back. "I know what happened."

"Than you know I killed a man."

"You save Zatanna." he countered but Shazam scoffed.

"I still tore out another man's life force to do so."

"There was nothing else you could have done." Conner tried but Shazam wouldn't listen.

"Only because I was too arrogant, the Rock of Eternity is filled with hundreds of divine spells I'm sure one of them could have healed her." he looked to the side with shame. "But no I'm a god what use to I have such spells my own powers will be enough." he spat out glared at nothing.

"We have all done thing we regret or things we regret not doing. Superboy told him but Shazam was done talking.

"Leave I want to be alone."

"Not until you listen to reason."

I said LEAVE!" he boomed and the storm suddenly increased in power right in front of him sending him hurtling back down to earth.

* * *

"How did it go?" Wally asked as Superboy stepped through the zeta tube drenched to the bone.

"How do you think." he said pointing at the news feed which spoke of one the largest storms in the two years that had spontaneously appeared over the bermuda triangle.

"He blames himself." Robin stated before trying to change the subject. "How is Zatanna?"

"She fine recovering from the… incident."

Zatanna had been moved to the cave as there was no more reason for her to on paradise island. It had been a day since then and she had fully recovered so they were going to lift the spell keeping her asleep, but that also meant they had to tell her what happened to her father and while they hoped she took it well they weren't going to hold their breath.

"DADDY!" Zatanna cried shooting up only to look around in confusion as she saw she was in the infirmary of the Cave. Was it all a dream some hallucination brought on by an injury in battle. She lost all hope of such things when she saw the grim face on the teams face and realized it wasn't a dream.

"No. nononononono." she began to shake her head and curl up in a ball.

Starfire and M'gann both moved to opposites side of her and tried to comfort her. After a few minutes of attempting to help her relaxed she looked up at them and sniffed. "What happened?" she asked eyes red.

They all exchanged looks before Megan asked. "What do you remember?"

"I remember beating klarion." she said thinking back as her brow furrowed. "I think he threw an attack at me and Shazam got in the way taking some of the hit but a little of it hit." she looked at the confused. "What does this have to do with my father!" she demanded.

"Zatanna you were hurt and nothing was helping you." her eyes widened as she realized how he died.

"How?!" she demanded. "Daddy was powerful but not that powerful." it was only than she noticed the only person not in the infirmary. "Shazam." she muttered in disbelief. "Why?" she asked tears once more welling up in her eyes.

"You father asked him too." Wally said.

"He was the only one among us with means and power to do so." Dreamer said but Zatanna didn't care she stormed out of the infirmary with red eyes and a determined walk.

"Zatanna!" Harry exclaimed as he saw but the smile that had begun to form vanished as he saw the look on her face. "I'm sorry." he muttered not looking her in the eye.

"WHY?!"

"He asked me too." Shazam said not looking up.

"I-I-I I hate YOU!" she cried before bringing her hands up and shouting. " **Llaberif!"** she cried and a fireball shot out and slammed into Harry but he didn't even move the attack splashed harmlessly against his skin. " **Llaberif!llaberif!"** she called again but the spells still did nothing. Slowly she sank to her knees and M'gann pulled her into a hug.

"Zata-" Shazam began before Zatanna glared at him through her tears. "I'm sorry." He said quietly before disappearing a burst of speed.

"Wally!" Artemis said shooting him a look.

"On it." He nodded before rushing off after his teammate but he was too slow he grinded to a halt just outside the door Shazam created leading to the Rock of Eternity. He tentatively reached out to the doors handle only to pull back once it shocked him. "Damn it!" he swore the last thing Shazam needed was to be alone.

Wally walked back into the room and shook his head making Superboy curse. "Damn it! If it's not one thing it's another!" he growled punching the wall.

"It's that the truth." Artemis agreed M'gann had taken Zatanna to her room to rest even if she just woke up it was still an emotionally exhausting day for her. "The Injustice League, Klarion and the world splitting I am starting to think that Kori is right and the Injustice League was a just a sham to throw us off the scent of the real masterminds."

"Yeah well I hope they show themselves soon because I want to lodge a complaint." Superboy growled clenching his fist.

"But that could mean it wasn't Red Tornado that was the spy, remember we went through T.O Morrow's lab there was nothing there that hinted at the fact that he was the leak." Wally pointed out with a frown.

"So it could be anyone in the league?" Artemis asked before scoffing. "We don't even know how they are the spy remember that have that one guy who wiped our minds any of us could the mole and not know it."

"It could even be me." Superboy said making them turn to him. "What?" he asked looking at them challengingly. "I'm not an idiot the genomorphs were telepathic they easily could have programmed me to the spy without knowing."

"M'gann." Wally said noticing the girl rejoining them. "How is she."

"Terrible I used my powers to put her to sleep and give her some pleasant dreams but I-I just wish I could do more." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it you did you best." Aqualad said. "That's all anyone can ask of you." he then turned back to their previous topic. "What about Superboy? Is it possible he has hidden programming?"

She hesitate for a second. "M'gann I need to know." Conner said looking her in the eyes.

"It is possible but with all the knowledge they put into you as well they wouldn't have been able to put in more than a few basic handfuls things like this take time." she admitted.

"Could you find out and remove them?" Robin asked.

"If I knew what one of the triggers were then I could remove them all things like this are all connected like a web all I would have to do is follow it back to it's core."

"So then you might not be able to trust m-"

"Enough!" Aqualad said interrupting Superboy. "You are a member of this team and until prove otherwise we shall trust you." he said giving Superboy a hard look daring him to contradict him. Superboy gave a grateful nod glad that he was still trust by at least one member of the team. M'gann slipped her hand into his and smiled make that two.

"We must give Shazam some time till then we will wait for him to come to us and help him when we can." Aqualad said before leaving the rest of the team going their own separate ways for now.

* * *

 **Snow-fox failsafe did happen I just skipped the specifics and went straight to the aftermath. Also yes Zatara's death was necessary especial the way it happened. Up until this point Zatanna while acting more normal still slightly idolized shazam and put him on a pedestal this allows her to tear that mental image down and rebuild it getting to know the real shazam and allow a real honest relationship to form rather than that of a fangirl with her idol. not saying she is a fangirl but rather he is god naturally she is going to be in awe of him.**


	26. Ice Storm

Shazam entered the cave as usual and saw zatanna leaving and gave a wave. "Hey Zatanna."

But as always she didn't acknowledge him and just kept walking. Shazam didn't react in the slightest but both Dreamer and M'gann felt his despair.

"Shazam could you help me out with these?" M'gann asked from the kitchen in an attempt to distract him. "I'm getting ready for Wally's party."

Shazam nodded and entered the kitchen and picked up a few boxes. "If you could put them in the family room and hang the streamers that would be great."

Shazam placed the boxes in the family room and then in a whirlwind of red, black and gold he covered the entire cave in streamers.

"Thanks." She beamed and Shazam gave a small very unconvincing smile back. He quickly left and M'gann's smile vanished. She let out a defeated sigh. "Dreamer what should I do? Those two won't get along no matter what. Shazam feels guilty just looking at her and she hates so viciously I'm afraid she might do something stupid." M'gann asked the only other god on the team.

"I do not know." Dreamer admitted. "He had a strange form of survivor's guilt as well as remorse for his actions. He believes he should and could have don't better and reacted faster. While Zatanna is a girl who has just lost her father and found an easy outlet. I believe she does know he is not to blame but so long as she blames him she won't have to face the reality of what has happened. On the other hand Shazam does blame himself as he balanced life and death he choose to that, Zatara may have begged him to do so but the fact remains in his mind he was the one to pull the trigger so to speak."

"So there is nothing we can do?"

She sighed. "Nothing but wait for them to figure it out on their own. Eventually Zatanna will be faced with the truth and Shazam won't be able to wallow in guilt." Dreamer said.

"How do you know so much about psychology? Have you been taking lessons from Black Canary?" M'gann asked with a teasing grin.

"My mental powers lean more towards empathy than telepathy like yours does plus I grew up around four boys you tend to learn how to tell were they are being stubborn." she smiled back and M'gann laughed.

"Looks like I will be getting a lot of practice with that last one." M'gann said with a sad smile.

Suddenly Robin came in through the zeta tube and looked around. "Is Wally here?"

"What umm I don't think so why?" M'gann asked as she reached out telepathically to the rest of the team. "No he isn't here. what's wrong do you need him?"

Robin smirked and shook his head. "No but Dreamer would you mind helping me with something?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.

Dreamer raised an eyebrow curious. "With what?" She asked cautiously.

* * *

Wally entered the cave just as the zeta network went offline. "That was close." He muttered feeling relieved. "Would be a shame if I missed my own surprise party…" he trailed off and looked around at the empty cave where Superboy was sitting down already got a book.

"Hey Wally." he waved absent mindedly.

"Hey Conner where is everyone else?" He asked looking around the cave expecting to see them all hiding in one corner.

"Well M'gann is in her room and Dreamer went out with Zatanna about an hour ago, why?" He asked looking at Wally.

"Um no reason." He said before speeding away to search the cave.

He knocked on M'gann's room but found she wasn't there then he rushed over the Shazam's and it empty as well a quick search of the entire cave reveal it to be empty of every but Superboy.

"Hey superbly I can't find of-"

"SURPRISE!" The team roared as he entered the room and Wally jumped back in shock.

"Woah! Where the hell did you guys come from?" He asked holding his hand to his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about Wally we have been here the time." Robin smirked and Dreamer let out a giggle. Wally realized what happened and his eyes narrowed.

"Well played Rob well played." Wally conceded before continuing. "But you do realize this means war."

"Bring it." Robin said accepting the challenge.

"Let's eat first before you get into your prank war please." M'gann asked with a resigned sigh.

"Of course beautiful." Wally smiled at her.

She brought out four cakes and placed two in front of Wally. "Wow looks great Megan I hope it tastes as good as it looks." He said staring at the food hungrily.

"Hold your horse Wally at least let us light the candles before you go all Tasmanian devil on us." Artemis said teasingly and Wally spun his hand at supersonic speeds making the noise of the Tasmanian devil.

"Real mature." she said rolling her eyes. Wally responded by sticking out his tongue.

Megan finished lighting the candles and backed up. "Make a wish."

Wally gave her a grin. "Way ahead of you." the others rolled their eyes at his blatant flirting. Wally took a deep breath and exhaled blowing out all of the candles.

"Oh I wonder what he could have possibly wished for?" Shazam said sarcastically.

"Well I can't say but let's just say it has to do with being kissed by a pretty girl." Wally said smiling at Megan. He felt a small peck on his cheek and turned to see the ghost Greta smiling at him.

Instead of being annoyed he smiled in amusement. "Got it in one Greta." he told the ghost who beamed and the others chuckled in amusement.

"Looks like someone else on team can read minds too." Zatanna teased Greta only for Greta's smile to vanish before she turned away from Zatanna with a hmph.

Before any arguments could break out or the room got uncomfortable Starfire decided to speak up. "I believe it is time to dissect the cake right?"

Dreamer sighed in relief and smiled at Starfire that girl was nowhere near as oblivious as she pretended to be. "Cut the cake Star." Robin corrected. "And she's right, come on Wally I believe it is normal for the birthday boy to cut the cake." He said holding out the knife to the speedster.

"Come on Wally or are you not old enough to hold a knife." Artemis teased.

As Wally cut the cake Aqualad sighed the team was being torn apart at the seams by the incident with the planet being divided by age. Not only were Zatanna and Shazam fighting but the other were getting involved as well. Greta who while not a member of the team had begun to hang out with them more and more, was refusing to even talk to or be in the same conversation as Zatanna. To her Shazam was like her brother who protected and took care of her, most likely a rollover from her life and an attempt to deal with her brother's betrayal. But because of that she always took his side on this argument and treated Zatanna like she treated Shazam.

While the rest of the team didn't act quite like that there was still a small division. Robin seemed to have sided with Zatanna understanding what it was like to lose your parents and want revenge. Wally was more towards the middle but still sided more with Zatanna as if that had happened with his parents he would be grief stricken and would hate that person as well.

Artemis and M'gann thankfully stayed out of it, but with Shazam was Superboy who while he understood the anger had heard the entire conversation between Shazam and Zatara when he asked Shazam to balance life and death. Starfire was also with Shazam as she did know what it was like to have your parents sacrifice themselves for you as that was how she lost her mother.

While the team had not had any mission where this could have gotten in the way it was bound to happen eventually. But he couldn't do anything about any attempt to interfere would probably be seen by one as taking the other's side. He sighed he didn't know why everyone wanted to be the leader of the team the stress and pressure was overwhelming at times.

The festivities were interrupted by Batman. " _Team we have mission, gear up in polar stealth and mission briefing in five."_ He ordered before going silent.

Lightning swirled around Shazam and his usual outfit appeared but with a grey and white color scheme.

"Wait you can change the color of your outfit?" Artemis asked in surprise. "Did you know this?" She asked the others who shrugged. M'gann was already in her polar gear as well as it took less than a thought for her to change.

The rest of team went to go change into their own uniforms.

* * *

" _Team there is a Blizzard that has covered the continent of North America from coast to coast. On the advice for Shazam who described the storm as unnatural we looked closer and found five floating fortresses that had produced a consistent flow of ice each has been strategically placed to cover the most area as possible. They must be stop before they irreparable damage_."

"Can't the watchtower just blow them out of the sky?" Kid Flash asked.

"What's a watchtower?" Zatanna whispered to Robin but Batman continued before he could explain.

Batman sighed at him casually telling someone about the watchtower. " _The league's orbital headquarters is not weaponized and with both green lanterns off world we need all hands on deck."_

Robin's eyes widened. "Does that mean what I think?" he asked hopefully. "The league and the team fighting side by side?"

"Woah! Really?" Wally asked not believing his ears, the team fighting with the league on his birthday that totally made up for finding out Superboy and M'gann were dating.

 _"Superboy use the Supercycle to rondevu with Batplane at Ice Fortress One, there you will drop off Robin and Aqualad before continuing with Wolf to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress Two. Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna you three will take the bio ship and rondevu with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress Three. Other leaguers will deal with Ice Fortress Four and Five."_

"Um what about-" Wally was about to ask about him and Shazam when Batman turned to him. _"Kid Flash_." he perked up. _"There is a little girl in seattle right now in desperate need of a heart transplant, with all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm you will have to pick up the heart in boston and run it three thousand miles across the country."_

Wally felt crush no they could not expect him to skip the first ever League Team team up! "Couldn't Shazam go his ability to fly would let him get there so much faster." he tried to argue knowing that just saying he didn't want to wouldn't work.

 _"Shazam has the extremely important job of using his magic to regulate and control the storm and try and calm it down before it becomes self sustaining."_

"Self sustaining?" Harry asked. "What kind tech are they using?"

" _We don't know but what we do is that if we don't destroy these fortresses within the next eight hours the storm will become self sustaining and last possibly for weeks."_

Wally sighed and changed into his regular outfit before rushing off to pick up the heart.

* * *

Shazam entered the Rock of Eternity and began to browse through the massive library, words for magic worked differently for gods and mortals for mortals they were normally asking magic and nature for help basically it was a mix between sending out a prayer and offering their magic as payment and coercing magic to do as they say, this worked almost one hundred percent of the time though some people forced nature to work with them. Gods on the other hand used their magic to command nature to obey them, but for him to control the storm he would need to make his own divine command.

He grabbed and flashed through several books memorizing their contents before having the Rock of Eternity open a door in the middle of the storm.

It had taken him two hours to find right books and now he was trying to literally control a storm. It was a lot more difficult than creating one. He felt the five no three ice villains trying to resist his attempts to control the storm but then the third one was taken out.

"Shazam the storm has become self-sustaining they increased power on them once the first Fortress was destroyed we need this storm gone now before it is too late." Batman ordered as the storm began to get even worse as now instead of just being falling ice it was become a true and full fledged blizzard.

He closed his eyes and focus. ** _"Frozen winds of false storms obey and listen to you god_**." the two remaining ice villains pulled with all their might against his powers but his were too great. " ** _Truth created from falsehoods is still false no matter the occasion so like your false masters scatter into the nothing!"_** he roared and opened his eyes showing his green eyes were gone replaced by an icy storms blue. For a moment the storm seemed to stop before a wave of power erupted from Shazam and spread across the country dispersing the clouds and clearing up the last two ice fortresses were annihilated as the wave of power hit them.

* * *

Shazam wobbled in the air and quickly reentered the Rock of Eternity. Greta immediately found him and looked worried.

"Greta use your words." he said tiredly as she tried to mime asking if he was alright.

"A-a-ar-are y-y-yo-you O-okay?" she stuttered out slowly and Shazam smiled and tousled her hair.

"See getting better everyday, and I'm fine just a little tired." he told her, it was mental exhaustion but exhaustion none the less. "I'm going to go check on the others okay?" he asked and she nodded before he created a doorway to the cave and entered.

* * *

Half an hour later the rest of the team arrived with the exception of Wally. "Getting rid of an entire Ice storm in like ten seconds wow Shazam." Robin complimented as he entered. "Kind of makes you wonder why we were needed in the first place?" he asked with a grin.

"I had to take control from the five ice villains who were controlling the storm against three it would have been difficult but doable but against five it would have been impossible." he explained making them nod.

"Well we were all planning on going to eat when Wally got back we all hungry and no doubt he is too. Wanna come?" Superboy asked but Shazam shook his head.

"No I going to hang out in the Rock of Eternity with Greta." Harry said shaking his head making Superboy frown.

"How often are you going to use that excuse you think we don't see you constantly studying spells?" He asked with a scoff.

"Yeah shazam come on? When was the last time you were even in human form?" Artemis asked she hadn't seen him once as Harry since the 'incident'.

He didn't respond. "Come just an hour as human won't kill you!" she shouted. "What's the matter have fun you can't avoid us forever!" she yelled.

He mumbled something that had Superboy's eyes widened. "What was that?" he asked eyes wide.

"I said I can't." He mutter a bit louder.

"Can't what? Hang out?" Artemis asked.

"I CAN'T TRANSFORM BACK!" He roared and everyone stopped and stared.

* * *

 **Done also ENDLESS CLIFFHANGERS! Never will I stop with cliff hangers. Also also to be clear false storm meant the fact that the storm did not form naturally meaning it was not true.**

 **Reviews**

 **oddball zebra:for chapter one he is about nine and also how old do you think billy batson was when he beCame captain marvel**

 **Exiled soul nomad you know some how I don't see that second thing happening**


	27. Blurred Lines

**People keep saying Shazam is nothing like Harry but that's because he is more like sixth year Harry remember the over confident. 'I am the chosen one.' Harry? he is very much like that Harry over confident but a kick in the pants knock both of them off their high horse Kent Nelson for Shazam and dumbledore for Canon both made them realize they had to take thing seriously while the death of zatara and Cedric made them realize people could get hurt. Timeline is bit messed up for canon Harry but I stand by that.**

* * *

Wally opened his eyes as he heard the door to his room open and saw count vertigo standing over him. "Count Vertigo." he growled.

Vertigo smirked at him. "That's King Vertigo to you, peasant" he finished with a scowl.

"King?"

"Perdita is dead." Vertigo told him knowing these hero types hated to let anyone get hurt. "And the beautiful thing is, I didn't have to lay a hand on her." he said with an amused smile.

"And now, no one can lay a hand on you!" he growled glaring at Vertigo.

A self satisfied look came over his face. "As king of Vlatava, I am untouchable." he bragged.

"Let's test that theory!" Kid Flash growled trying to sit up only to wince in pain and grasp his chest as pain overcame him.

"Now now. Little hero we wouldn't want you to pull your stitches." he said in a patronizing tone before a smirk reappeared on his face. "Besides who exactly are you mad at, Hmm?" he asked. "She died on the table." he reminded him. He leaned forward. "All that planning all that effort and neither of us needed bother."

"Right." Kid Flash agreed. "And now you owe a favor to vandal savage and I'm guess five ice villains?" he guessed. "All for nothing."

"Not at all." the former count disagreed not bothered in the slightest by owing them favors. "They played their parts in helping me rid Vlatava of Perdita. we couldn't know it was unnecessary."

"So you still deserve credit for attempted murder!"

The former count smirked. "It's called regicide."

Kid Flash smirked confusing Vertigo. "It's called, your busted jerk-face!" he said pulling the curtain back to reveal Perdita alive and well. "I believe you know Queen Perdita?"

"No." the count muttered realizing he had been tricked.

She held up a recording device. " _It's called regicide."_ his own voice echoed back and Perdita did not look amused.

"Count Werner Vertigo I Queen Perdita of Vlatava accuse you of high treason against the crown." She stated angrily. "And further more you are hereby striped of your diplomatic immunity." She finished with a smirk.

The Count look on in horror before rage overcame him, with that outright confession on record there was no doubt he would be found guilty. "NO!" he roared pulling the blade out of his walking stick and rushing the queen. Even he was found guilty he could still be happy knowing the little brat was dead.

Before anyone could react Kid Flash was out of bed and smacked the Count with his IV stand. As soon as the Count was stunned Queen Perdita's bodyguards rushed him and restrained him. "Take this clown to Belle Reve." Kid Flash said feeling a great sense of satisfaction.

"Well played children." the Count conceded reluctantly. "Admittedly well played." admitted the Count as he was dragged out of the room. "And by all means, let this little victory go to your head." he offered before he was out of sight.

Kid Flash picked up the bladed walking stick the count had dropped and walked up to the queen holding it out to her. "Thank you." she sighed in relief feeling much safer now that he was gone. "You plan worked...Perfectly" she said pausing to find the right word.

"Well when I woke up and found out you were in recovery I knew Vertigo would try again unless A) he thought you were dead and B0 lost that damn diplomatic immunity." he paused when he realized he just swore in front of both a child and queen. "Sorry about that your majesty slip of the tongue." he said feeling a little embarrassed.

But Perdita just giggled. "It is fine sometimes I wish to swear as well." she admitted she saw the staff Kid Flash held out to her and waved it off. "That sword is an heirloom belonging to my country not to the Count." she said with anger at the word Count then she blushed slightly. "I would be pleased for you to have it. As a reward or as a souvenir." she said hopefully.

Kid Flash returned the smile but shook his head. "I think this would be better." he said picking up the small container that had held the heart. "The right souvenir for the right mission." he said.

* * *

Kid Flash entered the cave holding the Heart transport pack with a smile feeling a lot better than he had at the beginning of this mission. "Come on guys let finish this Par…..ty" he finished awkwardly seeing the dead serious look in everyone's eyes. "What's going on is something wrong?" he asked did something go wrong on the mission.

"Shazam has been keeping secrets again!" Artemis shouted glaring at him.

"It's my life and has nothing to do with the team!" he shouted and thunder rumbled.

"Nothing to do with the team how about the fact that you can't transform back! Isn't that something we should know!"

"Wait what do you mean transform back?" Wally asked holding up his hands and looking at Shazam.

"He is stuck as Shazam!" Artemis answered for him.

"Why didn't you tell! Us!" Wally asked feeling immediate concern for his friend. "We could help find out what's wrong and fix it."

I know what is wrong! And nothing can fix it!" he shouted.

"How do you know that?!" Wally asked. "Maybe we can think of something!"

"I know exactly what is wrong." Harry said in a much quieter but still angry tone. "I don't have enough mortality left Klarion's attacked damaged my mortal side so badly that there isn't enough left for me to assume my mortal form." he told them Zatanna felt a small surge of guilt realizing he had to go through realizing he was stuck like that all on his own but she ruthlessly crushed it.

He gave a humorless laugh. "In fact you could say everything is too perfect! Not enough flawed mortality!" he finished before storming out as he reached the door it transformed into the door to the rock of eternity.

"Shazam!" Wally called as he left before he sighed. "Great now what?" He asked sarcastically his previous good mood gone.

"We should tell Batman, he might know what to do." M'gann said. "I mean someone in the league has to know how to help."

"Wonder Woman might kn-"

"We tell no one." Aqualad said interrupting Wally.

"What! But he needs help!" Wally shouted.

"There nothing wrong with him that can be fixed. Soul magic is complex is he does not have any mean to fix than it safe to assume there is no way. At least not without a price he is unwilling to pay." Aqualad said before turning to Robin. "Can you delete any traces of this conversation from the system."

"Yeah sure but I don't think-"

"This is Shazam's secret to tell no one else's. If he wants the league to know than he will tell them when he is ready." Robin sighed and nodded bringing up his wrist computer he began to type.

"There it's all gone luckily the backup system hadn't yet received the video because of the storm." He told them as he finished erasing the video and covering up any evidence that the video existed in the first place.

"So what we just for him to decide to talk about it?" Artemis asked still not satisfied.

"We all have secrets we would not like to share," he gave Artemis a look and she flushed in embarrassment knowing what he was talking about.

Aqualad didn't know what her big secret was but whatever it was it was big enough that they decided that it was better to let people think she was Green Arrow's niece than whatever the truth was.

* * *

Shazam reentered the Rock of Eternity with a huff, what he did in his private or what happened to him in his private time was his business no one else's.

"Back!" Greta exclaimed seeing Shazam. She gave him a hug and he returned it ghost had trouble telling time so even him being gone for just a few minutes could seem like a long time to her especially given that there was no night or day in the Rock. She was okay at telling time at least compared to other ghost she got how many days passed right and could keep track of time for about an hour before she lost it.

He didn't know if it had to do with Rock bolstering her existence as a ghost or the broken remains of the sword of Beowulf in handing her like it did her Brother but she was certainly more powerful than most ghosts.

Greta pulled back and saw his expression. "Okay?" She asked worried.

"Fine." He said giving an unconvincing smile. She frowned but didn't say anything merely floating off.

Shazam almost on instinct called out his own name to transform but stopped and merely flinched instead it was still taking some getting used to, to remember he was now forever stuck like this.

 _Shazam entered the Rock and sighed he killed a man regardless of how you tried to spin a man who would have lived died because of him. He remembered the tears that welled up in Zatanna's eyes when she saw, the hate. He leaned down and placed his head in his hands. "Never again." he muttered. He would die before he ever did that again, that feeling of grabbing the essence of another man ripping it out of the body and using it like a battery to feed Zatanna's to allow her to recover. He felt horrible. He saw his own reflection and Glared he didn't want to be Shazam right now._ " _ **Shazam!"**_ _he called and thunder rumbled but besides that nothing._ " _ **SHAZAM!"**_ _he tried again shouting at the top of his lungs and again and again after the fourth time he gave up. He was stuck, Harry Potter was dead._

" _Normally this is the part where I would warn about the unforeseen consequences of balancing life and death and how such things should not be done lightly." Shazam twisted around at supersonic speeds to face whoever had managed to infiltrate the rock of eternity._

 _It was a girl only few years older than Shazam. She was an attractive, pale young goth woman dressed in casual clothes a black tank top and jeans. She was also wearing a silver ankh on a chain around her neck, and had a marking similar to the Eye of Horus around her right eye._

" _Who the hell are you?" he asked as his power began to flow around him causing lightning to dance around his body._

 _Instead of being annoyed or scared she actually seemed amused and not a mocking amused like Klarion when they tried to stop him but just genuinely amused. "Come on I have met you twice before and you don't remember me." she complained but Harry detected an undertone of amusement._

 _He peered close with all his sense including magical, when it hit him. "Death…" he muttered before sighing. "So Harry Potter really is dead than." she only visited when you died it made sense that she would come._

 _She laughed. "Not at all he is still there just a bit weaker his batteries have been damaged so to speak. Can't hold as much of a charge as before but that's about it." she told him._

" _So than why are you here my lady." he said respectfully and she giggled._

" _Oh my lady is it?" she asked and suddenly her modern outfit turned into an old fashion dress that you would expect to see on a noble woman. "Well in that case my good sir may I have moment of your precious time." She said in an over exaggerated high class tone._

 _Harry chuckled. "I'm guess your not to big on formality?"_

" _I'm death." She deadpanned. "you know how often people try to sweet talk their way out of dying." she said with a scoff. "I don't mind people being brought back but when idiots think they can sweet talk me into letting them live it annoys me. As if I haven't heard every offer they have tried to make a billion times."_

" _So then can ask what you are doing here?" he asked before a thought occurred to him. "Are you here for Greta?" he didn't know how he felt about that on one hand she was ghost and she didn't belong in the realm of the living but on the other he had gotten used to her presence and she was nice to be around._

" _No I'm not here for the ghost Greta Hayes." she said with a smile before raising her voice. "But you know it is very rude to try and eavesdrop." she called and from out of sight Greta drifted in looking embarrassed._

" _Oh aren't you just the cutest." she said ruffling Greta's hair confusing the young ghost. "I'm not going to hurt you don't worry." Greta held her head and suddenly remembered as she died seeing this very girl sitting there and giving her comforting words. "It's okay." Death said to Shazam. "Most being dead or alive tend to repress meeting me."_

" _So what are you doing here?" Shazam asked. "Do you need my help with something?" he asked feeling slightly confused, true there were the ancient laws which bound all beings whether they knew it or not but the Endless were powerful enough that very few of those laws affect them._

" _Nothing of the sort, I normally come and have a conversation with gods when the bring back their first being from the dead. Most tend to let it go to their head and believe that somehow they now have power over me and can command me." Harry couldn't help but scoff, she was Death the Endless she was to gods what gods were to a mayfly._

" _I can see that won't be a problem for you." she said. "But if you want some advice here is some when comes to the dead don't pity them. Death is easy death is a release."_

" _Oh so you are a being of kindness?" he said with a bite in his tone before he could stop himself._

 _She shook her head. "I'm not merciful or blessed. I'm just me. I've got a job to do and I do it...When the first living thing existed, I was there. Waiting. When the last living thing dies, my job will be finished. I'll put the chairs on the tables, turn out the lights and lock the universe behind me when I leave." she told him. "He was happy, he was content." Shazam turned around but when he looked she was gone and Greta looked just as confused as he did she was looking directly at Death than suddenly for some reason she looked away for the briefest of moments and she was gone._

* * *

 **So just to be clear Harry potter still exists but the magic and soul has been damaged to the point where the two forms have merged.**

 **SnowflowX if I isolate Shazam anymore he will not exist with that dimension.**

 **Timothy B: there Happy finally not a cliffhanger.**

 **Also here we have death the Endless she will most likely reappear but she won't be a major character just someone who sometimes cameos.**


	28. Thanksgiving

"It's times like these you really feel the weight of the world." Wonder Woman said as she gazed out onto the planet earth below.

"I know what you mean." Superman agreed before smiling. "And I have held the weight of the world before." he joked trying to lighten the mood and it worked to a certain extent Wonder Woman chuckled while Batman's frown deepened.

"Maybe so but I believe this is a far heavier weight one that we all must share." she said as the seriousness of the situation returned.

"They are ready." Aquaman said as he entered the small garden on the watch tower. "Everyone has gathered."

As soon as the four remaining founders of the league stepped into the room all attention was on them. "Our agenda is clear." Aquaman stated.

"The decisions we make here today will reverberate for years to come." Superman added.

"And will decide whether or not the world will continue to trust the justice league for years to come." Wonder Woman continued.

"So please take a seat." Batman ordered despite it being phrased as a request. "We have work to do."

As Everyone took their seat Martian Manhunter was the first to speak up. "It is possible that expanding the league could lead to our enemies escalating hostilities. I don't believe anyone wants another injustice league." he said and several members shifted uncomfortably at the mention.

"That is true." Superman agreed before adding. "But remember you always have the option to vote no on all candidates." He said not wanting anyone to feel pressured to vote against their better judgment. "So…" he continued pressing several buttons on his own screen. "I nominate Icon." an image appeared of a large black man dressed in a red and green outfit with a little bit of gold thrown in.

"Why?" Green Arrow asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Because you think Icon might be kryptonian like you did Captain Marvel."

Marvel was surprised at that. "Really? You thought I was Kryptonian? Cool!" he said feeling a bit flattered.

Superman shifted uncomfortably when he remembered he was the one who gave the deciding vote to let Captain Marvel join the league. Most of the other members had wanted to wait a bit longer for him to establish himself so they could see what kind of hero he was. Wonder Woman put a comforting hand on his forearm. "I too am interested in Icon." she said before adding. "As well as his protege Rocket. Athena knows we could use more women in the league." she said with a smile causing the other women in the league to agree.

"Here here." Shayera Hol aka Hawkwoman agreed.

"You can say that again." Black Canary added looking at the male dominated room.

* * *

"I love thanksgiving!" Wally declared as he picked berries from a container, he reached for another only for M'gann to levitate a wooden spoon off the counter and smack his hand.

"Hands off Wally those are for dinner." Dreamer said as she pulled out a few vegetables.

Zatanna grabbed a handful of spices. "Yltcefrep yekrut siht nosa-" her spell was cut off by M'gann placing a hand over her mouth.

"Come Zatanna no magic let's do this the old fashion way." She said with a smile.

Zatanna seemed to consider it. "Okay but I warn you I am only an expert in mac and cheese when I can't use magic." she warned with a grin.

"I think I'll take the risk." M'gann smiled before the spoon smacked Wally's hand again. "Don't you have a dinner with your family?" she asked Wally as he rubbed his hand.

Oh yeah." Wally said as he remembered. "Dad's going to kill me if I'm late!" he said grabbing a handful of berries and rushing off.

"Wally!" M'gann called in bemusement at the laughing speedster.

They heard a thunk and Wally let out a cry of pain. "OW!"

"Must have slipped on one of the berries." Dreamer said with small smirk as her glowing eyes returned to their usual color.

"Must have." Zatanna said with a small laugh.

"Need any help?" Shazam asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"You can cook?" Dreamer asked in surprise, there was some strange stereo-type here on earth that it was a woman's job to cook. Which didn't make any sense to her, the best cook on her former team was Bear.

"Yeah. the Dursley's couldn't cook for crap so they made me do all the cooking." he told them grabbing a few vegetables and chopping them up at superspeed. "I admit it's been a few years since I have made a turkey dinner but I think I remember most of it."

"Zatanna what are you making?" Dreamer asked as she watched Zatanna try and fail to make a seasoning.

"I told you my skills were limited to Mack and cheese." she said with a small but sad smile.

Something M'gann noticed. "Harry could you go grab some more arageno from the closet?"

"Sure thing." he nodded walking down the hall, as soon as he was out of sight Megan turned to Zatanna.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Fine it's just, this is my first thanksgiving without my dad and this reminds me of the first time we tried to make a turkey without magic." she laughed quietly. "It was a mess we ended up setting fire to the kitchen and dad had ended up using magic to fix the meal and after that neither of us ever tried to cook a thanksgiving dinner again."

M'gann pulled Zatanna into a hug. "Trust me it does get easier." Starfire said placing a hand on her shoulder. "The pain may not go away but it will be filled by the happy times you shared." She said remembering her own experience with her father passing.

Zatanna wiped away her tears and gave small sad yet sincere smile. "Thanks guys." she said gratefully.

"No problem we are always here to help." M'gann said pulling away. "Now come on let's finish up."

* * *

...If Blue devil is being considered then so should Red Arrow." Green Arrow insisted. "He has more experience and is eighteen a legal adult."

"Age does not equal maturity." Aquaman stated. "I believe Miss Martian is actually closer to fifty years old by earth standards, correct J'onn?"

"Yes," J'onn nodded in agreement. "she is 48 by earth standards but by martian standards she is still a teenager."

"But the team is still too young including Red Arrow." Superman said shooting Green Arrow a look.

"Besides if we allow Red Arrow into the league after the way he has acted what kind of message are we sending to the team, he has been disrespectful and uncooperative. Do we want the team to think such things are to be allowed encouraged even."

"This limit on age seems… myopic." Red Tornado stated. "I was merely three months old when I joined the justice society and Superboy is only a few months old himself, should he have to wait another 17 years before he can join?" he asked pointing out a flaw in their logic. "Besides several members have proven mature enough despite their age. Such as Shazam and Aqualad neither meet this arbitrary age standard but both are mature enough to be a member."

"He has a point Shazam has proven several times that he mature enough despite his age and while he has acted childishly in the past that was awhile ago and he has changed in recent months by a great deal." Captain Adam said finally speaking up. "And Aqualad has proven many times he is a great leader yet willing to take advice when offered."

"But what about his outburst against Black Adam." Superman tried.

"If we met the person responsible for the death of a loved one would we have acted any different?" Wonder Woman asked making several leaguers stopped and considered that, more than one of them had lost someone very close to them and several of them had lost sight of what they should have been doing to follow revenge.

"I don't think he should join." Black Canary said after a moment of silence. "I can't say much because of patient/client confidentiality but he is not ready to deal with that added burden." everyone there was shocked at that they had expected Black Canary to speak in favor of him, not against.

* * *

About half the team sat down to eat for thanksgiving with the rest being with family. They were a bit surprised Robin was eating with them but he pointed out that with the league at the Watchtower choosing new members there wasn't anyone in Gotham for him to spend the day with.

"So do think any of us are going be chosen to be in the league?" Robin asked as they began to put out the food.

"Well I don't think Zatanna will be chosen she just started this whole hero thing and is still pretty new. I can see Aqualad being chosen but that would mean we would have to find a new leader." M'gann said looking at Robin as she mentioned a new leader, making the Boy Wonder shift uncomfortably.

"Hey I could totally make it in the league." Zatanna said jokingly.

"Yeah besides the league does need a few more experts in magic after... recent events." Robin finished awkwardly he didn't mean it as they needed someone to replace Zatara but rather they had a lot more magical emergencies than usual in the last few months. "Sorry I didn't mean it like-"

"It's fine." Zatanna said waving it off her smile becoming a bit smaller for a moment. "I know what you meant."

Deciding to change the subject Robin addressed Aqualad. "So what do you think? Are you going to be a member?"

Aqualad smiled. "I do hope so but I doubt it, the league would not allow us into the league until we are eighteen." he reasoned knowing that many countries around the world used eighteen as a standard for adulthood, even though in Atlantis one came of age at sixteen.

Everyone sat down and began to put food. "What about Kori?" M'gann questioned continuing the conversation as she passed some mashed potatoes to Robin.

"I don't think so," Robin said after a moment of thought. "No offence but you almost literally fell out of the sky, Batman is probably against you joining for at least another two years or so."

"That is okay friend Batman is well known to be suspicious, common among warriors in battle." Koriandr said though she was a bit annoyed that she would have to wait so long 'graduate' from the team.

"Same with Dreamer, what about…" M'gann considered. "Wally or Artemis?"

Harry answered immediately. "Wally's way too immature and Artemis-"

"Still has a bit of a temper issue." Robin finished for Shazam. "I'm too young so that leaves just Shazam, Superboy and M'gann."

"I don't think I'm ready yet I still have a lot to learn before I can be a member of the league." M'gann said quickly.

"Come on M'gann you are selling yourself short." Superboy told his girlfriend speaking up for the first time tonight.

"He speaks!" Robin exclaimed with a laughing making everyone else chuckle.

Superboy gave a small slightly forced smile that went unnoticed. "Sorry it's just normally Wally is here to do enough talking for the entire team and then some." the team roared with laughed.

"Please that motor mouth does enough talking for the whole country." Robin snorted. "So Superboy what do you think will you be part of the league?"

Superboy paused to consider it, truthfully while he did want to accepted by Superman he didn't really care all that much for being apart of the league. He was a lot happier here with his friends. "No I don't think so, Superman definitely doesn't want me part of the league and black Canary says I still need to work on my temper in combat."

"And that just leaves Shazam." M'gann said turning to the young god.

Shazam frowned and thought about it like Superboy had. Honestly he didn't want to be a part of the league any more at least not right now, they were right all those months ago the sidekicks weren't ready, none of them were. "Nah after that whole not telling the league about Captain Marvel being a kid most of them probably don't think I should be promoted since I was keeping that a secret from them." he rationalized covering up his real reason.

The dinner had continued with pleasant conversation, though one problem was Zatanna still glaring at Shazam every chance she got and occasionally making an off handed insult to him. Something she had been doing for weeks now, though she had not done it as often. Shazam never said or did anything about just frowning and letting her do but after the day he had had finding out Luthor was his father, that another clone of Superman had existed before him plus the unknown side effect of the shields given to him by Luthor which enhanced his rage he had enough of it.

"ZATANNA ENOUGH!" he roared after her latest pot shot at Shazam, making all conversation at the table stop.

* * *

 **Done so finally we confront Zatanna's behavior with Shazam. Next chapter we deal with the details and more of the story develops.**

 **Movie lover actually that speech was mostly taken from the sandman comic meaning they copied it from there.**

 **Lilmcgrittle: good you should have been annoyed with Artemis at that point because she was being unreasonable and a hypocrite. You should never always agree and like a character they should all have moments when you want to yell at them or slap them. Like right now in my story how many times do think a reader for the last few chapters has wanted to yell at Zatanna and tell her she is being unreasonable or slap shazam and tell him it wasn't his fault. No main character should be perfect and always right and well reasoned they are flawed and that is what makes them great.**

 **Also the guest who keeps coming to this story and saying only 'update your ghost rider story.' stop it okay I don't mind if after a review you asked when a different story will be updated but if you want me to update and are asking me to, do so within the reviews for that story.**

 **Finally I am saying this on all my stories don't expect a lot of updates because it is the summer I actually right slower in the summer because I can play video games more and don't have as much work to do so i sleep in longer and procrastinate on my stories or start new ones, most of these are never finished or just turned into unposted one shots but i still write them to get them out of my head.**


	29. Heritage

Everyone was quiet as Superboy slammed his hands on the table causing small cracks to form.

"Conner it's alright." Harry said trying to calm him down.

"No it is not! She is blaming you for something that is not your fault!" Conner growled jabbing a finger at Zatanna who glared at him.

Aqualad tried to break the tension in the room. "Everyone calm down let's all take a deep breath-"

"No, it is his fault." Zatanna said ignoring Aqualad. "He cast the spell that killed my dad!"

"Your father begged him to do it!" Superboy told her. "Shazam didn't make him do anything! It was your father's idea and his choice!"

"Well why couldn't he have found another way!" she yelled. "What kind of god is he!" she yelled revealing the truth of her anger. No matter how casual she had gotten around Shazam she had still seen him as the larger than life god that was aiding mortals, in many ways she had idolized him. To find out her father had been killed by the person she had put on a pedestal had turned that awe into anger and disappointment. Why couldn't he have found another way, he was a God of Magic surely he knew of a hundred ways to save her that didn't involve killing her father.

"A Young one! a kid just like the rest of us!" Conner returned. "A stupid an idiot who doesn't always think things through, keeps secrets and makes mistakes just like me and just like you!"

The zeta tube flared to life suddenly. **Recognized kid flash B-03 recognized artemis B-06**

Hey guys we decided to stop by and hang out for a ...bit." Wally said cheerfully only to finished awkwardly as he entered the room to see Superboy and Zatanna glaring at one another.

"I am guessing we showed up at a bad time?" Artemis ventured seeing the cracked table and the glaring superteens.

"You could say that." Robin muttered before speaking up in a louder voice. "Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about just Shazam anymore." he said to Superboy who shifted uncomfortably.

He pulled out a small metal box with Superman's shield on it. "It's a gift from my...father." he said after a moment.

M'gann blinked before she broke into a wide smile. "That's great, I told you to give it time." she beamed, but the rest of them exchanged confused looks why would he be ashamed of that.

"Not Superman." he muttered making them all stop. "I am not fully kryptonian, it's why I don't have all the powers that Superman does and will never have them." he admitted, while he had known it for a while now it still hurt to say it aloud, then he let out a small sigh and began to elaborate. "I got a message from Lex Luthor early telling me to come to cadmus, going there I found out there was another Superman clone named Match he was pure kryptonian but he was unstable so they put him on ice and began to work on a new clone one that was stabilized by human DNA, the DNA of the founder of Cadmus, Lex Luthor."

"So what's in the box?" Wally asked after a silent moment.

"Shields," he told them opening the box and showing them the small patches that were similar to superman's crest in shape. "They suppress my human DNA and allow me full access to my powers." he remembered the feeling of flight under his own power, Match had destroyed his belt buckle that allowed him to fly forcing him to use the patches to win. It had been remarkably similar to flight with the flight device but it had felt more natural, easier.

"Do they work?" Wally asked snatching the box and looking the patches over he could see the smallest of lines running across it, this was advance tech probably the most advance in the world if Luthor made it. The man was many things but behind in the technology industry he was not.

"Yeah." He nodded remembering the feeling of power that came when he wore the patches. "I had to use them after Match broke my buckle." He said pulling out the shattered remains of his belt buckle.

"Oh come on we spent three weeks working on that thing." Shazam grumbled, it was not easy making that, magic and technology did not mix especially with his electrical powers, he tended to fry them.

Robin ignored him. "You tried an unknown piece of tech given to you by Lex Luthor of all people? What if it made you a slave to cadmus again or wiped your mind or any number of things!" he pointed out scathingly. He can't believe he trusted Luthor of all people.

"I had no choice!" Superboy said. "I had to stop Match!"

"And since when did you need a full set of kryptonian powers to stop a supervillain?" Robin asked. "According to you he was on ice this entire time, when exactly did they have a chance to train him? He was a berserker like you were when you first started and you should have very well been able to beat him without your powers."

"He couldn't exactly stop and think it through in the middle of a fight Robin." M'gann said jumping to the defense of her boyfriend.

But Superboy looked worried, he hadn't even considered that the patches might affect his mind. Did cadmus program him to trust Luthor? It made sense the entire time no matter how reluctantly, he went through with whatever he suggested. "There's more." he said reluctantly. "When I confronted Luthor, he shut me down."

"What? What do you mean he shut you down?" Wally asked before his eyes widened. "Did he threaten you?" His eyes narrowed in anger.

"No he literally shut me down with just two words."

"Trigger phrase." Robin realized.

"Isn't this a good thing?" Artemis asked looking at M'gann. "You said as long as you knew one trigger phrase you could find the rest."

She gave a hesitant nod. "I-I can." She turned to Conner. "What is the phrase?"

Superboy took a nervous breath before telling them. "Red Sun."

"But that makes no sense I know you have heard someone say Red Sun before and you didn't suddenly shut down." Wally said before noticing what he had said. "See I just said it right now and you're fine."

Artemis slapped Wally on the back of his head. "Hey genius maybe they made it so it only works for Luthor." she said pointing out the obvious.

"M'gann do it." Superboy told her but she seemed unsure.

"I don't know Conner I would have to go pretty deep to make sure I got every trigger." she said shifting uncomfortably, 'and mental connections go both ways.' she thought nervously. What if he saw the truth of who she was?

"I trust you M'gann." he said looking into her eyes, and she smiled at him but realized she needed to come clean as well.

"It's not your secrets I'm scared for, it's my own."

"M'gann?" Aqualad asked.

"Queen Bee found out who I really am and is threatening me to do as she says or she would tell you guys." she admitted looking down in shame. They were all willing to risk life and limb to save people and she was scared of how they would react to her appearance.

She felt a hand slide into her own and give a small squeeze. She turned to the side and saw Superboy smiling at her.

"Bald M'gann?" Robin asked, why would she care about that. She had already shown them.

"No." she said taking a step away from Conner. She swallowed nervously. "This." her form shifted and twisted until she was standing at nearly ten feet tall with long limbs and pale white skin, a small hunchback with patches of muscle exposed.

Once more she felt a hand slide into her own. She turned to see Superboy smiling at her and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. _Conner? You don't care?'_ she asked quietly even for a mental voice as if in fear of saying anything would wake her up and turn all of this into a dream.

"I've known since we mindmelded back in Bialya." he told her. "I was just waiting for you to tell me."

Wally clapped his hands. "Well that's great any other mind blowing secrets anyone want's to reveal?" he asked with a smile before his face froze as Artemis took a step forward. "I swear I was kidding." he said completely shocked.

"I guess it's my turn." Artemis said nervously. "Superboy is not the only one suffering from bad DNA." she walked up to the computer and brought up three criminals.

"My mom is Huntress an ex con." she told them. "But the rest of my family aren't even ex. Sportsmaster is my father and Cheshire's my sister."

"That's why on our first mission together you said you couldn't get a good look at her face." Wally realized.

"Yeah I was scared of how you guys would react." she admitted. "The only one who knew was Shazam and I was so nervous at that."

"I knew." Robin said before he gave a small smirk. "I'm a detective remember? But that didn't matter you are not defined by your family and besides you're one of us." Artemis felt a smile slide across her face at hearing that.

"Well actually I only knew about Huntress." Shazam said making Artemis' whip towards him in shock.

"What!" she exclaimed, she had been so nervous he would tell the team about her relation to Sportsmaster and he didn't even know.

"I knew about Huntress because I saw her drop you off at school and I have a perfect memory."

"Anyone else?" Robin asked when he saw Kori step forward he sighed. "Oh come on this is getting ridiculous please tell me she is the last one."

"Don't worry my big secret is that I'm not from new genesis and you all already knew that." Dreamer said with an amused smile at his exasperation.

"I told you I was taken by the citadel but that is not completely true. I was taken but rather given. My own sister to gain the throne sold out our people to the citadel and gave me to them as a gift to remove her only competition for the throne." starfire said looking down sadly, repeating it brought so much grief to the surface once more. "I can't go home because if I did I would be given right back to the Citadel."

Robin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry you can make a home here Kori."

Kori smiled and pulled Robin into a hug. "Thank you friends." she said sincerely.

The team smirked as Robin blushed from the very tight hug and being the smallest member of the team while Starfire was nearly the tallest placed his face next some very prominent parts of her.

Zatanna saw all of this and sighed. "Shazam… Harry." she said quietly making everyone quiet down and turn to her. "I-I'm sorry." she said softly. "I don't know if I can let it all go but I will try." she told him and Shazam smiled.  
"That sounds great."

"As joyous as all of this is there is still the question of what shall we do, Now that we know all of this information." Aqualad asked making their smiles vanish as they considered what to do.

It was Robin who spoke up and came up with a plan. "For now we should pretend that nothing has changed, Superboy you should continue to act like you haven't told us about Luthor or the patches, Artemis should still pretend that we don't know about Sportsmaster and hope they slip up and reveal something and M'gann keeping doing what Queen Bee tells you as long as they think they have a hold over us they will think they can divide us. As long as they believe they can control us they will get sloppy and make a mistake." he told them and Aqualad smiled at the boy wonder he had easily taken control and come up with a plan for the whole team, he would make a great leader.

* * *

 **what do you think about the new cover art I found an image of captain marvel JR online and used Photoshop to change the colors so it looked like Harry/Shazam. and come on let's get to three hundred reviews this chapter come on you lazy bums i want to hit three hundred! also for the chapter title for chapter twenty seven (27) Blurred lines Refers to the fact the differences between Shazam and Harry have been come vague and confusing.**


	30. A New Member and an Old Friend

**One thing I want to be clear on given how many people are saying this, Zatanna didn't just forgive Shazam she is willing to try and work with him and let go of her anger second she has really only been hanging onto her anger because it was easier than dealing with the fact that her father is dead.**

 **Also just to be clear I knew Superboy was part human and that was why he couldn't use all his kryptonian powers the characters did not. It's the same way in Harry potter they talked about sirius black being a traitor and out to kill Harry yes that was wrong but the characters did not know that.**

 **Lastly for people saying shazam is too powerful wait all will be explained in time.**

 **Reviews**

 **Fin:** **Hahahahahahahahaha sorry i didn't mean to be ru- hahahahahahaha -de but no, no I do not have a set update schedule while I try to spread out my updates evenly and not let too many of my stories fall behind the idea that I follow a set schedule is laughable.**

* * *

Artemis smiled as she slide into her room from the window with nary a sound. It had been a great night. "Home a bit late Artemis!" her mother called making her wince but not quiet enough it seemed.

She walked into the sitting room of the apartment. "How do always hear me?" she whined even Robin had trouble at times but not her mom always knew when she was in the room.

The former villain chuckled. "Artemis I have a lot of experience with heroes sneaking in through windows besides I'm your mother I always know." she wheeled into the sitting room form the kitchen. "Now how was your night?" she asked with a small smile.

"It was… great." she decided after a moment's thought, remembering the night's activities. "We took down a few muggers and the Black Spider."

"Not bad I remember he was a big name for assassin back when I was still running around." she smirked at her daughter. "Though I suppose that means that he has gotten rusty in his old age."

"Yeah well how much a challenge was he back then because he went down pretty easy." Artemis's grin shrunk down to a smaller but much more genuine smile. "But the look on that little girl's face when I saved her father." she paused thinking for the right word before settling a phrase. "It was worth the bruises." she said making her mother smile and place a hand over her own.

"It warms my heart to see you so happy." she told the young heroine. "When Batman and Green Arrow first approached me about your extracurricular activities after you saved Kid Flash I was worried. You were putting yourself into danger, I admit a part of me was worried you were becoming like your sister after the thrill rather than helping people but seeing you these last few months and hearing your stories it eases my nerves."

Artemis frowned at the mention of Jade. "don't you mean after they asked me join the team?" she said realizing a flaw in her mother's timeline.

Paula frowned and looked away of course her daughter would have noticed that slip up. "Not exactly they approached me shortly after that before they approached you." any if the previous joy that was on Artemis's face vanished when she heard that.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your mother…" she began hesitantly and Artemis's frown deepened. She didn't like that but she could accept that they would talk to her mother first especially given her mother's criminal history. "When batman approached me about you activities I was worried, I had already lost one daughter while in prison I couldn't bear to lose another." Artemis's frown turned into a scowl. "I begged batman to keep you on the straight and narrow-"

"BEGGED!" Artemis cried. "So what I'm some sort of pity case!" she exclaimed getting up and heading for the door. As if she was anything like Jade! She abandoned her, the entire family! She was nothing like her!

"Artemis! Artemis! Wait!" Paula called as her daughter stormed off.

* * *

Artemis zeta-tubed into the cave with a small frown, so what if they didn't recruit her because she impressed them ever since she had done nothing but. She froze when she saw Red Arrow great -for-attention himself. Just what she needed a reminder that she wasn't the team's first pick for an archer.

"Hey Artemis guess who finally decided to join the team, about time right?" Wally said making Artemis scowl once more.

"Yeah about time the team had a real archer right?" she said bitingly just what she needed and to think this day had started off great. She missed Wally's face falling as he realize how he said could be interpreted but before he could rephrase it Green Arrow awkwardly cleared his throat and began to give out the mission.

"Are you okay?" Dreamer asked as she stood next to Artemis.

"I'm fine." she whispered back harshly. "Why would you think I am bothered by this?"

"First I didn't mean Red Arrow though that too second of all I am an empath remember?" she said making Artemis flush. "Is everything alright at home? You were pretty mad when you came in."

"Fine." she said unconvincingly turning away from Dreamer and facing Green Arrow.

"It seems Sportsmaster is headed for new orleans. Though why we have yet to discover."

"That seems a bit careless doesn't you sure this isn't a trap?" Wally asked. "There are plenty of way to get new orleans quickly especially without passing through airport security."

"No until recently we did not know the identity of Sportsmaster and he has no reason to believe that has changed." Green Arrow informed them and for a brief moment the Team's eyes flickered to Artemis. "This is a stealth mission so only a few of you need to go."

"Well I'm no good for stealth." Superboy said with a shrug.

"It would be nice to have a night off." M'gann added leaning against Superboy it had been a few weeks since they had some private time with all the chaos that was going on.

"Actually..." Green Arrow began turning towards the former sidekicks. "I was thinking the sidekic-" he paused seeing Roy and Kid Flash about to glare. "Sorry former sidekicks." he apologized. "Could handle this one."

Wally grinned it had been sometime since they had a team up with Red Arrow. "Sounds like a blast right Roy." he said patting his new teammate yet old friend on the shoulder.

Roy smirk and Aqualad nodded. "It would be enjoyable to team up once more."

But Shazam shook his head. "Sorry I have something to deal with this isn't that important so I going to deal with it now." he turned to Dreamer and Zatanna. "You two want to come along."

Dreamer nodded. "I don't see why not but where are we going?" She questioned.

"Hogwarts." he answered and Wally snorted.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But seriously you have a place called Hogwarts?"

"It's a magical location and you'll find that a lot of these places have fairly strange names." Zatanna answered before turning to Shazam. "And sure why not? I have never been to Hogwarts before I have heard it's beautiful in the winter." she told him as she went off to grab a jacket, she knew enough about basic geography to know that northern Scotland was cold in December.

As she left Artemis glared at Roy and spoke up. "I want in." she declared making Green Arrow look at her in surprise. "After M'gann no one has clocked more hours fly the bioship then me." Green arrow nodded considering the point he knew Red Arrow had never flown the Bioship before and he doubted wally had as much air time as she had.

"Fair enough, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Aqualad and Artemis you two will go investigate what Sportsmaster is up to. Aqualad you have point." Roy looked up quickly and began to glare but Green Arrow put his foot down. "He has led this team from the beginning Roy we may acknowledge that you have plenty of practice fighting the bad guys but he is team leader." Roy looked away but was forced to acknowledge that he was right, besides at least it was Kaldur and not Wally.

The small team began to move out when Dreamer grabbed Artemis's hand. "I know why you want on this mission and you have nothing to prove not that you haven't done a hundred times." Artemis smiled at that.

"Thanks."

"She's right you know." Shazam added. "You have nothing to prove besides if you don't cheer up he will replace you as team archer and you will take his place as team drama queen." he said with a grin.

Artemis laughed and returned the grin, that was definitely true it seemed like every time she met the Red archer he had some kind of dramatic entrance or exit. "Thanks guys." And she meant it coming from Shazam it was a comfort, he was someone who knew and was friends with her predecessor and if he said that she had nothing to prove it felt a lot more true than coming from Dreamer.

Zatanna returned wearing a pair of jeans and a light jacket. "Ready?"

"Yeah I just have to grab a few things from the Rock." Shazam told them making a portal and vanishing for a few minutes before returning with a small satchel. "Okay let's go."

* * *

The trio zeta-tubed to Scotland which was the closest place to Hogwarts. "It should be about ten, fifteen minutes away by flight." Shazam noted looking around at the Scotland location he had never actually been to the country excluding the incident at Hogwarts. "Can you fly that long?" He asked Zatanna.

The magician nodded, "yeah easily I could even teleport us there if I had been there before."

Taking off into the air arrived at Hogwarts in about ten minutes easily finding the school despite the enchantments to hide it. "This is supposed to be well hidden?" Dreamer questioned as she stared at the beacon in the night both figuratively and literally it had several of it's tower so well lite it was visible from a mile a away and it radiated more magic than any place she had been to on earth so far.

"From non magicals," Zatanna told her. "It isn't supposed to be hidden from those with magic."

"Ah." She sometime forgot on this planet not everyone had magic.

They landed in front of the gates Harry placed his hand against it and for a brief moment the wards were visible as energy raced along the outside of a massive dome.

"What was that?" Zatanna asked have seen and felt the small yet powerful wave of magic erupt from him.

"I was knocking." He answered and true enough not five minutes later a very large man easily taller than even Bear came rushing down the pathway.

The large man quickly opened the gates with a set of keys and gave a deep bow. "Welcome lord Shazam to Hogwarts." They heard his thick scent and his slow pronunciation and realized he was likely putting for an effort to speak in proper English, likely because of whose presence he was standing in.

"Thank you for the welcome." Shazam said with an easy going smile. "I apologize for showing up unannounced."

But the large man shook his head. "It's no problem m' lord." He said his control of his accent slipping for a moment. "We were just having dinner, when you honored us with your presence." The man looked distinctly uncomfortable using such flowery language and had likely been told to be on his best behavior.

"Of course." Shazam nodded and the large man began to make his way up the path.

The man glanced at Zatanna and Dreamer as they made their way up the to the castle. Shazam realized he had yet to introduce the two but the man clearly thought he would be overstepping his bounds by asking.

Harry spoke up. "My apologizes this Beautiful Dreamer a god of New Genesis."

The man stopped and gave a deep bow "pleasure m'lady."

Dreamer smiled and responded with a simple. "For me as well mr…" she trailed off and he picked up the hint.

"Hagrid m'lady Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of the keys, grounds keeper and professor for care of magical creatures." He said that last one with the most amount of pride but it was the first one that they found the most impressive in a place magic the only way into a sealed area was with the keys nothing else could get in those keys could be anything from passing a test to a living person but to be trusted with the keys in a place like hogwarts spoke volumes of the trust the headmaster must have held for the man.

"And this is-"

"Zatanna." The only witch among the group interrupted, introducing herself. "Zatanna Zatara." She said holding out her hand for a handshake.

Rubeus seemed surprised by her interruption of Shazam especially given that she was mortal not even a fellow god. But since Shazam didn't say he assumed he didn't mind. He gasped her hand completely engulfing her arm with his massive hand. "Pleasure, I 'eard about your father, terrible thing." He said with little tack.

Zatanna's jaw clenched and for a moment her eyes found Shazam before she sighed and forced her anger away. "Yeah." She agreed swallowing and her voice cracking slightly. "I know."

At the entrance hall of the school a older woman dressed in a green set of robes was there to greet them. "Hello Lord Shazam, it an honor to have you here. I am the deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall." she said in a formal tone with a hint of a scottish accent, giving a small but respectful bow. "The headmaster is in the great hall would like to meet him here or perhaps in his office."

"Here, I was planning on speaking to the students as well." he informed the witch and she nodded opening the door.

At the head table sat several people including an elderly man dressed in elaborate purple robes with some manner of creature dancing across this must be the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He rose alongside the entire school staff and students alike. "Welcome lord Shazam it is an honor to have you among us." he greeted giving a deep bow something that was echoed by everyone else in the hall.

Shazam waved his hand dismissively and the students got the message and returned to their seats. "I am not here to take up too much time." he said striding forward. "And it can wait for you all to finish dinner."

"we would be honored if you joined us." Dumbledore said gesturing to the head table which immediately shifted to add room for three more people. Shazam noticed it had even moved Dumbledore making it so that if they did sit down his seat at the head table would no longer be at the center.

"Sure." The difference in tone between Shazam and Dumbledore could not have been more pronounced, Dumbledore was formal stiff while Shazam was relax as if he didn't have a care in the world.

They made their way up to the head table Harry taking the seat next to Dumbledore while Dreamer sat to his left and Zatanna next to her. The entire time they made their way up to the head table every eye in the room was on them. As soon as they sat down food appeared and slowly the students began to eat.

Shazam didn't need to eat it was something he could but didn't need to it was the same with sleep he mostly did it out of habit. Even with his new hybrid state he didn't have to do anything to keep himself energized and awake. He did still enjoy eating but it had lost the necessity that it had once held. "The steak is great I don't believe I have ever had one like this before."

"Thank you my lord." Dumbledore nodded and Shazam rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be so formal I am not going to destroy the castle because you called me by my name."

Dumbledore nodded and relaxed slightly. "My apologize but it is better to be safe than sorry."

Shazam nodded. "Fair enough my fellows are not very well know for being well mannered." That was an understatement in Shazam's mind most of them were needlessly cruel and petty.

"You can say that again." Zatanna smirked at him.

"Are you implying that I don't have manners?" Shazam asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I am just saying of the two gods at this table one is the embodiment of manners and grace while the other is you." she told him, making Dreamer giggle and Shazam laugh.

However what she said registered in their mind ' _two gods?'_ suddenly it clicked and they turned to Dreamer. "My apologize for not recognizing you sooner my lady." Dumbledore apologized, hoping that she was as relaxed when it came to formality as Shazam. Luckily for them she was.

"It's fine Shazam tends to radiate enough magic to blind most people's senses." she was like a candle next to a raging bonfire compared to Shazam. "Besides I would not expect you to know of me I have only been on this world for a month at most."

"This world?" a tiny professor squeaked. "Sorry Filius Flitwick charms professor." he introduced himself.

"It's fine my name is Beautiful Dreamer." she said before addressing his question. "And yes this world I am from the world of New Genesis. I have come here to…" she paused and glance at Shazam. "Learn about it's inhabitants."

Flitwick however misinterpreted the look as one romantic affection, assuming some kind of arranged marriage. Rather than one of her mentally comparing her own situation to Shazam, she was also remembering the promise to help find her family. They had made progress but in small out of the way towns like that most people kept to the themselves and the few tales they did find didn't give a location just a general area which didn't help in the slightest. "Oh I see."

Slowly the teachers gained the courage to talk to the the gods and conversation began to flow more easily. "Potions, I don't have much experience in those." Shazam said shaking his head. "They tend to draw on the magic you naturally release and I radiate to much for any to properly be made in my presence."

The potions professor hummed in thought. "It would be interesting to see how that happens, how divine magic interacts with mortal potions."

"Perhaps one day but for now it seems the students have finished eating." Dumbledore noted standing up. "Students Lord Shazam would like to address you all now." immediately the hall went dead silent both out of anticipation and nervousness.

"I would request that all those who did as I asked and went into the muggle world to help out step forward."

* * *

 **Done dear god this is a lot longer then I expected but also just to add expect me to update a lot more now that school has started back up. I know weird right I decided to end here because at the rate i was writing I would not finish these chapter for another 2000-3000 thousand words.**

 **Also yes the world is not just a bunch of darkness and sadness but at this point it is for Harry but give it time soon there be a time where everything seems to be looking up and happy.**


	31. Tensions

**White elf elder you are right it is illogical for her to still hate but she doesn't hate him so much as she still begrudges what saving her life cost grief is not logical.**

 **Also when I say everything seems to be all nice and happy I mean that things will be good but their enemies will still be plotting in the background.**

* * *

Several students slowly rose at his request, no one daring to pretend they did for fear of invoking his wrath. They made their way to Shazam and stood stiffly in front of him even the usual joking duo the Weasley twins were serious.

Shazam grabbed the satchel he had brought with him and put it forward. It was fairly even to how many members from each house came though it seemed Slytherin had the smallest amount whilst Gryffindor had the largest with both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff falling somewhere between the two. He turned to the nearest student. "Your name?"

The boy swallowed nervously. "Malfoy my lord, Draco Malfoy." he said giving a small bow and looking at the satchel curiously. Shazam reached into the satchel and pulled out a small book before holding it out to Draco.

The boy grasped the book with a small bow and stared at it when he felt it take a small sample of his magic. The book glowed for a second before a new book took the place of the old one. This one was larger by a fair margin easily twice the size of the previous one. The boy stared at the book in confusion till he looked at the front cover which was written in Latin, and like any proper pureblood he of course spoke and read Latin.

It was a book of charms, a very old book of charms. "It's designed to turn into a book best suited for your magic." Shazam explained which unnoticed to the rest of the school given that all attention was on Shazam made several of the teachers gap in awe. Sure you could figure out what branch of magic was someone specialty but to have a book made specifically tailored to your potential skill set was amazing.

Suddenly most of the nervousness between the various students gathered in front of vanished replaced with nervous excitement. The next student was blonde of the same age.

"Daphne Greengrass my lord." she said introducing herself with a curtsy making Shazam raise an eyebrow at the old fashion bow. She reached in and grabbed a book which quickly gained a silver sheen before it turned into a book written in another language. She opened the book and her eyes widened at the words in the cover which were written in english. _A complete compendium of gaelic curses and counter curses._ Shazam raised an eyebrow at the book's title and saw a look of hope blosum on the face of the blonde Slytherin. It didn't take a genius to figure out why she was suddenly so happy.

The next few got nothing special a few books about certain elements they were attuned too or a specialized branch of transfiguration.

When the red headed twins Fred and George weasley pulled out two books that actually combined to make one written by a set of twins who were famous for their traps as they often tricked their opponents into thinking they could teleport by seemingly disappearing only to reappear on another location. "Interesting a set of books written by a pair of trickster twins I wonder if there any similarities?" Shazam asked with an amused smile.

The twins looked at each other. "Of course not my lord-" one began.

"We would never get caught doing such unscrupulous things." the second finished as they grinned mischievously and several teachers shot Shazam a dirty looking despite themselves, did he know how much of a hassle they were going to be now. Shazam noticed their word play but moved on to the next person, it was a young bushy haired girl around his age.

"Hermione Granger my lord." She said introducing her with a small bow. When she pulled the book out it quickly changed into a book on magical theory. "Thank you my lord." Hermione said giving a short bow before opening her book by the time she returned to her House table she was completely immersed in the book. Slowly going every page with great care. Finally came the last student a familiar young boy with mousy brown hair that stood with surprising confidence given the way cowed yet respectful way everyone else had treated him so far, suddenly it hit him and he remembered where he had seen the boy before, during the divided worlds incident he was the boy who shielded the younger students while everyone else was slinging around spells.

"Neville Longbottom my lord." He introduced giving a much shorter bow than anyone else and standing with far more confidence. He reached into the bag grabbing a book just like everyone else, interestingly the boy pulled out a book on plant magic. "Thank you." he said with a short bow once more before going over to sit by the bookworm with bushy Hair Hermione Granger.

"Thank you Lord Shazam for giving our students such gifts but they do have classes in the morning." More than a few students groaned at that hoping class would be cancelled following the visit of Shazam.

"Of course." he said waving his hand dismissively letting them know that they could leave if they wished. As one the entire student body rose and as soon as everyone was standing gave a deep bow. Then in a surprisingly neat and orderly fashion they began to depart from the great hall with none of the usual jostling. Of course the calm of the students lasted only as long as they were in the great hall as soon as they exited he heard them all begin whisper and gossip, both about the books their classmates had received and about the visit itself and how Shazam had acted.

* * *

As the students left Dumbledore whispered to Shazam. "My lord if I may speak to you in private?" he requested of the young god. Shazam raised an eyebrow curiously at that but saw no harm in it. A quick gesture had both Zatanna and Dreamer making their way towards him.

As they made their way towards the headmaster's office Zatanna asked what was going on. "The headmaster wants to talk." Shazam answered.

"About what?"

"Don't know." he shrugged. "I assume it has something to do with the two worlds incident." that was what they had began to call the splitting of the world into one of children and one of adults.

Zatanna grimaced at the mention of the incident but otherwise didn't react. "Why did something happen besides breaking up a massive fight."

"No but the wards were split between two worlds, it's possible they were damaged." Shazam mused. "And old wards like this, the way to fix them were probably lost centuries ago." he reached out with his magic and 'tapped' the wards but found nothing overtly wrong with them, sure some wear and tear from centuries of use but nothing unexpected.

"I don't sense anything wrong," Zatanna said reiterating what he thought. "but then again as Headmaster he is directly tied to the wards he might have noticed something we didn't." Shazam nodded conceding that point both of them only did a basic scan and that an in depth one might reveal a problem.

Dumbledore stopped in front of a large stone gargoyle. "Lemon drops." he said and the stone statue slid aside revealing a spiraling staircase. The group ascended the stairs and enter the headmaster's office. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, stained wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat.

Seeing the room and the various objects within Shazam couldn't resist asking. "How many of those little knick knacks actually do something?"

Dumbledore blinked in surprise at the question before he let out a loud chuckle. "More than you think but less than most expect." he answered with an amused smile as he strode over to a table with a set of tea on it.  
"Normally I would be seated by my desk but I do not believe that would be appropriate in this case."

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked taking a seat across from the Headmaster.

"I just wish to say thank you for taking care of the students when they were on their own I was very worried when they had all vanished and I do not wish to have found out how things would have escalated without your interference."

"It is not a problem I was in the area when I saw some children slinging around spells like candy and put a stop to it." he dismissed leaning back.

Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment. "Yes I must admit I am disappointed at how quickly they broke down into fighting, I must admit I was surprised when I found out you had entered the school."

"Never expected a god to walk among mortals?" Shazam asked with a grin.

"I have spent many years searching for you," Dumbledore told him, making Shazam chuckle in how that could be misinterpreted. "And I am glad to know you are safe and happy." what? why would he be worried about that? "Mr. Potter."

* * *

Artemis hesitate for only a moment when she saw her father speeding off on the boat before firing a tracer arrow.

"Nice shot." Red Arrow complimented as he rushed down the shore to his jet ski.

"You're ditching us!" Artemis exclaimed as the other archer jumped onto the jet ski.

"Prioritizing." He corrected before taking off.

"Oh how that must hurt you make the shot he takes the glory." Artemis snarled at her sister and rushed her. Firing a cluster of arrows that she deflected with her sword before grabbing the boy and throwing her sister to the side and lashingg out with a kick to the chest of Kid Flash.

"Kid!" Artemis called rushing up to her downed teammate.

Kid Flash shook his head as he got up. "Forget about me get… Cheshire." He finished looking around for the missing assassin. After a moment of my seeing and being sure she was out range, he turned to Artemis. "Tracer?"

"On her swords." She responded with a smirk. As a train came by she drew another tracer and fired it at the train.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked confused as to what she was doing with the tracer.

"As far as Cheshire and sportsmaster are concerned I am still worried about them revealing our relation, so they likely expect me to sabotage the mission." She scowled but also wondered if she would have done so if the team didn't already know about her connection to the two criminals.

"Yeah well that will come back to bite them." Wally smirked as they headed towards the meeting point.

"Got a tracer on Cheshire she's headed north." Artemis said walking up causing Red Arrow to frown.

"Sportsmaster was headed south, kind of like this mission." Roy snarled shooting a look at Artemis. "If you had remained in the bio ship we might have been able to follow them."

"Cheshire was about to get the drop on Kid Flash did you want me to let her get too him." She retorted matching his glare.

"Maybe you should have radioed ahead so that you didn't have too."

"They were clearly expecting up st that point so they could have hacked our com frequency." Before he could respond to that Aqualad stepped in.

"She is right we have come to rely on M'gann's telepathy over our comms for that very reason." Aqualad admitted having not even realized that flaw in their system of operation.

"Here!" Artemis exclaimed angrily tossing the tracker at Red Arrow. "Since I can't be trusted!" she growled but to her surprise Wally snatched the Tracker out of his hand and handed it back to her.

"How about Artemis and I go after Cheshire while you two go after sportsmaster that way if they don't meet up we will know where they went." he offered surprisingly enough being the diplomatic one in this scenario.

"Good idea." Roy admitted walking down the shore to his slightly damaged Jet Ski. as Aqualad followed he shot Artemis an apologetic look.

Artemis kicked a rock as she stomped towards the Bio-ship. "Stupid ass." she muttered angrily. "Would shove an arrow up his ass if he didn't already have one."

Kid Flash walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't listen to him, you did great and followed the plan exactly."

"I know that but that doesn't change the fact that he threatened to tell you guys about my secret!" she growled.

"He is our friend Artemis, and he doesn't trust you because he doesn't know you." Kid Flash said. "He is just watching out for us." Artemis scoffed and entered the Bio-ship without saying anything else.

* * *

 **Done also I don't know If i have said this but this story will be done by the end of the year as in I will have covered all of season one before the new years. And dumbledore knows who Harry is! how does he know?!**

 **And just remember if something a character says doesn't add up they are not always correct.**

 **UPDATE two hours after original post:**

 **okay because apparently a few of my readers either don't read my authors notes or have the attention span of a gnat let me be clear this story is ending but there will be sequels I think I am aiming for a trilogy but don't quote me on that. imagine this as season 1 which is coming to a close but that doesn't mean the series is over!**


	32. Old Mistakes

Harry's eyes widened at Dumbledore's utterance of his mortal name. While he was admittedly much less convert about his secret identity than most superheroes, he wasn't crowing from the rooftops either. "How?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"The wards of Hogwarts are a truly amazing work of art. They have the ability to tell when a student is on campus and or ever arrived to begin with and inform me of where they are, with some exceptions."

"That still doesn't explain how-"

"Harry Potter has been on the registry to go to Hogwarts since he was born." Zatanna said in realization. "That is a well known fact, when Shazam entered the grounds for the first time during the… event. The wards would have informed you of his arrival."

"Correct Miss Zatara it is a shame you are not a student here or else I would give you points for such a well reasoned deduction." Dumbledore told her before turning back to Harry. "Yes when you entered the grounds the wards registered you as having arrived for the year of course they then immediately reported you leaving as well but you left so soon after the other students who went to go help that I was not one hundred percent positive that it was you. It seemed too fantastical."

Shazam able to figure out what happened next. "Then I showed up today and the wards told you once more that I was here." Dumbledore nodded.

"Exactly."

"What do you plan to do with my identity?" Shazam asked eyes narrowing.

"Nothing." The headmaster said leaning back in his ornate chair and the solemn atmosphere vanished. "When Harry Potter vanished I looked for him to protect him from the dangerous of this world, to teach him magic. But Shazam does not need protection nor does he need anyone to teach him magic and even if you did there is nothing I could teach you." Dumbledore admitted it was humbling he admitted but his power had never been his greatest strength no that had always been his mind. "I wished to let you know now rather then keep it in reserve. I wish to have a proper relationship not one built on lies and deceit.

"Having a god as an ally to tempting to pass up." Shazam grin but to his surprise Dumbledore shook his head.

"While that is a surprising benefit that is not it, I wish to know the child of two of my best and bravest students. I wish to know what kind of man Harry Potter is becoming not the god that Shazam is." he continued standing and moving in front of the window. "When you vanished from the Dursleys I was fraught with worry the powerful magic that obscured your location worried I assumed that a dark wizard had taken you and when even Fawkes-" he gestured to a brilliant red and golden phoenix who was perched on Dreamer's shoulder. "Could not find you, I feared the worst, it eases this old heart to see you safe and happy." he said turning back to Shazam.

"Thank you for telling me this Albus it's good to know that the premier school of magic on the surface world is in such safe hands."

Dumbledore's lips twitched. "Surface world?"

"Well Kaldur would never forgive me if I said any school of magic was better than atlantean magic school."

"Ah then it will be our little secret." the old man grinned amused, before he added. "May I have a moment with Miss Zatara if you wouldn't mind." he said to Shazam who nodded confused at the sudden change of topic and walked out of the room along with Dreamer, Fawkes still on her shoulder but not before shooting Zatanna a look letting her know to call if she needed help Dumbledore may seemed like a good man and was friendly but so did Lex Luthor.

* * *

The Headmaster turned to Zatanna. "I am truly sorry to hear about your father Miss Zatara I knew him very well."

Zatanna swallowed to suppress her grief. "Thank you." she said her voice almost cracking. "He mentioned you in the past, saying that you help him when he was young and foolish." she said it like it was an absolutely foreign concept that her father could be young and impulsive, a common trait among children.

"Hard to believe?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"A little," she admitted. "Dad seemed like he was born with a mustache and a unamused look." she giggled not even realizing this was the first time at the mention of her father in months that she had been able to laugh without crying as well.

"It's always difficult to see your parents as anything but that, we like to see them as these infallible beings who will always be there to protect us and guide us." he nodded a distant look on his face. He shook his head. "But alas the past is in the past, I noticed your hostility towards Mr. Potter earlier." she frowned.

"I am still angry over what happened with my father." she said simply not elaborating.

"You mean when your father sacrificed himself to save you." Dumbledore corrected making her glare at him. "How did I know?" he asked already knowing her question. "Hogwarts has the most extensive magical library in the mortal world, Jason came here looking for books to help with your injuries, and given that gods can balance life and death and your father is no longer with us while you stand here with no sign of nearly dying it was not too difficult figure out."

"Is this the part where you tell me it was my father's choice and any parent would have done the same and how I need to let go?" She asked crossing her arms and looking away with a hard look. "I know but that doesn't change the fact that it's hard to forgive him." she muttered the last part quietly.

"That wasn't what I was going to say instead I am going to tell you why he is not responsible for your father's death."

"What would you know." she scoffed, what could he possibly know about sacrificial magic like that.

"I know because the difference is that I did caused my own sister's death." he told her making her uncross her arms slowly and look at him strangely not believing what she had heard.

"What?" she asked swallowing in an attempt to wet her suddenly parched throat.

"I don't know if I cast the spell that killed her." he added. "But regardless her death is on my hands."

"How?" she asked not believing her ears.

"Because everyone, no matter what you think miss Zatara, was once a foolish child, thinking they knew best and believing the world was theirs for the taking." he sighed a sigh that seemed to age him decades. "I was a young boy Powerful for my age and my time even at the height of magic I would have been considered exceptional. Such skill breeds arrogance and like tends to attract like. I met another young man just a skill as me and I was immediately enamored. We shared many of the same ideals. That the strong should rule."

"What!" Zatanna exclaimed at the admittance from the headmaster.

Dumbledore seemed both amused and ashamed. "Is it so surprising I was young, arrogant and powerful, of course I adopted an ideology that put me on top." He let out a self deprecating chuckle. "I am many things miss Zatara but infallible is not one of them. But to continue this trip down the past of a foolish old man we were going to tour the world see the remains of divine magic left upon this world and try and harness it for ourself. All for the 'greater good' of course."

Zatanna couldn't help but scoff. "The greater good of who?" She asked skeptically.

"I have wondered that for a long time." Dumbledore admitted. "We both sought power and while a part of me will always hold out the hope that our intentions were truly noble but as I grow older and see the mistakes of the past repeated over and over again I have come to realize that we just wanted to be great to try and reach the gods."

"Never heard the story of icarus?" She asked.

"Every man who had reached towards the sun like Icarus has thought their wings could do what his could not." Dumbledore lamented sadly. "But each find theirs were exactly the same."

"What about you Headmaster?"

I was burned just like others, the bonds that I held with my family were destroyed. My brother knew of our plans but my sister… she wasn't well" he said after a moment's hesitation. "she had magic but was incapable of expressing it properly a side effect of the trauma of her youth. I was the eldest taking care of her was my responsibility and my plans were too important in my mind to allow her to interfere so I decided to bring her along." He sighed. "My brother naturally and rightfully disagreed, he had loved my sister more than anything and insisted that if I was going to leave that he take of my sister Ariana in my place. Being a pride fool I took it as insult and like the children we were, My brother, myself and my best friend all drew our wands to duel. When the dust settled my sister was dead my best friend had fled and my brother hates me to this day. I caused my sister's death my foolish pride and youthful arrogance, Mr. Potter did nothing of the sort but try to save one of his friends."

"But why my DAD!" she shouted tears in her eyes. "Why couldn't he have used anyone else a murder a man on death row a hundred other people who deserved to die why did he have to use Daddy!" she cried.

"Magic always demands a price, but rarely is the price fair." Dumbledore told her. "The energy we gain from eating a simple meal allows us to create spells that go against the laws of nature during a natural time when sunlight is blocked by the moon we can enact near divine level magic, magic is many things but fair is not one of them. The headmaster told her. "And tell me if he had done as you suggested killing others to save you. Would you be happy knowing others had their live force taken from them against their will for you too live knowing that the only reason you still breathed was god used his divine powers to kill a man you have never met and likely never would have?"

Zatanna looked away not looking him the eyes, she knew he was right she would have been horrified that a man she had never met before had been essentially murder for her to live. Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with grieving for your father but do not let it get in the way of moving forward, my brother to this day hates me, running the pub down in the village still hating me with every fiber of his being. I understand why he does so but it still pains me to see my brother a brilliant wizard in his own right throw his life away to keep hating me."

"I'm not throwing my life away." she told him insistently. "I still go to school, hang out with friends and do normal things."  
"But do you do them as often as you did before, how much time do you spend thinking what you could have done differently to avoid your injuries to save your father?"

Once again she looked away not meeting his eyes. "Tell me Zatanna." he said using her first name. "How often do refuse to spend time with your closest friends because Shazam is with them as well? How long until you stop spending time with them because they are friends with him. How many friendships lost would it take to convince you hating him is pointless?" Dumbledore asked. "Your father gave his life so you could live yours, don't waste by letting hate control you."

Zatanna said nothing just looked down and considered his words. "So what should I do then?" She asked slowly.

"Live your life, go on dates, fall in love, get your heart broken, make petty childhood rivalries that you will look back on and laugh about. Just enjoy your life and don't let the ghosts of the past control you." he told her before sighing. "Something I myself have trouble with at times." he admitted.

"Thank you for the advice headmaster." Zatanna said with a pensive look on her face, everyone had told her that she should stop blaming Shazam because it was her father's choice and he gladly did it for his daughter, no one had ever pointed out that she could waste her life by holding onto a grudge against Shazam.

"Any time miss Zatara it is my job as a teacher to help the youth of today find their way." he told her smiling.

"So what happened?" Shazam asked as the began to make their way out of the castle.

"Nothing we just talk about my father." she told him surprising him in that for the first time since the incident when she mentioned her father there was no grief or anger in her voice.

* * *

 **Done so next chapter we get to the end of season one not the last chapter but rather the final arc of the season and this is where things will really begin to change. Though I have to admit I am not happy with how this conversation ended with Zatanna but I couldn't think of a better way to do it. Also the reason Zatanna took Dumbledore's advice is that he knew her father very well and her father always spoke highly of him.**


	33. New Members

"Well class today we are getting a couple of new students." Green Arrow said to the team as the sat in the library of the Hall of Justice. It was a day before the official ceremony to welcome the new members of the Justice League and announce them publicly. "Now why don't you go and introduce yourselves to the rest of the class." he offered making Red Arrow sigh in exasperation, why was he the more mature one of the two of them.

"Rocket." a young black woman said confidently with a smirk on her lips. "I'm sure we are going to have a lot of fun." Artemis smirked she like her already.

"Green Flame." A green haired girl said with similar confidence. "It's a pleasure." She purred with a smile. Her Brazilian accent coming through clearly.

"I-I" the white haired girl began introduce herself when Shazam burst through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late there was a bank heist on the way." He said walking in.

The room turned back to the snowy haired girl who was staring at Shazam. "It'sanhonortobeinyourpresencemylord." The girl rushed out bowing low to Shazam.

Green Flame sighed she knew this was going to happen but she was hoping she was wrong. "Weren't you about to introduce yourself." She reminded her best friend who blushed but remained bowed.

"You can rise." Shazam said after a moment of her continuing to bow realizing she wasn't going to stop until he told her to.

The girl rose cheeks still red with embarrassment. "M-my name i-is Tora Olafsdotter my hero name is Ice Maiden." she stuttered out.

"They are the newest members of the team."

"Good the team could always use more girls." Artemis said with Kid Flash giving a "Here here."

"Control yourself speed racer." Artemis scolded making the team chuckle.

"Appreciate the welcome." Rocket laughed taking a seat next to them. "So any of you guys up for a promotion?" she asked looking at the assembled teen heroes.

"Speedy over there but not yet for the rest of us." Shazam said jabbing his thumb at Roy who scowled at the use of his side kick name.

"I thought he went by Red Arrow now?" Ice Maiden asked blushing when everyone looked at her.

" ." Roy growled out glaring at Shazam who just gave a jaunty wave.

The room went silent as everyone seemed to assess the others. "Wanna see the cave?" Artemis asked breaking the silence.

"Cave?" Flame asked.

"Our base." Robin clarified. "The league gave it to us once the team formed."

"Wait." Rocket sat up and looked at them. "You mean to tell us you have a secret base and still haven't left yet!" she jumped off the couch and headed for the zeta tube. "Come let's go." the team exchanged amused looks they had to admit a lot of the wondrous technology they had access to had become a bit mundane to them as they constantly used it taking away some of the wonder.

* * *

"Wow that's freaky." Rocket said as they exited the zeta-tube. "Felt really weird."

"You get used to it." Zatanna assured her.

"This is amazing." Green Flame said looking at the cave in wonder. "This is your base?" she asked looking at them.

"Yeah it's awesome." Wally agreed. "We have a fully stocked kitchen, flat screen tv and holographic video games."

"Oh I haven't eaten at all today." Rocket groaned. "I was so nervous about meeting you guys I couldn't eat."

"Well I could eat too so let's grab a bite."

"Wow there's a surprise Wally is hungry." Artemis quipped. "What's next Batman is secretive?" the team chuckled.

"But I could eat." Superboy said. "What about you guys?" he asked the rest.

"I could eat." Green Flame said nodding after a moment's thought.

Ice Maiden gave small nod. "Sure." she muttered quietly.

"Yes!" Wally exclaimed rushing off to the kitchen.

"I warn you." Zatanna said as they went towards the kitchen. "Seeing wally eat is sight few can handle there is no shame in running from it." the team laughed and even Tora let out a few giggles.

* * *

"So wait you used to work for the brazilian government?" Artemis asked Green Flame or as they now knew her Beatriz Bonilla da Costa.

"Yes well shortly after I got my powers my father worked for the government the same energy plant I got my powers from but I soon realized it wasn't all glamours like the movies made it out to be. A lot of the stuff they tried to have me do was shady at best crimes against humanity at worst, so when Wonder Woman came and offered me a place on a team of younger heroes I accepted." she told told them with a shrug. "They tried to threaten me to stay or at least some of them did but Wonder Woman may or may not have implied that her lasso may slip if they continued to pester me." she smiled at the memory and artemis Robin coughed to try and suppress his laughter.

"Man if Batman had that lasso gotham would lose its government in a day at most, an hour at least." Robin laughed.

"What I wouldn't give to have Luthor under that lasso for a minute not even an hour just one minute." Conner said imagining all he could do with it.

"Please with someone like Luthor I wouldn't be surprised if he could lie under it." Artemis scoffed. "I would like to have the batmobile."

"Why the batmobile?" M'gann asked.

"Why not the batmobile." she countered, "what about you Robin? Any item from anyone hero or villain what do you pick?"

"Icicle Sr freeze gauntlets no doubt." he answered quickly with little thought. "I can't tell you how many times that would have come in handy."  
"Not 's freeze ray?" Shazam asked making the boy wonder shake his head.

"Nah it has all the power but it is a lot lighter and easier to carry around on the other hand Freeze's gun weighs almost ten pounds not exactly easy to run with it in hand. What about you M'gann?"

"I would have to say helmet of fate." she decided after a moment's thought. "I would like to use magic for a while."

"But remember the helmet doesn't come off unless Nabu let's you take it off." Shazam reminded her making her frown in thought.

"I don't know then what about Shazam? What kind of tool would a god want?" She asked poking him in the shoulder.

"Wonder Woman's gauntlets." he said after a moment's thought. "It's one of the few things even my divinity can't destroy and would make a great defense."

Wally nodded. "Same definitely. Though I think out of all of us only me and you could actually use them." he pointed out. "To everyone else they are just really fancy gauntlets."

"Why is that?" Rocket asked confused and a little offended. "I sure I could use them I mean you can't be that much stronger than me."

"Well it's not about strength but speed, Wonder Woman has trained her entire life and has the blessing of gods," Wally said that last part with his usual skepticism at magic but had to concede they did something to make her that strong. "To be able to move fast enough to block bullets and the like, Shazam and I can shatter the sound barrier in our sneakers so we can move fast enough, but with the exception of Kori none of us have the training to react like she does." he pointed out. "Besides." he added. "It would be kind of cool to do that bracelet thing you know when she bangs them together and let's loose a shock wave."

"I saw a video of that once what is that?" Flame asked causing the others to shrug except Shazam.

"It's using some of the divinity she has within her, most objects explode when imbued with divinity and normally this will increase their destructive potential but since the gauntlets can't be destroyed when they are banged together instead they release the energy and cause a massive burst of physical energy that knocks everything back." he explained to the group.

"Kaldur?" Superboy turning to the atlantean. "What about you?"

"The trident of Atlantis it would be an honor to wield it." he said nodding making the others groan.

"Ah forget about it, Kaldur's to formal and sucks the fun out of stuff." Robin moaned. "Starfire you're up!"

"I too would like the Wonder Woman's gauntlets. They would be as friend Wally puts it epic." Wally coughed trying and failing to hold in his laughter at her use of epic.

"Take it speedy." Shazam said making Roy grit his teeth.

"It's-"

""""Red Arrow""" the team finished for him.

"Banging your head on a brick wall there buddy." Wally told him. "He is never going to call you that."

"I know." Roy mumbled. "Anyway I would pick the Green Lantern Ring, anything I could imagine I could create, like a gag to shut up Shazam." he shot making the young god laugh.

"Really I thought you would have gone with red lantern, given all that whiny angst." he returned with a smirk.

"I will punch you." Roy threatened.

"You will break your hand." Shazam laughed.

"And it will be worth it." he finished.

"Dreamer?"

"That giant quarter Batman has in his cave." she said after a moment's thought.

"It's a penny and why?"

"Because." she answered with a grin. "Imagine how people would react to seeing a fifty foot tall penny just sitting there." Robin snorted at that almost every leaguer who entered the cave always stared at the penny. The story behind it was ridiculous and they couldn't help but stare at it, well that and the giant T-rex. For one of the only heroes with mostly normal powerless humans in their rogues gallery Batman had some of the weirdest. It said a lot about the kind of criminals he dealt with that Poison Ivy was one of the saner ones.

"What about you Tora?" Shazam asked making the blush and look down.

"Well-um-I guess." she began to stutter only for Beatriz to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Deep breaths Tor." she reminded her making the girl blush even harder before she did as she was told and took a deep breath.

"I would want the Sandals of Hermes." the teens blinked at that.

"Do those belong to a hero or villain?" Wally asked scratching the side of his head in thought trying to remember any hero or villain who used anything like that but for the life of him he could remember anyone who did. "Besides I think those are just divine artifacts I don't think they count."

"Nope they belong to one of the amazon who helped Wonder Woman in World War 2." Robin told him his wrist computer popping up. "Apparently before our Wonder Woman came along they belong to the champion of Paradise Island, they give her powers on a level similar to Wonder Woman but once Diana came along they became redundant so they stopped using them." he informed them.

"How did you know about those?" Artemis asked and Tora blushed extremely hard and looked away but Beatriz laughed.

"She for some reason thought that initiation onto the team involved a pop quiz on the past of the league." the team looked at Tora who refused to meet any of their eyes.

"Why did she think that?" Zatanna asked still giggling.

"Well Tora here is from an isolated village of magic users until half a year ago they only came out for short periods of time to trade or update themselves on the world so when she found out about joining the league she panicked."

"You're a member of the Jǫkull." Shazam said snapping his fingers. "I thought your magic felt familiar their one of the clans that worship the Council of Eternity." it had been bugging him for awhile her magic felt familiar but he couldn't place where.

The girl nodded no longer blushing. "Yes my lord, I grew up on the tales of the council."

"That strange." he admitted causing the others to look at him in confusion.

"Why is that strange?" M'gann asked.

"Well the council wasn't very well known as it's own separate entity among mortals and most members were gods who used to be members of other pantheons and left to join, members like Isis and Hecate. So normally any stories involving them kind of just mushed together with whoever was most prominent in the regions religion. Like a myth about Isis likely has other members mentioned but only in passing as minor gods." Shazam explained before turning back to Tora.

She blushed once more at being the center of attention and explained. "According to my father the founding members of our tribe had an encounter with the gods of council and when given the chance my many times great grandfather asked who they were and the leader of them Shazam told him." huh he didn't know that though that would explain why Mamaragan told him about the clan of norse magic users.

"Well storytime has been fun but I don't want to oversleep tomorrow." Roy said standing up and heading for Zeta-tube.

"Yeah wouldn't want to mess up your make up." Wally teased.

"Plus he has got to practice that brooding face." Shazam added and Roy waved a dismissive hand at them.

"You're all just jealous I am gonna join the league first."

"You may be the first but you won't be the last." Robin said smirking and Roy laughed.

"I hope not I expect to see Kaldur on that stage next year." he told the atlantean. "I don't want to be stuck up there with Ollie and Flash I need someone who can be serious."

The atlantean's lips twitched in amusement. "I will try my best."

* * *

 **Done okay so I might not finish this by the end of the year because I have a lot of school work to catch up but it definitely without a doubt will be done by the end January.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jose19: okay I get it you don't like my story stop reading then almost every review you have is a whine complaint about how blah blah blah isn't that powerful or blah blah was so much better before the reboot or bitch bitch bitch. I tried to be nice and understanding but you have pushed me to my limit I don't care try and be constructive not a whiny child.**

 **Darkdevotions: how dare you ungrateful brat! Okay indignant tone done also I think I can say I have made it pretty far into my story considering I am about 2-3 chapters away from finishing this story and getting started on the sequel.**

 **Valdiusmacto: I know last chapter was one of my worst but I just can't think of a way to make it better the conversation needed to happen but it didn't quite flow right I know that.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think come on let's get to five hundred reviews before this story is done!**


	34. Turnabout Is Fair Play

The Team watched as the latest recruits to the League were officially inducted. "That will be us soon." Wally said happily as he saw Red Arrow be handed his official Justice league membership card by Green Arrow his former mentor. The two exchanged a look as Ollie patted his former sidekick on the shoulder. Red Arrow grinned and a full smile broke out across Green Arrow's face.

"He looks happy." Conner noted as he saw one of the few genuine smiles that he had seen Roy give.

"Why shouldn't he be?" Robin asked the half kryptonian. "He is finally getting what he's always wanted. What we all have always wanted ever since we became sidekicks and no one is going to call him a sidekick again." he said feeling proud for his old friend.

"What's wrong with being a sidekick?" Rocket asked feeling strangely offended she was a sidekick and being called one didn't bother her. "All you sidekicks inspired me to become a hero."

"Well it's complicated, it all started six months ago-" his wrist computer went off and he opened it up. A grin broke out across his face. "Come on we've got a mission."

"But weren't we going to congratulate your friend?" Tora asked confused, and slightly nervous. The grin that broke out across his face reminded her of the children in the village when they were about to do something to get into trouble.

"Come on don't worry about it, considered your introduction mission." Shazam told her and the girl nodded.

"O-okay." they quickly moved towards the Bio ship aware that the league would be back any minute as the ceremony came to a close.

As they took off Artemis looked nervous. "Are you sure it is her?" she was confronting her sister and even though the Team knew it was still nerve racking.

"See for yourself." Robin offered putting the image onto the larger screen. "Facial recognition software picked her up at an airport in ashville. But you know her best is it her?" he asked.

Artemis stared at her sister Jade and sighed. "Yeah, it's her." she confirmed slumping into her seat.

"Agreed." Aqualad said. "But look at what she carries." Robin adjusted the image to show the suitcase she was carrying.

"It's the same one from back at the docks on the mission with Roy." Wally noticed. "The one Cheshire managed to get away with." Wally didn't look at her but Artemis still looked away. Her insistence that Roy not know about her family history had him and Kaldur on a wild goose chase while Artemis and Kid Flash tried to catch her it had failed.

"Okay I am guessing this cheshire is the bad guy considering the mug shot but what is going on?" Raquel asked feeling left out. "What's the big deal with the case?"

"We don't know exactly but we do know that it has something to do with the injustice league." Robin said bringing up the imagine of the Injustice League.

"That's the group that attacked all those major cities right?" Ice Maiden asked. "Using plants?" she added unsure it seemed weird to hold the world hostage with flowers. "With that traitor Black Adam." the entire group was surprised by the disdain the quiet girl managed to put in the name Black Adam the only person who managed to fit more hatred was Shazam.

Robin exchanged a look with Wally. "...Yeah though luckily most of the damage was mitigated anyway while we managed to put them away with the help of the league, their friends are still running around causing us trouble."

"That case was with Cheshire in New Orleans and it seems important to their plans." Aqualad explained M'gann interrupted the explanation by announcing their arrival.

"We are almost at the crash sight." her face fell as she saw a plane that was torn clean in half. "It doesn't look like their were any survivors." she said her voice cracking slightly at the announcement.

The team looked through the crash but found nothing useful just rubble and the shattered remains of the jet. "How come homeland security and the NTSB aren't all over this?" Wally asked solemnly, not feeling like he was in his normal joking mood not after this crash.

"Cheshire's ID was a league alert and the authorities didn't pick it up. Plus her Jet didn't follow it's flight plan." he put down the scrap in his hand. "Flew under the radar literally. But the watchtower auto tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the league here?" Fire asked. "Surely the induction ceremony isn't that important."

Rocket saw Robin grin and let out a laughing gasp. "No you didn't?" she asked a grin spreading across her face man she was really glad she joined this team.

"What did they do?" Green Flame asked cautiously she wondered if they were about to be the first people to ever be kicked out of the justice league. They weren't even officially members!

"I hacked Justice League systems to send us the alert first instead." Robin informed them proudly.

"Are we going to get into trouble?" Ice Maiden asked nervously.

"Most likely yes." Aqualad nodded. "But this is our mess, our unfinished business that the case represents."

"Don't worry about it if they ask we dragged you along without telling where we were going." Shazam told them to dismiss their worries.

"But that exactly what you did!" Rocket shouted, don't get her wrong she was glad they did but still! They were in fact dragged along while being told nothing.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Robin grinned.

"Where are all the bodies." Superboy asked tossing aside a piece of wreckage so far they found nothing and his microscopic sight didn't see any signs of a bomb.

"Here's one for you and can I say it is stunning!" Cheshire proclaimed standing on top of a cliff.

"I am flora not fauna foliage not trees. What am I?" the Riddler asked snapping his fingers and causing several pylons to pop out of the ground. as they did a green dome covered the area cutting off any chance of escape and unsurprisingly they were surrounded. Come on now you can get this, I am shrubbery not grass-"

"Zatanna please?" Shazam begged and she nodded.

"Gladly." Stepping forward she held her right arm up. _"wons nrut otni sgnidnib!"_ the snow under the Riddler popped up and wrapped around his body before turning into cloth making him look like a mummy without it's head wrapped.

"Ambush!" Aqualad called and the team sprang into action.

"They have apokoliptian technology!" Dreamer exclaimed as she dodged one of the strange disks fired from the weapon.

"Shazam give us cover!" Robin ordered ducking behind some rubble.

Lifting a hand to the sky a bolt of lightning erupted from his hand and struck the top of the dome and despite being trapped in a dome storm clouds began to form as a blizzard appeared from nothing. The magical winds sweeping the men using the alien technology off the ledges and sending the tumbling to the ground.

"Starfire, Superboy the Pylons!" Aqualad ordered as he used his water blade to cut one of the red disks in half.

"On it!" Superboy confirmed jumping into the air only to be intercepted by Mammoth. "Starfire get the pylons I got this!" he told the alien as he punched mammoth off him.

Mammoth roared and threw himself at Superboy again, his feet slammed into Superboy's chest and burrowed him into dirt making a deep trench in the snow. Superboy punched Mammoth in the knee causing him to double over allowing him headbutt the beast and knocking him back. Mammoth roared and lunged at him again but this time superboy grabbed him by the arm and judo flipped him into the mountain side. Unfortunately he forgot how high up he was meaning with all the damage the ledge he was on took from Mammoth slamming him into the ground and now Mammoth being thrown into the same ledge causing a large pile of rocks and snow to collapse down onto the valley floor bellow.

"Artemis look out!" Cheshire tackled her sister out of the way of it didn't matter if it was snow, that much would pancake her.

"Wha-" Artemis stared at her sister in shock at the fact that she just saved her life.

"Alright we're sisters I don't actually want you dead." she admitted getting up and walking away.

Artemis looked at her sister and was about to say something when her eye caught the briefcase that they came here for.

Shimmer cut the Riddler loose from the magic binds as the man sighed in relief at being unbound. A pair of bola flew through the snow storm and wrapped around shimmer followed by the boy wonder who landed a roundhouse kick to her head knocking her unconscious.

" _gnidnib og kcab no!"_ The bindings that Shimmer had just removed flew back up and wrapped back around the Riddler.

The team gathered around the down 'super' villain and Riddler began to throw a tantrum. "NO! NO! I am not the straight jacket type I am strictly belle reve not ar-"

" _Gag mih."_ Zatanna sighed annoyed with his whinnying already.

"Thank Shazam." Ice Maiden muttered quietly.

"No problem." Shazam said landing next to her, the girl blushed realizing her mistake.

"Did she just curse in his name?" Wally asked Artemis quietly.

"I think so." she responded the girl was still surprised by her sister saving her and was slightly out of it.

"Shazam mind getting rid of the snow storm?" Zatanna asked as the snow whipped around them, she repelled it with magic but it was still very annoying.

"Yeah." he nodded a wave of his hand and a burst of light washed over the valley and the snow storm quickly faded away.

"We got the case and several villains all in all I say it was good day." M'gann said smiling.

"But it does bother me that they still have access to apokoliptian technology." Dreamer admitted casting a glance at the broken apokoliptian technology.

"It either means they managed to reverse engineer the tech or are still being supplied with it." Robin said frowning.

"I am not sure which is worse." Aqualad said before Kid Flash nudged him with his shoulder.

"Come on guys it's new years eve and we got the bad guys!" he told them. "Let's go back to the cave and watch a few movies. We can worry about the rest of this after the new year."

"I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with Wally. We got the case we won let's worry about whatever crazy plot they have cooked up later." Artemis said and Robin turned to Shazam in shock.

"You can grant miracles." he declared much to the annoyance of Wally and Artemis both of whom let out indignant shouts. Superboy laughed along with the rest of his team but frowned as he felt something broken in his pocket and right now there was only one thing in there. Pulling out the case that contained the shields he frowned realizing that they were broken. A few test showed that they enraged him and damaged his DNA potentially beyond repair if he used them too often. Likely a deliberate ploy by Luthor to have a way to keep him under thumb, promising to fix his DNA if he was a good little lap dog. But they were last resorts as in going up against the Injustice League last resort.

* * *

Batman stood in front of the team his expression as grim as usual. "Tell me if this sounds familiar, you disobeyed orders, hacked Justice League systems and in doing so managed to capture three dangerous criminals and endangered you own lives. And due to that initiative proved that Warden Strange is using Bell Reve as a way point for criminal activities." a small almost invisible smile appeared on Batman's face. "Well done."

The team lite up at the congratulation from Batman and Wally and Robin shared a high five. "And then there is the case you recovered." he opened the case to reveal several strange objects, they were three pointed curved stars that looked liked they made of glass with some wires running through it as well.

Icon picked up one of the strange objects and peered closely. "It definitely not of earth but it's biology is unknown to me."

"I recognize the technology." Dreamer said taking it from his hand and peering over it. "It's apokoliptian just like the weapons."

"It is indeed worrying that technology from the world of the new gods." It took all Dreamer had not to point out that they were not the same technology, she understood to them it was mostly just semantics but still.

"We will worry about this after the party." Dinah said reminding them of the party they had going on up at the watchtower. She put the strange object back in the case with the rest and closed it.

Batman frowned but didn't say anything picking up the case and headed towards the zeta tube alongside Red Tornado. **[recognized Batman 02, Red Tornado 1-6]**

Before he could leave Raquel ran up to Icon and beamed at him. "Congratulations on the League thing." she became a bit sheepish. "Sorry I skipped out."

A small smile appeared on his face. "Yes well we both seemed to have found teams that… suit us." Raquel grinned.

Black Canary put a hand on Icon's shoulder. "Come on we don't want to be miss a party that even Batman is attending." Icon nodded at Raquel before walking into the zeta-tube with Black Canary and vanishing in a burst of light.

As soon as they were gone Robin spoke. "You realize we were set up."

"Yes." Aqualad nodded. "Cheshire and Riddler were ...tipped to our location.."

Artemis groaned. "Not the mole thing again."

"Mole thing?" Green Flame asked.

"Again?" Ice Maiden finished the three new member looking between each other each equally confused.

Wally sighed and quickly explained. "We got some info that there was a mole on the team."

"Namely M'gann, Artemis, Starfire or me." Superboy growled.

"It is a bit more complicated than that." Aqualad said trying to calm Superboy down.

"I know." Superboy said gritting his teeth. "And as we now know you had good reason to suspect me to."

"Hey come on big guy we still trust you." Wally said punching him in the shoulder. "Besides now that Roy's gone you have to fulfill the brooding quota for the team all on your own."

"I don't brood I-" a piercing screech tore into his ear causing him to fall to one knee in pain.

" _Superboy I believe your shields were destroyed in that last fight of yours, you really should be more careful."_ he sounded like a parent scolding their child, which just pissed Conner off even more.

"Luthor!" Superboy growled catching the hint M'gann patched herself in allowing her to hear what he did. _'Patch the others in.'_

" _I have more."_ Luthor informed him. _"Meet me at Santa Prisca."_ with his piece said Superboy felt the painful ringing in his ears vanish allowing him to sigh in relief.

"You get that?" he asked turning to the team.

"Santa Prisca." Robin muttered. "The same place Queen Bee has ordered M'gann to go."

"I am confused!" Rocket interrupted. "What is going on?" she asked looking at the Team. "one second we were talking about there being a mole and the next Superboy has a headache and suddenly we are dealing with Lex Luthor."

The team exchanged looks and had a quick mental debate. _'I know we can't trust them but we have no choice.'_ Artemis said. _'We can't leave them in the dark and expect nothing to happen.'_

' _We could always knock them out."_ Robin pointed out only for Aqualad to shoot it down.

' _No they are to be our comrades, people we trust with our lives while it is not ideal we will trust them… for now.'_

"Well?" Rocket asked seeing them turn back to the three newest members of the Team. she was a bit miffed by them ignoring her for a mental conversation.

"The truth is that I am only half kryptonian and my human father is Lex Luthor. He gave me these things called shields." he pulled a broken metal box out from his pocket. "They suppress my human DNA giving me the full powers of a kryptonian but damage my over all DNA and causing irrational anger." Wally coughed.

"Even more irrational anger." he added shooting an annoyed look at Wally. "They were broken during the fight and now he is offering me more."

"If you go to this Santa Prisca." Beatrice finished a frown on her face. "But why does this Queen Bee want miss Martian there?"

M'gann paused and Superboy slipped his hand into hers giving it a comforting squeeze. "She had managed to find out what I really looked like and was threatening to tell the Team if I didn't do what she said."

"And Sportsmaster's my father." Artemis said irritated. "Look the point is they tried to turn us against one another and it failed." she told them not liking this conversation. "In more recent news apparently all three of us are being called to Santa Prisca which means they have something planned."

"No offence but isn't that stupid?" Raquel asked. "I mean the entire league is together so an attack on them is suicidal and there is no way any of you would actually betray your friends."

"They may not want their help but a preemptive strike. They likely know they won't go along with any plan to take out the team so they take them out of the picture and the team loses a third of it's fighting power, one of our heaviest hitters as well as our main way of communicating." Robin pointed out frowning. "They still don't know about… well us knowing."

"So we turn their ambush into one of our own." Wally said smirking. "They will be expecting three of us one of whom they can take down with a word but instead we bring the whole team."

* * *

Superboy landed and looked around nervously not needing to fake it he was- unnerved to say the least they couldn't communicate telepathically because they didn't know who was there thus the slightest hint of deceit and the whole thing was compromised. "Welcome Superboy." it took all he had not punch Luthor right there and then. "I would like you to meet my associate Queen Bee."

"My pleasure." the admittedly beautiful super villain said her eyes raking up and down his body. Any attraction he might have felt towards her was crushed by the knowledge that she was blackmailing M'gann.

"I believe you know everyone else. Sportsmaster, Mercy and of course Blockbuster as well as our new friend Bane." he gestured behind him and Superboy saw the Super villain come up behind him with his small army and turned back to Luthor.

"So the injustice league _was_ just a distraction." Starfire was right it was all a trick to throw them off, they had suspected the moment they had all been ordered to come to the same place. "You two are behind everything."

"Oh come now you give me too much credit." Luthor said with no modesty. "We have many friends." as he said the helicopter he had been hearing for the last five minutes finally arrived and he knew exactly who was in it.

"Is this one of them now?" he asked playing dumb.

"No my dear boy." Luthor's smirk was arrogant, the smirk of a man whose plans were all coming together. "One of yours."

The helicopter opened up to reveal Artemis, he heard her fake a gasp in surprise but she quickly steeled her face. "The hero gig wasn't working out, you know how it is no trust." he couldn't help but wonder how much of that bitter tone was genuine.

"It's a fast growing club." Bee smirked and he had to resist the urge to punch it off as M'gann landed next her her face covered by her hood.

"What are they doing here? You promised." M'gann said and Queen Bee glared at Miss Martian.

"I have kept my word now you keep yours."

Superboy looked down and pretended to think about it. "Give me more shields and I'm in too."

Luthor smiled. "My dear boy you are a terrible liar." Superboy moved as if to attack Luthor but as expected he spoke the words. "Red Sun." Superboy froze in place and stood perfectly still.

"What do you want us to do?" Artemis asked with complete confidence in her act.

Lex looked towards Sportsmaster who gestured behind him. "You two with me." he ordered.

"B-but what about Superboy?" M'gann asked worried for her boyfriend.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. We are just going to make a few...adjustments." if the Queen hadn't had such a mocking undertone she might have actually believed it.

Blockbuster moved to grab Superboy and Artemis acted, the archer fired a foam arrow trapping Blockbuster in a hardened gel. "Sorry dad." she smirked and unseen by her so did her sister. "I wanted to play you like you tried to play me. But I can't let you mess with Superboy's head."

Queen Bee must have said something to M'gann telepathically as she held her hand up and lifted Artemis into the air. Then she sent Queen Bee flying into a tree and Superboy moved just as Blockbuster broke out of his binding Superboy slammed into him and began to pound him into the ground. _'Queen Bee is down.'_ M'gann announced telepathically to the group having them move in. "Mercy get us out of here." Luthor ordered his robotic assistant. The androids arm shifted into a cannon and she took aim at Superboy.

Luthor had to shield his eyes as what looked like a bolt of lightning struck Mercy. "Oh dear." he muttered as the smoke cleared, where his robotic assistant once stood was Shazam.

"Going somewhere?" Shazam asked with a smirk.

"Well I was thinking about going to my private Island for the new year. Would you like to join me?" he offered in a polite tone that showed how little he cared for the on going events.

"Well unfortunately you are going to have to delay those plans." Robin said walking up.

" _Dnib mih."_ luthor barely grunted in discomfort as Zatanna bound his hands and feet behind his back.

"He has one too." Robin said pulling a familiar looking object out of Lex's jacket pocket. "Just like Sportsmaster and Queen Bee."

"That's why they didn't mind risking the case, they already had more." Aqualad said taking the Object from Robin.

"But whatever it is they planned on using it on Miss Martian Artemis or me." Superboy growled before picking Luthor up by his tie. "What is it?"

"It's probably how they planned to spy on the team." Artemis said walking over, she 'accidently' kicked her father as she did so. "Put one of those on us and boom instant spy."

"Well thought out I see you don't get your brains from your father." Lex said his smirk still in place. "But I must be going."

"You aren't going anywhere Luthor." Superboy said.

"But there are big things in the making especially on the night of the _new moon_." in a swirl of light Luthor vanished as did Queen Bee though Sportsmaster was left behind.

"Portkey!" Zatanna swore. "Of course he has roots in the magical world why wouldn't he!"

"Portkey?"

"Magical teleportation device." Robin answered. "It can be block but you have to set that up in advance."

"And we didn't bother considering he might have one." Shazam said clenching his fist.

"Hey we managed to put a kibosh on their plan Disaster averted." Robin said smiling. "So what if Queen Bee and Luthor got away we managed to stop them from getting a permanent link into our plans!"

"Feeling the aster." Kid Flash agreed.

* * *

 **Done so I thought about going up until they send Black canary and Red tornado to induct them into the 'hive' but decided this worked better end it on a high since we all now it's all downhill from here.**

 **Chrisphillips: the episode that led to beast boy did happen but Shazam wasn't there. also I didn't really like him in young justice I loved him in teen titans but he was just meh in young Justice.**

 **Tom2011 don't worry things will get darker and I will be moving more towards magic and less towards science in the next story.**

 **moros: don't worry I have almost finished the story two or three chapters left at most.**

 **Jose: stop you keep talking about how awesome characters are or how lame others are stop it it's annoying, i told you before I tried to be understanding but at this point it is just annoying.**

 **with this I have hit ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND WORDS! AIR CANNONS! VICTORY MUSIC i NEVER THOUGHT i WOULD REACH THIS POINT, ALL CAPS TO SHOW MY EXCITEMENT UGAGAGAGAGUDIHWDOIWEHFQI[GFBQPIERGUFB**

 **note added 12/27/17 I finished this on Christmas but for me the site wasn't working properly kept saying file couldn't load or something like that so I couldn't get it out when I wanted too.**


	35. Infection

"We kicked some serious ass yesterday." Wally bragged as they came up on the zeta tube area/ training area/(don't tell Batman) game area.

"Indeed we did but it does worry me that Luthor and Queen Bee got away." Aqualad agreed nodding solemnly, both Beatrice and Raquel groaned.

"Dear God man can you not celebrate? Must you always see the down side?" Beatrice asked glancing at the always solemn leader of the team.

"How do you all deal with this?" Raquel asked the rest of the team.

"Well Wally is enough of a goof ball for the entire team." Artemis said smirking as Wally made an indiganate noise. "And normally he is not this bad." she added in an almost off handed manner.

"What about you Ice, are you always this quiet." Shazam asked Tora who just blushed as all the attention turned to her and ducked her head.

"I think that was a yes." Zatanna grinned.

"Normally she isn't this bad." Beatrice assured them a teasing grin on her face. "But she is very shy around new people." she said poking Tora in the side. The girl squeak and grew even redder.

"If she turns any redder she is going to faint." Artemis smirked only to frown when the girl didn't blush any more likely having the reach the limit of the amount of blood that could be in her face. "Dang thought that would work." she grouched kicking the air.

"Don't worry." Shazam said placing a hand on her shoulder and smirking mischievously. "We will get her eventually." Tora shifted nervously at that, while Beatrice chuckled.

"Hear that Tora you better be ready." the teasing stopped much to her relief as the entered the main hall to find Batman and Red Tornado waiting for them.

"Batman what are you doing here?" Robin asked did they have a mission. He kind of wanted to relax for once.

"We have discovered the identity of the mole." He began without any preamble.

"What!" Wally asked. "No we already figured out none of us were the mole!" he said shaking his head. "I am not going through that whole mistrusting everyone thing again!" he declared.

"You are correct none of you are the mole." he brought up a picture of Roy. "it was Red Arrow."

"No way!" Wally exclaimed not believing it.

"Roy?"

"Hell no! Roy may be an ass most of the time but he is loyal!" Harry objected.

"And he has been Green Arrow's protege from the beginning." Aqualad added, supporting Shazam. "We have known him for years."

"Unfortunately the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years has been another Cadmus clone." Red Tornado informed them and all of the former sidekicks felt like they had just been punched in the gut.

"We learned the real Speedy had been replaced as soon as he became Green Arrow's sidekick." Batman told them. "The clone had been programmed with the drive to become apart of the Justice League. Which was why he was angry at any delay in joining the League." their eyes widened as they remembered him storming out of the Hall of Justice in a rage. "And why he refused to join the team, this Roy Harper had no idea that he was a clone but had a drive to prove himself worthy so he could join the Justice League." Batman sighed. "And when he was finally admitted, his secondary programing kicked in and he tried to betray the league to Vandal Savage. Luckily I had managed to deduce that he was clone before then and come up with a counter. Savage was subdued but unfortunately in the chaos Red Arrow escaped." Red Tornado looked at each and everyone of them. "He is now a fugitive; armed and dangerous."

superboy looked down. "If guys hadn't rescued me from cadmus…" that could have been me. Went unspoken but everyone heard it.

"What happened to the original Roy?" Shazam asked lightning dancing around his physical form. Zatanna without realizing it put a hand on his shoulder calming him.

"We don't know, he wasn't at cadmus." he paused before continuing solemnly. "We may have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

The team looked down and Shazam felt rage well up in him not for the clone of Roy; Batman himself admitted he had no idea what happened. But rather this secret society that may have killed the original. "We are going to hunt them down!" He growled lightning dancing around his form.

"We will find the Clone Roy as well." Aqualad agreed.

"Negative, he is a member of the Justice League meaning he is a league problem." Batman said before his comm beeped. "I am needed on the Watchtower, Tornado stay with the kids." he ordered before departing for the Leagues orbital headquarters.

" _He doesn't really expect us to do that."_ Wally asked by now they should have figured that when it came to members of their team they weren't going to just stand aside.

" _Clone or no clone Roy was one of us. We will go after him."_ Aqualad confirmed as Red Tornado came up behind them. The android began to raise his hand only to start sparking and suddenly shut down.

" _What the hell!"_

" _Tornado?"_ M'gann thought in concern.

" _Totally shut down."_ Wally noted peering at the robot.

" _All of his systems are off not just motion control."_ Robin agreed.

" _Guys I am sensing a low level mystic field at play here."_ Zatanna said hands on her head as she tried to pinpoint where she felt this signature before.

" _Really I am getting nothing."_ Shazam said closing his own eyes and focusing on the Android.

" _Me neither."_ Dreamer agreed. " _Aqualad?"_

" _Nothing."_ he confirmed.

" _Are you sure I am positive I have felt this signature before."_ she told them. " _It is subtle."_ she admitted. " _But still there. I got the same thing off Batman."_

" _We got nothing."_ Shazam repeated.

" _Batman?"_ Robin asked before his eyes widened. " _He called us kids. He never calls us kids."_

" _And does this look familiar?"_ Wally asked holding up one of the Bio chips they got off Luthor and Queen Bee the day before.

" _The Bio Chips!"_ Artemis exclaimed before a horrifying thought seeped into her mind. " _What if they aren't for spying guys?"_

" _Mind control!"_ Aqualad frowned. " _Red Arrow going rogue, might just be a wild goose chase after all."_

" _Or maybe he was only one to avoid getting tagged and they want us to hunt him down for them!"_ Wally realized, growing angry at the idea that they were going to use him to hunt down his friend.

" _We need to find him."_

" _The entire League could be compromised hell the entire League likely is compromised, Red Tornado likely had some kind failsafe that shut him down if he tried to betray the league after last time."_

" _Zatanna with me Artemis and Superboy."_

" _Wait we might need her to check out who else might be ….infected."_ Shazam pointed out.

" _But if Roy- Red Arrow is infected we need her to tell us."_ Aqualad responded, understanding the point, so far only Zatanna could sense whatever infected the League meaning she was their most valuable member.

" _The league doesn't have any members currently capable of real magic, call Zatanna if it necessary."_ Robin pointed out.

" _We need to check on the various magical institutions in the world, I can get to Dumbledore and tell him to set the school into lock down."_

" _Dreamer you remain here, I want an illusion over every entrance to the cave anyone who comes in should see nothing out of place."_ Aqualad ordered the new god who nodded, she placed the tips of her fingers over her temples and her eyes flashed pink.

" _Done."_ she confirmed.

" _Alright everyone come here."_ Shazam said and lightning started to dance in the palm of his hand. " _Zatanna do you think you can share that magical signature with me?"_

" _Maybe with Dreamer and M'gann's help."_ she said unsure considering it. Dreamer put her hands on the side of Zatanna's head and her eyes glowed pink.

Shazam growled and barely managed to stop himself from saying aloud what he growled mentally. " _KLARION!"_

" _What?"_ Zatanna asked confused.

" _That magic belongs to Klarion, I would recognize it anywhere."_

" _That must be why she could sense it."_ Aqualad noted _. "Her body gained a sensitivity to his magic after the Incident."_

Shazam zapped all of them with his lightning, striking them on the wrist leaving various symbols on their wrists. " _So long as you bear that mark and are not infected with Klarion's magic you can enter the rock of eternity."_ he explained.

" _And what are these?"_ Starfire asked pointing at the other marks.

" _They tell you if one of the others have been infected in their mark goes silver it means they have been infected."_

" _Wise."_ Aqualad agreed it would be good to know if he was coming back to an ambush. " _Radio silence unless it is by telepathy."_ he reminded them as he left.

" _Robin?"_ Starfire asked as she waited for him to finish hacking the system to hide their activities. He had previously made a program that would set a bunch of footage on loop that had been carefully edited to make it look like it was happening in real time.

" _Done."_ the boy wonder confirmed. "We are clear." he finished aloud.

"We need to find a body to place Red tornado in, the problem is hardware not software." he noted and Starfire looked up at the porthole leading to Red Tornado's room.

"There is another one up there." she told them, remembering the little adventure she, Superboy and M'gann had trying to find out what exactly he had hidden up there.

"So why does Red tornado have a human looking body?" Flame asked as they began uploading the Android's software into a new body.

"According to friend android he wanted to learn what it was like to be human." Starfire said remembering his explanation of learning about human interaction.

"So he made this to party? Strange." Rocket said before suddenly the Zeta-tube flared to life. **(Recognized Black Canary 13)**

"Rocket bubble her!" Robin ordered as he threw a gas bomb at the Super Heroine. The gas bomb went off and a moment later one of Rockets bubbles sprang to live around the super heroine trapping her in the cloud of gas.

"Bubble her?" Rocket asked turning back to the boy wonder once Black Canary collapsed from the knockout gas.

"What would you call it?" Robin retorted moving towards the heroine and pulling out a pair of handcuffs and rope. As he began to tie her up he noticed something was wrong with her wrists, besides the fact that she was wearing long sleeves something she never did.

"I do not think that is normal." Beatrice said looking at the pulsing red veins.

"A Bio scan shows an organism similar to Mr. Mind's mind control agent but his causes blue veins and they are much more noticeable." these were faint unless you were up close you would dismiss them as a trick of the light but it was quite clear right now.

"Why did they send her?" Ice maiden asked causing everyone to look at her in surprise. She blushed and looked down. "Well if they were expecting the whole team to be here shouldn't they have sent Captain Marvel or Superman?" she pointed out.

Green Flame's eyes widened. "So either it is imperfect or-"

"Or she is just the first wave." Robin finished catching on. "We need to leave now."

"Correct." they wiped around and saw Red Tornado in his more human body sitting up as the download finished. "The entire league has been compromised and we must leave now. The cave is no longer safe. We must evacuate the cave now." he intoned in his usual monotone voice but there was a noticeable tone of caution as well.

"We can use the supercycle to track superboy without letting the league track us." Starfire said slipping into a more combat oriented mentality. "But we would need a safe place to go."

"How about the Rock of Eternity." Shazam suggested flying back into the room. "I warned Dumbledore, Hogwarts has gone into lock down." the old man had been confused until Shazam mentioned that Klarion had been involved then understanding entered his eyes and the powerful wizard locked down the entire place.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked

"Trust me that place has held up to more powerful forces then Klarion." Shazam insisted as walked past he felt Robin slip something into his hand. Only once he was out of sight did he open it. 'Watch tornado.' was all it said. Shazam looked up and nodded at Robin in understanding.

* * *

 **Done so I had originally planned to go all the way to the end but realized that wasn't feasible.**

 **Also to be clear they don't trust red tornado because they don't know if whatever is controlling him is really gone so they are a bit suspicious.**

 **Next chapter is the likely going to be the finale except for the epilogue though I might not do one. Also don't expect the next story for a few months at least or at least don't expect to many updates if I do get it out I am in my final quarter of senior year. College is going to be a pain.**


End file.
